The Awakening
by Harriet Renaud
Summary: Two years have passed since Christine abandoned him. Erik has resigned himself to a life of solitude and darkness until one night when he stumbles upon something that will change his life forever. Told from Erik’s POV. Please Read & Review.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
I was born in darkness, shunned by all those around me including my own mother. If not for the power of my voice even at such a young age I would have been shut up in the attic bedroom and have been forgotten about completely. I studied architecture and music among a variety of other fields thanks to the priest who was determined to keep me from the devil. I ran away when I was eight years old after the village killed my beloved dog and stabbed me in an attempt to kill me as well. Desperate for food I stumbled upon a Gypsy camp where I was locked in a cage and forced to perform. My time there was horrid. When I first came to be there I was beaten so severely it is a wonder I survived. As time went on I accepted my fate and the beatings were less frequent and I was allowed a tent of my own instead of that degrading cage but was always under close watch by my master, Javet. I later escaped and traveled abroad performing my magic and singing so that I could eat.  
  
Around the age of fourteen, I was befriended by a master mason who took me in and treated me like his own son. After the time I spent with him I went back to performing abroad and ended up in Russia where Nadir tracked me down per orders from the shah of Persia. I went with him willingly and became quite a powerful man. Too powerful it seemed since there had been one attempt on my life and once the shah's palace was finished poor Nadir was ordered to arrest me. Nadir risked his own life to save me.  
  
After fleeing Persia, I went to Belgium and started my own business designing and building houses for rich people who did not mind my eccentric ways. After many months I gave in to the urge to go back to the house I was born in. I found that my mother had stayed there all these years and had recently died. Funny, in death you could actually see a family resemblance.  
  
It was in that house that I discovered that there was to be a Paris Opera House built and I decided that I would be a part of that. I had always wished to design such a splendid place where I could combine my love for architecture and my even stronger love for music. Sadly, it was too late for me to design it myself but it was not too late for me to build it. I spent the next fifteen years of my life laboring away almost nonstop until it was completed. I had added my own alterations to it along the way. A secret passage here, a trap door there, a house beyond the lake in the fifth cellar where I could get away from the world above. After it was complete I no longer felt the need to build and chose to spend the remainder of my days on this earth below the Opera House. There was one small matter that required my attention though. Alas, I have a bit of an expensive taste which required funding. Therefore, I became the Opera Ghost, the Phantom, if you will. Twenty thousand francs and box five was all I asked for in return for my services... After all, what is an opera house without an opera ghost? I was later reacquainted with Nadir whom had moved here after being released from jail and exiled from Persia. He was the one person who knew that I was the Opera Ghost. He insisted on meeting with me once a week to make sure I behaved myself. Truth was, Nadir was lonely and as much as I hate to admit it I looked forward to those meetings.  
  
Things were going well until I heard Christine sing. But it was not her voice that drew me to her. It was her beauty. I remember when I first heard her sing. I thought of how perfect an instrument she possessed but she did not put any feeling into it. I planned to look at her so that I would never make the mistake of listening to her sing again. That, my friend, was a mistake. As soon as I laid eyes on her I became obsessed with her. I could not get her face or her voice out of my head. It was then that I decided to set up a system of communication between us. I became her Angel of Music and taught her how to put feeling into that near perfect instrument she possessed. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, a childhood friend appeared and interfered with my plans of winning her love. I loved her. I was willing to do anything she asked of me. I offered her my heart but she chose that blasted boy instead of me. Upon her leaving me I gave up all hope of ever finding a woman who would love me for who I am and not what I look like. Or so I thought... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The year is eighteen eighty-three, two years since Christine left me. I have not gotten over her but I have accepted life as it is and as, I am sure, it always will be... me alone with my music, and my memories here below the ground in my private world of darkness.  
  
I only venture up to the surface once a month to collect my salary and get any supplies I may need for the month. This is done at night so as to avoid having to deal with people and tonight is that night.  
  
It is the middle of winter and here I am crossing a smooth lake in my little boat, dressed in my warmest cloak and my felt hat wondering why I even bother. It would be so easy to just fall into that cold, black water and end it all right now. But, even as a young boy I could not bring myself to end this misery called life for some unknown force seems to always pull me back from the edge of despair.   
  
So, on I go across the lake and up to box five to collect my salary. It is dark but I can see it there on the shelf as always along with the program for the upcoming opera. I do not know why Madame Giry bothers leaving a program. She knows I do not come to watch the operas anymore. I suppose she hopes that I will one day change my mind but I never will, I do not even bother to attend auditions or rehearsals. I pick up the envelope that contains my salary and leave a present for her in its place. She just loves those little chocolates.  
  
As I walk out of box five I decide to head out to do a little shopping. I could use a bit of fresh air anyway. I do not know why I am thinking of fresh air now when only a half an hour ago I was thinking of no air at all at the bottom of the lake. But, this is how my mind works, morbid one moment and hopeful the next, therefore, down to the streets of Paris I go.  
  
It is rather cold and very windy tonight. I am almost out of paper therefore my first stop is a little music shop. Getting in is not a problem the lock is rather simple and very easy to open. I make my selections and leave some money on the counter before leaving, locking the door behind me. As I continue on my way, I notice that it has started to snow lightly.   
  
After getting everything I need for the month I decide to go home from the Rue Scribe entrance since it is much closer and the light snow that began falling earlier is threatening to become a full blown blizzard.  
  
As I draw close to the entrance I see a movement a short distance down the alley that catches my eye. As I move closer to see through the snow I see two men beating a woman who is on her knees clinging to a small bundle. If there is one thing I cannot stand it is watching a woman being beaten.  
  
I quickly abandon my supplies and hurry to her aid. I notice that she is barely conscious as she sways beneath the beating the two men are giving her.  
  
As I move closer while removing my Punjab lasso from inside my cloak, the woman glances at me for a moment and says in a weak voice, "Erik, I knew you would save me."  
  
How did she know my name? Could it possibly be Christine? No, that was not her voice that spoke my name. But if not Christine then who?  
  
Her words cause the man closest to me to turn from her and, pushing these thoughts aside, I quickly deal with him, tightening my lasso around his neck until he collapses lifeless to the ground. Loosening my lasso I make sure the man is dead. Unfortunately, while taking care of him the other man gets one final blow in which causes the woman to lose consciousness completely and slump to the ground.  
  
As she falls, the bundle she has been clinging to so tightly falls along side her landing with a soft thump on the new fallen snow. I think nothing of this as I swiftly take care of the man who has dealt the woman this last hit. I then proceed to move the men to a more secluded place where they will not be found for quite some time.  
  
When I get back to where the woman still lies unconscious I quickly kneel at her side and feel for a pulse. There is one but it is very weak. I know that she will not survive out here on a night like tonight. I cannot just leave her here to freeze to death... I am not that kind of a monster. I know I have no choice but to take her home with me to see her back to health. But, I vow to myself, as soon as she is well enough I will wash my hands of her.  
  
As I move to take her into my arms I notice the small bundle she had been clutching so tightly wiggle a little. Curious, I lay her back down very gently and move to the other side of her to kneel next to the little bundle, which is now wiggling even more than it had moments before. Cautiously, I open the cover and am surprised to see a pair of bright, blue eyes staring at me. I know that both mother and child cannot survive much longer out in this wretched weather so I quickly scoop up the baby and woman and hurry to the gate.  
  
Once inside, I activate the mechanism that will bring the boat from the dock I left it at in the fifth cellar to where I am now. Once it arrives I settle the woman and child into the boat and quickly return for my supplies.  
  
The woman is still unconscious when I return a short time later. I load my supplies into the boat and move it back across the lake to my home.  
  
As soon as the boat is docked in front of the house I scoop up the woman and child and hurry inside where it is warmer. I take them to the room where Christine had stayed and lay them on the bed. Quickly, I light the gas lanterns and some candles to afford me more light so I can examine their condition.  
  
I feel for the woman's pulse again to see if she has gotten any worse. Luckily her pulse feels a bit stronger than earlier but she still shows no signs of regaining consciousness any time soon. I see nothing immediately life threatening, therefore, I cover her with a quilt to help warm her up before moving on to the child. Once I get the baby taken care of I will have plenty of time to go back to care for the woman's injuries.  
  
I open the cover, which has hid the baby's face from the cold wind outside, and those bright blue eyes are staring at me again. I gently reach down and pick the baby up so I can get a better look to make sure that the child is not injured.  
  
Once removed from the sack I am finally afforded a good look at the child. I will have to say that he is no more than a month old and well fed. His blue clothes look like they have seen better days but he seems happy all the same. Upon a closer examination I am pleased to find no injuries.  
  
Satisfied that the baby is perfectly healthy I have to figure out what to do with him. I cannot let him lying on the floor to catch cold and it is not safe to lay him on the bed for he might roll off. Then I remember the crib I had brought from my mother's house and put in the storage room.  
  
I carefully lay the baby down next to his mother on the bed. I will not be gone for more than a few moments so I am fairly confident that he will be safe until I return. I tuck a pillow next to him just to be safe though.  
  
Upon my return with the crib I notice that neither baby nor mother has moved the least bit. I quickly dust off the crib and get it ready for the baby. He will be safe and warm in it. I should know... after all it was my crib.  
  
Once the baby is safely tucked in I return to the bed to check on his mother. She has not moved a muscle the whole time I was caring for the child. Her pulse is feeling stronger and the bruises on her face are becoming more visible. I gently pull the quilt off of her so I can care for her injuries.  
  
She is painfully thin and it looks to me like she has been living on the streets with the baby. Her clothes are torn in several places and I can see blood showing through in spots as well as a gash on the left side of her forehead near the hairline. These are the injuries that need immediate attention.   
  
I press on her abdomen in several places to be sure that there is no internal bleeding. It is soft which reassures me that her injuries are not life threatening. I quickly get a basin and fill it with warm water. Dipping a cloth in the water I begin to clean the cut on her brow.  
  
She does not stir as I clean her face. The cut on her forehead is deep and will need to be stitched up. I leave the room to gather the items I will need to close the cut and quickly return to her side.  
  
I hold the needle over the flame of a nearby candle to sterilize it. Once it cools I began to carefully close the cut. The woman does not even flinch while I stitch the gash even though I have not put anything on the cut to numb it.  
  
After finishing the last stitch I examine my handiwork and am fairly confidant that there will only be a small scar which will be easily hidden by her hair. As I examine the bruises on her face I notice that she is rather lovely now that her face has been washed clean of dirt and blood.   
  
Satisfied that there are no more cuts on her face I probe it gently to make sure that no bones were broken. Much to my relief, everything appears to be intact. Taking another look at the rest of her body I know that I have a lot of work ahead of me. Unfortunately, in order to care for those injuries I have no choice but to remove her soiled clothing so I can care for the wounds that lie beneath.  
  
Knowing what must be done, I find a clean sheet to cover her with and begin the process of removing her clothing. Once again I cannot help but notice how painfully thin she is. She looks so frail lying there and I cannot help but wonder how she could survive the beating she received at the hands of those two men.  
  
Suddenly needing to be reassured that she will survive this, I quickly feel for her pulse again. Much to my relief, it is much stronger than it had been and I am sure that she will make it. Why, I wonder, am I suddenly so concerned about her welfare? It is for the baby's sake, I tell myself as I begin to care for her wounds once more.  
  
Lifting the sheet a bit, I can see that her arms and sides are covered with purplish bruises. Some places have been hit so hard that the skin has been broken. Rolling her over slightly I see that her back has suffered the most, having used herself to shield the baby. It is a good thing this poor girl is unconscious for I doubt she would be able to stand the pain otherwise.  
  
As I work steadily at cleaning and dressing her wounds I let my mind wander. What had she meant when she looked at me and called me by name saying that she knew I would save her. How did she know my name? It must have been a mistake for there is no way she could have known me. I have never seen her before in my life. My ears must have deceived me. Perhaps it was just the wind I had heard and not her at all. Pushing that thought from my mind I change the direction of my thoughts. What was a young girl doing on the streets with a baby? Why were those two men beating her so?... It is not like she had anything of any value besides the baby and I am sure that that is not what they were after. What am I going to do with a woman and a small baby? How am I going to know what to do with the baby if she does not wake up? What will she think when she wakes up and realizes that she has been undressed by the hands of a monster? Oh, how lovely she is lying there peacefully. Her skin is so soft and it would be so easy to caress her bare flesh without her even knowing it...  
  
What am I doing thinking like this! I do not love this woman! I do not even know this woman! I have never taken advantage of a woman in my entire life and I am not about to start now!  
  
Dressing the last cut I quickly cover her with the sheet again before going to look for something more appropriate for her to wear. I cannot bear the thought of putting her dirty, bloody clothes back on her.  
  
I go to the armoire and search through the many garments hanging there. There is what I was looking for... a soft cotton nightgown trimmed with lace around the neck. It should fit her perfectly. Getting it on her is going to be the hard part. Undressing her had been easy enough... a pair of scissors had done the trick nicely. I cannot help but smile at that last thought.  
  
As I gently lift her into a sitting position the sheet falls away from her and now that her wounds are cleaned and dressed I cannot help but glance at her naked form one last time. She is very lovely indeed.  
  
Quickly changing the direction of my thoughts I manage to get the nightgown over her head and onto her arms. Once this task is accomplished I pull it down over her rather hesitantly. I cannot help but imagine lying next to her, holding her in my arms. I blame these strange thoughts on the fact that this is the first time I have ever seen a woman naked.  
  
Quickly pushing these thoughts aside once again, I gently lower her back down onto the bed. As her bruised and battered back makes contact with the soft mattress a soft moan escapes her lips. I am relieved to hear even this faint moan since it is a sign that she is slowly coming out of her deep state of unconsciousness.  
  
I gently pull the quilt up over her and leave the room. She should be waking soon and she is going to need something for the pain. Looking through the different bottles I have, I make a few selections and go about mixing her an elixir that will help to ease the pain. To finish it off, I add a touch of honey to make it taste less bitter... she may not drink it otherwise.  
  
Sure that she will be waking soon, I hurriedly return to her room and prepare to wait indefinitely for her to stir. As I enter the room, I glance towards the crib and see those bright blue eyes watching me. I suddenly realize that he has not made a sound the whole time... not even when he landed soundly in the soft snow.  
  
This did not seem like the normal behavior of a baby. Curious about this, I set the drink down on a nearby stand and take the two steps that will bring me to his side. While doing so, I notice that he is still watching me intently. He seems to be very alert for a child his age, but then I do not know a great deal about such things. What surprises me is the fact that as I lean over the crib he reaches up towards me as if wanting to be picked up. Remembering the lack of contact when I was his age I cautiously reach down and pick him up... after all, who am I to deny him what I never had. As I do so, he gives a squeal of delight and actually smiles at me.  
  
I carry him over to the bed and sit down on the edge glancing at the woman lying there. In the short time I was gone she has not moved. I gently touch the back of my hand to her forehead to make sure that she does not have a fever. Much to my relief, I find that her forehead is cool to the touch. As I remove my hand from her face she lets out a soft moan.  
  
"Your mother will be fine," I say softly. Upon saying this she starts to stir a bit as if reacting to the sound of my voice.  
  
Upon this realization I think of a song I had written long ago which remains unfinished. Perhaps by singing to her, it will help to bring her out of this unconscious state more quickly. With this in mind I begin to sing...  
  
"Can you ever love me  
  
the way that I love you?  
  
Will you ever need me  
  
The way that I need you.  
  
Will you ever see me  
  
for who I really am?  
  
Will you look beyond my face  
  
and see that I am just a man.  
  
I can be as ferocious as a lion  
  
yet as gentle as a lamb,  
  
But I would never hurt you.  
  
Oh, if you'd just take my hand..."  
  
As those last words escape my lips her eyelashes begin to flutter open and she leaves out a soft moan. As her eyes focus on her surroundings she suddenly looks very frightened. I am guessing that she is remembering what happened earlier and unthinkingly I place a hand on her arm to comfort her.  
  
"You are safe now," I say. "I will not harm you nor will I allow anyone else to do so. You have been through a great deal tonight and you need to rest. As you can see your son is safe and unharmed."  
  
Not seeming to think anything of the mask, she reaches up to touch my hand and says in a weak voice, "Thank you for saving us. I owe you my life."   
  
"Think nothing of it," I reply. "How am I to care for your son if he gets hungry and you are unconscious?"  
  
"He is not my son, he is my brother." This thought seems to pain her deeply, as she looks away from me. Regaining her composure after a moment she looks at me and says, "If he gets hungry there is a bottle in the bag, just warm some milk."  
  
I nod my head in acknowledgment then remembering the elixir that I mixed for her earlier I quickly retrieve it from the little stand I had sat it on. Returning to her side I say, "I am sure that you are in a great deal of pain. I have made you something that will give you some relief."  
  
She accepts it unquestioningly as I hold it out to her. "Thank you," she replies as she takes it from me and drinks it quickly.  
  
Wondering just what happened to her tonight I cannot help but ask her a question that has been at the back of my mind since she woke up with that frightened look on her face. "Do you remember what happened to you tonight?" I ask.  
  
"Yes," she says in a very small voice. "I was attacked by two men... they were going to rape me then kill me... they said so themselves."  
  
"You never have to fear those men again," I reply quickly wishing I had not brought it up, bringing that terrified look to her face as she remembered what had happened.  
  
As I look at her I notice that she has a puzzled look on her face as she looks at her arm which is clad in the soft white sleeve of the nightgown. Knowing that I have to explain how she came to wear this garment I prepare myself for the horrified look I am sure she will soon be wearing at the realization that she had been undressed by a monster. Bracing myself I say, "I am sorry but you were badly injured and I had no choice but to remove your clothes so that I could tend to your wounds."  
  
As the full meaning of this sinks in, her face turns bright red as she looks away from me in embarrassment. Wondering why she is not horrified by this admission but embarrassed instead I place a finger under her chin to make her look me in the eye. Upon doing this, I realize that she has the same bright blue eyes as her brother.  
  
"I apologize, I did not mean to embarrass you," I say softly. "I will leave you now to rest. If you need anything do not hesitate to call for me. Your forehead may hurt but please try not to touch it, I had to stitch a deep cut."  
  
As I get up to leave the room she quickly grabs my hand and holds me back. "Thank you for taking such good care of me. I don't know how I will ever repay you."  
  
"Your thanks is payment enough," I reassure her. "Rest now and I will bring you something to eat later."  
  
"What am I to call you?" she asks as I place her now sleeping brother into the crib.  
  
"My name is Erik," I reply, slightly taken aback by this question. Pushing it aside I continue. "And what am I to call you and your brother?"  
  
"My name is Marie and his name is Charles," she answered softly. "I really do appreciate all that you have done for us. I will be forever in your debt."  
  
"Nonsense," I answer. "You owe me nothing. I am just glad that I could be of service. I do not want to hear another word about it. Rest now." I quickly leave the room and close the door behind me.  
  
Once safely on the other side of the door I relax a bit as I realize just how tense I had been while sitting so close to her on the bed. I can still feel her hand on mine... the first gentle touch I have received in a very long time.  
  
Suddenly realizing that I have no milk in the house for the baby I hurry to fetch some. I do not want to be gone for very long incase Marie or Charles need me. Marie, I repeat to myself, what a lovely name for such a lovely girl.  
  
As I journey above the ground once more I cannot help but think about Marie. I must have been imagining things when I had thought she called me by name in the alley... if she had known she would not have asked me my name. What was she doing alone on the streets with her small brother? Where are their parents? Why was she not frightened of me? Why had she been embarrassed instead of frightened or angry that I had undressed her? What does she think of me and of the mask? Why is it that I seem to care? Not liking where these thoughts are going once again I quickly push them from my mind as I hurry back across the lake to my home.  
  
Hurrying inside with the milk I quickly put it away and move down the hall to Marie's room. Gently tapping on the door I listen for any response that will indicate that Marie is awake. Not hearing anything I slowly open the door and cautiously look inside, not wishing to disturb her. Seeing that Marie is still sleeping I quietly enter the room and check on Charles. He is still asleep. It does not seem that I have been missed in the time I was gone and for this I am glad.  
  
Walking over to the bed, I reach out a hand to gently brush a strand of hair from Marie's face. Upon this contact she stirs ever so slightly and I catch a smile grace her lips for a moment. She has such a beautiful smile. I could become lost in the feel of her soft skin beneath my fingers and the beauty of her smile. Why do I keep finding my thoughts taking this direction? Not wishing for them to stay where they are I push them aside yet again.  
  
Realizing that she should be waking soon and knowing that she will most likely be hungry when she does, I leave the room to make her something to eat. She is too thin to go without food and while she is here she shall never be hungry.  
  
Only a few minutes after preparing her a light meal of broth, toast, and tea I am sitting in my study wondering if I should go check on her again. Suddenly, I hear a scream coming from her room and quickly hurry to her side not bothering to knock on the door. The sight that greets me is one that makes my heart ache to take her into my arms and comfort her fears. But, I reason with myself, what makes you think that she would want your arms around her?  
  
Not wasting time to think anymore about it, I gently reach out a hand to her arm like I had when she woke up earlier. "I am here," I say softly. "You are safe now. No one will hurt you here. I promise."  
  
"I dreamed that they were after me again, but you weren't there to help me," she sobs but her trembling subsides at the mere contact of my hand on her arm.  
  
"I am here now," I say soothingly. "They will never hurt you again. I promise." Not sure what to say now I reach into my pocket and hand her a handkerchief, hoping to change the subject. "Dry your eyes now. Are you hungry? I have made you something to eat."  
  
"Thank you," she replies while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Now that you mention it I am rather hungry," she says with a shy smile.  
  
"Good, I thought you might be," I reply, happy that she seems to have forgotten about the nightmare now. "Wait here, I shall be right back."  
  
I hurry to the kitchen to get her tray ready and take it back to her room. Upon entering the room I see that while I was gone she has somehow managed to get herself into a sitting position on the bed. I carry the tray over to the bed and sit it across her lap. "Here you are," I say softly. "If you would like more please do not hesitate to ask, there is plenty more where this came from. I will leave you to eat now," I say as I turn to leave the room once again.  
  
"Please stay, Erik," she calls after me. "I don't want to be alone right now." She turns her pleading bright blue eyes to me.  
  
"If you wish," I say as I move to sit on the sofa along the far wall. Does she realize that she just asked a monster to sit with her? Does the mask not disturb her? Why does she not want to be alone... is she afraid of this room... of this house? Apparently, she is not afraid of me.  
  
"Thank you for caring for my injuries. I'm sorry to have been so much trouble," she remarks after a long silence. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't happened along when you did."  
  
"You are welcome and caring for you is no trouble at all," I reply sternly. "I just wish I would have been there sooner, before they hurt you so badly. No woman should have to endure such cruel treatment."  
  
Just then Charles begins to cry. "I think he's hungry too," Marie remarks. "I'd better get him his bottle."  
  
"I will take care of him," I say quickly as she tries to get out of bed. "You are weak and need to rest. Finish eating while I go warm him some milk."  
  
"Thank you," she says as I reach into the bag and pull out a bottle. I nod in acknowledgement and hurry to warm some milk.  
  
After making sure the milk is not too hot I fill the bottle and put the top back on it. As I enter the room, Charles sees me walking towards him and stops crying. I lean over the side of the crib and pick him up. He lets out a squeal of delight and smiles at me again. Figuring it would be best for his sister to feed him since I really do not know how to go about it, I carry him over to the bed and put him in Marie's outstretched arms. When she gets him situated I hand her his bottle and pick up the now empty tray relocating it to the bedside stand.  
  
"He is such a sweet little boy," she remarks as he sucks greedily on the bottle. "Our parents would have been proud," she adds sadly.  
  
"What happened to your parents, if you do not mind my asking? Surely they would not approve of you living on the streets with such a small child," I add without thinking.  
  
"You're right, they wouldn't approve of the way we have to live," she states flatly. "But they're not here to make things the way they used to be. They had to go and get themselves killed and leave me to take care of Charles with nothing but the clothes on our backs," she spats angrily. Her anger quickly turns to tears and she turns away from my gaze ashamed at her outburst.  
  
"Now, now, do not cry," I say moving to her side and laying a hand on her shoulder. "I do not condemn you for the way you were forced to live and I will do everything in my power to see that you never have to live that way again." Retrieving the handkerchief from before I hand it to her once again.  
  
"Thank you," she sobs. "But I do not wish for us to be a burden to you. You were kind enough to save my life and dress my wounds. I cannot accept the generosity you are offering. It would be unfair for you to be made responsible for two people whom you are not even related to. Our relatives didn't want such a burden, why would you?"  
  
Why indeed, I wonder to myself. "Hush, we will discuss this later. Right now you need your rest," I say to her while carefully taking Charles from her arms and placing the sleeping child back in the crib. Returning to her side I help her return to a lying position trying not to hurt her in the process.  
  
"Thank you," she says once again turning her bright blue eyes to gaze at me. "I know you have done enough already but could you please sit with me until I fall asleep? Maybe it will help to keep the nightmares away."  
  
"If you wish," I reply and move to sit on the sofa along the far wall.  
  
Reaching out a hand to stop me, she smiles at me shyly. "I know it's childish of me to ask such a thing... after all, I'm sure that you have better things to do than baby-sit me but could you sit next to me instead of on the sofa? It was very comforting when I woke up the first time to the sound of you singing and knowing that you were right there to protect me."  
  
Not being able to resist her pleading eyes I settle down next to her on the bed and take her hand in mine. "It is not childish to be frightened after being through what you just went through," I say reassuringly while patting her hand. "As for baby-sitting... the only one I am baby-sitting here is your brother and I can assure you that I really do not have anything better to do. Rest now... I will be right here."  
  
"Thank you," she says as she looks at me drowsily. Within minutes she is sound asleep with a small smile on her face.  
  
As soon as I am sure that she is not going to stir, I get up from the bed and quietly take the tray and the bottle into the kitchen. With the task of cleaning up accomplished, I then prepare something to help ease the pain and to help her sleep through the night. Once this is completed, I silently return to her side and resume my watch from the side of the bed.  
  
As I sit here I let my mind wonder again. How did I get myself into this situation? I do not regret saving her life but her dependence on me is something I did not expect. I have never had anyone depend on me in my entire life and am quite unsure of what is expected of me. Every instinct in my body says to run and hide but I know that I cannot. Her waking with me by her side was comforting to her. A monster in a mask is a comfort? How this could be I do not think I will ever understand. Does the fact that I wear a mask not bother her at all? Has she not begun to wonder why this room has no windows? How had her parents been murdered and why did none of her relatives want to take her and her brother in?  
  
As this last though crosses my mind she begins to stir. "Help me...," she breathes in her sleep as she tosses her head from side to side.  
  
I quickly reach out a hand to calm her movements. "Do not be afraid... I am right here. They cannot hurt you anymore... I will not let them," I say softly as I lay my hand on her cheek. This seems to calm her and her look of fear turns to one of contentment. Moments later, she slowly opens her eyes and smiles up at me. Remembering that my hand is still resting lightly against her cheek I hastily remove it.  
  
"Thank you for sitting with me," she says softly. "I started to have the nightmare again but you were there this time and made those men go away."  
  
I sit here debating whether I should tell her what I had done to those two men or not. I know that if she knows that they are dead maybe she will stop having these nightmares. But, this also could cause her to fear me. The realization that I am actually worried of making her fear me is surprising, after all, I had expected her fear from the moment I brought her here... why would it matter so much now?  
  
Deciding that I would rather take the chance of having her fear me instead of her being plagued by nightmares of the beating she received, I prepare myself to tell her. "When I say that those men will never hurt you again I mean it," I say very seriously. "Dead men cannot hurt you."  
  
Not quite comprehending what I am saying she looks at me puzzled and says, "But how can you be sure that they are dead?"  
  
Bracing myself against the fear my next words are going to bring I say very firmly, "I know for a fact that they are dead... they died by my hand." The look I had been bracing myself against never came, instead I am surprised to see a look of relief on her face.  
  
"You killed them to save me?" she says with relief and awe in her voice. I nod my confirmation. "Thank you," is all she says as she lifts a hand to my cheek. Her touch is so gentle I feel as though I am in heaven.  
  
"You are welcome," I say softly as I savor the feel of her small hand against my skin. "Maybe by knowing that they really can never hurt you again you will be able to sleep without nightmares."  
  
"I hope that you are right," she says sadly as she lowers her hand to her side once again. "I had just gotten over having nightmares of my parents deaths."  
  
Not knowing what to say to this, I say the only thing that comes to mind. "If you ever feel the need to talk about it I am here to listen. It sometimes helps to talk about such things."  
  
"Thank you," she says sincerely, "I will remember that."   
  
Remembering the elixir I had mixed earlier, I get it from the bedside stand and while handing it to her I say, "Here, drink this. It will help ease the pain and help you sleep through the night."  
  
She takes it from me and drinks it without question. "Thank you," she says after a moment then remembering what I had said about sleeping through the night she asks, "Have I been out most of the day?"  
  
"Yes, you have been," I reply. "But do not worry, it is quite normal to sleep this much when your body has been through what yours has." Seeing that she is once again becoming drowsy I ask, "Do you need me to sit with you tonight?"  
  
"Could you please? Just until I fall asleep and then you can leave," she says softly.  
  
"I will sit with you until you fall asleep. If you need me during the night do not hesitate to call for me," I say as I settle down on the side of the bed again.  
  
"Thank you," she says. Closing her eyes she is soon asleep.  
  
I sit by her side for a few more minutes looking at her lovely face and remembering the feel of her hand on my cheek. I glance over at the crib and see that Charles is awake and watching me with his bright blue eyes. Realizing that he will probably be hungry again soon and not wanting his cries to wake Marie I walk over to the crib and pick him up. Once again he gives a squeal of delight and smiles at me. I carry him down the hall to my room and place him in my bed while I return to Marie's room for the crib. I know that he will not fall out of my bed while I am gone... after all, it is quite hard to fall out of a coffin.  
  
Once back in Marie's room I cannot help but linger a few moments to gaze at her sleeping face. I am just making sure that she is asleep, I tell myself, knowing full well that she has been and will be all night. Picking up the crib I carry it down the hall to my room and place Charles in it. Knowing he will be hungry soon I go to the kitchen to warm him some milk and as I return to my room he begins to cry. Taking the few steps that brings me to his side I pick him up and carry him over to a nearby chair. Once seated, I position him in my arms and give him his bottle like Marie had earlier. He sucks greedily on it as I watch.  
  
As he sucks the last of the milk from the bottle I see that he is getting tired, as am I. Standing up, I carry him slowly back to the crib, humming to him softly. By the time I reach the side of the crib he is sleeping in my arms and I gently place him in the crib then take his bottle to the kitchen to be washed.  
  
It has been a long day and upon returning to my room I prepare myself for bed, the need for sleep finally catching up to me. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning I am woke up by my name being screamed from down the hall. I quickly get out of bed and hurry down the hall to Marie's room. She calls my name again more franticly as I enter her room without stopping to knock. Hurrying to her side, I reach out a hand to comfort her and softly say, "Hush, I am here. I will not let anyone hurt you." However, this time she is not as easily comforted by these words and my hand on her arm.  
  
Instead, she sits up and looks up at me with tears in her eyes and says between sobs, "it... was not... the men... that I dreamed... of this time... it was my parents." She begins to shake as the tears begin to fall anew.  
  
Unable to stand the sight of her so distraught I sit beside her on the bed and gently take her into my arms. I wish I knew more about what had happened to her parents so I could say something to ease her pain. Oh, but doesn't she feel so good in my arms... I could easily get used to this. "Hush," I say surprised that she does not pull away from my embrace. "It is over now. It is in the past."  
  
Looking about, I find the handkerchief I had given her yesterday lying on the pillow next to her. I hand it to her, reluctantly backing out of the close embrace. "Dry your eyes," I say gently.   
  
Noticing a strange look come over her face, I realize that in my haste to reach her side I had forgotten about my mask. My God, why is she not screaming? She does not look terrified of me... more like fascinated. What can this possibly mean? Quickly I turn away from her wishing to hide my face from her sight. "I am sorry," I say. "I did not mean to scare you."  
  
"You did not scare me, Erik," she says as she reaches out a hand to my shoulder turning me to face her once more. "I had suspected that your face must have been deformed for you to wear a mask. I also remember the song you were singing when I woke up that first time."  
  
"You mean I do not frighten you?" I ask in disbelief. I still cannot believe that she had actually let me, a monster, hold her in my arms. I am simply stunned by such a discovery.  
  
"Not at all, Erik," she says reaching a hand to my deformed cheek gently caressing my twisted and scarred skin.  
  
I must be dreaming, I think to myself. She did not scream at me... and she is actually touching my face. "How can you stand to touch my face?" I ask. "My own mother would not even look upon my face without the mask on let alone touch it."  
  
"It is just a face," she states simply. "Anyone who cannot see that is a fool."  
  
"Then the world is full of nothing but fools," I reply, "for you are the only person to have ever looked upon my face without being repulsed by it. I could not even do what you have done. When I was five I had misbehaved and my mother forced me to look in a mirror without my mask on. For a very long time I had nightmares of the monster I had seen reflected in that mirror. I eventually realized that the monster I had seen in the mirror was myself."  
  
"Oh, Erik," she says softly. "You are not a monster. A monster would have walked right on by while I was being beaten. A monster would not have saved my life and dressed my wounds. A monster would not have sat with me while I slept to ward off my nightmares. A monster would not hold my brother so gently. A monster would not have come running when I awoke screaming from a nightmare. No, Erik, you are not a monster," she states with conviction.  
  
Listening to her words I find that a tear has escaped my eye and is moving down my twisted cheek. No one has ever tried so adamantly to convince me that I am not the monster I have always believed myself to be.   
  
"I better go put my mask back on before your brother wakes up. I would not want to scare him," I say as I reluctantly stand up. "I suppose I ought to get dressed too," I add, realizing I am wearing only what I sleep in, black silk pajamas. In my haste to reach her quickly, I did not even take the time to put my robe on.  
  
"You will not scare my brother if you do not have your mask on," she states. "As for getting dressed," she adds, blushing a bit, "surely you are not embarrassed. If anyone should be embarrassed it should be I. After all, you will need to be changing my dressings soon."  
  
The thought of changing her dressings while she is awake causes me to turn a bit red in the face myself. "I could give you something to make you sleep while I change your dressings if you like," I offer, hoping that she will accept.   
  
"There is no need for that, Erik, I promise I will not cringe from your touch," she says shyly.  
  
"Still," I say as I walk towards the door. "I do not normally make a habit of running around in my night clothes all day."  
  
"Neither do I but I do not have much choice," she says with a laugh. "One more question, Erik," she says more seriously.  
  
I stop at the door and turn to look at her still having a hard time believing that she looks upon my bare face as though it belonged to any other man. "Yes?" I ask.  
  
"If my brother and I were not here would you still wear your mask?" she asks in a tone that tells me I cannot lie to her about it.  
  
"No," I answer simply. "I only wear the mask when I am venturing out among people or on the very rare occasion that I actually have guests in the house." With this said I know what she will say next.  
  
"I would much prefer for you to not wear your mask. There is no reason for you to wear it. I am not repulsed or frightened by your face and my brother will not be either," she states matter-of-factly and I know it would be useless to argue with her.  
  
I nod my head in acknowledgement and hurry down the hall to my room. Charles is awake and watches me as I walk through the door and towards the crib. No time like the present to see if Marie was right about her brother. As I lean over the crib, Charles reaches up in a gesture of wanting to be picked up. I reach down and pick him up and he squeals and smiles at me like he always does... even without the mask on.  
  
As I sit in my chair holding Charles, I try to sort out all the confusing thoughts that my encounter with Marie provoked. She is not afraid of me. She is not repulsed by the sight of my face. She does not think of me as a monster. She left me hold her in my arms without my mask on. She does not wish for me to knock her out while I change her dressings. Why would she want to be awake while I look upon her bare flesh? Why does she insist that I remain unmasked while I am around her? Why is she not afraid or repulsed by my face? Why did she allow me the bliss of holding her in my arms? She is so lovely. What is she doing to me?  
  
Realizing that I have spent too much time dwelling on these thoughts I place Charles back in the crib and go about the task of getting dressed. Once dressed I leave the room reluctantly leaving my mask behind and head to the kitchen to make Marie some breakfast and to warm Charles some milk.  
  
I carry the tray of eggs, toast, and orange juice I prepared down the hall to Marie's room. I knock on the door softly and wait for her to invite me in.  
  
"Come in," she calls, sitting up in bed as I open the door.  
  
As I take the tray over to the bed and sit it across her lap I say, "I thought you might be hungry."  
  
"Thank you," she replies with a smile. Just then Charles begins crying.  
  
"I will be right back," I say to her as I quickly leave the room. To save time I grab the bottle of milk from the kitchen on my way to my room. As I enter my room I look towards the crib and seeing a wet spot I realize why he is crying. How could I have forgotten that babies need to be changed? Because I have never been around babies, that is how. I carefully pick him up and carry him down the hall to Marie's room. I hope she has something for him to change into.  
  
"I believe your brother needs to be changed and I am afraid I do not know how to go about it." I admit reluctantly as I enter her room.  
  
"That's alright," she replies as she moves the tray aside and slowly swings her legs over the side of the bed. "I'll teach you how. Give him to me and bring me the bag."  
  
I take the few steps that bring me to her side and gently place him in her waiting arms. I then cross the room and pick up the bag that I had first discovered him in. Crossing the room once more I place it on the bed beside Marie and wait for further instructions.  
  
"In the bag you will find a blanket and a change of clothing along with a square cloth," she says. "Spread the blanket out on the bed and lay Charles on it."  
  
After I spread the blanket out I take Charles in my arms once more and lay him down gently in the center of the blanket. Marie is watching me closely the whole time.  
  
"Now," she says with a smile, "undress him and wash him." Indicating the basin and cloth sitting where I had left it for her.  
  
"Are you sure that I will not harm him?" I ask, becoming quite unsure of myself. This feeling is one that is quite foreign to me, for I have never doubted my ability to do anything I cared to try.  
  
"He will not break," she says trying not to laugh.  
  
Having no choice I begin to carefully unfasten his clothing. This would be easier if he would not squirm so. It had been quite easy to undress Marie, I think to myself, a simple pair of scissors had done the job nicely.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" she asks and I suddenly realize that I had in fact been smiling.  
  
"I was just thinking is all," I reply turning red at being caught with my thoughts were they had been.  
  
"It must have been a pleasant thought," she says slyly, "to have made your face turn such a lovely shade of red."  
  
"Yes, it was," I admit, quickly turning back to the task at hand. I had managed to get him undressed down to his diaper which I am unfastening now. Charles seems to find the situation amusing as he is lying there giggling and squirming under my careful hands.  
  
Laying the safety pin aside I bring the basin over to the bed and sit it on the floor. Dipping the cloth in the warm water I begin to clean Charles. This task was much easier than undressing him. Satisfied that he is clean I dry him off with a nearby towel. Once this task is accomplished I look over at Marie and ask, "What do I do now?"  
  
"Now, you have to take the square cloth and fold it so that it is shaped like a triangle. Once you do that, you have to place it under Charles and put it on just like the one you took off," she says. "When you fasten it with the safety pin be sure to put your one hand between the cloth and his skin so you do not prick him with the pin accidentally. After you get it fastened dress him in the clean clothes."  
  
Doing as she says I fold the cloth into a triangle and place it under Charles. Bringing the three ends up to meet in the area of his belly button, I place my hand between the cloth and his skin as instructed. As I put the safety pin in place I prick myself.  
  
"Are you alright?" Marie asks while trying to hide a smile.  
  
"I am fine, thank you." I reply and then return to the task of dressing him. I find that it is not nearly as difficult as I had thought it would be. It only takes a few minutes to get him into his clean, dry clothes.  
  
"There," says Marie. "It wasn't that hard now was it?"  
  
"No," I reply. "I am sure it will go a lot faster next time." I then pick Charles up and hand him to Marie. "I am going to go get his crib and bottle." I then turn to leave the room.  
  
"Erik," she calls after me.  
  
"Yes?" I say turning to face her.  
  
"When you get back will you be changing my dressings?" she asks shyly.  
  
"It would be a good idea. I do not want your cuts to get infected." I reply hoping she cannot see how the thought of cleaning her wounds made my face turn red.  
  
"Charles and I shall be waiting for your return," she says with a small smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Are you sure you do not wish for me to bring you something that will make you sleep while I check your wounds?" I ask again at the same time wondering how I am going to get through this with her awake and alert.  
  
"I am sure," she replies. "You do not frighten me, Erik. I trust you with my life. I know you would never hurt me."  
  
"You are aware that you will have to remove the nightgown for me to care for most of your injuries, are you not?" I ask, still unsure of why she affects me so.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that," she replies turning red once more. "But you have already seen me undressed and I am sure that you will be completely professional while caring for my wounds." she concludes.  
  
I nod my head in acknowledgement and quickly leave the room. Does she have any idea what she is asking me to do? How can she bear the thought of me looking at her naked flesh? Touching her skin? How am I going to survive the sweet torture of touching her and caring for her wounds without her knowing how it is affecting me? I could not even undress her brother without remembering her lying in that bed with nothing on!  
  
Reaching her room with the crib and bottle I quickly change my line of thinking and try to calm myself before entering her room. I have to appear professional. I have to act as though this is nothing more than what it is... me caring for a woman's injuries. I have endured worse things. How hard can it be to look at her wounds and not at the rest of her? Oh, but she is so lovely!  
  
"Erik?" Marie calls. "Are you out there?"  
  
"Yes, Marie, I am right here." Not wasting anymore time I take the crib into the room and sit it where it had been the previous day. I then take the bottle over to the bed and hand it to Marie.  
  
"Thank you," she says.  
  
"You are quite welcome," I reply as I cross the room to sit on the sofa and watch her give Charles his bottle. I can see quite easily how much she loves her brother and I find myself wishing that I were him. My own mother never held me with such tenderness and love... it seemed that she could never leave the room fast enough, always shutting the door behind her. The only time she did come into the room was when I cried to be fed or changed. Noticing that Charles is finished with his bottle and now sleeping contentedly in Marie's arms I get up and walk to her asking, "Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"There is one thing, Erik." she replies. "Can I please use your bathroom? I think I am strong enough to get out of bed now and I would like to freshen up a bit."  
  
"But of course!" I say chiding myself for not having thought of this myself. "Your bathroom is through this door." I say as I walk the short distance to the bathroom door and open it for her. "Forgive me for not thinking of this sooner."  
  
"It is not your fault Erik." She admits hastily, "Until now I haven't been able to stand without getting dizzy. If you would put Charles in the crib for me I will go freshen up now."  
  
"Of course," I say hurrying to remove the sleeping child from her arms and gently place him in the crib.  
  
Getting up she wobbles unsteadily towards the bathroom door and I hurry to her side to offer her a supporting arm. "I thought I was over my dizziness," she says while looking up at me sheepishly. "I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Do not worry," I say gently as hold her to my side, "it is normal to be dizzy so soon after being unconscious. I will help you inside and leave you to your privacy. If you need help once you are finished, call for me and I will help you back to bed. I shall be right outside the door."  
  
"Thank you," she says softly as I help her into the bathroom taking care not to look towards the mirror. I nod my head in acknowledgement and quickly turn and leave the room, shutting the door behind me, still feeling the warmth of her body pressed so close to mine. While I am waiting for her to finish in the bathroom I watch Charles as he sleeps in the crib.  
  
The door opens slowly and Marie walks through commenting quietly, "You did a very good job at stitching the cut on my head."  
  
"I have had a bit of practice tending my own wounds." I remark as she walks back to the bed. She is walking much steadier than she had earlier. "Why don't you get back in bed now and I will go fetch what I need to tend to your wounds." I say thinking it would be best to just get it done and over with already.  
  
"Alright," she says looking at me shyly.  
  
"Are you sure you do not want me to give you something to make you sleep Marie?" I ask once more, hoping she will reconsider what she is asking of me and has changed her mind about accepting my offer.  
  
"I am quite sure," she states firmly, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"Then I shall be right back." I say reluctantly as I leave the room to get what will be needed to clean and dress her wounds. Why must she insist on being awake while I care for her injuries? Why can I not wear my mask while doing so? It would be so much easier for me if I could, at least she could not see my face turn red of embarrassment. Why does she effect me so? I never felt this nervous around Christine.  
  
Having gotten everything I will need I walk slowly back to her room. I stop at her closed door and knock softly.  
  
"Come in," she calls, looking at the door as I open it slowly.  
  
Walking over to the dresser I set the items down and get a clean sheet to cover her with as I had done the night before last. Walking back to the bed I begin to remove the quilt and quickly replace it when I realize that she has already removed her nightgown. My reaction to this discovery must have been humorous for she is laughing at me.  
  
"I am sorry," I say as I quickly back away from the bed looking away from her and hoping she did not see how red my face must be.  
  
"If anyone should be sorry it is I." She states. "I should have told you that I had removed my nightgown while you were gone. Can you forgive me?" she asks softly.  
  
"There is nothing to be forgiven for." I reply. "Why don't you cover yourself with the sheet instead of the quilt while I check on Charles. I will keep my back to you until you have finished." I add hastily.  
  
"May I ask you a question Erik?" she asks gently.  
  
"But of course," I reply quickly, still not looking at her.  
  
"Before I ask could you please turn around? I do not wish to ask your back the question." She adds with a light laugh.  
  
"I am sorry," I say relaxing a bit at her sense of humor. I turn around and she pats the side of the bed silently inviting me to sit down. I oblige but take care not to sit too close to her. "What is it you wish to ask?"  
  
She reaches out and takes my hand in hers. "Why did you react the way you did when you began to remove the quilt?" she asks shyly.  
  
"I had not realized that you were not dressed." I say trying desperately to turn away but she is keeping a very strong grasp on my hand preventing me from moving.  
  
"But you have seen me without my clothes on before. Why is it any different this time?" she asks innocently.  
  
As I look into her bright blue eyes I realize that this woman trusts me to tell her the truth and I know that I cannot bring myself to lie to her. With this in mind I take a deep breath and then I begin. "It is different because when I was caring for your wounds the night before last you were unconscious and it was your injuries that I was seeing. I did not look beyond the cuts and bruises. The only time I allowed myself to really look at you was when I was dressing you in the nightgown and then it was only briefly. I am sorry that I took advantage of that opportunity while you were unconscious but my curiosity had gotten the better of me. That was the first time in my entire life that I had ever seen a woman naked. Again, I apologize and I assure you that I did not do anything inappropriate. I would never take advantage of a woman." With that said I quickly turn my gaze away from her lovely face bracing myself for the slap that I surely deserve.  
  
"Erik, please look at me." She says softly tugging on my hand. "I am not mad at you if that is what you think."  
  
"You are not?" I question while turning to look at her seeing understanding in her eyes.  
  
"No, Erik, I am not mad at you. You did nothing wrong." She says reassuringly.  
  
"How can you say that?" I ask unbelievingly. "What I did was unthinkable. I took liberties that only a husband should have. I should not have looked beyond your lovely face." Realizing too late what I had just said I look away from her quickly embarrassed by my lack of the self-restraint I always pride myself upon.  
  
"Erik," she says as she moves into a sitting position. Holding the quilt with one arm she reaches her free hand to my face. Forcing me to look at her once more she gently caresses my deformed cheek. "Listen to me. You did nothing wrong." She states firmly. "I do not blame you for looking at me. I would have done the same thing if I were in your position. Now, will you please see to my wounds?" she says as she calmly lies back down.  
  
I stare at her in disbelief. "You mean that after what I just said you still wish for me to care for your wounds?"  
  
"Yes," she says simply.  
  
"I thought for sure that after that admission you would demand that I take you to the nearest doctor to be cared for." I say still shocked that she would want this monster to look at her and to touch her bare skin after admitting what I had done while she was unconscious.  
  
"You may not be a doctor but you have been more gentle with my brother and I than any other man has ever been. I know that you will not do anything to harm me." She says with total trust in her eyes.  
  
"As you wish," I say reluctantly giving in to her insistence that I care for her wounds. This woman ceases to amaze me. I stand up and turn my back so that she can replace the quilt with the sheet.  
  
"Erik, could you please help me? I am not yet strong enough to do this on my own." She says sheepishly.  
  
"I have a better idea," I say thinking of where most of her injuries are. "Can you roll over onto your stomach? I will not need the sheet if you do. Most of your injuries are on your back and sides. This way I can lower the quilt as far as I need to and not be tempted to look at what I know I should not."  
  
"I can do that." She says and I hear her shuffling around in the bed. "I am ready Dr. Erik." She says with a laugh.  
  
Not being able to resist her humor I relax a great deal and as I turn towards her I say, "If you are a good patient I will make you lunch and if you feel up to it later I will take you to my study."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She says smiling at me sideways.  
  
As I carefully lower the quilt I see her blush a bit before she turns her face away from me. I work steadily at cleaning and redressing her wounds being as gentle as possible. Even with her back towards me I am unable to get the image of her that first night out of my mind and I am glad that she cannot see my face. It is very hard to resist the urge to caress her soft skin but I know that I dare not. I remind myself that I must be professional about this. Pushing all thought out of my mind as best I can, I work as quickly as possible reminding myself that the sooner I get done the sooner I will be out of this awkward situation.  
  
Finally finished, I cover her with the quilt and step back from the bed. "Your wounds are healing nicely. I should be able to remove the dressings in a few days if they continue to heal at this rate."  
  
"Thank you," she says rolling over and looking at me shyly. "At least we know how to go about this tomorrow." She says with a smile.  
  
I nod my head and quickly turn away hoping she did not see my face become redder than it must already have been. "I shall leave you alone to get dressed now. If you would like to wear something other than the nightgown for now there are several dresses in the armoire that should fit you nicely." I say as I move towards the door. "I will go prepare something for you to eat. If you need me simply call for me."  
  
"Thank you, Erik, I will remember that." She says with a smile as I glance back at her before leaving the room and closing the door behind me. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After leaving the room, I walk down the hall to the kitchen and begin to prepare chicken, potatoes, and tea. As I go about this task I replay the events of the past two days in my mind. Who had murdered her parents and why? Why did none of her relatives want to take her and Charles in? They certainly are no trouble to take care of. Why does my scarred face not bother her? Why is she not mad at me for the liberty I took that first night? What did she mean when she said that I have been gentler with Charles and her than any other man has ever been?  
  
With lunch prepared and a bottle warmed for Charles I carry a tray to Marie's room. Stopping at the door I knock softly and wait for her to answer.  
  
"Come in," she calls.  
  
As I open the door I notice that she is sitting on the sofa with Charles in her arms. She is wearing a blue dress that seems to make her blue eyes even brighter. "If you would like, we could go to the kitchen to eat since you are up and about."  
  
"That would be wonderful." She says smiling at me. She stands up with Charles in her arms and walks towards me much steadier than she had been earlier today. "When we are finished eating will you take me to your study?"  
  
"Of course," I say as we head out the bedroom door and down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
Entering the kitchen I sit the tray on the counter and pull a chair out for Marie to sit on.  
  
"Thank you," she says smiling up at me.  
  
"You are welcome." I reply. "Let me get you your lunch and then I will take Charles so you can eat."  
  
"But if you are holding Charles how are you going to eat?" she asks.  
  
"I will eat later," I say hoping that will satisfy her for now. I only eat when it is necessary which is usually only once a day if at all. I quickly transfer the food from the tray to the table and then I gently take Charles into my arms. As I do this he gives a squeal of delight and smiles at me as usual.  
  
"Thank you," she says taking a bite of chicken, "this is delicious."  
  
"Thank you," I reply. "I am glad you like it." Getting the bottle from the tray I sit down across from Marie at the table and offer the bottle to Charles. He accepts it greedily.  
  
"You would make a great father," Marie says after watching me with Charles for a while.  
  
"You have got to be joking," I say harshly, caught completely off guard by her outlandish suggestion. "I may have never seen a woman naked before but I do know that it takes both a man and a woman to create a child and that is the only way you can become a father. No woman would ever lay with me therefore I will never be a father." I say sternly. With that said I get up and quickly leave the room retreating to my own room and locking the door incase she would decide to follow me. I do not wish to discuss this matter any further with her. Sitting down in my chair I look down at Charles as he resumes drinking from his bottle and realize for the first time just how much the thought of never being a father hurts. Before now I had never given any thought to being a father, it had seemed pointless to think of such a thing and it had not bothered me at all... until now.  
  
"Erik?" Marie calls softly as she taps on my door. "I'm sorry about earlier. Please open the door."  
  
Getting up reluctantly I walk to the door and unlock it, unable to resist the pleading in her voice. I open it only far enough for me to step outside the door and pull it shut behind me quickly. I do not wish for her to see my room which looks more like a tomb than a bedroom with its black tapestries covering the walls and the coffin where I sleep surrounded by black morning candles and a large requiem hanging on the one wall. But it is rather fitting for me, the living corpse as I was called while I was in the gypsy camp when I was a young boy, with my deeply, sunken eyes and lack of an actual nose and my pale skin and long, bony fingers. It still amazes me that she has not once looked at me in fear or repulsion.  
  
"Please forgive me Erik," she begs softly as she embraces me as soon as I am outside of my room. "I did not mean to upset you. I just..."  
  
"Forget about earlier." I say, interrupting her as I remove myself from her embrace. "I do not wish to discuss it any further. Come, let us go to the study." I say, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"That sounds like a splendid idea," she says knowing not to press the issue of the earlier conversation.  
  
Leading her down the hall the short distance to the study I look down at Charles noticing that since he has finished his bottle he is now sleeping in my arms. He is such a pleasant baby. Opening the door to the study I step aside, allowing Marie to enter first. "After you," I say while bowing gracefully.  
  
"Thank you," she says with a smile as she enters the room. As she looks around she seems pleased with what she sees. The floor is covered with thick Persian carpeting and there are Persian tapestries hanging on the walls. A large pipe organ occupies one whole wall while along another wall I have a fireplace. There are several bookshelves lining the other two walls. I have a black leather couch and two matching chairs sitting in front of the fireplace along with a coffee table.  
  
"Please, have a seat." I say to Marie. As she sits on the couch I walk over to her. "If you would hold Charles for a moment I will go get the crib."  
  
"Of course," she says holding out her arms for the sleeping child.  
  
"I shall be right back," I say before I turn to leave the room. Hurrying down the hall I retrieve the crib from Marie's room and bring it to the study and sit it down in the far corner.  
  
"Thank you," she says softly as I take Charles from her arms once more and place him in the crib.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I reply sitting down in the chair furthest from Marie. I decide that now would be a good time to get some of the answers to some of the questions that have been bothering me. "How old are you Marie?" I ask conversationally, unsure of how to go about this without seeming to be too forward with my questions.  
  
"I am twenty-three years old," she says smiling at me sweetly. "And how old are you Erik?" she asks without a moment's hesitation. Obviously feeling completely at ease with the conversation that I have just begun.  
  
"I do not really know how old I am. My mother was never one to celebrate my birth and I lost track long ago. I am in my fifties of that I am sure." I reply honestly after a moment, having been caught off guard by her question.  
  
"Didn't you ever have even one birthday party?" she asks as if finding the fact hard to believe.  
  
"There was one time," I begin not really knowing why I am telling her this, "when I was five years old. My mother's friend Mademoiselle Perrault had insisted that she have a dinner for me to celebrate my birthday saying that it was not right to keep ignoring it. My mother tried to convince Mademoiselle Perrault that a dinner would be pointless, reminding her that food does not interest me but Mademoiselle Perrault was very persist about it and my mother eventually gave in reluctantly. When she told me about the dinner I acted uncaring as she knew I would so to get me interested she told me that Mademoiselle Perrault was going to bring me a birthday present and I had asked her if she was going to give me a present as well. She asked me what it was that I wanted. Never feeling comfortable asking her for anything I hesitated but after she had threatened that if I did not tell her right away I would get nothing I reluctantly told her. I had thought it was quite a simple request, two kisses is all, one for now and one to save for later when the first one was all used up. She got very upset with me and told me never to ask such a thing again. Not understanding why she was so mad at me for asking her what seemed to me such a simple thing I went to my room and did the unthinkable. I went down to dinner without my mask. My mother ordered me back to my room to put it on but I refused, telling her that I did not want to wear the mask, no one else wore a mask and it is too tight and hurts my face. This caused her to become more furious with me. I guess I had gone too far for she grabbed me and drug me up to her room and stood me in front of the only mirror in the house. That is when I seen the monster, which I later realized was not a trick of the mirror as I had first suspected but was really myself. In fear I began hitting the mirror breaking it into several pieces cutting myself in the process. Mademoiselle Perrault pulled the shards of glass from my hands and wrists and bandaged my cuts. Mademoiselle Perrault sat with me that night but my mother never came into the room. When I woke from my first nightmare I called for my mother. Mademoiselle Perrault made her come to me. My mother had made me a new mask and when she put it on she told me that as long as I wore my mask I would not see the monster... that my mask was magical and would keep the monster away. Needless to say we never celebrated my birthday again and when I figured out that I was the monster in the mirror I understood why my mother would not kiss me." I slump back in the chair and close my eyes, feeling drained from the exertion of sharing such a painful memory with her.  
  
"That is a terrible thing your mother did to you Erik." She says softly. Getting up soundlessly she walks over to my chair and lays a gentle hand on my deformed cheek. "How could a mother deny her son such a simple request?" she says in disbelief with her hand caressing my cheek.  
  
"How can you ask such a question?" I ask surprised that she would even question such a reaction. "No woman would ever kiss such a face." I state flatly. "Could we please change the subject?" I ask trying to hold back my temper... she is blocking me from getting off my chair and I am feeling rather cornered... every instinct is screaming to move her.  
  
"I am sorry you feel that way Erik." She says as she removes her hand from my cheek and steps back from my chair.  
  
I quickly stand up and turn away from her. "There is nothing to feel sorry about," I state. "It is I who should apologize. I should never have burdened you with my past." Needing to escape this conversation and to release this tension that is building in me I sit down at the organ and begin to play. It is a sad song, the one I had been singing to Marie when she had woken the first time. I do not know why I am playing it now.  
  
"What a lovely song," Marie says as she comes up behind me and lays a hand on my shoulder. "The melody sounds so familiar. What is it called?"  
  
"It is called The Awakening and it sounds familiar to you because that is what I was singing to you when you first woke up." I answer as I continue to play.  
  
"Did you write it?" she asks as she sits next to me on the bench.  
  
"Yes, I wrote it long ago when I was staying with a master mason. I had been around 15 then and had felt love for the first time. His daughter Lucinda had come home for the summer from school and made life very difficult for me. I avoided her as much as possible but she cornered me one night in the rooftop garden and demanded that I remove the mask. Her father stepped out of the shadows and took her side in the matter ordering me to remove my mask. Unable to disobey my master I did as he said. Lucinda screamed and ran from me until she was stopped by the roof's ledge. The stonework was old and weathered and when she leaned against the ledge it crumbled and she fell to her death two stories below." I say as the last note fades away. Why do I keep telling her these things? I do not wish for her to pity me but surely she must after hearing what my past has been like.  
  
Sensing that I do not want to be pitied she instead says, "Would you like to hear about my past?"  
  
"Of course," I reply glad that she did not comment on Lucinda's death. "But come, let us sit in front of the fire, you will be more comfortable there." I say as I return to the chair I had been sitting in earlier.  
  
She sits on the end of the couch that is closest to me this time, curling up in the corner she begins, "I had an easy childhood. My parents were living quite comfortably thanks to my father's hard work but they never took money for granted nor did they flaunt it. I had received a good education and had returned home when my schooling was complete. In the next couple of years some of my father's business investments went bad and that's when things began to go wrong. My mother was pregnant with Charles and my father was trying to get back on his feet. Shortly after Charles was born, my parents and I were walking home from dinner when two men came out of the shadows and attacked us. They had knives and stabbed my mother and father so many times. I still am unsure of how I got away but I remember hiding where I could see them but they couldn't see me. I felt so helpless cowering out of sight while my parents screamed out in pain and eventually bled to death in the gutter. I could not force my legs to move I could not run to get help or to even go to them and fight their attackers. I know it would have been useless to try to fight, I would have ended up dead just like them and then Charles would have been alone in this world. I think that is the only thought that kept me from revealing myself to them. Once I was sure the men were gone I went to my parents. My mother made me promise to take care of Charles. My father insisted that one of our relatives would take us in. I promised that I would and kissed them both goodbye. With my parents gone, the bank took our house and everything in it. With no money to my name, none of our relatives would take us in saying that they didn't have room or simply closing the door in our faces. I was forced to live on the streets with Charles for the past two weeks. Getting milk for Charles wasn't a problem, a night time visit to a farm on the outskirts of town allowed me to get fresh milk and the cold weather helped it to keep during the day. I believe that the two men you killed may have been the two that killed my parents. I was so scared Erik, I know I would be dead if it weren't for you. I do not know how I will ever be able to repay you for the kindness you've shown Charles and me."  
  
"I told you before, you do not owe me anything. I am glad I could be of service to you. You are not in debt to me and I do not want you to feel that you are. Do I make myself clear?" I say sternly.  
  
"Yes, perfectly clear." She replies. Changing the subject she then says, "we are underground aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, five stories below the Paris Opera House." I reply knowing it would be useless to lie to her. She is a smart girl. "I find it easier to avoid people if I live where they do not venture."  
  
"Erik, are you the Phantom of the Opera?" she asks calmly. I had figured that if she found out I was the Phantom she would run and lock herself in her room or flee my house.  
  
"Some have called me that," I say. "The managers who pay me a salary of twenty thousand francs a month believe me to be a phantom," I admit with a smile.  
  
"Well," she says smiling brightly, "it is an honor to meet you Monsieur Phantom. You have a lovely home."  
  
"Thank you Mademoiselle Marie," I say returning her smile relaxing greatly now that I know that she is not frightened by who I am or where I live.  
  
"How did you come about a place such as this?" she asks curiously while gazing around the room.  
  
"I was one of the main contractors who built the Paris Opera House. I worked on this building for fifteen years and while the others were home in their beds I was working on my own home," I explain.  
  
"You have done a wonderful job on both the house and your haunting from what I have read," she says sincerely returning her gaze to me.  
  
"Thank you," I reply awed by how easily she has accepted these surroundings as if it was nothing unusual for a man to build his home five stories below the streets of Paris and take on the behaviors of a phantom to make a living. "But, do you not find the way I live to be unusual?" I ask unable to allow myself the flicker of hope that says she is different than anyone I have ever known. I have given my trust in the past only to be betrayed and I have vowed never to make that mistake again.  
  
"Unusual? Yes, but I can understand why you would choose to live down here. It is so peaceful here, free of the troubles of life up above. I have never felt such a peacefulness in my entire life," she says with pure sweetness in her voice. "I do not have the fears that I have had to face for the last three weeks since my parents were murdered. I do not have to fear for my life or the life of my brother. I can easily understand why you live down here. It is such a relief from the life I have been forced to live above," she says as she releases a sigh of contentment.  
  
"How is it you can feel safe down here with me?" I ask still not convinced that she meant all she was saying. "You said yourself that you have read of what has happened at the hands of the Phantom. Did you not read where I murdered Joseph Buquet or of the incident with the chandelier that I can guarantee was not an accident. Did you not read of what happened to Christine Daee? I did kidnap her and brought her down here. I almost killed her young lover Raoul but she begged me to release him and even kissed me to persuade me. When she kissed me it was so sweet and sincere... I knew then that I had won but I also realized that she belonged in the world above not down here where the sun never shines. I ordered Raoul to take her far away from here. Can you still say that you do not fear me?" I ask rather harshly.  
  
"Yes, I have read about those incidents and others as well," she begins, "but I do not fear you. You have given me no reason to fear you and I feel quite safe in your company. If I feared you I can assure you that I would never put my brother in such a danger. I trust you with both our lives," she says looking at me the entire time and I see that she means what she says.  
  
"How can a woman as lovely as you trust a hideous monster like me?" I ask doubtfully, fighting the flicker of hope that is gnawing at the back of my mind, telling me that she is different.  
  
"I have told you before, you are not a monster," she says exasperatedly. "A monster would not have saved me but would have joined in the beating and the raping that was sure to follow. When are you going to stop believing what everyone has made you think yourself to be your whole life and see that you are just a man like any other?" she questions sadly.  
  
"No one has made me believe that I am anything but what I am and that is a monster!" I exclaim.  
  
"You said yourself that you are just a man. That was in the song you were singing me and you were correct," she states flatly.  
  
"I was a young fool when I wrote that song and I was wrong!" I state lividly.  
  
"You were not a young fool but you are behaving like one now!" she says adamantly as she gets off the couch and takes the two short steps to stand in front of me once again blocking my escape from the chair. If I were not so agitated I would have to laugh at the stance she has taken. She is looming in front of me with her hands planted firmly on her hips and a look of exasperation on her beautiful face.  
  
"I would not block my chair if I were you," I say threateningly as a muscle twitches in my jaw. "I do not take being cornered very well and I will not be held responsible for what I may do."  
  
Ignoring what I just said she takes a step closer and asks softly, "Why do you not believe me when I say that I see nothing resembling a monster sitting in front of me?"  
  
"Because I am a monster! I have seen my face and I know what I have done in the past as well as what I am capable of doing!" I say venomously.  
  
As though she is not aware of the danger she is in she reaches out and takes my hand in hers. "That was in the past Erik," she says soothingly as if trying to comfort a small child. "We are all forced to do things we would never do if we had a real choice in the matter. I too have seen your face. I am looking at it right now and I do not see a monster sitting before me."  
  
I snatch my hand away from hers with a swiftness that stuns even myself. "What makes you think I was forced to do everything I have done? I did not have to kill those two men who were beating you. I could have just knocked them out or scared them off just as easily," I counter, ignoring her last comment completely.  
  
Standing her ground she responds in earnest. "But you did because you knew if you allowed them to live they would do the same thing to some other woman and may have possibly tracked me down and finished what they had started." When I would have interrupted she pressed a finger to my lips and continued, "and if you were a true monster you would never have left Christine leave you when you loved her as much as you claim you do."  
  
The feel of her soft skin pressed determinedly against my deformed lips slowly begins to melt my resolve. Why am I so determined to convince her that I am a monster? Why is she not frightened by my outburst? She blatantly ignored my threat to step away from my chair. She did not back down when faced with my anger. I must say that she is either very brave or very stupid and I know that she is not stupid. She is now caressing my cheek very softly. How can she touch me so gently when I have just threatened her physically? This woman standing before me confuses me so much that I am tempted to flee to my room and lock myself there until she is gone. Her hand on my malformed cheek feels so wonderful that a tear slips from my eye and as she wipes it away I am ashamed of myself for the tantrum I had thrown. "I am sorry," I finally say as more tears begin to fall from my mismatched eyes, "can you ever forgive me? I never meant to threaten you."  
  
"You did not threaten me," she says softly as she wipes my tears away with her gentle fingers. "You simply stated a fact... you do not like to be cornered. I have known many people who feel that way."  
  
"But they have never been cornered as I have been," I state confidant that I am correct in my assumption yet knowing that I am going to have to tell her more of my past in order for her to understand and I really do want her to understand. Why is that? I question myself. That is something I do not understand for I have never felt such a need for understanding from anyone in my entire life. Pushing that thought aside I begin. "When I was about eight years old I ran away from home and in my search for food I stumbled upon a gypsy camp. When they discovered what horrors my face held, I was locked in a cage like an animal and forced to perform without my mask. You do not know how degrading a cage can be," I say as I look into her eyes and see a mixture of understanding and rage there.  
  
"How could anyone treat another human being like that!" she states fiercely as though the thought of such an act was beyond her comprehension. After a moment of silence she reaches out a hand to my cheek. "I am sorry for causing you to feel cornered," she says softly as she gently caresses my cheek.  
  
"There is no need for you to apologize," I say quickly, "It is I who needs to apologize. I should never have threatened you as I did. I promise you, I will never hurt you."  
  
"I know that you will not hurt me," she says as she smiles at me. "After all, is that not what started this argument?"  
  
"You are quite right, that is exactly what started it," I admit reluctantly again feeling ashamed of myself for my foolishness. This woman standing beside me with her soft hand gently caressing my deformed cheek is making me feel things I have never felt before. How can the touch of her hand make me feel like I am in heaven? Does she have any idea what this simple touch is doing to me? I would like nothing more at this moment than to pull her into my arms as I had this morning when she had woken from the nightmare. Needing to distance myself from her suddenly before I do something foolish I stand up and ask, "Are you hungry? I am sure your brother will be waking soon and will be expecting to eat and you need to keep your strength up."  
  
"Now that you mention it I am a bit hungry," she says sensing my need for space.  
  
"I shall go make us something to eat and warm a bottle for Charles," I say glad that she seems to understand.  
  
"Thank you," she replies, "I will see to Charles while you are gone."  
  
I nod in acknowledgement and quickly leave the room deciding on a Persian dish for tonight's dinner.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen I begin the task of preparing our dinner. I decide to wait until Charles wakes before I warm his bottle. When the food is ready and the table is set I go down the hall to get Marie.  
  
As I walk into the room I see that she is holding Charles, who is still sound asleep, in her arms rocking him gently as she hums to him. The song is a familiar one and I wonder a moment how she has memorized the melody so quickly. I have only played 'The Awakening' once in her presence. Perhaps she is just a quick learner with an ear for music I reason with myself before pushing the thought from my mind as I approach the couch. Hating to interrupt her but not wanting our dinner to get cold I say, "Dinner is served."  
  
"If Charles wakes up here will we be able to hear him in the kitchen?" she asks as she rises from her seat.  
  
"Yes, I can assure you that I will hear any sound he might make for I have very good hearing," I say reassuringly.  
  
"Then there is no need for you to carry the crib to the kitchen," she says smiling at me as she carries Charles over to the crib and lays him down gently, making sure that he is still asleep before we leave the room.  
  
We then go the short distance to the kitchen and I pull out a chair for her. "Thank you," she says as she sits down.  
  
"You are quite welcome," I say as I sit down across from her and we begin to eat in companionable silence.  
  
"Would you like to return to the study and read by the fire for a while?" I ask as we finish eating and I clear the table.  
  
"That sounds like a lovely idea," she says as she smiles brightly at me, "I love to read and by the looks of your study I should have no difficulty finding something of interest to become lost in."  
  
"I am certain that you are correct in that assumption," I say as I think of the wide variety of books I have acquired over the years.  
  
With that said we go down the hall to the study and look through the books lining the walls. As it turns out we have similar taste in reading material for she has no trouble selecting a book to read. We settle down in front of the fire and each become engrossed in what we are reading. A half-hour after settling down to read Charles wakes up needing to be changed and wanting fed.  
  
"Why don't you go warm a bottle while I change him," Marie suggests as she leaves the room to get a diaper for him.  
  
"As you wish," I say as I do as I am told.  
  
When I return she places him in my arms and watches me intently as I settle down on the chair to feed him. It is quite remarkable how I have so quickly adjusted to caring for an infant and find it difficult to remember how I had lived just a few days ago without the presence of Marie and Charles in my life. What has she done to me to make me forget about life before she had entered it? Realizing that Marie is still watching me I push these thoughts from my mind. Glancing down at Charles I see that he has finished his bottle and is sleeping once again. I stand slowly as not to wake him and place him back in the crib.  
  
Once Charles is in the crib Marie picks up her book as I too retrieve mine from where I had sat it and we sit in a comfortable silence, both becoming lost in different worlds portrayed in the pages before us. We continue reading for a few hours until I catch Marie trying to stifle a yawn and I notice that it is getting late. "Why don't we call it a night?" I suggest feeling rather tired myself.  
  
"I think you are right," she admits reluctantly closing the book and setting it aside. She gets up stiffly and walks to the crib. As she picks the baby up she asks, "Could you bring the crib to my room for the night? He should sleep all night and I wouldn't want to trouble you with him."  
  
"He would not be any trouble," I begin but think better of it realizing that if I insist that he stays in my room for the night she would inevitably see my room and I do not really want her to see that I sleep in a coffin. "But," I continue, "Perhaps it would be best that he sleep close to you. After all, it is you he is used to waking near."  
  
As I place the crib in her room and she places Charles, who is sleeping peacefully, into the crib she asks, "Would you please stay with me until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Of course," I reply not being able to resist the thought of once again watching her as she sleeps.  
  
"Thank you," she says as she enters the bathroom.  
  
"You are welcome," I reply as I walk over to the sofa.  
  
I sit here waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, wondering what the morning will bring. Her crying my name as she had done this morning? With this thought the memory of her in my arms causes me to wonder if I will ever hold her like that again. She had felt so good in my arms. Her skin was so soft and smooth beneath my comforting hands. The feel of her body against mine was almost unbearable. How could anything feel so glorious? And then after I had fled to my room early and she had begged me to step out into the hall I had not expected her to embrace me as she had and I had wished that I did not have Charles in my arms so I could have returned the embrace. I had no choice but to distance myself from her quickly for I did not trust myself to hold onto Charles when at that moment I wished to be holding her instead. But even that brief contact was quite exquisite. Why am I having these feelings for this young woman that I barely even know? It cannot be lust... I outgrew that emotion long ago. I do not love her... I loved Christine and I did not have these feelings. This woman and these strange feelings confuse me so!  
  
Hearing the door opening I look up and see that she is wearing the nightgown I had placed on her the other night. She is so lovely and graceful as she walks towards the bed. Crawling under the covers she looks my way and says, "Please come sit with me Erik. It is much more comforting knowing you are close by my side as I fall asleep."  
  
Unable to resist the pleading sound in her voice I say, "As you wish," as I slowly get up from the sofa and walk the short distance to the bed sitting on the edge and taking her hand in mine as I had done the night before. "I will be right here until you fall asleep, Marie. If you need me all you have to do is call for me and I will be by your side in a heartbeat."  
  
"Thank you Erik." she says as she gently squeezes my hand. "I really appreciate all you have done for Charles and me. I do not know what I would have done without you."  
  
"I am glad to be of service," I say softly as she drifts off to sleep. I am tempted to press a kiss to her forehead but quickly push the thought out of my mind. As soon as I am sure she is asleep I quietly get up and retire to my own room for the night. As I get ready for bed I cannot help but remember her in my arms once more and with that thought in my mind I quickly fall asleep. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I wake early this morning from a very disturbing dream. I dreamt of holding Marie in my arms and kissing her soft lips. What could this dream possibly mean? I wonder as I sit in my pajamas on my chair. It means that I have spent entirely too much time thinking of her that she is now haunting my dreams that's what it means, I tell myself. Oh, but the dream seemed so real! Can I even allow myself to hope for such a thing to really happen? It is true that she has not shown any fear of me or of my face but can I stretch that fact far enough to believe that she could possibly feel more for me than just gratitude for saving her life? No woman could possibly love me. But then Christine had... I could feel it in that one kiss we had shared. Why is life so cruel and confusing? I wonder as I get up and put my robe on pushing all these confusing thoughts from my mind I decide to go down the hall to Marie's room to check on her and Charles. After all, I am sure they are still sleeping.  
  
I knock softly on her door and after a few moments of hearing nothing I quietly push the door open far enough to see that she is still sleeping. With this discovery I open the door further and enter the room. I look to the crib first and see that Charles is also sleeping peacefully. Unable to resist the urge I walk the short distance to the bed and easing myself down so that I am sitting in my usual spot I take her hand in mine. Upon this contact she smiles in her sleep and lets out a contented sigh that sounds very much like my name.  
  
After sitting like this for a few moments I decide that it most likely is not a very good idea to linger like this much longer for she is beginning to stir in her sleep. Releasing her hand reluctantly I slowly stand up and leave the room as quietly as I had entered.  
  
I do not get very far from her room before I hear her call my name and I quickly return to her side. She is sitting straight up in bed and has a terrified look on her tear-streaked face. As soon as she sees me she reaches out her arms to me.  
  
"Oh, Erik," she sobs, "please hold me."  
  
Unable to resist her plea for comfort I quickly approach the bed and sit where I had been only minutes before. "I am right here," I say as I offer her my open arms which she quickly flings herself into and clings very tightly to me. I close my arms around her and hold her close. She is trembling so badly that she is causing me to tremble also. "What is it that is troubling you so?" I ask rather concerned by her behavior but unable to resist savoring the feel of her so close to me.  
  
"I had the dream of the men attacking me again but this time I dreamt that they killed you while you were saving me." She says sobbing even harder. "Are you sure that you killed them Erik?" she asks fearfully.  
  
"I can assure you that they are both quite dead." I say as I gently caress her back in a soothing motion. "They can never hurt you nor me ever again."  
  
"Oh, Erik," she sighs squeezing me tightly, "please promise me you'll never let anything bad happen to you."  
  
Taken aback by this request I back out of her grasp and cease all ability to think clearly. What could it matter if something bad happened to me? It has never mattered to anyone before.  
  
Finally finding my voice I say the only thing that comes to mind as I look into her bright blue eyes which are still filled with tears. "You actually care enough for me to be troubled by the thought of anything bad happening to me?"  
  
"Of course I do Erik." She replies as if the fact that I do not already know this shocks her.  
  
"But why?" I ask still unable to believe that it would matter to her enough to upset her so. "No one has ever cared about what might become of me. Most, if not all, have wished me dead and here you are wishing me to stay alive and well... why?"  
  
"Because I care about you Erik," she answers softly as she looks into my eyes. "You saved my life. If you were not alive neither Charles nor I would be alive either."  
  
"But that is no reason to wish for me to remain alive. After all, you are no longer in danger of those two men." I reason with her.  
  
"Erik, you don't seem to understand," she says moving closer to me. "I care about you," she says as she reaches a hand to my deformed cheek, "very much."  
  
Unable to believe that this beautiful woman sitting so close and caressing my cheek so gently could possibly feel for me what I had been pondering not even an hour earlier I stand up quickly and turn away from the bed. "What you feel for me is nothing more than gratitude and pity." I say in a much calmer manner than what I am actually feeling. Not wanting to hear anymore I hurry out the door and down the hall to my room for I fear that I may start believing her words.  
  
Once inside I quickly lock the door and sink down onto my chair. I cannot help but recall the feel of her in my arms. She was so terrified by her dream of my death but she cannot possibly feel for me what her gesture seemed to imply. Her hand was so gentle on my cheek when she spoke those words. The look in her eyes was quite intense but I am unable to decipher what it was I saw flickering there. Could it have been love? No, that is simply impossible. It must have been gratitude mixed with pity, I try to convince myself unsuccessfully. I have seen those emotions portrayed in the eyes of others although never directed at me but I can be assured that what I saw in her eyes were not those things. This woman is such a mystery to me. She had dreamed of me dying while trying to save her from those two men. Therefore, the fear I had seen in her eyes must have been for herself and not for me for if I were not alive to protect her from them then they would surely have had their way with her. That would explain her terror and her caring about my well being. Oh, but she felt so good in my arms clinging so tightly to me... so warm and soft. If I had not fled from the room would she have kissed me? This woman does not know what she is doing to me... I do not even know what she is doing to me! Will this torment never cease?  
  
Deciding that I have dwelled on this long enough and not really liking where these thoughts are heading, I go into the bathroom to bathe.  
  
Once finished, I go about the task of getting dressed. As I do I cannot help but wonder what Marie is doing right now. Most likely wishing that she were well enough to leave this place, I tell myself. As I think of this I realize that as soon as the stitches are removed from her forehead in a few days she will be well enough to leave. The thought of being in this house without Marie and Charles fills me with a feeling I cannot begin to describe. Suddenly an absurd thought strikes me... Oh, God, could I truly be falling in love with this woman? No, I cannot be! I loved Christine and this feels nothing at all like that. Thinking on that a moment I realize that it does feel a bit like that after all but with much more to it. But what difference does it make if I love her or not, I try to reason with myself, she could never love me. She said she cares for me very much but as I told her it is only gratitude and pity that she feels for me and I am sure that is all it ever will be yet did I not admit that what I saw in her eyes was something other than that? Why am I getting so tangled up in these thoughts? She will be gone in a few days and life will be back to the way it was before... me alone with my music, and my memories here below the ground in my private world of darkness. This really is no place for a lovely young woman and a baby to live. Pushing these thoughts from my mind, I leave my room.  
  
Having no real goal in mind when I left my room I am a bit surprised to find myself standing in front of Marie's room. I knock softly on the door and wait for a reply, not knowing why I even came here.  
  
"Come in," she calls cheerfully.  
  
I open the door slowly, trying to think of an excuse for coming to her room. As I enter the room I see that she is feeding Charles and the empty tray on her bedside stand indicates that she has made her own breakfast. "I see you have made yourself at home," I say irritated with myself for not seeing to her needs sooner. "I do apologize for not serving your breakfast. You should have called for me and I would have prepared breakfast for you."  
  
"There was no need to disturb you," she says. "I am no stranger to a kitchen and I had no trouble finding my way around yours."  
  
"But you are my guest," I state flatly. "It is my place to see to your needs and it was rather rude of me not to see to them sooner."  
  
"Erik," she begins as she looks into my eyes, "you saved my life, took me in and cared for my wounds... I have my strength back now and there is no need for you to be treating me like a guest and waiting on me hand and foot. As a matter of fact it is I who should be serving you."  
  
"As long as you are in this house you will be treated as a guest... not as a servant!" I say sternly. With that said I turn to leave and as I do so my cloak swirls around me gracefully. "If you need anything I will be in my room," I state as I leave the room once more.  
  
Safely locked away in my room I chide myself for behaving as I have. I will not win her heart this way, but, I remind myself fiercely, her heart is not mine to win nor am I going to try... it would be a pointless waste of time. Here I am in my fifties and I am behaving like a lovesick teenager! Why must life be so cruel? While pondering this I find the program Madame Giry had left for me with my salary. Pushing all other thoughts out of my mind I pick it up noticing that they are performing Faust. I have not been to see an opera since Christine had left me. Maybe it is time I change that... after all I have always liked Faust. With that decided I leave my room and walk back down the hall to Marie's room.  
  
Standing where I was a short while ago I once again knock softly on her door.  
  
"Come in," she calls watching the door intently as I open it. "I am sorry I made you angry earlier." She says sadly and as I step closer I can see that she has been crying. "But I did not think making a simple meal would upset you. I should not have taken such liberties without first asking you."  
  
"Nonsense," I say sincerely, silently cursing myself for having been the cause of her tears, "I am the one who should be apologizing for yelling at you. Please, forgive me for my behavior before. I never meant to sound so harsh nor had I intended to cause you to cry. It is just that I feel that it is my place to see to your needs. I sounded harsh because I was angry with myself for having neglected to see to breakfast. You do not need my permission to use anything in my house. As far as I am concerned my home is yours for as long as you choose to stay here. I just do not want you to think of yourself as being my servant. I told you before that you owe me nothing."  
  
"Thank you," she says as a bright smile quickly replaces the sad frown that had graced her lips moments ago.  
  
Remembering what it was I had originally come here for I ask, "Do you like the opera, Marie?"  
  
"I have never been to see an opera, Erik," she says longingly, "I was either too young or away at school. When I was finally home and old enough to attend my father's business investments had been in bad shape and my parents could no longer afford such a luxury."  
  
"Would you like to go?" I ask hopefully. "They are performing Faust tonight."  
  
"I would love to Erik!" she says happily as she closes the distance between us and wraps her arms around me in a hug. "Thank you."  
  
"It is my pleasure Mademoiselle." I say as I cautiously wrap my arms around her, savoring the feel of her so close. After a moment I reluctantly back out of her embrace. Why must she keep doing these simple gestures? Does she have any idea what they do to me?  
  
Looking towards the crib where her brother is now sleeping she asks, "what are we to do with Charles while we are at the opera? Surely you are coming with me."  
  
"Of course I am, my dear," I reply. "I have already thought of your brother. He will be well cared for while we are at the opera. Now, if you will excuse me I must go out for a while, there are some things I need to see to before tonight."  
  
"By all means," she says as she smiles at me brightly.  
  
"Thank you," I say bowing gracefully before leaving the room. I then return to my room to get what I will need for this little excursion... my mask, felt hat, and heavy cloak. It is time to pay Madame Giry a little visit. Having gotten what I need I quickly leave the house and cross the lake in my little boat. Once on the other side I quickly dock the boat and begin my journey up to the opera house five levels above.  
  
My accent takes less than a half an hour to complete and in only a few minutes I locate Madame Giry. I wait patiently until she is alone in the room before I make my appearance. "Good day to you Madame Giry." I say as I slip into the room unseen.  
  
Turning towards my voice she says, "Monsieur, you startled me."  
  
"Forgive me," I say, "but I have a favor to ask of you. I plan to attend tonight's performance with a guest and I would like you to care for her infant brother."  
  
"But of course, Monsieur," she replies hastily always eager to please me. "Will you be bringing him to box five with you?" she asks.  
  
"Yes," I reply, "We shall be early tonight and I expect that you will be wanting to take him some place private before the crowd arrives. You will bring him back to box five prior to the end of the last act, before anyone begins to stir from their seats."  
  
"As you wish, Monsieur," she replies quickly. "I will be sure that he is not seen."  
  
"Thank you, Madame." I say as I bow gracefully then, swirling my cloak around myself, I disappear before her eyes. I really am glad that I installed all these secret passages and hidden trap doors, it makes getting around unseen so much easier.  
  
A half an hour later I am crossing the lake once more in my little boat actually looking forward to tonight. Once docked in front of my home I quickly step out of the boat and go inside. Not bothering to go to my room and remove my hat and cloak I go directly to Marie's room and knock gently on the door.  
  
"Come in," she calls and I quickly open the door. She is sitting on the sofa holding Charles. He is looking at me with his bright blue eyes and as I walk towards him he reaches out for me to hold him. I quickly oblige and am rewarded with a bright smile and a squeal of delight. "He seems quite fond of you," Marie remarks as she observes this exchange.  
  
"Really?" I ask not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Yes," she says sincerely, "he is quite content when you are holding him."  
  
I nod my head realizing that she is correct in her observation. Why hadn't I noticed this before? Wishing to change the subject I say, "Everything is set for tonight."  
  
"That is wonderful," she says enthusiastically. "I cannot believe I am actually going to be attending an opera. Oh, but what will I wear?" she exclaims and I cannot help but laugh.  
  
"I am sure that there is something in the armoire that will look perfect on you." I say as I place Charles in the crib before I walk to the armoire and begin looking through the many dresses hanging there. Finding the one I had in mind I remove it from the rod and hold it up for her to see. "Ah, yes, this one will be perfect. It will accent the blue in your eyes."  
  
"Oh, Erik, it is so lovely." She says as she takes it from me. "May I try it on?" she asks with such an expression of longing in her eyes that I know I could not refuse even if I wanted to.  
  
"But of course, my dear," I say with a smile. "But after you have tried it on I will need to tend to your wounds." I add as my smile fades with the knowledge that it is a task that must be done.  
  
"That will be fine," she replies not at all affected by my last statement. "I shall be right out," she says as she hurries to the bathroom to change.  
  
As she closes the door I sit on the sofa and remember the look of joy I had seen in Marie's eyes when I held the dress up for her to see. I can hardly wait to see her in the light blue dress with the lacy bodice. I am sure that it will fit her perfectly. I look up as I hear the door open and find myself at a loss of words as I stare at how lovely she looks in the dress.  
  
"How do I look?" she asks excitedly as she steps back into the room and twirls around making the skirt billow out around her. My eyes assess how the dress fits her, accenting her narrow waist and I observe that the lace bodice is not overly revealing but flattering to her figure.  
  
"You look breathtakingly beautiful," I say honestly, having finally found my voice, as my eyes take in the sight of her lovely figure. She is not as painfully thin as she had been when I first brought her here three days ago. Not wanting to stare I move my eyes from the dress to her face. The bruises on her face have begun to fade a bit but are still visible, a little makeup will suffice in hiding them and I am sure that her hair can be situated to hide the stitched cut on her forehead with very little effort.  
  
"Thank you," she says sincerely as she stops twirling and looks me in the eye. "You do not know how much that means to me," she adds quietly. We stand staring at each other like that for what seems to be an eternity although it is only a few moments. Oh, how I would love to hold her in my arms. She is the one who breaks the silence looking at me shyly and saying, "If you would be so kind as to step out of the room for a few minutes I will get ready for you to care for my wounds."  
  
"Of course," I reply regaining my senses and breaking eye contact. "I shall go gather what I will need and by then you should be ready." With that said I quickly turn and leave the room, closing the door behind me I decide to go to my room first to change cloaks and remove my hat and mask. I then hurry to collect my equipment. I had been correct about the dress... it does fit her perfectly. I find myself smiling at the thought.  
  
Standing before her door I first brace myself for what I know awaits me and then I knock softly waiting for her reply.  
  
"Just a moment, Erik," she says quickly. I hear her shuffling around in the bed and after a few moments she calls, "you may come in now."  
  
Taking a deep breath I slowly open the door and enter the room. Walking calmly across the room I set the supplies on the dresser and turn slowly towards the bed. "Let's see how you are doing." I say as I gently lift the quilt from her back and begin to remove the dressings. "The cuts are healing nicely," I remark as I remove the dressing from the last one. "In a day or two they will no longer need dressing," I add as I begin to clean and redress the wounds trying not to give in to the urge to gently caress her soft back. This woman lying naked before me does not seem to have any idea what the mere sight of her bare flesh is doing to me. Quickly pushing these thoughts aside I remind myself that she trusts me to treat her as she should be treated... with complete respect.  
  
"I am sorry to be so much trouble," she says softly. "I really do appreciate all you have done for me. I do not know how I was so lucky to be saved by such a gentle man, but I am glad it was you who saved me, Erik."  
  
"You are no trouble at all," I say sternly but letting it go at that for I do not know how to reply to her last comment. I have been referred to as a monster, thief, and murderer but never as a gentle man. Redressing the last cut I quickly change the subject. "There, all finished." I say, no longer able to resist the urge I allow my fingers to gently caress her back very lightly as I put the quilt back in place.   
  
"Thank you," she says as she rolls over to look up at me with a bright smile on her face. I would like nothing more than to pull her into my arms and kiss those soft lips but that is one urge I will not allow myself to give into.  
  
"You are quite welcome," I say as I begin to gather my supplies and prepare to leave the room. "I shall be back in a little while to help you prepare for tonight." I say as I walk across the room and out the door, remembering the feel of her soft skin beneath my fingers. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I return an hour later and knock softly on her door.  
  
"Come in," she calls and I see she has bathed and is wearing the dress I had picked out for tonight.  
  
"You look very lovely," I say as I enter the room. She is sitting at the dressing table having just finished applying makeup to her beautiful face. "The makeup hides your bruises well. All we have to do is fix your hair so your stitches are not so obvious."  
  
"It hurts my back to brush my hair," she admits reluctantly, her smile wavering as she lifts the brush to her hair and winces with pain.  
  
"Do not worry, I will brush it for you," I say as I step behind her and take the brush from her, our fingers touch lightly in the process. I am not bothered by the mirror, for I cannot see myself, however, I can see her face quite well.  
  
"Do you think the cuts on my back will scar?" she asks as she glances at me.  
  
"No, I am certain that there will be no scars." I say reassuringly as I begin to brush her long brown hair, "You can rest assured that you will never have to explain to a husband what had transpired that night." This last remark seems to sadden her and I find myself wishing I would not have mentioned that night. "Forgive me Marie," I say apologetically, "I did not mean to bring such a frown to your lovely face. I should not have mentioned that night, I am sure you would sooner forget what happened but how can you when I repeatedly bring it up?"  
  
"It was not that, Erik," she says looking at me with her bright blue eyes. "It was the mention of a husband."  
  
"But why would that sadden you?" I ask unable to understand and feeling a stab of jealousy at the thought of another man holding her. This feeling surprises me yet I do not have time to ponder it.  
  
"What man would ever marry a woman who is burdened with her brother and who is as poor as I am?" she asks as her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Do not be absurd!" I say unable to hide the surprise in my voice. "How could you possibly think that those things would matter?" As I ask this I turn her around to face me, placing a finger under her chin I tilt her lovely face so she is looking me in the eye.  
  
"Because it is true," she sobs trying to look away. "No man would ever take on such a burden."  
  
I would, I think to myself as I fight the urge to pull her into my arms and hold her close. But I refrain from voicing this and instead I say, "I am sure that you will find a man who will love you as you should be loved." I cannot resist caressing her chin lightly with my thumb. "It will not matter if you do not have any money or if you have a small brother to care for." I again feel a stab of jealousy as I think of the man who would be lucky enough to win her heart. I really do love her I realize as my jealousy intensifies with these thoughts. But she could never feel the same about me, I tell myself for what must be the hundredth time.  
  
"I will never find such a man." She states flatly as she tries to keep her tears from falling to no avail.  
  
"My dear, please do not cry." I say as I kneel down to her level and hand her a handkerchief. "I can assure you that you will one day find a man who is deserving of your love. These things you speak of will not matter to him as they do not matter to myself." When she stops sobbing and just looks at me I realize too late what I had just said. How could I admit such a thing to her? Surely she must think it an insult. "Forgive me," I say quickly standing up and turning away from her. "I do apologize. Now if you will excuse me I must prepare dinner. We do not want to be late for the opera." With this said I quickly leave the room, shutting the door behind me.  
  
Hurrying towards the kitchen I glance behind to make sure that she is not following me. How could I have been so foolish to have said that to her? What does she think of me now? How can I ever face her again? But I must for even as I fled her room I committed myself to going to the opera tonight. Perhaps she will refuse to go with me after what I had said. But then she did not voice any objection as I hastily left the room. And that look... What had that look been when I made such an admission to her? I did not quite comprehend what emotions where portrayed there. I was more concerned about distancing myself from her after showing such weakness to allow myself to say what I had. Had she truly been insulted by what I said? Of course she had to have been. There is no way she would want to hear those words coming from my lips, I argue with myself. Seeing no point in arguing with myself I change my thoughts to the night to come.  
  
What am I going to serve for dinner? I want this night to be perfect even if we are to be no more than mere companions. After giving it much thought I decide to prepare fillet mignon served with red wine. This decided I go about the task of preparing our meal. As I do I cannot help but remember the feel of her soft back beneath my fingers when I pulled the quilt back into place. Oh, she had felt so good in my arms. How could I have been so foolish to admit what I had earlier? Will she even go to the opera with me after that? How did I get back to these troubling thoughts, I wonder just before I hear Charles begin to cry from down the hall. I quickly finish the task at hand and prepare a bottle for the child and take it to Marie's room.  
  
She opens the door just as I am about to knock. Caught off guard I take a swift step back and lower my raised hand. "I heard Charles crying so I prepared a bottle for him," I say.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says as she takes the bottle from me. "I was just about to come make him one."  
  
"You are quite welcome," I reply as I bow gracefully and follow Marie into her room. She crosses the room to sit on the sofa and offers Charles the bottle which he accepts greedily. I, however, remain just inside the door watching her. She does not seem to be upset with me for what I had said but I still feel the need to apologize once more. After a few moments I say, "I would like to apologize for earlier, I did not mean to insult you by implying that I was a potential suitor nor do I want you to think that only an ugly man would not care about those things. I am sure that you will win the heart of a very handsome young man."  
  
"You did not insult me, Erik." She says as she gets up from the sofa and walks towards me stopping only a few short inches from me, "it was a very sweet thing for you to say." She is looking at me with a sincere look in her bright blue eyes. "I am glad that there is at least one man who does not care about those things." She adds as she reaches out a hand to caress my cheek. Is that a look of longing I see flickering in her eyes? I quickly push that though aside as she continues, "I have never had any interest in handsome young men."  
  
Puzzled, I question this last comment. "Why are you not interested in handsome young men? Surely, a woman as beautiful as you could have your choice of suitors."  
  
"They have never interested me. I wish to be more than a mere trophy on the arm of some dandy." She replies with disdain. "I have always been more interested in those who know what they want and are not afraid to go after it."  
  
I am truly stunned by her words. Her hand is so gentle against my scarred skin and I would like nothing more then to pull her into my arms. Does she have any idea what she is doing to me? Pulling back from her slightly yet not far enough to break contact, I look down at Charles who is drinking his bottle contentedly. "When you have finished with Charles come to the kitchen and I will serve dinner." I say after a moment, needing to distance myself from her touch.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says as she lowers her hand from my cheek. "He is almost finished with his bottle and I am sure he will be sleeping soon."  
  
"It will be ready when ever you are," I say as I turn to leave the room. I hurry back to the kitchen needing time to think. Why was she not insulted by my words? She actually thought it a sweet thing to say. Does she care for me? Is that what she was trying to say or am I reading more into her words? Dare I even hope that she meant more than she actually said? Impossible! How could she possibly care for a monster like me with a face like this? But she has insisted on seeing my face since yesterday morning when I made the mistake of going to her without my mask. But was it truly a mistake? She did not scream and shrink away from me or look upon me with fear in her eyes when she saw this hideous face. Christine was always reluctant to touch me but Marie is always touching me willingly. She does not want a handsome young man but surely she does not want me either. Her words had sparked hope in my heart earlier when she talked of what she wants... or rather what she does not want. Could she possible want me? No, that is absurd! No one would ever want the likes of me! I argue with myself, quickly trying to squelch that flicker of hope that is threatening to consume me if I allow it to grow beyond my control. But then, have I really been in control at all since she entered my life? She makes me do and feel things I have never known before.  
  
"Charles is sleeping now," Marie says as she enters the kitchen, startling me from my thoughts. I quickly pull a chair out for her. "Thank you, Erik," she says as she sits down.  
  
"You are just in time," I say as I push all thoughts from my mind and pour the wine. I then serve the fillet mignon and take a seat across from Marie.  
  
"This is wonderful, Erik," she says after tasting the meat.  
  
"Thank you," I reply and take a bite of my own.  
  
After a few minutes of eating in companionable silence I remember that I did not finish brushing Marie's hair and that her stitches are still quite visible. "If you like, when we have finished eating I will fix your hair for you," I offer as I remember how I had enjoyed running the brush through her long brown hair.  
  
She looks at me from across the table and with a sweet smile says, "I would like that very much." She then focuses her attention back to her plate and takes another bite. We finish our meal in silence and then walk down the hall to Marie's room.  
  
As we enter her room I see that Charles is still sleeping. Marie crosses the room and sits at the dressing table. I follow her across the room and pick up her brush from the same place I had left it in earlier. I then begin to brush her hair once more and savor the feel of her silky hair against my hand. As I run the brush through her hair I glance at her reflection in the mirror and see a very pleased look on her face. This look puzzles me but I quickly decide that she is merely excited about going to the opera. She could not possibly find this action as pleasing as that look implies.  
  
"If you would please turn around I will try to hide those stitches," I say feeling more relaxed than I have been most of the day.  
  
"But of course," she says as she turns to face me.  
  
It takes only a few moments to have the cut hidden from view. As I finish I step back and examine my handiwork and am pleased with the results. "There, all finished," I say as I set the brush down.  
  
Marie turns back to the mirror to see for herself. "You've done a wonderful job, Erik, thank you." She then stands and turns to face me. "How do I look?" she asks as she gives a little twirl.  
  
"You look breathtakingly beautiful." I say honestly as I take in the sight of her once more.  
  
"Thank you," she says as she smiles sweetly and I take pleasure in noting the blush that has crept into her lovely cheeks giving them a rosy color.  
  
"Are you excited about the opera?" I ask unsure of why she's smiling at me in such a way. I am very tempted to pull her into my arms and kiss her soft lips but I refuse to give in to such an absurd notion.  
  
"Yes, I am," she says as her smile widens. "I still can hardly believe that I'm actually going to the opera."  
  
"In that case we had better be on our way. I would not want us to be late to your first opera." I walk to the armoire and after sifting through the garments there I remove a light blue cloak.  
  
"Thank you," she says as I place the cloak around her shoulders.  
  
"You are quite welcome," I say. "Wait here for me while I go get my cloak, hat, and mask."  
  
"I shall get Charles' bag ready." She says as I walk to the door.  
  
"I will be back in a moment." I say as I leave her room and quickly get what I need from my own. I return to her room with a bottle for Charles in case there is not one in the bag. I then walk over to the crib and carefully pick Charles up. He opens his eyes with a start and looks up at me. After focusing on my face he smiles and drifts off to sleep once more.  
  
Upon witnessing this Marie smiles at me knowingly and says, "I told you he is fond of you."  
  
"So he is," I admit as I look down upon his sleeping face. It feels so natural to hold him in my arms now when only three days ago I was unsure of myself and afraid of hurting him. I get his bag with everything Madame Giry may need and lead Marie to the front door. Before leaving the house I tuck Charles under my cloak where he will be warm. "Are you ready, my dear?" I ask before opening the door suddenly feeling quite nervous yet having no idea why.  
  
"Readier than I've ever been before." She says as she smiles up at me.  
  
"Then I shall keep you waiting no longer." I say as I open the door and wait for her to step outside. Lighting the lantern I keep by the door I lead her to the dock and help her into the boat. She does not seem to be bothered by the darkness that surrounds us. Hooking the lantern on the bow of the boat I carefully get in and deciding that I would rather hold Charles than row across the lake I sit down and activate the mechanism that will take the boat to the dock in the fifth cellar.  
  
"You are a brilliant man," Marie says as the boat moves across the lake on its own.  
  
Not knowing how to respond to such a compliment I simply nod my head. Wishing to change the subject I say, "We will be watching the opera from box five. It has a spectacular view."  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Erik," she says as she looks at me and smiles from the bow of the boat.  
  
"I am sure that you will enjoy it," I say seeing how happy this little excursion is making her. The rest of the journey across the lake is spent in comfortable silence, as we become lost in our own thoughts. I would like nothing more than to erase all the pain she's experienced in the past month and am quite pleased with myself for thinking of taking her to the opera. Maybe this will help purge the nightmares from her sleep and replace them with remembrances of tonight.  
  
After docking the boat I help Marie out. I then remove the lantern from the boat and, carrying Charles and his bag with my left arm and the lantern held out before us with my right, I lead the way to our destination. It takes only a few minutes longer than when I make the journey alone to reach the upper levels of the opera. "I must put out the lantern now, the darkness will not frighten you will it?" I ask as I look at her.  
  
"No, I will not be afraid. As long as you are with me nothing can frighten me," she says sincerely.  
  
I put the lantern out and place it in a hidden space in the wall. Satisfied that it is out of sight I take Marie's hand in mine and lead her into the hidden passage that will take us up to box five. A short time later we immerge from the wall outside of box five and I reluctantly release her hand. We have no sooner stepped into the hallway before I see Madame Giry coming out of box five. "Good evening, Madame Giry," I say softly.  
  
"Monsieur, I was just checking to see if you had arrived yet," she says as she turns to face us. "Who is the lovely young lady?" she asks.  
  
"This is the guest I was telling you about earlier." I say as I step closer to Madame Giry giving her a look that convinces her to drop the subject.  
  
"Forgive me, Monsieur," she says hastily, "I did not mean to pry."  
  
"Forget about it," I say, "I am sure that the patrons of this opera house will be arriving soon. Have you decided where Charles is to be taken?"  
  
"Yes, Monsieur, there is a room not far from here where he will not be disturbed nor will he be heard by anyone attending if he were to begin crying." Madame Giry replies quickly.  
  
"Very good," I say as I hand her the bag and reveal Charles who is still sleeping contently. "Remember what I said," I say as I gently place Charles in her waiting arms, careful not to wake him.  
  
"Yes, Monsieur, I am to bring him back during the end of the last act," she replies promptly.  
  
"That is correct," I say indicating that it is time for her to be going. "Treat him as though he were your own."  
  
"Of course, Monsieur," she says as she bows quickly and hurries down the hall.  
  
Opening the door to box five, I say, "after you, Mademoiselle," and bow gracefully as I motion for Marie to enter.  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur," she says with an excited smile and enters the room.   
  
"You are quite welcome," I say with a smile. I look around to be sure that we were not seen then step through the doorway shutting the door behind me. Once inside I help remove Marie's cloak and hang it in the corner. "Feel free to look around," I say indicating the direction of the stage. This seems to be encouragement enough for she quickly walks to the balcony and looks out upon the theater.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she exclaims. "Oh, Erik, it's wonderful!" With this she comes back to where I am standing. Without any warning she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. Unable to refuse her happiness I put my arms around her and hold her close loving the feel of her in my arms.  
  
"I am glad that you are pleased with my work," I say as I wish that this moment could last forever. But, knowing that it cannot I reluctantly release my hold and pull out of her embrace. Most of the patrons have already arrived at this point and I know the performance will start soon. "Come, have a seat." I say quickly, "the opera will be starting soon and I do not want you to miss a moment of it."  
  
"I've never been in such a beautiful building before. How long did it take to build?" she asks as she takes her seat.  
  
"It took fifteen years to complete," I say as I sit next to her. She has a look of complete fascination on her face and I cannot help but smile at her.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please find your seats," Monsieur Firmin, one of the managers, calls as he steps on stage, "our performance of Faust will be beginning in five minutes." With this announcement made he quickly leaves the stage.  
  
Marie is sitting on the edge of her seat, anxiously awaiting the start of the opera. "Relax, my dear, it will begin shortly." I say laughing softly.  
  
"Oh, but Erik, I've waited a very long time to see an opera." She says longingly as she looks my way. She then sits back in her seat.  
  
"I can assure you that you will not miss a moment of it." I say reassuringly as I pat her hand and sit back in my own seat. Moments later the music begins and the curtain rises. We both become lost in the performance. Half way through the first act I am surprised to feel a hand on mine and quickly look towards Marie. She smiles at me then turns her attention back to the Opera allowing her hand to rest in mine. This action puzzles me but having no desire to break this simple contact I allow her small hand to remain in mine for as long as she wants. Her hand feels so wonderful and I know that this is something I could easily get used to. Even though I know I should not, I allow my thumb to gently caress the back of her hand as I watch her face for a reaction. She smiles at me and gives my hand a gentle squeeze. Giving up my inner struggle to figure out the meaning of all this I turn my attention back to the performance and simply enjoy the feel of her hand in mine.  
  
As Faust draws near to the end of the last act I find myself wishing it was much longer. Madame Giry arrives with Charles but remains at the back of the room near the door not wanting to disturb us. I reluctantly pull my hand away from Marie's. This causes a disappointed look to pass over her face but as I stand up and walk to the back she notices Madame Giry standing there and understands that it is almost time to leave. As I stand before Madame Giry she quickly places Charles in my awaiting arms. "Did he give you any trouble?" I ask as I look down upon his sleeping face.  
  
"No, Monsieur, he was a perfect little angel. He woke up long enough to be changed and fed. He is a very sweet child." She adds as she looks up at me.  
  
I know what she is thinking and I quickly set her straight. "He is not mine, Madame," I say sternly. She quickly looks away and bows her head, embarrassed that her expression had been so telling.  
  
"Forgive me, Monsieur," she says hastily. "I did not mean any disrespect."  
  
"Forget it," I say with a wave of my hand as I find myself wishing that her assumption was correct. I remove an envelope from inside my cloak and hand it to her saying, "thank you for taking care of Charles, Madame."  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur," she says as she takes the envelope from my hand. "Is there anything else you'll be needing tonight?" she asks.  
  
"No, Madame, that will be all," I reply. Knowing that she is dismissed she bows before quickly leaving the room.  
  
I walk back to my seat to watch the end of the opera. As soon as I am seated Marie takes my hand once more. With a surprised look on my face, I look her way and find that she is smiling brightly at me. She gives my hand a light squeeze and turns her attention back to the opera. I feel like I must be in heaven... holding Charles in one arm and Marie's hand in mine. Nothing could feel more right than this. This is what I have been deprived of my whole life because of my face. I savor the feel of this for I know that it cannot possibly last beyond the performance. She is merely excited about the opera and does not realize what such a simple gesture could mean.  
  
As the opera ends and the cast take their bows I reluctantly stand up and hurry to retrieve our cloaks. "Come, we must hurry before we are seen," I say as I drape the light blue cloak over Marie's slender shoulders and pick up Charles' bag. I then usher her out into the hall, looking for signs of movement before I follow. Satisfied that there is no one in sight I open the secret passage and lead Marie into the darkness. Checking the door to make sure that it is securely closed I then take her hand in mine and lead her back down to the cellars. Once out of the passage I quickly locate the lantern where I had left it and light it. I then pick it up and begin our journey down to where the boat is docked. Marie follows close behind.  
  
Within a half an hour we arrive at the dock in the fifth cellar. I help Marie into the boat. When she is settled in the bow I carefully get in and sit where I had on the way over, deciding once again to hold Charles instead of row the boat I activate the mechanism and the boat begins its journey to my home.   
  
After a few minutes I break the silence. "Did you enjoy the opera, my dear?" I ask as she looks my way.  
  
"Oh, yes, Erik, It was wonderful!" she exclaims as she moves from the seat in the bow of the boat to the seat next to me. The boat is not very wide for it was only built to accommodate myself and supplies. I had added the seat in the bow of the boat for Christine. The seat I am sitting on was never intended to serve as a seat for two. Therefore, with Marie sitting beside me there is very little space between us and I can feel the heat from her body so close to mine.  
  
"I thought you might enjoy it," I say smiling as I look at the happy expression on her face.  
  
"Tonight was the most perfect night of my life," she sighs as she leans against me, resting her head against my shoulder. "I can think of no one I would rather have spent this night with." To say that I am shocked by this would be stating it mildly. If not for the fact that I am holding Charles I think I would dive into the lake. Instead, I sit perfectly still not knowing what else to do. "Relax," Marie says as she looks up at my startled face. "I do not bite."  
  
"Forgive me, my dear, but I am not used to such gestures," I admit reluctantly. "But, if sitting like this pleases you I will be happy to oblige, if you would just tell me what to do."  
  
"Put your arm around my waist," she instructs while trying not to laugh at me.  
  
"Like this?" I ask as I wrap my arm around her waist. This seems to please her for she snuggles closer to my side and sighs very softly.  
  
"Perfect," she says as she smiles up at me. "Now this perfect evening is truly perfect," she says sincerely. What she finds perfect about being held against me is a mystery to me. But, I am not about to question this... at least not right now. I am enjoying this entirely too much to break the spell she has woven around us. We remain like this as the boat makes its way slowly across the lake. Slower, in fact, than the trip across the first time... I am a brilliant man after all. With this in mind I allow a smile to grace my lips and, taking Marie's advice, I allow myself to relax as I enjoy the feel of Charles in my one arm and her in my other.   
  
Even though I slowed the boat, the journey across the lake ends much to soon for my liking. But, I reason to myself, all good things must come to an end and this evening has been more than I could have ever dreamed it would be. "We are home," I say softly as I gaze down upon her lovely face. She reluctantly pulls away from me, allowing me to dock the boat. After I get out of the boat I turn and offer my hand to help Marie step out safely.  
  
"Thank you," she says as she stands beside me with her hand still in mine.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I reply as I bow gracefully. "Shall we go inside where it is warm? I would not want you or your brother to catch a chill."  
  
"Of course," she says as she smiles up at me. I will return to the boat later to retrieve the lantern. It is casting enough light to allow us to easily find our way to the door. She is still holding my hand as we walk the short distance to my home.  
  
I reluctantly release her hand so that I can open the door. "After you," I say as I take a step back allowing her to enter the house. Surely the dream is over now that we are back. I am sure that the magic of tonight's opera will wear off as soon as we step inside and reality returns. She must have gotten lost in the magic of the opera. That is the only logical reason I can think of for her to have behaved as she did tonight.  
  
"Aren't you coming in?" Marie asks, startling me from my thoughts.  
  
"I shall be right in." I say as I place Charles in her arms. "Would you please take Charles in and get him settled for the night? I must take care of the lantern first but I will join you when I am finished." I explain as I turn to walk to the boat needing time to think. As I arrive at the boat I hear the door close softly and glancing back I see that she has gone in.  
  
As I go about the task of putting the lantern away, not a difficult task mind you, I allow my mind to return to the events of this evening. Why had she held my hand during the opera? She had looked so happy sitting there with her hand in mine as she watched the performance. When she first placed her hand in mine she had been watching for my reaction and when I looked at her obviously startled by the sudden contact she smiled even more. She must have been lost in the opera and forgot who was sitting next to her... I did have my mask on after all. If I had not, would she still have looked at me as she had and held my hand in hers? But, even so, this does not explain the ride back across the lake. She willingly leaned against me with her head resting on my shoulder. It had been a good half an hour after the opera and the effect must have surely worn off by then. So, why had she sat so close and looked disappointed when I announced that we were home? She could not possibly have feelings towards me other than gratitude. Why does she confuse me so?  
  
Having spent more time than I had intended, I quickly push these troubling thoughts aside and enter the house. I quickly go to my room to remove my cloak, hat and mask. I had forgotten to wear my gloves to the opera tonight but after feeling Marie's delicate hand against my bare skin I am quite glad that I did. With this task completed I quickly walk to Marie's room and knock softly on the door.  
  
"Come in," she calls and I open the door slowly. She is standing near the crib still wearing the blue dress she had worn to the opera. Glancing at the crib I see that Charles is sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Would you like to go to the study for a while or are you tired?" I ask still standing near the door. I would like nothing more than to pull her into my arms and hold her close but I restrain myself from acting on such an absurd impulse.  
  
"That sounds like a lovely idea, Erik," she says as she closes the distance between us. She is now standing only a step away. She is looking up at me as she had earlier this evening when she had placed her hand in mine. What does this look mean? Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden?   
  
"I thought you might like to sit in front of the fire and read for a while," I say as I wait for her to step through the door. As she walks past me she places her hand in mine and leads me from the room. She leads me down the hall to the study in this same fashion for I am too stunned to do anything other than follow her. Why is she holding my hand as she had before? We are back in my home and I am not even wearing my mask. Surely she knows what she is doing... I only wish that I knew!  
  
As we enter the study she releases my hand and retrieves the book that she had been reading the previous night. I do the same. "Please sit with me on the couch," she says as I walk past her to sit in the chair I had occupied the night before.  
  
"As you wish," I say as I reluctantly sit beside her, being careful not to sit too closely. I then open my book and begin to read quickly becoming lost in the story. As I finish a chapter I glance her way and see that she is also quite absorbed in her own book. She is very lovely in the firelight.  
  
After a while she moves closer to my side and leans her head against my shoulder as she had in the boat. "Are you getting tired?" I ask, thinking that there could be no other reason for this action.  
  
"No, not at all. Why do you ask?" she replies as she looks up at me with a content look on her face and snuggles closer to me.  
  
Stunned yet unable to avoid her question I decide that I have no choice but to admit how much these actions are confusing me. "Forgive me, but, you confuse me with your behavior."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asks as she sits up properly and turns to face me.  
  
"No one has ever done the things you have tonight." I begin, feeling very nervous. She is looking at me very seriously. "No one has ever touched me so gently as you have. You look upon my face as though it belongs to any other man. No one has ever allowed me to hold their hand yet you held mine willingly throughout the opera. No one has ever sat so close to me as you did in the boat and here on the couch. I am not used to such close contact with other human beings and I am very confused by the feelings these actions provoke." Becoming rather stern, I state, "if you think that you need to act this way because I saved you from those two men you are mistaken. I have told you before that I expect nothing in return for taking care of you and Charles. I do not take kindly to being patronized. If you continue to behave like this it had better be for reasons other than gratitude!" With this I rise and turn away from the startled look on her face. I had not intended to yell at her. After all, she has shown me nothing but kindness. Something no one else has ever shown me. A tear slides silently down my face. I am ashamed of myself for my behavior and I find that I cannot face her... surely she must hate me!  
  
"Erik," she says softly as she too rises and places her hand on my shoulder, turning me to face her. "I did not mean to confuse you. I myself am confused by my own feelings. When I woke from my first nightmare and you entered my room to comfort me I felt so safe. And when I awoke this morning I was so frightened until you were at my side. When you held me in your arms I felt that I must be in heaven. I am very confused by what I feel when I am near you. While we were at the opera tonight it just felt like the right thing to do when I took your hand. And in the boat on the way back it felt like the right thing to do also." With that said she reaches out and gently caresses my cheek, wiping my tear away.  
  
"You do not know what the mere touch of your hand does to me," I say softly not able to believe what she has just confessed to me. How could anyone feel anything but fear and hatred towards me? Can she really care for me as she says she does? She is like no one I've ever known before. I must be dreaming. I am going to wake up soon and find myself alone in my room as I always have been. But her hand on my cheek feels too real to be a dream. Everything that has happened tonight felt too real. But how can she possibly feel these things she says she feels for me?  
  
"I would hope that it does the same thing to you that your touch does to me," she says as she smiles up at me. "Shall we return to our reading?" she asks as she takes my hand in hers.  
  
"Yes," I say not knowing what else to say. I can think of nothing I would like more than to pull her into my arms but I can easily settle for sitting on the couch with her as we were before. I then allow her to lead me to the couch and we resume our reading with her leaning against me and I with my arm draped around her shoulders. This is something I could very easily get used to even though I know that I should not for surly this cannot last. Once her wounds are healed and her stitches are removed she will return to the world of light. No one would choose to stay down here with me. Deciding to enjoy it while it lasts I sit back and relax with her at my side. This feeling of bliss is well worth the utter agony I know I will have to endure when she chooses to leave me alone down here once more. How can I ever return to the life I had lived for so many years before she entered my world? I quickly push these depressing thoughts from my mind, determined to enjoy every moment of this pure bliss while I have it offered to me.  
  
We remain like this for over an hour until I hear her stifle a yawn. "I think it is time to call it a night, my dear," I say as I reluctantly remove my arm from around her shoulders, not wanting to but knowing she needs her rest.  
  
"Oh, but Erik, I do not wish for this night to ever end," she says trying to hide another yawn as she snuggles closer.  
  
"Neither do I, my dear, but it is very late and you need your rest," I try to reason. I am having trouble believing that she would rather stay like this than to see to her need for sleep. I would not mind sitting like this all night but her rest is more important. She still refuses to move so I do the only thing that will insure that she will. I set her book and mine aside and then taking her hand in mine I stand up and, having no real choice, she rises to stand beside me. It is my turn to lead her down the hall. Stopping at her door, I reluctantly release her hand and taking a step back I say, "I shall leave you to your rest. If you need anything simply call for me."  
  
"Thank you for such a wonderful evening, Erik," she says as she suddenly closes the distance between us and, placing her hands on my shoulders, kisses me lightly on the cheek.   
  
Stunned by this sudden action I simply stand here unmoving forgetting even to breathe. Nothing could have felt sweeter than that simple kiss. The look on my face must be an odd one for she is trying not to laugh at me. Regaining my senses I take a deep breath before saying, "You are quite welcome, my dear. But, it is I who should be thanking you." Working up the courage, I take her hand in mine and lift it to my lips placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She smiles at this gesture.  
  
"There is no need to thank me," she says as she keeps her hand in mine.  
  
She tries to hide another yawn and I know that she needs to get her rest. "Please go to sleep now. I do not wish for you to get weak again. You need your rest." She nods in acceptance of this. "Good night, my dear," I say as I reluctantly release her hand and take a step back.  
  
"Good night, Erik," she says before entering her room. Once she is inside her room I retreat to my own needing time to think. Tonight has truly confused me. I have felt more things in this one night than I have in my entire life. This is what love feels like, of this I am sure. I can deny this no longer. She is so different from Christine... from any one I've ever met before. How is it possible for someone as wonderful as her to feel anything good towards me? She is driving me mad. I can think of nothing but her. I would like nothing more than to walk back down the hall and take her into my arms. She kissed my cheek. Her soft lips actually touched my scarred face without any reservations. She was not repulsed by the feel of it against her lips. And when I pressed my lips to her soft hand she actually looked pleased. Giving up the struggle to figure out these confusing thoughts I prepare for bed. With the thought of Marie in my arms I drift off to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I awake early from another disturbing dream. I dreamt of holding Marie in my arms and kissing her soft lips. As I am about to climb out of my coffin I hear my name being called from down the hall.  
  
Hurrying down the hall I do not bother to knock on Marie's door for she sounds frantic. "Did you have another nightmare, Marie?" I ask as I enter the room. She is as white as a ghost and trembling badly. I quickly go to her side and without even thinking I pull her into my arms. "Hush, I am here," I say soothingly as I gently caress her back. "Do not cry, you are safe. No one can hurt you... I will not allow it. It was only a dream." She is clinging tightly to me and I cannot help but enjoy the feel of her body against mine. Her trembling has subsided since I took her into my arms but she is still very pale and is unable to stop her tears from falling. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I ask, thinking that it may help to ease her troubled mind.  
  
"I... was so... frightened... Erik," she says between sobs. "It was... the same dream... as yesterday. They were beating me... and you tried to save me but they... they killed you. I cannot bear... the thought of you... dead," She finishes as she clings even tighter to me and continues to cry.  
  
I ease her away from me just enough for me to see her face before saying, "Marie, you must listen to me. Those men are dead. I am alive. They did not kill me nor will they ever have the opportunity to do so. I can guarantee that no one will ever harm you again. I will not allow it." My words seem to calm her for she is no longer sobbing. Finding a clean handkerchief, I wipe her tears away.  
  
"Thank you," she says as she gazes up at me. "You are correct... it was only a bad dream. Forgive me for being so childish." With that she pulls away and lowers her head in shame.  
  
"Forgive me, I did not mean to sound harsh, I am not very good at comforting others," I say as I place a finger under her chin and tilt her lovely face up to look into her eyes once more. "I do not think it childish to be frightened by a dream. You have been through a great deal in the past month. Witnessing the murder of your parents, being forced to live on the streets with your brother, then being attacked that night. That is more than anyone deserves to be put through in an entire lifetime. Your mind it trying to deal with all that has happened. I am sure that you try not to think about it while you are awake, therefore, your mind tries to sort everything out while you are sleeping. This is why you have been having such frightening nightmares." As I finish I gently pull her back into my arms and hold her close, wishing that I could erase all the pain she has been through this past month. I would gladly hold her like this for the rest of my life if it meant that she would never have another nightmare. Oh, she feels so good in my arms. I would like nothing more than to hold her like this forever. After a few moments of sitting like this she slowly eases out of my arms.  
  
Looking up at me she asks, "What am I to do when my injuries are healed and my stitches have been removed? Surely you will wash your hands of me. I have been so much trouble to you. My own flesh and blood would not take on the burden of my brother and I. I cannot expect you to continue to bear such a burden as this." A single tear makes its way down her soft cheek.  
  
"Do not be foolish," I say sternly as I gently wipe the tear away with the pad of my thumb. Her skin is so soft beneath my touch. "I told you yesterday that my home is yours for as long as you choose to stay here. I would never force you to leave here and live on the streets. You have been no trouble to me at all and I do not think of you and Charles as a burden. A blessing maybe, but never a burden."  
  
"You mean that I may stay here?" she asks doubtfully, leaning back from me and gazing at me with a look on her face that I cannot decipher.  
  
Does she not wish to remain here? Would she rather live on the streets than here with me? Was that what last night was all about after all? Was she just trying to guarantee her and Charles a place to stay? If so, did she decide that she would rather live on the streets than to bear the touch of a monster? I move out of her grasp and away from the bed to stand at a distance before I speak. Knowing that she must choose to stay here of her own free will and not out of fear for living on the streets I say, "Of course you may stay. But, if you do not wish to remain here with me I will not force you to. I will provide you a safe place above ground where you will never have to worry about your brother or yourself. The choice is yours."  
  
"Of course I will stay here Erik," she says as she smiles at me, genuine happiness showing in her eyes as she holds out her hand to me, beckoning me to return to her side. "I can think of no place I'd rather stay. But, only if you truly want me here," she says with a serious look returning to her face as I take her offered hand in mine and reseat myself on the bed.  
  
"My dear, I have lived alone most of my life. I have never had any desire to share my home with anyone... except Christine. Before I brought Charles and you here I had vowed that I would bring you here and care for your wounds but as soon as you were well enough I would wash my hands of you. However, things change, and I find myself wondering how I had lived down here without the two of you." I surprise even myself with those last words.  
  
"When did you change your mind?" she asks as she tilts her head to the side and gazes up at me with an intrigued look on her face, her hand still holding mine in its delicate yet firm grasp.  
  
Thinking about her question for a moment I finally come up with an answer, "it was when you had awoken from a nightmare and allowed me to hold you in my arms and looked upon my unmasked face without fear."  
  
"How could I fear the man who saved my life?" she questions as if shocked that I could think such a thing to be possible. "You are a wonderful man and I am not the least bit bothered by your face." Having said this she reaches out her free hand to caress my ravaged cheek. Looking at me very seriously once again she says, "it wasn't the dream this morning that caused me to behave like that... I knew that it had only been a bad dream."  
  
"If not the dream then what was it that upset you so?" I ask, suddenly concerned that something else had happened.  
  
"When I first awoke from the dream I had been upset by the though of losing you and with that I realized how much I have grown to depend on you in these past few days. I realized last night that I care for you a great deal. I cannot begin to imagine my life without you in it, Erik. That fact is what upset me so... the thought of having to leave here when I became well enough. I know that you love Charles I can see it in the way you look at him. However, I am unsure of what you feel for me but I believe that you care for me as well." With that she releases my hand and leans forward, easing herself into my arms.  
  
"Oh, Marie, what are you doing to me? I never thought anything could feel as wonderful as when I hold you in my arms. You make me forget about my horrid face. You make me feel normal!" I say as I hold her close, trying to comprehend what she has just admitted to. She cares for me. She wishes to remain here with me... not for fear of living on the streets but because she truly cares for me. How can this be possible? How could anyone care for me in this way? Am I simply dreaming? I am not dreaming... this feels much too real to be a dream.  
  
"When you hold me in your arms I feel as though I am in heaven." She says with a sigh as she snuggles closer to me. Her words echo my feelings, leading me to the conclusion that this must be what heaven feels like.  
  
We stay like this for a few moments until Charles wakes. "I shall go prepare him a bottle," I say as I reluctantly ease away from her.  
  
"While you are gone I will change his diaper," Marie says as she tosses the quilt aside. She is not at all embarrassed by the fact that she is wearing only the white cotton nightgown I had placed on her that night. She then proceeds to get up and walk over to the crib and I cannot help but follow her movements with my eyes. "I thought you were going to get a bottle for Charles." she states as she turns to me with a sly smile on her face.  
  
I turn red immediately, embarrassed that I had been caught gawking at her like that. I quickly turn away from the sight of her by the crib and, having regained my composure, I quickly say, "forgive me, I was just leaving." I then hurry out the door and down the hall to the kitchen to fix Charles a bottle.  
  
As I go about the task of preparing the bottle I try to sort out all these confusing feelings. She is correct I do love Charles. But, how can she know that yet not know what I feel for her? I am in love with her, I figured that out last night, but could she love me? She says she cares for me a great deal... enough to cause her to become quite upset at the thought of leaving here. Dare I believe that she could ever love me? Why does she confuse me so? I dare say she does look quite lovely in that nightgown. Her robe was at the bottom of the bed... why did she not put it on before going to the crib? Why did she not wait until I had left the room before getting out of bed? She is driving me mad for I can think of nothing but her!  
  
"Is the bottle ready yet, Erik?" Marie calls from down the hall, interrupting my confusing thoughts.  
  
"It will be ready in a few minutes," I call as I quickly test the bottle to make sure that it is not too hot. Finding that it is I decide to get dressed while I wait for it to cool. Completing this task I test the bottle once more and, satisfied that it is not too hot, I hurry back down the hall to Marie's room. As I enter the room I see that she is sitting on the sofa with Charles in her arms. She has also gotten dressed while I was gone. She is wearing a soft pink dress that looks very lovely on her. Charles sees me as I enter the room and follows me with his eyes as I walk across the room. Standing in front of Marie I gaze down at him and he smiles up at me as he reaches towards me to be held. He lets out a squeal of delight as I take him from Marie's arms before sitting on the sofa next to her.  
  
"He really is quite fond of you," she points out once more as she moves closer to me on the sofa.  
  
"Yes, he does seem to be," I say as I offer him the bottle which he accepts greedily.  
  
"And you are quite fond of him also, are you not?" she asks as she rests her head against my shoulder.  
  
"I am," I admit as I savor the feel of her so close.  
  
"Will you promise me something, Erik?" she asks as she looks up at me, her expression suddenly serious.  
  
"What do you wish for me to promise you?" I ask a bit skeptically leaning away from her slightly so that I can read her face more clearly. What could she possibly want me to promise her that I have not already? I have promised her that she could stay here as long as she likes and that I would not allow anyone to ever harm her again. What more could she ask of me?  
  
"Promise me that if anything were to happen to me that you will take care of Charles," she says as her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"What could possibly happen to you?" I ask, concerned by this sudden request. Is she dying? "Is something wrong that you are not telling me?"  
  
Seeing the concerned look on my face, she says, "There is nothing wrong with me Erik. It is just that in the past month so much has happened in my life that I cannot help but want to make sure that if something would happen to me that my brother is well taken care of."  
  
"I promise you that nothing bad will ever happen to you or your brother as long as I am alive to prevent it." I say very seriously. "If anything were to happen to you I would care for your brother as though he were my own son."  
  
Marie moves from the sofa and stands before me. "Thank you, Erik," she says. "You do not know how much that means to me." With that said she places her hands on my shoulders, slowly leans forward, and kisses me softly on the cheek. She keeps her lips pressed to my scarred skin for a few moments before pulling back slowly. The feel of this simple contact is exquisite. If not for the fact that I am holding Charles I would be very tempted to pull her into my arms and return the gesture.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I reply not knowing what else to say. Looking down at Charles I see that he is finished with his bottle and is falling asleep once again, not paying any mind to our actions.  
  
Following the direction of my gaze, Marie notices this also. "Here, let me put him in the crib." She offers. I nod my approval and she removes him from my arms. I cannot help but watch the graceful way she walks as she carries him to the crib. Afraid of being caught staring again I get up, adverting my eyes and walk across the room to stand beside her.  
  
"You must be hungry, what would you like for breakfast?" I ask as I look down at Charles who is now sleeping.  
  
"Eggs, toast, and tea will do nicely," she says as she looks up at me with those bright blue eyes. She places her hand in mine and gives it a playful squeeze. "May I join you in the kitchen?" she asks.  
  
"But of course you may," I reply as I wonder at the feel of her hand in mine. It feels perfectly natural to be standing here like this.  
  
"Thank you," she says. With her hand still in mine, we leave the room and walk the short distance to the kitchen. Releasing her hand I pull out a chair for her. "Thank you," she says once more.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear." I say as I begin the task of preparing her breakfast. It is a simple breakfast and does not take long to complete. Placing a plate in front of her, I then serve tea for both of us before sitting down across from her.  
  
"Are you not eating?" she asks as I take a sip of tea.  
  
"No, I am not hungry right now." I reply as I set my cup down. "I will eat later though." I add as I pick up my cup and take another sip of tea.  
  
"That's right, you told me the other day that you do not eat much." She says as she pauses with her fork midway to her mouth. "Have you always been that way?" she asks as she tilts her head to the side slightly, inquisitively.  
  
"Yes," I reply. "Even as an infant I did not eat very often... only when I really needed to which was fine with my mother at first because it meant she did not have to hold me. But it became rather irritating to her when I got older because she thought I was much too thin." I explain.  
  
"Mothers can be like that although I cannot understand why your mother did not wish to hold you. If I had been her I would have held you that much more." She says before resuming the act of eating.  
  
"How can you possibly say that?" I question, stunned by what she has just said. She could not possibly mean that.  
  
"Say what?" she asks innocently, taking another bite of her toast followed by a sip of her tea.  
  
"How can you say that you would have been any different than my mother? She could not understand how something as ugly as I had come from the joining of a very handsome husband and an equally beautiful wife. I would hate to think what my father would have done if he had lived to see my mother give birth to me. Perhaps he would have done what my mother wished she had done... drowned me in the well." I say as I set my tea down once more and stand up, turning towards the counter not wishing for her to witness the emotions the remembrance of my mother's words provoke.  
  
"Erik, I wish that I could erase all the pain your mother has caused you but I know that I cannot. As you said yourself the other morning, 'It is over now. It is in the past.' You need to look forward to the future and realize that there are at least two people who are nothing like your mother." With that said she sets her fork aside and gets up from the table. She walks around the table to stand behind me. Placing her arms around me, she presses herself against me and lays her head against my back.  
  
Her touch eases my anguish instantly. The feel of her so close is driving me mad. I would like nothing more than to turn around right now and return this embrace. Why is she doing this? What did she mean by saying that there are at least two people who are nothing like my mother? "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" I ask unable to keep from voicing this question any longer. I take her hands in mine and gently ease their hold on me. This allows me to turn around to face her.  
  
Taking a reluctant step back so that she can look up at me more easily she says, "I do not know, Erik. I have never behaved like this before and I am not quite sure why I am now but it just feels so natural. I have never been one to be so forward about such things but it seems that I cannot help but act upon these strange feelings. I have never known a man as wonderful as you. When I am sitting close to you or being held in your arms I feel as though the rest of the world has ceased to exist and it is quite an exquisite feeling." As she finishes she takes a step forward and wraps her arms around me once more. I cannot help but place my arms around her and hold her close. Yes, it truly is an exquisite feeling.  
  
"Oh, Marie," I sigh as I close my eyes and savor the feel of her so close. After a moment I give into the urge and cautiously lower my head until my lips touch the top of her head. She smells so good and her hair feels so soft against my skin. As I make this simple contact she snuggles closer to me as though she is enjoying this. Her reaction surprises me for she did not pull away from me or ask me to stop. "I would like nothing more than to hold you like this forever," I say not realizing I voiced this thought aloud until she replies.  
  
"I can think of nothing I would like more," she says as she lifts her face to mine and kisses me softly on the cheek. Not only does the fact that I admitted that to her surprise me but her reaction to it shocks me. The feel of her lips pressed gently against my cheek is a wonderful feeling.  
  
Knowing that if we remain like this much longer I am not going to be able to fight the urge to kiss those soft lips, I ask, "Would you like to go to the study for a while?" I then reluctantly ease my hold on her.  
  
"I would like that very much, Erik," she says as she eases herself from my arms but quickly takes my hand in hers. We walk hand in hand down the hall to the study, neither one of us leading this time. "Will you play for me, Erik?" she asks when we enter the study.  
  
"But of course I will, my dear. Did you have a certain piece in mind?" I ask as I release her hand and sit down at the organ.  
  
"No, I'm sure that anything you play will be fine," she says as she settles down next to me on the bench. She does not sit too close for she realizes that if she crowds me I will not be able to play properly. Deciding on some happy tunes I begin to play.  
  
Marie seems to be enjoying the music that I have selected for when I glance her way she has a content look on her face.  
  
I continue to play for over an hour before stopping. "You play magnificently, Erik," she says as she moves closer to me on the bench. "I take it you have written most of those pieces."  
  
"Thank you, my dear. I am glad that you enjoyed them and yes, I did write most of them," I say as she rests her head against my shoulder and I find myself immediately enjoying the feel of her so close. "Would you like to read for a while?" I ask, remembering the way we sat last night when we were reading, it had been wonderful. I would much rather read with her close by my side than to play with her keeping out of my way.  
  
"That sounds like a lovely idea," she says as she stands up and retrieves our books from where I had placed them last night. Sitting on the sofa, she leans against my side and I place my arm about her shoulders. We remain like this as we become absorbed in our books. I love the feel of her so close and I cannot help but wonder what it would be like to fall asleep with her in my arms. Would she ever permit me to do such a thing? Can I even hope to kiss her soft lips?  
  
After an hour and a half of content reading Charles begins to cry. Marie sets her book aside and makes a move to get up but I stop her, saying, "Stay here and read. I will go see to him."  
  
"Alright," she says as she settles back and picks up her book.  
  
I stand up and quickly leave the room. Upon entering Marie's room Charles sees me. He stops crying almost immediately and reaches out to be picked up. Wanting him to never feel neglected like I had been I take the few steps to the crib and gently pick him up.  
  
"Good morning, Charles," I say as he smiles up at me. "What was all the fuss about?" I ask in a soft tone. Noting that he has a wet diaper I get the blanket, clean clothes, and a clean diaper from his bag. He giggles and squirms as I place him on the blanket which I have spread out on the bed. Removing his pajamas is much easier than undressing him the first time... even with the squirming. I bathe him and change his diaper without picking myself with the safety pin this time. After dressing him in clean clothes I pick him up as I think about how terrified I had been the first time I had changed him. It was a very simple task now that I know how to go about it.  
  
Figuring that he is most likely hungry I carry him down the hall to the kitchen to warm some milk. As I wait for the milk I remember the string of bells Mademoiselle Perrault had placed across my crib for me to play with as an infant. I had frightened my mother so when she discovered I could play beautiful melodies on those bells. Pushing those memories from my mind I decide that Charles might like something to play with. I take him past Marie's room to the storage room where I have it packed away. It does not take me long to find it for I remember which box it was packed in. Taking both ends in one hand I dangle it above Charles who immediately grabs at it while giggling. I carry him back to Marie's room and place him in the crib before stringing the bells across the crib as they had been when I was a baby. He reaches up and swings at them laughing at the sound that they make when his hand strikes them. Remembering his bottle I hurry back to the kitchen leaving him to play.  
  
Making sure that the milk is not too hot I fix his bottle and return to Marie's room. Charles is still playing with the bells as I enter the room. I am glad that I thought of them. "Are you hungry Charles?" I ask softly as I approach the crib. Upon hearing my voice he pauses in his play and looks my way. Seeing the bottle he abandons the bells and reaches out to me. I pick him up and carry him over to the sofa. Sitting down, I offer him the bottle which he sucks at hungrily. I meant what I said this morning... I will take care of Charles as if he were my own son.  
  
"There you are," Marie says as she sticks her head in the open doorway. "I looked for you in the kitchen and saw that you were warming some milk but you were not there and I looked for you in here but there was no sign of you. I was beginning to get worried. But I see that you are both fine," she says as she crosses the room and sits beside me on the sofa.  
  
"I am sorry to have worried you, my dear. I came in here to change Charles then I took him with me to the kitchen to warm him some milk. While I was doing that I remembered something I had when I was his age so I took him with me to the storage room which is the room at the end of the hall. If you had called for me I would have answered." I finish, looking at her apologetically.  
  
"It is I who should apologize," she says. "I knew that were ever he was he would be safe with you. I should not act like such a worrisome mother... after all I am only his sister."  
  
"Marie, you are the only mother he will ever know. He is too young to remember his real parents. You have every right to act like a worrisome mother for when your parents died you became his mother." I say gently. Charles has finished his bottle and is now watching the two of us contently. I set the bottle aside and place an arm around Marie's shoulders.  
  
"What am I to do when he starts talking? Should I allow him to call me mother or should I insist on him calling me Marie? If I do that how am I going to explain to a child what happened to our parents?" she questions me as she looks up at me with pleading eyes.  
  
"That is something that you have to figure out on your own, my dear." I say soothingly. "I am afraid that I cannot make that decision for you. It is a decision that only you can make."  
  
"You're quite right, Erik. This is a decision that I will have to be comfortable with the rest of my life," she says as she leans against me, "but how can I be sure that I made the correct choice?"  
  
"Well, you could always let him decide," I say as a thought comes to mind.  
  
"What do you mean?" Marie asks as she looks up at me with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"When I was a baby I started calling my mother 'momma' without her encouragement. As a matter of fact she never once had referred to herself as my mother prior to that. I just knew somehow." I say, remembering that night I had climbed out of the crib, turning it onto its side in the process, and tottered out into the hall. My mother nearly fainted when she seen me on my feet not to mention when I had spoken that word over and over again.  
  
"That is a splendid idea!" she says as she hugs me. "But if he chooses to call me mother when he's old enough to understand should I tell him the truth?"  
  
"That is something you will have to decide. You are old enough to be his mother and he would never know that you are not his true mother, after all, he has your blue eyes and your smile." I say as I compare the two of them. "But if you feel that it is disrespectful to your parents for him to never know then you should tell him when the time is right. It is for you to decide when and how."  
  
After thinking this over for some time, she says, "If he calls you father what will you do?"  
  
Having never given any thought to this, the possibility of being called father comes as a complete shock to me. Giving it serious thought now though, I say, "If he were to call me father I would allow it... unless, of course, you do not want him to." I add, wondering how Marie is going to react. Why would she allow her brother to think of me as his father?  
  
"I was hoping that you would allow it," she says as she smiles up at me. As she snuggles against my side once more, she adds, "He is going to need a father to teach him things that mothers know nothing about."  
  
I can hardly believe that we are sitting here discussing this. If he thinks of her as his mother and me as his father would that not make us a family? Does Marie have any idea what is at stake here? What she is suggesting is absurd! It will be a few months before Charles even begins to talk. Marie is talking like she plans to stay down here with me forever. She is talking of raising her brother down here. Why? How could she possibly wish to remain down here with me for such a long time? She has been here for less than a week and is acting like she wishes to settle down and raise a family here with me? How could this be?  
  
"Is something wrong, Erik?" she asks, startling me. Quickly pushing these troublesome thoughts aside I see that she is looking up at me with concern. "Did I say something wrong?" she asks.  
  
"I am sorry, my dear, I was just thinking," I say, wondering if I should confront her with these thoughts or if I should just let things play themselves out in time.  
  
"Are you sure? You look troubled," she observes.  
  
"I was just thinking of what you are suggesting." I say cautiously, not sure how to go about this.  
  
"And what is it that I am suggesting, Erik?" she asks as she turns to face me more directly.  
  
"It will be several months before Charles even begins to talk." I begin carefully. "How can you be sure that you will still wish to be down here with me? You have been here for less than a week... I am sure that you will become bored down here in less than a month's time."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you do not wish for me to be here?" she asks as a hurt look comes over her face and I see tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
I had not meant to upset her. "Of course not, Marie," I say quickly, placing my hand on her arm. "It is just that I find it hard to believe that anyone would wish to stay here with me. The way you were talking leads me to believe that you wish to stay down here with me forever. The thought of you willingly staying here with me comes as a shock to me. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want... forever if you wish, but do not expect me to understand why you would want to stay with me. And the thought of you willingly allowing your brother to think of me, a monster, as his father is something I find hard to believe as well. Do you realize that if he thinks of you as his mother and me as his father he is going to think of us as a family? In his eyes it will be as though we are husband and wife."  
  
She is silent for an almost unbearable amount of time and I am afraid that I have said too much but it had to be said. Standing up she takes Charles from my arms and places him in the crib. She then walks back to the sofa and stands in front of me. Taking my hands in hers, she pulls me up from the sofa and says, "Erik, why do you find it so hard to believe that I want to stay here with you? Don't you understand? I care a great deal about you." With this she releases my hands and wraps her arms around my neck pulling my face down towards hers. With my face so close to hers I am finding it very hard to fight the urge to kiss her lips. By some stroke of luck, this struggle is taken out of my hands when she closes the distance between us, pressing her soft lips against my deformed ones. The feelings this contact provokes are well beyond words. I have never felt anything as exquisite as this. After a moment I place my arms around her and pull her close to me, savoring the feel of her lips on mine. These feelings are so overwhelming that a sigh escapes my throat. I want to stay just like this for the rest of my life. When Christine had kissed me it had been wonderful but it was nothing compared to this! After standing like this for a few more moments she reluctantly eases her lips away from mine, needing to catch her breath.  
  
"Thank you, Marie. I have been wanting to do that for quite some time," I admit softly, still holding her in my arms.  
  
"I have been waiting for you to do that for just as long," she says as she smiles up at me. "I was hoping you would make the first move but I got tired of waiting."  
  
"Really?" I ask, surprised by her words.  
  
"Yes." She says quite simply. "Do you still question my sincerity of wishing to stay here with you? I care for you very much. I cannot imagine my life without you in it and I can think of no other man that I would want to help raise my brother. The two of you have a special bond... I can see that whenever you are with him. He will be very lucky to have you for a father."  
  
"I believe you, but, I do not understand how you could have such feelings for me," I say seriously, still marveling at the way her lips had felt on mine. "As for being a father... I know that I will never father a child of my own but I can at least have the joy of raising one."  
  
Leaning away from me slightly she looks me in the eye and begins, "Oh, Erik, you must stop being so hard on yourself. I am sure that you could have your pick of women if you would just allow them to get to know you. You are such a brilliant, wonderful, and caring man. You let your face rule you... after all it is only a face. It makes you no less of a man. I know that I do not think of you as any less of a man because of your face. I just wish that you could see things the way I do. I have never felt such an attraction to anyone before. I can only hope that you feel as deeply for me as I do for you. As for fathering children, how can you be so sure that you will never have a child of your own?" she questions as she looks up at me with a stern look on her face.  
  
"I allowed Christine to get to know me but where did that get me? She screamed when she saw my face that first time. She never encouraged or welcomed physical contact of any kind. The only reason she had kissed me was to save her young lover from death. She would have never allowed me to kiss her if she had a real choice in the matter. I allowed Lucinda to get to know me but look what happened to her when I allowed her to see my face... she ended up dead. The Shah of Persia once gave me a slave girl to do with as I please... I gave her a choice, she could either lay with me or she could refuse and return to the Shah who would surly kill her. She chose death. There is not a woman on the face of this wretched earth that would willingly lay with me and I would never force myself upon a woman, therefore, I will never father a child." I conclude logically.  
  
"How can you be so sure that there is no one who is capable of loving you? How can you be so sure that there is no one who would willingly lay with you? If you keep thinking the way that you are then you are destined to fail when it comes to love but if you would just allow yourself to hope and trust you will succeed. Don't you see? I care deeply for you. I might be the woman that you have been secretly hoping for all your life. But you have to trust me. Follow your heart, Erik... that is what led me to you." With that she pulls my face to hers and kisses me quite passionately. Stunned, I just stand here for a moment before nature prevails and I find myself returning her kiss as I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.  
  
I had been a fool to think the kiss we had shared earlier had provoked the most wonderful feelings any one could ever feel. This kiss proved that thought to be incorrect for I feel as though I am floating with the clouds. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, I say on a sigh, "Oh, Marie, I do trust you... I just find it very hard to believe that after all these years a woman half my age could possibly care for me like you do. I have never known anyone quite like you." Cautiously, I lean forward and press my lips to hers. She eagerly returns the kiss and I feel as though I could fly.  
  
We remain like this for what seems like an eternity but as we end the kiss it is over much to soon. "That is much better, Erik. You seem to be catching on rather quickly." She says as she looks up at me with a sly look on her face. "It's about time you took the initiative and made the first move."  
  
"I always have been a quick learner," I say as I lower my mouth to hers once more. I kiss her more deeply this time but much to my surprise she does not object or try to pull away from me, instead she response eagerly and it seems that the student has suddenly become the teacher.  
  
Needing to catch our breath, we reluctantly end the kiss. "You kiss rather well for having only been kissed once prior to today." She says as she looks up at me, tilting her head to the side slightly. I can see that she is doubting my honesty on that matter and that she expects an explanation.  
  
"Come, I will explain," I say as I release my hold on her and, taking her hand, I lead her over to the sofa. Once we are settled on the sofa I begin to explain. "When I was about eight years old I ran away from home to avoid being put in an asylum. Needing nourishment I wandered into a gypsy camp. As I said before, they locked me in a cage and put me on display. As time went on I was allowed a tent of my own and to roam freely among the camp. I rarely joined the gypsies in the circle around the campfire but I often observed them from the shadows. Gypsies are not at all modest when it comes to displays of affection. Kissing in public was a common sight in the camp and I must have learned from watching them." I say honestly.  
  
"You seem to have learned quite well," she says smiling up at me before cuddling closer to my side.  
  
I do not reply but instead I place my arm around her shoulders and hold her close, savoring this closeness which I have been neglected of my whole life. I never knew that there could be such joy in the feel of being so close to someone. My head is still spinning from the kisses we shared. Dare I allow myself to believe that this is something that I can have for the rest of my life? How can I hope to share the rest of my days on this earth in the company of this wonderful woman? Surely she will change her mind about staying here. And what did she mean when she said that maybe she is the woman that I have been secretly hoping for all my life? Is she suggesting that she could be capable of loving me... of lying with me? This thought is rather shocking. But then had I not thought the same about her allowing me to kiss her lips? Dare I take her advice and allow myself to hope and trust? I have done that in the past and all it has ever gotten me was pain and sorrow. I had trusted many times only to be betrayed in the end. I had hoped beyond reason only to be denied the simplest things... a kiss from my mother... acceptance into architectural school... Christine to return the love I had offered her. I just wished to be accepted for who I am... and now this woman at my side claims to do just that. Dare I follow my heart as she says to do? Will it not lead to more pain and betrayal? How can I allow myself to be led into the pain I know I will feel when she is gone from my life? But then how can I not take that chance to experience the ultimate happiness I have longed for my whole life? It is a chance I must take for even if I do not I know it will kill me if she leaves. She says that she wishes to stay here with me and raise her brother down here. She cannot bear the thought of her life without me in it. How can she feel that way after only being down here for four days? How can she be so sure that she will wish to remain with me... to follow her heart? How could her heart lead her to me? What had she meant by such a comment anyway? I am the one who found her and brought her here. Her heart had nothing at all to do with that. What feelings she may be feeling for me now could not have been produced by her heart prior to meeting me so, how could her heart lead her to me? Why must life be so confusing? How can holding someone so close feel so wonderful? I can still feel her lips on mine and I would like nothing more than to have a repeat performance but I must not. Kissing her had been a mistake... but how could something so sweet be called a mistake? She certainly did not object! But if I were to kiss her like that right now I do not think I could stop myself from going further than that. There are more important things that need to be taken care of right now anyway... like checking her dressings.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Erik?" Marie asks. I had not realized that she had lifted her head from my shoulder and is now gazing up at me with her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Nothing, my dear, I was just thinking." I say as I reluctantly remove my arm from about her shoulders before standing. I look down at her replacing the smile with a serious look before saying, "I am afraid that it is time to check your wounds. But, with a little luck I will not have to redress them. I may also be able to remove your stitches," I add this last comment as I look at the stitched wound on her forehead. It has healed nicely.  
  
"If you do not need to redress my wounds does that mean that you will no longer need to check them?" she asks as she gets up from the sofa and stands in front of me. She looks so beautiful standing there and I am very tempted to take her into my arms once more.  
  
"It depends on how they look today." I say as I wonder the same thing but for other reasons. If I do not need to check her wounds again then I will no longer have the opportunity to gaze upon her bare flesh... to softly caress that smooth back of hers. But that could be a good thing... I will not be tempted to do more than just gaze at her back and softly touch her bare skin as I replace the quilt as I had done yesterday. After the feelings we shared earlier will I even be able to fight these urges as I perform such a task today?  
  
"Alright," she says calmly as she looks up at me, completely unaware of the inner struggle I am battling. "What would you like to do first?" she asks, tilting her head to one side slightly.  
  
Lost in my thoughts once more this question shocks me at first but I quickly remember the conversation and the meaning behind her question. "That is up to you, Marie," I say deciding it best that she decide when she wants her stitches removed.  
  
"Why don't you go get what you need while I get ready for you to check my dressings. After you check my dressings you can decide if it is time for the stitches to come out." She says as she begins to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
"Alright," I say and quickly leave the room, closing the door behind me. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
I take my time gathering the equipment I will need while mentally preparing myself for the sight that will be waiting for me when I return to her room. How am I going to remain professional after what we shared earlier? How am I going to resist the urge to caress her bare skin? I must be professional... she trusts me to be. Where is the willpower and restraint that I have always prided myself upon? This is when I need it most and it seems to have abandoned me. I will be professional, I tell myself, I have no choice but to be. Arriving at her door ten minutes later, I knock softly and wait for her reply.  
  
"Come in," she calls and I slowly open the door. She is already lying on her stomach under the quilt.  
  
"I see that you are ready," I say as I set the tray on the dresser. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I walk to the bed and slowly pull the quilt down so that her dressings are exposed. Oh, but does she not look so tempting lying there without a stitch on? I must be professional, I remind myself. I then begin the task of removing her dressings.  
  
"How do they look?" she asks as I remove the last of the dressings. Gently stroking the skin around her cuts I ponder this question. Most of the cuts on her arms and sides are barely noticeable. There are, however, a few that were worse to begin with and are still not fully healed. They could probably do without being dressed but I would not want them to be bumped open accidentally... or so I tell myself.  
  
"Most of them are healed enough to no longer need dressed. But, there are a few that should be dressed for a few more days." I say beginning to dress those that still need to be. Her skin feels so soft beneath my fingers and I allow them to linger briefly as I tend to each wound. Professional, I remind myself, I must be professional. After dressing the last one, I reluctantly pull the quilt back in place but not with out tracing my fingers lightly up her back as I do so. "There, all finished." I say as remove my hands from the quilt and turn back to the tray.  
  
"Thank you, Erik. Are my stitches ready to be removed?" she asks as I hear her turn over onto her back on the bed.  
  
"I will have to look before I can answer that question, my dear." I say as I turn back to the bed. She has moved into a sitting position with the quilt pulled up and tucked beneath her arms leaving her bare shoulders exposed to me. How am I going to be able to get close enough to examine her forehead without being tempted to pull her into my arms? Not getting anywhere thinking like this I push this thought from my mind and lean forward to examine the stitched cut once more. It has healed nicely. "I believe the stitches can be removed now." I say as I gently probe at the cut. After getting the items I need to numb the area and remove the stitches I sit down on the edge of the bed and cautiously lean forward but just enough to perform the task of removing her stitches. As I begin to remove the stitches she watches my face intensely.  
  
"Are you nervous Erik?" she asks as I try to focus my attention on what I am doing but finding it very hard to concentrate. Her face is so close, I can think of nothing but her lips on mine. It would be so easy to lean forward just a little further and kiss her sweet lips once more.  
  
"Of course not, my dear," I say wondering if she has any idea what I am thinking about at this very moment. If I were to kiss her and if she were to place her arms around my neck to return that kiss the quilt would surely fall away from her... that would present an innocent enough opportunity to catch a glimpse of her naked form one last time. But if I was to do that and she did not hurry to cover herself then what would I be tempted to do? Reach out and caress her exposed flesh? I am sure it would feel just as soft as her back does beneath my fingers. Would I be able to stop at just a look... at just a touch? I must not think of such things! I must be professional! She trusts me to care for her injuries not to maul her like some animal! What is wrong with me? Where is my willpower when I need it? I must focus on her stitches and nothing more! What are you doing to me, Marie?  
  
"I was not aware that I was doing anything, Erik," she says slyly, smiling at the shocked look that just appeared on my face. I had not realized I said that out loud... I hope that is all I spoke aloud!  
  
"Maybe it would be best if you got dressed before I finish removing your stitches," I suggest as I quickly rise from the bed and cross the room, needing to distance myself from her.  
  
"I do not bite, Erik," she says with a laugh. "What has gotten into you? You are acting like you have never been this close to me and we both know that you have been much closer before."  
  
"That was under much different circumstances." I point out rather sternly. "You was unconscious and hurt... hardly a temptation." Did I just say that aloud? What is wrong with me today?  
  
"Erik, would you please come over here? I would much rather speak to your face than to your back." She says softly.  
  
Does she realize what she is asking me to do? I have got to be a very bright shade of red from embarrassment and really do not wish for her to see this. Having no choice but to do as she asks I turn around slowly. "I do apologize, my dear," I say as I avoid looking directly at her.  
  
"I trust you, Erik," she says sincerely as she reaches a hand out to me. Taking my hand in hers she pulls me towards the bed leaving me no choice but to sit where I had been a few moments before.  
  
"I do not trust myself," I say reluctantly. "After the feelings I discovered earlier I am finding it very hard to be so close to you and not pull you into my arms to experience those feelings again. And I know that I must not while you are in such a state of undress... it would not be proper."  
  
Without a word she leans forward and places her arms around my neck as she pulls my lips to hers in a wonderful kiss. Had I not been thinking about this same thing only a few moments earlier? Oh, she feels so good as I wrap my arms around her and feel her bare skin beneath my fingers as I gently caress her back. As we reluctantly end the kiss I take care not to look anywhere but in her beautiful blue eyes refusing to allow myself to see if my theory about the quilt had been correct or not.  
  
"Please get dressed so I can finish removing your stitches," I say softly as I turn away from the bed before my self-restraint abandons me.  
  
"Alright, since my being like this distracts you so I will get dressed." She says with a sweet smile.  
  
"I will be waiting outside." I say as I leave the room and close the door behind me.  
  
Resting my back against the wall opposite her door I realize that I am trembling. I can still feel her lips on mine and her bare back beneath my fingers. She had kissed me... several times! Oh, how wonderful her lips felt pressed against mine. I have never felt anything as glorious as the feelings she has introduced me to today. How could this woman allow her sweet lips to touch mine? The soft flesh of her back had felt so wonderful under my gentle caress. But why had she done that? She knew that I did not trust myself being so close to her yet she deliberately placed me in such an awkward position with that kiss.  
  
"It is safe to come back in now, Erik," she calls, quickly distracting me from my thoughts.  
  
"I will be right in," I call as I try to regain my composure before entering the room. As I open the door slowly I see that she is sitting on the edge of the bed wearing the pink dress she had on earlier.  
  
"Is this better?" she asks indicating the dress she is now wearing.  
  
"Yes, much better. Thank you." I reply as I walk to the dresser and retrieve my tools so I can finish removing her stitches. No longer distracted by thoughts of her naked beneath the quilt I make short work of removing the stitches. There is a small scar but I am sure that it will fade with time. "All finished," I say as I straighten myself up to my full height and return my equipment to the tray.  
  
"Thank you," she says as she touches her forehead tentatively feeling the puckered skin. "There is a scar, correct?" she asks as she lowers her hand.  
  
"Yes, there is a small scar but it will fade with time." I say reassuringly as I brush her hair aside and run my thumb along it lightly. Unable to help myself I lean down and gently press my lips to the scared skin careful not to hurt her in the process. As I lean away from her she turns her face up towards mine and smiles at me brightly. "Are you hungry?" I ask, suddenly feeling nervous with her looking at me like that. Why had I kissed her forehead just now?  
  
"No, I'm not hungry for food just yet," she says as she moves from the bed and stands in front of me. The look in her eyes speaks volumes and I find that I am slowly learning this new silent language. Unable to resist any longer I pull her into my arms and kiss her softly. She has other ideas though and wraps her arms around my neck pulling my lips closer as she deepens the kiss. I reluctantly end the kiss needing to regain my senses and my ability to breath.  
  
After catching my breath I say, "Marie, I think that we need to talk."  
  
"What is this about?" she asks as she eases out of my arms and looks up at me curiously.  
  
"Come, let us go to the study and I will tell you," I say as I take her hand in mine and lead her from the room.  
  
"You look concerned, Erik. What is bothering you?" she asks as we settle down on the couch.  
  
"Everything that has happened today has confused me greatly." I admit after a moment.  
  
"These things have also confused me, Erik, but, I do not regret them nor do I wish to forget about them." She says softly as she snuggles closer to my side.  
  
"Nor do I." I say quickly, placing my arm around her shoulders. "But, I feel that we should discuss these things and see if we can help each other sort out these confusing feelings." I add reluctantly, not sure why I suddenly feel the need to share my feelings with her. How can she possibly help me understand these things? I am much older than she is and I do not understand them... how could she? Do I really want to tell her how I feel about her? Will she not laugh at me or find it insulting that I feel these things for her? Why did I say anything in the first place?  
  
"That is a grand idea, Erik," she says as she smiles up at me. "But how should we go about it?"  
  
"I am not sure," I say as I wonder the same thing. "Perhaps if we take turns asking each other some questions that have been bothering us it will help." I suggest as I recall all the things that I would like answered.  
  
"Alright," she agrees as she eases away from me slightly to afford her a better look at my face. "Shall I go first?"  
  
"If you wish," I say hesitantly, bracing myself for the humiliation I am sure I will be feeling soon.  
  
"Erik, why did you save Charles and me?" she asks as a sincere look appears on her face.  
  
"If there is one thing that I cannot stand it is watching a woman being beaten. I saved you because it was the right thing to do. That is also why I brought the two of you here. I knew that you could not survive up there on a night like that... even if you were conscious... I have never harmed a woman or a child nor will I ever." I say truthfully as I look her square in the eye.  
  
"I know that you would never hurt us, Erik," she says with a reassuring smile. "Your turn."  
  
"Why are you not afraid of me or my face even though you are aware of what I have done in the past?" I ask with a serious look on my face as I turn to look at her more directly.  
  
"I do not fear you because you have never given me cause to." She answers simply. Seeing that I want a more detailed explanation she goes on to say, "You saved my life and the life of my brother. You have shown us nothing but kindness. Your face does not bother me because it is not the face that makes the man but what is in his heart and soul. You have a beautiful soul, Erik... I just wish you could see that."  
  
Her response shocks me. She thinks that I have a beautiful soul? How can the soul of a murderer be beautiful? However, I restrain myself from asking this question... at least for the moment. "Alright," I say instead, "it is your turn to ask a question."  
  
"What was going through your mind that first night you dressed my wounds?" she asks with a sly look.  
  
"I would rather not answer that question, my dear," I say as I look away from her quickly hoping to hide the surge of color that has just engulfed my face.  
  
"Erik, the object of this is to try to better understand what is happening between us. If you refuse to answer my question then you are defeating the purpose of this whole thing. Now, please answer the question." She says firmly.  
  
"First and foremost I was concerned for your welfare. It was only after your injuries were cared for that I allowed myself to appreciate your beauty." I say reluctantly still not able to look her in the eye.  
  
"You find me beautiful?" she questions as if she is surprised that anyone would think such a thing of her.  
  
"Yes, I do," I admit softly. "But it is my turn to ask the question." I remind her. "How can you find the soul of a murderer beautiful?" I ask, no longer able to resist asking that question.  
  
"The murders you committed were the result of circumstances that were beyond your control. You committed them to either protect yourself or someone else. You make beautiful music, your voice is magnificent, your strength and courage is amazing, your touch is so gentle... There is much beauty in your soul. I truly wish that you could see things the way I do." she says sincerely and I realize that she truly believes all those things that she has just said.  
  
"I do not know what to say to such an adamant statement." I say as a tear threatens to spill forth. "It is your turn."  
  
"Before the opera, I was speaking of why I would never have a husband and you said, 'These things you speak of will not matter to him as they do not matter to myself.' Why did you think that you had insulted me?" she asks as she places her hand in mine.  
  
I am beginning to regret the fact that I am the one who started this. I can see by the set of her jaw that she will not allow me to avoid answering these questions. Taking a deep breath I reply, "I thought that you would be insulted by that comment because I was afraid that you would think that only an old, deformed monster could possible love you with no money and a small brother. I was not thinking when I said that... I had not even realized that I did until you stopped crying and just looked at me. That is when I realized what I had implied."  
  
"You did not insult me. As I told you before, I thought it was a very sweet thing for you to say. And you are not an old, deformed monster." She adds firmly.  
  
"Why did you not find it an insult?" I ask, still unable to believe that she was not insulted by such a remark.  
  
"Is that your next question?" she asks. After I nod my accent she begins. "You were trying to reassure me that there was someone out there who was capable of looking beyond those things and truly care for me. Your subconscious took it upon itself to use you as an example. That was when I first realized that you cared for me... even though I don't think you had really realized that yourself yet."  
  
"Your turn." I say as I avoid her steady gaze. I had realized then that I cared for her but I had not wanted her to know this. I had thought that she would find that even more insulting.  
  
"Why do you find it so hard to believe that anyone could care for you?" she asks still holding tightly to my hand as though she is afraid that I will bolt from the room if she were to relax her grip.  
  
Thinking on this for a few moments I decide to tell her exactly why I find it hard to believe such a thing. "My whole life I have never been treated as anything but a monster or an animal. Because of my face I have been shunned by everyone... including my own mother. I had allowed myself to believe that there was one person who did not care about what was hidden behind my mask but when he ordered me to remove my mask to please his daughter I realized that I had been wrong... there was no one who truly cared. I had thought Christine might be capable of caring for me but when she seen my face and screamed I knew that I had been wrong about that as well. At that point I had not been thinking very clearly and had forced her to choose between her young lover, Raoul, and me. She knew that if she chose him he would die but if she chose me he would be allowed to go free. She made her choice to stay with me, but by choosing to kiss me I allowed her to leave with Raoul, realizing that what I had forced her to do was wrong even though I had felt love in that kiss. The way that I have been treated all my life makes it difficult for me to believe that anyone could possibly care for me for who I am and what I look like. You are the only one who has not shown me any fear or disgust." I conclude as I slump back against the couch in a state of exhaustion.  
  
"Oh, Erik, you must be able to see that I really do care for you for who you are. What you look like does not bother me the less bit. It never has..." she trails off as though she thinks she has said more than she should have.  
  
After a few minutes of reflection I decide that now is the time to ask her one of the things that has been bothering me the most. "My turn," I say as I turn to look at her once again. "When you were telling me to follow my heart you said that that is what led you to me. How could your heart have led you to me when I am the one who found you and brought you down here? I do not see how you heart could have had anything to do with that."  
  
Removing her hand from mine, a strange look comes to her face and she hesitates for a few moments before she says, "Erik, I am afraid that if I answer that question you are going to think that I am crazy."  
  
"I swear that I will think no such thing of you." I say sternly as I take her hand in mine once more and give it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Nodding silently she takes a deep breath before she begins. "Ever since I was a small child I have had the ability to see things in my dreams that eventually happen in my life. Before my mother announced that she was pregnant I knew that I would soon have a baby brother. I knew a month prior to my parents' deaths what was going to happen but they refused to believe me and after a few weeks I pushed it from my mind. The night before I was cornered in that alley I dreamt of what would happen but what drew me to that alley even though I knew I would be badly beaten was that my dream had also shown me that I would be saved by the man who had appeared in so many of my dreams."  
  
"You mean you have dreamt of me?" I cannot help but ask, finding this whole story quite remarkable.  
  
"Yes, Erik," she says as she gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "Ever since I was a little girl I have dreamt of you. I was never frightened by these dreams for they were always very comforting. At first I would dream of you in a black swirling cloak wearing a white mask. You would always look so sad but your eyes would light up when you saw me. In my dreams you would hold me in your arms and comfort me. I had always loved the feel of being held in your arms and even though it was just a dream it had felt so real. As I got older I was permitted to see your face. It never scared me for I knew that it was only a face. I even dreamt of being down here with my brother when he is older so I know that I belong down here with you. My dreams have also shown me some events that have happened in your life such as the night you returned to your childhood home to discover that your mother had remained there all those years and had died recently. You struggled with the thought that you could finally kiss her without any objections but you knew that she would not wish it and instead left the room without even touching her. It was in that house that you discovered the Paris Opera House was to be built and that you had missed your chance to design it. That was very devastating for you but then you decided that you could still build it. I have also seen you in a great deal of pain as you struggled with the loss of Christine."  
  
"My dear child, how can it be that you know all these things?" I ask as my head spins with the thought of what this could mean. She has retold scenes from my past that she could never possibly know.  
  
"I cannot explain how it is that I have these dreams. All that I know is that when I have a nightmare of something that has not happened in my past it usually means that it will be happening in my future. That is why these dreams I have been having lately have upset me so. I do not wish to lose you so soon after finally finding you." She says as she snuggles close to me.  
  
I place an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. This girl sitting so close has dreamt of me since she was a small child? These dreams have been a comfort to her? How is it possible? "Please tell me more of these dreams that you have had of me?" I request softly, wishing to hear more of what has transpired between her and I in these dreams. Perhaps these dreams she has had her whole life hold the answers that I have yet been unable to grasp.  
  
"You do not think that I am crazy?" she asks as she gazes up at me with a worried look on her face.  
  
"No, my dear, I do not think that you are crazy." I reply as I place a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I do not remember how old I was when I had my first of these dreams but I do remember that it had been storming badly and I was alone in my room. The lightning had frightened me from a sound sleep. I must have been very tired for I fell asleep in a short time even though I was very scared. As I entered sleep I began to dream of a man in a black cloak wearing a white mask. He looked very sad so I walked over to him. He looked down at me and smiled. The storm was still raging outside and he could tell that I was frightened of it. He wrapped his cloak around me and held me close as he hummed to me. As I think of it now it was that song that you had sang to me when I first regained consciousness after the beating. I had never felt safer than I did at that moment. You usually came to me in my dreams when something had frightened me. You would wrap your cloak around me and hum to me until I awoke. I knew you as Erik even then and as I grew older our meetings changed. You allowed me to remove your mask and see your face. It did not scare me and I caressed your cheek. That is why when you came to me that morning without your mask I was not at all frightened by it. Your face was one that I knew quite well and I was tempted to reach out right then and caress your face as I had done so often in my dreams. Before my parents were murdered my dreams of you had begun to change. I no longer needed to be frightened for you to come to me in my dreams. Instead, I began to have dreams of you bringing me down here with you. I dreamt of being held in your arms for reasons other than to comfort me from something that frightened me. I even dreamt of us kissing." As she says this she lowers her eyes and turns a lovely shade of red. After a moment she continues. "I knew when I dreamt of the men beating me and you saving me that if I did not go to that alley I would never get to meet you. I simply could not live with myself if I missed the chance to meet the man that I have been dreaming of my entire life. I followed my heart and it led me to you."  
  
"You mean that you went to that alley that night knowing you would be beaten just so you could meet me?" I ask in disbelief. Why would this young girl go through the beating she did just to meet me? How could she be so sure that I would be there to save her? I have comforted her for her whole life without even knowing it. She truly is like no one I have ever known before. What does this all mean?  
  
"Yes, I did. I have loved you for years, Erik. I knew that you would be there... my dreams have never betrayed me. I knew that I had been waiting my whole life to meet you. I believe that everything that has happened in the past happened to prepare me for when we would actually meet." She says as she leans forward and kisses me softly on the cheek.  
  
"You love me?" I ask in disbelief. Are my ears deceiving me? She has been here for less than a week and she claims to love me? But, I remind myself, she has known me her whole life... through her dreams.  
  
Realizing that she had said that she looks up at me shyly before answering. "Yes, Erik, I do love you. I have loved you for a very long time. I have never felt this way for anyone." With that said she presses her lips to mine, kissing me sweetly. This woman in my arms loves me! Someone actually loves me for who I am! This has got to be a dream... but it is too real to be a dream!  
  
"How is it that you can be in love with someone you have known only through your dreams until just a few days ago?" I question, still finding it hard to believe that she could truly love me.  
  
"I cannot explain it... I just know that I love you. I have never felt so sure about anything before. I cannot image my life without you in it. When you are not with me I long for you to be near. When you hold me in your arms I can think of nothing but staying like that for the rest of my life. I feel so safe and so loved when you hold me. And when you kiss me I feel as though I am floating with the clouds." She finishes as she presses her lips to mine once again.  
  
As I reluctantly end the kiss I gaze down upon her lovely face. As I look into her eyes I see love reflected there. She truly does love me! Deciding to hold nothing back from this young woman who has gone through so much to be with me, I say, "Oh, Marie, I feel the same way when I hold you in my arms and when I kiss your sweet lips. I love you... I have known that for almost as long as I have known you although I questioned such feelings. You see I had loved Christine but my love for here was nothing like the feelings that I have been experiencing since I had first cared for your wounds. At first I tried to tell myself that it was because I had never seen a woman naked before. But I quickly realized that it was something else that caused me to feel these things for you... it was something that I could not put a name to. When you allowed me to hold you in my arms without my mask I first realized that I loved you. I still do not understand how it can be."  
  
Snuggling closer to my side she says, "I am glad that we had this talk and that I told you about the dreams. I have seen so many things here that are familiar to me from my dreams and it has been difficult to act as though I knew nothing of you or this place. That first time I had awoken with you by my side singing to me I had almost called out to you but I had enough sense to know that I was no longer with you just in my dreams but also in reality."  
  
"I am also glad that we had this talk. But you must realize that this is all very new to me and it is going to take me some time to adjust to these new feelings." I say as I place a gentle kiss to the top of her head. I would have to say that Charles has impeccable timing for he has just begun to cry. "I will go see to him," I say as I reluctantly remove my arm from around Marie and get up from the couch. I am somewhat glad for the distraction... I need time to think about all of this. "I shall be back shortly, my dear." I say as I leave the room.  
  
"I shall be waiting," is her reply. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
I stop at the kitchen to put some milk on to warm before I go the short distance to Marie's room. Upon enter the room Charles sees me and stops crying. "What is all the fuss about?" I question softly as I walk to the crib. His reply is a squeal as he reaches up to me wishing to be held. I quickly scoop him up into my arms and return to the kitchen to check on his milk. Satisfied that the milk is not too hot I fix his bottle and return to Marie's room. Sitting on the sofa I offer Charles the bottle which he accepts greedily. As he drinks contently I allow my mind to try to sort through everything. How is it possible that Marie has dreamt of me her whole life? Why had she risked such a beating simply to meet me? How could she have loved me for years? How can you fall in love with a man in your dreams that you have never met in real life? I have only known her for four days yet I know that I love her more than life itself. Are the dreams she has been having lately a result of what happened in the past or are they a sign of what is to come? It must be from the past... those two men are quite dead and as I told her dead men cannot hurt you. She has said that she loves me and I have admitted the same to her... where are we to go from here? Can I allow myself to hope that she will one day agree to be my wife? Can I even dream of sharing her bed? She said that in her dreams we have held each other and we have kissed. Have we done anything else in these dreams of hers? Has she been the silent force that has kept me from ending my miserable life all these years? Before this afternoon I would have thought such a thing to be impossible but since she shared the tale of her insightful dreams with me I am beginning to believe that anything is possible... even for a beautiful young woman to love a hideous creature like myself. I have no idea what I am to do now. Do I allow myself to kiss her whenever I feel the urge to or do I continue to fight these urges? As I think about this I realize that I am past the point of being able to resist such urges and will kiss her whenever the idea strikes me. I know now that she will not be repulsed by such things... after all, she has been kissing me in her dreams for far longer than I have been dreaming of kissing her. It is no wonder that she has moved ahead so quickly, kissing me is something that she is quite used to. Will I be able to live up to her dreams? Pushing these thoughts from my mind I place a now sleeping Charles back in his crib and return to the study.  
  
"Is Charles sleeping?" she asks as I enter the room. She quickly rises from the couch and crosses the room to stand in front of me.  
  
"Yes he is," I say as I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. I do love the feel of her so close. Her cheek is resting lightly against my chest and I savor the heat I feel radiating through my dress shirt. As I gaze down at her I ask, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, yes, I am rather hungry." she says as she eases out of my arms and takes my hand in hers. We walk like this down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"What would you like for lunch, my dear?" I ask as I pull a chair out for her.  
  
"What ever you would like to prepare is fine with me," she says as she smiles at me.  
  
"As you wish," I say as I decide upon a Persian dish that I believe she will enjoy. She watches me intently as I move about the kitchen with a familiarity that comes with years of repetition.  
  
Within a half an hour lunch is served and I sit down across from Marie. We eat in companionable silence. Glancing across the table at her from time to time I catch her watching me but she is never quick to avert her eyes and smiles at me instead.  
  
"That was wonderful, Erik," she says as she rises from the table and picks up her empty plate.  
  
"Thank you," I say as I follow suit and begin the task of cleaning up. "I am glad that you enjoyed it."  
  
"Shall we return to the study to read for a while?" she asks as I finish putting the dishes away.  
  
"That sounds like the perfect way to spend the afternoon." I say as I take her hand in mine and we leave the room.  
  
Upon entering the study I release her hand and retrieve the books we have been reading. Before I have the chance to settle down onto the couch she takes the books from me and sets them aside. Puzzled by this action I look at her oddly. Without saying a word she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my mouth down to hers. Needing no further encouragement, I wrap my arms around her and pull her against me as I deepen the kiss. This is when I first realize that our bodies fit together perfectly as though we were made for each other. Deciding to enjoy the exquisite feelings of the moment I push this thought aside to be contemplated later. I would like nothing more than to lie her down on the couch and make her mine completely. However, I fight this urge with every bit of willpower and self-restraint that I can muster. This is neither the time nor the place to act upon such an urge and I will not allow myself to act upon it... not just yet anyway. The need for air finally wins and I reluctantly end the kiss.  
  
"I must say, Erik, you are definitely improving," she says as she looks up at me with the most provocative look on her face.  
  
"As I said before, I am a quick learner." I say, no longer able to hold back the soft chuckle that escapes my lips. This woman in my arms has the power to make me feel more alive than I have ever felt in my entire life. Could it be as she says? Is she the woman that I have been secretly hoping for my whole life? Could her dreams have been preparing her for me as she thinks they have? Have her dreams shown her us together as man and wife? Dare I allow myself to believe that it is a possibility? I do love her with all my heart and soul and she claims that she loves me also. Unable to continue thinking of these thoughts, I surrender to the urge that the look on her face is creating in me and lower my lips to hers once more. I have learned well in the gypsy camp, I think to myself as I deepen the kiss even more than before. She surrenders her mouth to me completely as she returns the kiss without hesitation. As we kiss I feel her hands moving along my back and I find this stimulation very enjoyable. Taking her movements as an invitation, I allow my hands to roam gently over her back and I soon find myself pulling her body closer to mine. I once again notice how perfectly our bodies fit together. No longer able to continue this sweet torture I raise my mouth from hers and take a deep breath.  
  
"Erik, you are trembling," Marie remarks as she regains her ability to speak. "I did not know that I affected you that much." She adds with a sly smile.  
  
"You are my heart, Marie. I love you with every fiber of my being." I whisper softly, not quite sure why I admitted such a thing to her. I will not rush this, I remind myself as I reluctantly ease her away from me. If I continue to kiss her like this I will be sharing her bed before night falls. "Come, let us read," I say as I pick up the books from where she had set them a short time ago.  
  
"Of course," she replies as she takes the book I offer her and settles down onto the couch. When I take my place next to her she snuggles to my side and I place my arm around her shoulders without even thinking. It is as though sitting like this has become a normal activity, as natural as the act of breathing. Savoring the feel of her so close we quickly become lost in our books.  
  
Finishing the book I have been reading, I lay it aside and simply sit back and watch the flames in the fireplace while I enjoy the feel of this wonderful woman at my side. I do not know how I have managed all these years without such contact. If she were to disappear I do not think that I could ever go back to life as I have always known it. She truly is my heart... my soul reason for living. I cannot even fathom how it is that she has only been here for four days when already it seems like I have known her for a lifetime. This is what all those happy couples I have seen walking the streets arm in arm must feel for each other. Does she feel the same things that I am feeling at this moment? She makes me forget about my horrid face, about my not so innocent past, about all those who have scorned me... she makes me feel normal! She makes me feel loved!  
  
"I would like nothing more than to remain like this forever," Marie sighs as she sets her book aside and turns towards me on the couch allowing her to snuggle even closer to my side and lays her head on my shoulder right over my heart. Can she hear my heart beat faster by this mere contact? Have we sat like this in her dreams? Have we kissed like we did earlier in her dreams? I wish she would had been a bit more detailed about these dreams she has had of me... I would like to know what is expected of me.  
  
"I would like that very much, Marie," I say softly, not wishing to break the spell that seems to be wrapped around us. "Have we sat like this in your dreams?" I ask, unable to let that question go unanswered. It is something that I need to know.  
  
She looks up at me with shyness showing on her lovely face. "Yes, Erik, I have sat like this with you many a night." As if reading my thoughts she goes on to say, "and yes, we have also shared many kisses in my dreams."  
  
"Have I lived up to your expectations thus far?" I question timidly, no longer able to keep from asking that question.  
  
"Yes," she says on a sigh as she snuggles even closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.  
  
"I have?" I ask, unable to hide the surprise in my voice.  
  
She looks up and giggles at me. "Yes, Erik, you have long surpassed those dreams and expectations. From the first moment you touched me you have made me feel things a thousand times more powerful than the feelings even my most intense dreams have provoked. You said earlier that I am your heart and that you love me with every fiber of your being... Erik, I feel the exact same way about you."  
  
"You do?" I ask, truly surprised by this admission. "How?"  
  
"Yes, Erik, I do. As for how... I cannot explain how exactly I have come to feel this way for you but I would assume that it happened the same way it did for you... it just happened." she says as she lays her head over my heart once more.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" I question, unable to keep the nervousness from my voice. Everything is happening so fast. Only a few days ago I was alone down here tempted to end it all at the bottom of the lake and now I am holding the woman I love in my arms as she tells me that she loves me just as much. What were her most intense dreams? Has she given herself to me completely in these dreams? If the opportunity arises to test such things would I truly live up to her expectations? She says I have surpassed the feelings these intense dreams have provoked in her by simply touching her so I should have no problem living up to her expectations in such a matter. I am beginning to believe that one day she may willingly share her bed with me. I must stop thinking of such things! I am going to take my time with her, I am not rushing anything as wonderful as this... my chance at true, lasting love!  
  
"I would assume that we would go forward," she says as she gives me a gentle squeeze and raises her lips to mine.  
  
After the brief kiss I ask, "How do you mean?" I am confused by the vagueness in that remark.  
  
"I was referring to the way two people in love as much as we are would build on the relationship." She looks at me with a sly grin before adding, "I have already been down this road with you in my dreams but we do not need to rush anything if that is what you are concerned about. This is very new to both of us and we can spend as much time as is needed exploring these new things before progressing to the next level in the relationship. We have covered a great deal of ground already in a very short time... realizing our love for each other, sitting close and holding hands while enjoying each others company, enjoying the feel of holding one another close, and finally, the joys of kissing." she concludes with a bright smile.  
  
"All that in a mere four days," I quip as I return her smile. She has a beautiful smile and very tempting lips. With that last thought in mind I lower my mouth to hers once more until Charles begins to cry from down the hall.  
  
"I'll go see to him this time Erik," Marie says with a smile as she reluctantly leaves my side.  
  
"I shall be waiting for your return," I say as she exits the room. I settle back on the couch to reflect on all that has happened today. She loves me... I can see it quite plainly in her bright blue eyes, can feel it in our shared kisses. She accepts me for who I am and cares nothing about what I look like. She has dreamt of me practically her whole life. She allows me to hold her and to kiss her... will she allow me to do more? I am not going to rush this for I do not want to risk losing her and I know now that I could not possibly live without her in my life. The kisses we have shared are so sweet that I feel I will never get enough of kissing her. Who would have thought that the touching of lips and tongues could bring forth such intense feelings... if I were to die while kissing her I can honestly say that I would die a very happy man. Yes, a man, not a monster, for she makes me forget about my horrid face and the darkness of my past... she makes me feel normal. I know that if we eventually make love it will be perfect between us for our bodies fit together perfectly like two pieces in a puzzle. How is it that she has dreamt of my face and still chose to endure the beating she received from those two men just to meet me? Is the dream she has been having lately a premonition or simply the product of the events that happened the other night mixed with fears of losing me after having just met me after all these years? She must realize that I will not put myself in any position that would result in the loss of my life... not after just discovering the love I thought I would never know. She has seen so many things in her dreams that I will never fully understand. How could I hold her and comfort her as a small child who was frightened by the storm raging outside her window when that has never happened? She has been gone only a short time and I already miss her company. How will I survive if she ever leaves me?  
  
"I promise you that I will never leave you Erik," Marie says very sincerely as she enters the room. How much of that did I say out loud and why is it that I seem to be speaking my thoughts aloud in the first place? I have never done this in the past!  
  
"Forgive me Marie, I did not mean to sound as though I doubted that you would stay," I quickly state as I see a hurt look cross her face briefly. Standing up I add, "I had not even realized that I spoke the thought aloud."  
  
"I know Erik," she says as she crosses the room and wraps her arms around me, resting her head on my chest.  
  
"Are you getting hungry?" I ask as I gaze down into her lovely eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am," she says with a sly smile before pulling my lips down to hers. Our kiss lasts for several minutes before we surrender to the need for air.  
  
"I was referring to food, my dear," I say teasingly when I finally regain my ability to speak.  
  
"Well, in that case, I suppose we should go to the kitchen," she says as she eases out of my arms and, taking my hand, leads me down the hall. After arriving at the kitchen she says, "may I please have your permission to prepare dinner tonight?"  
  
"My dear, you do not need to ask my permission to do anything while you are down here." I say sternly. "I have told you before that my home is your home for as long as you wish to stay here."  
  
"But when I made myself breakfast you became very upset with me. I asked your permission this time because I did not wish to anger you," she says as she looks up at me like a child who has just been scolded.  
  
Placing a finger beneath her chin I gently caress her cheek with my thumb as I say, "my sweet Marie, I swear to you that I will never become upset with you for cooking a meal in our home." When she replaces her frown with a slight smile I realize what I just said. Why had I been so presumptuous to refer to my home as being ours? "Forgive me," I say quickly. "I did not mean to be so forward or to imply anything by calling this our home. I merely meant that as long as you are here you may think of it as your home also."  
  
"Erik," she says as she places a finger to my lips and ceases my apology, "I rather like the idea of you referring to this place as our home. After all, I am planning on raising my brother down here with you. I already think of this place as our home." With that said she wraps her arms around my neck and places a soft kiss to my lips. "I love you Erik and I plan to be here for a very long time."  
  
"Oh, Marie, you do not know how long I have wished to hear those words spoken to me. I had decided long ago that no one would ever feel that way about me." With that said I lower my lips to hers once more and savor the sweet taste of her lips. "I love you," I whisper softly as our lips part and I can see plainly in her eyes that she truly loves me.  
  
"I am glad that that is settled. Now if you will excuse me I am going to prepare our dinner," she says with a pleased smile as she eases herself from my arms.  
  
"But of course, my dear. I think that I will go check in on Charles while you prepare dinner. Call for me when it is finished." I say as I prepare to leave the kitchen.  
  
"That will be fine," she says with a smile as she begins looking through my food supply.  
  
Seeing that she is already absorbed in the task of cooking, I quietly leave the room and walk down the hall to Marie's room. As I near the room I hear Charles playing with the bells. He must have only taken a short nap after his last bottle. He pauses in his play and looks in my direction as I walk into the room. Seeing that it is I who has entered the room, he abandons the bells altogether and reaches out for me to pick him up.  
  
"Good day to you, little one," I say softly as I close the distance between myself and the crib. He squeals with delight as I pick him up and hold him close. Deciding that I would rather hold him in the chair in my room instead of on the sofa I carry him down the hall. Before entering my room I recall how worried Marie had gotten earlier today when she could not find us and think it best to let her know where we will be. With this in mind I continue down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
As I catch sight of Marie through the open doorway I notice that she is having no trouble at all finding her way around my kitchen. "Marie," I call softly as I stand in the doorway not wishing to startle her.  
  
"Yes, Erik?" she asks without looking up from the potatoes she is peeling. Dinner smells wonderful already.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I am taking Charles to my room for a while." I say as I watch how quickly she peels the potatoes. She is obviously very talented when it comes to cooking.  
  
"That is fine, Erik. I will come fetch you when dinner is ready." she replies as she glances my way with a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
"I would prefer if you would just call me," I say quickly, not wanting her to see that I sleep in a coffin.  
  
"Don't be silly, Erik," she says as she clears away the potato skins, "I will not be frightened by the coffin you feel you need to sleep in. Although I do not know why you don't get yourself a normal bed, I am sure you would sleep much better."  
  
I am taken aback by her knowledge of my sleeping arrangements. Is nothing down here unknown to her? "You know of the coffin?" I question, still surprised by her acceptance of it.  
  
"Yes, Erik, I have even slept in it with you when I was a little girl," she says with a smile. "In my dreams that is," she adds as an afterthought.  
  
"You have dreamt of sleeping in my coffin with me?" I ask in disbelief yet manage to restrain myself from asking her if that was the only time she had dreamt of sleeping with me.  
  
"Yes," she says simply. Seeing that I want further information she goes on to say, "Sometimes when I was frightened you would come to me in my dreams and wrap your cloak around me, holding me close. You would hum to me until I grew sleepy then you would pick me up but when you would have carried me to my room I asked to stay with you in your room because I felt safe when I was with you."  
  
"And I allowed this?" I ask curiously.  
  
"Yes," she replies with a nod. "Actually, now that I think about it I believe you rather welcomed my trust and my company. Now, if you will please excuse me I must get back to fixing dinner before it is ruined," she says with a gentle laugh.  
  
"As you wish, my dear," I say as I bow gracefully before turning so that my cloak swirls around me and I disappear from the open doorway. Walking the short distance to my room I open the door and step inside. This time, however, I do not bother closing it behind me.  
  
Settling down in my chair I hold Charles in the crook of my arm. As I look down upon his chubby face the words Marie spoke earlier today come back to me. The two of us have a special bond, she can see it whenever we are in the same room. She thinks that Charles will be lucky to have me for a father. How can that be? I know nothing about being a father, I never even had a father! And what of these dreams she has had since she was a little girl? What does it all mean? Have her dreams really been preparing her for me? They must for I can think of no other reason for the dreams. She has slept in my coffin with me as a young child... has she slept with me in her bed as a grown woman? I catch myself smiling at this thought. She thinks we should move forward in our relationship as two people in love would do. I do not wish to rush things with her and she seems to understand that without me having to say a word. We have progressed rather swiftly in these wonderful four days that she has been down here. I have never felt anything as wonderful as the feelings our shared kisses provoke. This morning I had thought that she would never allow me a simple kiss but she has proved me wrong in that assumption. Dare I allow myself to believe that one day she will lay with me? After hearing of her dreams I am beginning to believe that anything is possible. She does not fear my face, she touches me willingly, she kisses my lips, she loves me for who I am!   
  
"Dinner is ready, my love," Marie calls from the doorway before entering the room.  
  
"I shall be right there, my dear," I reply as I look down at Charles and notice that he is now sleeping soundly. "First, I must put Charles to bed."  
  
"Alright, but please try to hurry. I wouldn't want dinner to get cold," she says as she leaves the room, returning to the kitchen.  
  
Leaving my room, I walk the short distance to Marie's room and gently place Charles in the crib. As soon as I am sure that he is still sleeping I quietly leave the room and hurry down the hall to the kitchen. "I hope I did not take too long," I say softly as I enter the room.  
  
"No, you are right on time," she says with a smile as she indicates for me to sit down while she begins to serve our dinner of roast beef, boiled potatoes, and fresh baked biscuits.  
  
"Everything looks wonderful," I say as I take my seat at the table and prepare to eat for the second time today. I have not eaten two meals in the same day since I was a little boy but I am going to eat everything she places in front of me for the simple fact that she has gone through all this trouble to make a meal for us to share.  
  
"Thank you," she says with a humble smile and a small blush as though she is not used to such praise.  
  
While she is serving herself I stand up and move to her side of the table. "Allow me," I say as I pull her chair out for her when she is ready to be seated.  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur," she says as I push her chair in for her before returning to my own seat.  
  
"You are quite welcome, Mademoiselle," I say with a nod of my head. After taking a bite of roast beef, I say softly, "this is really very good, Marie."  
  
"Thank you," she says with a shy smile as a slight blush enters her face. I will have to praise her much more often.  
  
We proceed to eat in companionable silence. From time to time I catch her looking at me from under her long eyelashes when she thinks that I will not notice.  
  
After finishing the last bite of my biscuit I push my empty plate away from me slightly and lean back in my chair. I cannot remember the last time my stomach has felt so full. It is a strange feeling really. "That was a truly wonderful meal, Marie," I say sincerely as I gaze at her from across the table.  
  
Blushing softly once again, she gets up from the table and begins to clear away the dishes. "Thank you, Erik," she says as she reaches to remove my plate from in front of me.  
  
Stopping her hand before she can remove the plate, I say, "please allow me to clean this up. After all, you went through all this trouble to make dinner for me... cleaning up is the least I can do."  
  
"Well, since you insist, you can dry the dishes," she says with a light laugh.  
  
"I believe I can handle that," I say as I let out a soft laugh of my own before rising from my seat.  
  
Together, we make short work of the dirty dishes. Once everything is put back where it belongs, Marie places her hand in mine and leads me from the room without a single word. She stops at the door to the study. "Will you play for me?" she asks as she looks up into my eyes.  
  
"But of course I will, my dear," I say as I find myself lowering my lips to hers for a brief kiss. "Did you have anything special in mind?" I ask as I lead her into the study.  
  
"I was wondering if you would play that song for me... the one you were singing to me when I first woke up," she says as she looks up at me hopefully.  
  
"Certainly," I answer quickly. "Do you wish for me to sing as well as play?" I ask her indulgently.  
  
"Yes, I would like that very much," she replies with a bright smile.  
  
"Then you shall have your own private concert," I say as I return her smile before releasing her hand and taking my place at the organ.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says as she sits beside me on the bench, being sure not to sit too close.  
  
As the first notes flow forth I begin to sing,  
  
"Can you ever love me  
  
the way that I love you?  
  
Will you ever need me  
  
The way that I need you.  
  
Will you ever see me  
  
for who I really am?  
  
Will you look beyond my face  
  
and see that I am just a man.  
  
I can be as ferocious as a lion  
  
yet as gentle as a lamb,  
  
But I would never hurt you.  
  
Oh, if you'd just take my hand.  
  
I know that you could love me  
  
the way that I love you,  
  
I know that you could need me  
  
the same as I need you.  
  
You who has seen me  
  
for who I really am,  
  
You have looked beyond my mask  
  
and seen that I am just a man."  
  
As the last notes fade away I realize that a tear has escaped my eye and is now slowly making its way down my deformed cheek. Marie notices this as well and gently wipes it away with her soft fingers. "That was beautiful, Erik," she says softly as she moves closer to my side and places a gentle kiss to my lips before resting her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Thank you," I say softly as I wrap my arm around her and pull her even closer to my side. "The words to that piece were never finished until now. You have given me the inspiration to finish it." After sitting like this for a few moments I ask, "would you like to read for a while?"  
  
Looking up at me she says softly, "actually, Erik, I was thinking that maybe we could just sit in front of the fire together and do nothing at all other than enjoy each others company."  
  
"That sounds very enjoyable," I say with a smile as I get up from the bench and, taking her hand in mine, lead her to the couch. Before we sit down I take her in my arms and kiss her softly. I am getting rather used to this gesture and I find myself taking the initiative more often... I just need to restrain myself from taking our kisses any further. Pulling away before I go too far and lose control, I ease her out of my arms and sit us both down onto the couch.  
  
"You really are a quick learner, Erik," she says with a soft laugh as she leans her head against my chest and snakes her arms around my waist. Wrapping my arms around her, I hold her close and we remain like this for most of the evening.  
  
Only when she begins to fall asleep do I realize how late it is. We have been sitting like this for several hours even though it has not seemed nearly that long. "Come, it is late and you need your rest," I say softly as I nudge her to get up.  
  
Reluctantly, she stretches and uncurls herself from me. "I feel so safe when I am in your arms, Erik," she says softly as I gaze into her eyes as she stands before me. Holding out her hand to me I place my hand in hers and get up from the couch. We walk like this to her door.  
  
"Good night, Marie," I say as I raise her hand to my lips.  
  
"Good night, Erik," she says softly but refuses to release my hand, instead she places her free arm behind my neck and pulls my lips to hers for a brief kiss.  
  
"Sleep well, my dear," I say as I back away reluctantly. I really do not wish to leave but I know that if I stay I may not be able to restrain myself. I turn away without another word and quickly make my way to my room. Before closing my door completely, I watch Marie enter her own room.  
  
As I prepare for bed I realize just how tired I am. It has been a very eventful day filled with a great deal of different emotions. As I climb into my coffin I remember the conversation concerning it earlier. She is not bothered by it but she wonders why I do not just get a normal bed... she thinks that I would sleep much better. Maybe I will have to think about changing my sleeping arrangements. She has slept with me in this coffin in her dreams as a little girl. With the thought of her in my arms I drift off to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Erik?" Marie says as barely more than a whisper as she gently shakes me, "Erik, please wake up."  
  
Realizing that I am no longer dreaming, I sit up and immediately become alert. Glancing at the clock I see that it is two in the morning. "What is it, Marie?" I ask concerned by the obvious evidence that she has been crying. Had she called for me in her sleep and I did not hear her? She begins to shake with new tears and I quickly climb out of my coffin. Pulling her into my arms I gently caress her back in an attempt to calm her. "It is alright. I am here. I will not let anything hurt you." This seems to calm her some for she stops crying and looks up at me.  
  
Once she is again able to speak without crying she says, "Erik, I dreamt of my parents again."  
  
"Oh, Marie, forgive me for not hearing you call..." I begin but she quickly cuts me off by placing a finger to my lips.  
  
"I did not call out to you, Erik," she begins. "I awoke from the nightmare and came to you instead of possibly waking Charles." With that she eases from my embrace and takes my hand in hers.  
  
"Where are we going?" I ask as she leads me from the room.  
  
"To my room," she says softly as she gives me a brief look as she leads me down the hall to her door.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" I ask her, unsure of what that look was supposed to mean.  
  
"Your coffin is too small for me to share it with you like I had when I was a small child. I thought that my bed would work much better," she whispers as she looks up at me shyly before pulling me through the open doorway.  
  
I am so stunned by her words that I can do nothing but follow her into the room and over to her bed. As she throws back the covers and moves to pull me down onto the bed I regain my senses and refuse to move from where I am standing. What is she doing bringing me to her room... to her bed?  
  
"What is it, Erik?" she asks softly as she moves towards me in her white cotton nightgown.  
  
Backing away from her advances I soon find myself pressed against the wall, trembling. "What are your intentions?" I ask in little more than a whisper.  
  
"Erik, you do not need to be frightened of me," she says as she reaches a gentle hand to my cheek. "I mean you no harm. I merely wish to sleep in your arms where I know that I will feel safe."  
  
Not allowing myself to believe that I had heard her correctly, I ask, "you wish for me to sleep in your bed with you?"  
  
"Yes, Erik, that is what I just said," she says with a soft laugh, obviously finding my stunned behavior humorous.  
  
"Are you sure?" I ask as she takes my hand in hers and pulls me towards the bed once again.  
  
"Yes, Erik, I am quite sure," she says as she stops at the side of the bed. "Now lay down," she says with a smile as she gives me a gentle push so that I have no choice but to sit on the side of the bed.  
  
"I do not know about this, Marie," I say, still finding this whole situation very uncomfortable and very unbelievable. She wishes for me to sleep in her bed while holding her in my arms? How can this be? "I have never slept in the same bed with someone," I admit uncomfortably.  
  
"It is really quite simple, Erik. Now lay down and I will show you what to do," she says softly as she gives me another gentle push which forces me onto my back. Walking around to the other side of the bed she crawls in beside me and turns to face me. I have not moved a muscle. "Relax Erik," she says as she moves closer to my side. "Pretend we are sitting on the couch in the study and hold me."  
  
"Are you sure that this is what you want?" I ask as I cautiously turn to face her and wrap my arms around her.  
  
"Yes," she says as she snuggles closer to me so that our bodies are touching. This contact causes me to tense up even more than I already am. "Relax," she says in a soft whisper as she brushes a soft kiss to my lips before laying her head close to mine on the pillow.  
  
"Please do not do that again, Marie," I whisper softly, afraid of what might happen if she were to kiss me again. I had restrained myself from acting upon my urges earlier but being in the position to be holding her in my arms while sharing her bed is sure to provoke more urges and I am afraid that I will not be able to fight them as I did before.  
  
"Why not, Erik?" she asks quietly with an amused look on her face.  
  
"If you continue to tease me with kisses while we are in such an intimate position I do not know if I will be able to restrain myself from going any further than just kissing your lips and caressing your back." I admit honestly.  
  
"Well then, I suppose we had better go to sleep," she says as she places another soft kiss to my lips before snuggling closer to me. Closing her eyes she sighs contently as she drifts off to sleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my love," I say quietly as I lay here with her asleep in my arms. I do not fall asleep quickly but instead I lay here basking in the warmth of her body as I pull her even closer to me. So this is what it feels like to sleep in the same bed as the one you love... warm and safe. I never thought I would know such a feeling of peace in my long tortured heart. This precious child sleeping so trustingly in my arms has given me the things that I never thought I would ever have... someone to hold, someone to kiss, someone to love who holds, kisses, and loves me in return. She is not a child but a woman whom has given me a reason to go on living. She truly is my heart, my soul, the very breath I breathe and my entire purpose for living. I know that if I were to lose her I would surely die for I could never go back to life as I had known it before she came into my life.  
  
Complete exhaustion finally causes me to fall asleep with Marie in my arms and when I wake a few hours later I find that in our sleep we have moved into a rather provocative position. I seem to have rolled onto my back and while doing so I pulled her partially on top of me with her one knee resting between mine and her head resting over my heart. Closing my eyes once more I savor the feel of her body pressed against mine in such a way. I do not wish to wake her but I also do not want her to find us in this position when she does awake. Deciding that I must get her off of me without waking her I reluctantly open my eyes and am met with quite a surprise. It seems that while I was thinking this situation over she has also awoke for she is looking at me with a very content look on her face.  
  
As her eyes meet mine she whispers softly, "good morning, Erik. Did you sleep well?" Before I can answer she raises her head and presses her lips to mine for a soft but passionate kiss.  
  
As my body responds to this exquisite torture I realize that if I do not remove myself from this situation I am going to lose control. Moving my arms from around her back I place them on her sides and gently but firmly move her from atop me. As soon as I am free from the weight of her body I hurry to my feet. "Forgive me, Marie," I say hurriedly as I glance at her on the bed. She has such a surprised look on her face that I do not know if it is caused by the speed at which I set her aside before fleeing the bed or from the realization of what almost happened between us. "Perhaps it would be best if I go prepare breakfast for you."  
  
"Erik," she says softly as I am about to leave the room. "It is only four-thirty and I am not even hungry."  
  
Glancing at the clock I see that she is correct. "Then I shall return to my room," I say logically as I turn to leave once more.  
  
"Please stay, Erik," she calls out to me as she scurries from the bed. "It felt so wonderful waking in your arms. Your presence kept the nightmares away and I slept peacefully for the first time since my parents died," she says as she places her arms around me and gazes up at me.  
  
"My sweet Marie, if I stay here I am afraid of what I might do if you were to kiss me again while in such a compromising position. I do not want to rush things with you, Marie, nor do I wish to frighten you with the knowledge that an old, deformed man desires you as a normal man would. Yes, I admit that I do desire you but I dare not even dream that these feelings might be reciprocated," I say as I try to ease away from her to no avail.  
  
"How can you be so sure that your feelings of love and desire are not reciprocated?" she questions as she eases away from me but quickly grabs hold of my arm to prevent me from fleeing the room.  
  
"How could you possibly desire an old, deformed man?" I question, unable to believe what she is suggesting.  
  
"Erik, you are not an old, deformed man... at least in my eyes you are not nor will you ever be," she says softly before placing a gentle hand to my scarred cheek and a soft kiss to my lips.  
  
"My dear, I believe you are in desperate need of glasses," I say still unable to believe that she really feels this way for me.  
  
"Come back to bed, Erik," she says softly as she tugs on my arm. "I never again wish to sleep without you beside me." Her words stun me so much that I allow myself to be led to her bed once more. How can she wish for me to lay in her bed with her after what I just admitted? How can she say that she never wants to sleep without me by her side? Does she realize what those words suggest?  
  
I regain my senses as she gently pushes me down onto the bed as she had done only a few hours before. "Are you sure that this is what you truly want Marie? Do you realize that you have just claimed to never want to sleep alone again... that you want me, a monster, to share your bed with you every night?"  
  
"Yes, Erik, I am quite aware of what I have just said and what I meant by saying it and as I have told you before, you are not a monster," she replies softly as she lays down beside me and rests her head on my chest. "I know that as long as I am in your arms I am truly safe."  
  
How can she feel truly safe while being held in the arms of a monster who desires her as I have never desired anyone before? "How can you be so sure that you are safe while in my arms?" I question, no longer able to avoid it.  
  
Marie raises her head from my chest and looks shyly into my eyes. "I know that I have nothing to fear while in your arms. I know that you would never hurt me. I also know that when you are ready to admit to yourself that I love you and desire you just as much as you love and desire me we will be together in every sense of the word. I will not rush you but do not think that I will not encourage you whenever or however I possibly can," she finishes with a sly almost wanton smile on her face. Without warning she repositions herself so that we are now laying as we had been when we awoke. I am truly shocked by her words and such boldness. My face must have shown it for she bursts out laughing at me. The look on my face must be a priceless one to warrant such laughter.  
  
"What is it you find so humorous?" I ask sternly, trying to regain control of the situation. I cannot move her from atop me as I had a short time ago due to the fact that she has my arms pinned beneath her hands.  
  
"Erik, you really must learn to relax," she says as her laughter fades.  
  
"How do you expect me to relax while you have me pinned to the bed in such a compromising position?" I question her with contempt in my voice. I cannot help but feel cornered.  
  
"I am sorry, Erik, but I know that this is the only way to keep you in my bed." With that she places a soft, lingering kiss to my lips. As her lips leave mine she places feather light kisses down my throat and on to my chest until her head is positioned over my heart. "Go back to sleep, Erik," she says softly before placing her ear over my heart and closing her eyes. With that she releases her hold on my arms and instead wraps her arms about my sides.  
  
"As you wish," I whisper as I wrap my arms around her, no longer able to convince myself that holding her like this is wrong... after all, how can something that feels so right possibly be wrong? I am not holding her against her will... it is she who has pinned me down to this bed. Gazing down upon her peaceful face I realize that she is already asleep. Thoroughly exhausted by all these emotions I take Marie's advice and relax. She really wishes to sleep like this every night? If this is true then I must have been blessed with an angel sent from heaven for no woman on this earth would ever willingly allow me to touch her let alone kiss her perfect lips and hold her in my arms like this as she sleeps. How does she know that we will one day be together in every sense of the word? Is she trying to tell me that she wishes to lay with me? Can I allow myself to believe that she would willingly share her bed with me in such a way? The thought of such a thing seems absurd but then had I not thought the same thing about holding her in my arms and kissing her lips? I have been allow the pleasure of doing both those things so why do I feel that I will always be neglected the opportunity to make love to this woman who is sleeping so trustingly in my arms? She has placed herself in a very tempting position and I am quite sure that she realizes what her body is doing to mine. As I enjoy the feel of her body so close to mine I feel myself drifting off to sleep.  
  
Hours later, Charles begins to cry and slowly draws me from my slumber. He does not cry for long though and it seems that after realizing we are both in the room with him he decides not to disturb us. I feel Marie shifting on top of me and still not awake enough to be fully aware of my actions I instinctively wrap my arms tighter around her and pull her closer against me once more as I savor the feel of her body pressed against mine. I then allow my hands to travel slowly down her back. Placing my hands on her hips I realize once again that our bodies fit together perfectly as though we were molded for each other. Marie shifts her body slightly and I find my body responding instantly to her movements. As a soft sigh escapes her lips I become acutely aware of what I have just done. I quickly release my hold on her and close my eyes tightly, expecting her to either slap me or flee from me. She does neither of these things but instead presses her lips to mine. Not yet ready for this dream to end I wrap my arms around her and hold her close once more as I return her kiss quite passionately.  
  
Giving in to our need for air our lips part reluctantly and when she is able to speak she says softly, "I believe that I could very easily get used to waking up like this, Erik. I was very serious this morning when I told you that I never wish to sleep without you beside me... or under me for that matter," she finishes with a soft laugh as she moves her hips slightly and feels my body's reaction.  
  
"Marie, if you do not cease moving around on me like that I am going to have no choice but to remove myself from your bed and never return to it again for your own protection for I cannot take much more of this sweet torture." I say huskily as I try unsuccessfully to stop her movements. It is taking every bit of self-restraint and willpower I have not to remove the thin barriers that prevent me from making love to her this very moment. Her teasing me is almost too much for me to bear.  
  
Marie must have taken my warning to heart for she ceases her movements and carefully rolls off of me to lay by my side with her arm draped across my stomach. "I am sorry, Erik. I know that I told you I would not rush you but when I awoke in your arms and you pressed my body so close to yours and I felt what my body was capable of doing to you I could not help but try to encourage things to progress." As she finishes that sentence she gazes downward and I see her blush as she notices exactly what she is capable of doing to my body for my black silk pajama bottoms look more like a tent at the moment.  
  
"Forgive me, Marie, I did not mean to embarrass you," I say as I quickly roll onto my side so that I am facing away from her as my own face takes on a rather bright shade of red.  
  
"It is I who should apologize, Erik. I did not mean to cause you any discomfort." With that she places her arm around me once more and presses herself against my back as she lets out a soft sigh of contentment.  
  
"After seeing the proof of how you affect me can you honestly say that you still wish for me to share your bed every night?" I ask quietly.  
  
"Yes, Erik, I wish for you to share my bed with me forever," she says softly as she places a soft kiss to the back of my neck.  
  
"You said before that you were trying to encourage things to progress... how so?" I question, still finding the events of the past two days quite unbelievable. She has been here for a mere five days yet I find it hard to remember how I had lived before she came into my life. Having regained control of my body I feel it is safe to face her once again therefore, I turn over onto my other side and place a hand to her waist as I wait for her explanation.  
  
"Erik, I know that you are a very proper gentleman and that because of the way you have been treated all your life you are afraid to take the initiative in certain situations because you are frightened of being rejected. I already know that you do not believe that any woman on this earth could possibly love you or desire you but that is where you are wrong. I love you and I also desire you as I have never desired anyone before. When I said about trying to encourage things to progress I was indeed trying to convince you that there is one woman who shares your feelings of love and desire. I know that I am the woman you have secretly been hoping for all your life but you do not seem to realize that yet and I was trying to help you to come to that realization, Erik. I must seem like a wanton woman who belongs in a brothel instead of here in your home. I should not have been so foolish... I have never behaved in such a way before," she finishes as she looks away from me as though she is ashamed of how she has behaved.  
  
"Marie, I do not think of you as those horrid things. I know that you are innocent and pure but I do not understand how you could possibly be attracted to me. Why?" I ask for I have never been accepted for who I am or what I look like and suddenly a beautiful, young woman has entered my life who claims to feel for me the way that I feel for her. How can this be?  
  
"I have been attracted to you my whole life. It is as though an invisible force has been leading me to you. You are my destiny, Erik, of that I am sure," she says as she turns her bright blue eyes to gaze lovingly into mine. "Will you continue to share my bed, Erik?" As I am about to interrupt she presses a finger to my lips and continues, "It was a relief to sleep without any nightmares. And I promise that I will not repeat my actions of this morning unless you make the first move and are aware of what it is you are doing... although you seemed to have a pretty good idea earlier," she finishes with a sly smile.  
  
"Marie, I am trying very hard to trust you but it is something that is going to take time," I say seriously as I look pleadingly into her eyes. I am hoping that she will understand why it is so difficult for me to open my heart to the pain that would surely result from her turning away from me in fear or disgust.   
  
"Erik, I know that you have been hurt badly in the past and you fear that I will do the same. I will give you as much time as you need to realize I will never hurt you," she says softly.  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding, Marie," I say softly as I cautiously pull her against me. "I will sleep in your bed as long as you wish for me to be here." As Charles begins to cry in earnest this time I pull away from her reluctantly and say, "I believe your brother thinks we have spent enough time in bed this morning. I will go prepare him a bottle," I say as I get out of bed and walk towards the door.  
  
"We shall be awaiting your return," Marie says with a smile as she gets out of bed and walks over to the crib. I watch her movements as she leans over the crib and picks Charles up. Not wishing to be caught watching her as I had the previous day I quickly avert my eyes and make a hasty retreat from the room as she turns in my direction.  
  
Once in the kitchen I warm the last of the milk and realize that I will have to journey up for some fresh supplies. With the two of them down here with me I can no longer stretch my supplies for a month at a time... I will now need to go above ground once a week.  
  
While the milk is warming I decide to return to my own room for a while to bathe and get dressed. As I go about these simple tasks I allow my mind to wander back to the events of yesterday and this morning. A mere twenty-four hours ago I would not have dreamed it possible to be permitted to kiss her lips and to hold her in my arms while she slept. I find this all very hard to believe but I know that I did not merely dream of these things happening for the feelings resulting from such contact was much to real to have been provoked by a pleasant dream. Waking with her atop me this morning was quite a pleasurable surprise. She does not know how close I came to losing the battle I was fighting. If she would have continued her movements for a few moments longer I believe that I would have lost control and would have done what I always swore that I would not do... force myself upon a woman. Would I have been forcing her? I wonder as I recall how she had teased me. This thought leaves me rather shaken. I have known her for less than a week and the thought of her willingly allowing me to make love to her is just too much to fathom. Even if she has known me through her dreams most of her life why would she willingly lay with me? Not a single soul has ever found me worthy of their love and affection... why would a beautiful young woman like her be any different?  
  
"Erik? Is the bottle ready yet?" Marie calls from down the hall. While lost in thought I seemed to have lost track of time.  
  
"It will be ready in a few minutes, Marie," I call as I hurry out of the bathtub and proceed to dry off and get dressed as quickly as possible. Once this task is accomplished I hurry to the kitchen only to find Marie preparing the bottle.  
  
"Where were you?" she asks as she turns to face me. Noticing my wet hair she says, "I am sorry, I did not mean to disturb your bath."  
  
"There is no need to apologize, my dear. It is I who am sorry. I lost track of time and forgot all about the bottle," I say as I admire her standing before me in a lovely light blue dress.  
  
"You do not need to apologize, Erik. I have been lost in my thoughts also and had forgotten about the bottle until Charles began to cry for it once more. I know that my actions these past couple of days have given you much to think about," she says as she closes the distance between us and presses her lips to mine in a sweet but all too short kiss.  
  
"I have been doing a great deal of thinking, Marie. But, I have yet to sort these things out in my mind. I am afraid that it may take a long time for me to understand all that has happened these past few days," I admit honestly.  
  
"You may take all the time you need. I will not rush you," Marie says softly as she caresses my cheek.  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding, Marie," I say softly as I lower my lips to hers for a brief kiss. As I hear Charles crying from down the hall I add, "perhaps we should get that bottle to your brother. I believe we have kept him waiting long enough."  
  
"I must agree with you, Erik. I think that he has wanted it since we first awoke this morning but he did not have the heart to interrupt us," she says with a soft laugh before leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Remind me to thank him for such generosity," I say as I join in her laughter. She causes me to feel at ease when I am in her company... when our bodies are not pressed together in a compromising position, that is.  
  
As we enter Marie's room Charles ceases his crying as he catches sight of the bottle. "Is this what you want, Charles?" Marie asks softly as she cradles him in her arms and offers him the bottle which he sucks at greedily.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast?" I ask Marie as she sits down on the sofa with the baby. Glancing at the clock I see that it is almost nine-thirty already.  
  
"Bacon and eggs would be wonderful," she replies with a smile.  
  
"Then bacon and eggs you shall have," I say as I bow gracefully before returning to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
  
Before I begin the task of preparing breakfast I decide to take inventory of the supplies since I am sure it will be a while before Marie is ready to eat. I quickly move about the room and make a list of what we are low on. Once finished I add a few things that I am sure Marie will need for the baby and for herself. After breakfast I will ask her if there is anything else she would like me to pick up while I am out for I do not feel that it is safe for her and the baby to accompany me today. I really do not like the idea of going above ground while it is still daylight but the baby will need milk before dark so I have no choice.  
  
"Is breakfast ready yet?" Marie asks as she enters the kitchen. I quickly pull out a chair for her to sit down.  
  
"I thought I would wait until you were finished with Charles before preparing breakfast. I would not want it to get cold before you had the chance to eat it," I say logically as I begin to make her meal.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says as I hand her a glass of orange juice. Picking the list up from the table she then asks, "am I to go shopping today?"  
  
"No, my dear, I will be going after you eat. If there is anything else you would like me to get while I am out add it to the list and I will be glad to get it for you," I say as I place her bacon and eggs on a plate. As I turn to give her the plate I see that she has an odd, somewhat frightened look on her very pale face. "Is something wrong?" I ask as I place the plate in front of her and turn her to face me. "You look like you have just seen a ghost," I say very concerned by this sudden change in her appearance.  
  
"Please allow me to go instead, Erik," she begs as a tear falls from her eye.  
  
"Do you not wish to remain here with me?" I ask as the only logical explanation for this sudden request is that she wishes to flee from me.  
  
"It is not that, Erik," she begins as another tear travels down her cheek. "I was not completely honest with you last night when I came to your room. I told you that I had the nightmare of my parents being murdered but that is not the dream that caused me to come to you. I am getting rather used to the one about my parents and although it is painful to relive it in my dreams it is no longer enough to cause me to become frightened by it. I had a nightmare after that one. It was not something from the past but something that I fear is going to happen soon. I did not tell you about it last night because I wanted to push it from my mind and forget about it in your arms. The dream last night showed you walking in the shadows cast by the sun shining behind buildings as you tried to blend in as much as possible. You were carrying several packages and you were alone. As you turned the corner into another alley someone jumped out at you from the shadows and caught you off guard landing a severe blow to the back of your head. You quickly lost consciousness and the man took out a large knife. He thrust it deep into your chest and laughed while doing so," she finishes on a sob as her tears spring forth no longer able to be held back.  
  
"Oh, Marie," I say gently as I pull her into my arms and hold her close. This woman in my arms has just told me in great detail how I could very possibly die today. What am I to do? I refuse to allow her to accompany me and risk the death of her and her brother along with mine. Maybe the dream she has been having prior to this is a sign of what would happen if she did accompany me on this excursion. If I am to die today it will be alone. No, I will not die. I will not allow someone to take away my first chance at happiness.  
  
"Please promise me you will not go today," she pleads when she is once again able to speak. "I do not want you to leave me, Erik. I love you and it would kill me if I were to lose you!"  
  
"Marie, I must go. Your brother will need milk before nightfall and I will not take you with me to put you in danger. I will promise you that I will be extra cautious and constantly on my guard. I will not allow anyone to kill me... not now when I have just realized how wonderful life can be," I say passionately and I lower my lips to hers in an attempt to convince her that I mean what I say. After a few moments of shared bliss I reluctantly lift my lips from hers and quietly await her next words.  
  
She looks up at me in resignation as she says, "promise me that you will not allow anyone to hurt you. I can not bear the thought of my life without you in it!"  
  
"I swear to you Marie. I will not willingly allow anything bad to happen to me. I will even avoid shadows and dark alleys if that is what you wish," I say as I gaze lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"I guess that will have to be good enough since I obviously cannot convince you not to go," she says as she clings tightly to me.  
  
"Please eat your breakfast, Marie, I promise you that I will be fine," I say as I ease her back into her chair. I am truly moved by how much she seems to care about me. She loves me and does not wish to live without me. That is also how I feel about her. Could she truly be my soul mate? If I journey above ground today will I live to spend another night in her arms? Of course I will, I tell myself as I replay the words she spoke earlier of my untimely demise. I have just found what true happiness is as I slept in Marie's arms and I am not about to let some faceless man take that away from me before I have the chance to explore the depths of these feelings Marie and I share. I simply will not allow it.  
  
Marie reluctantly picks up her fork and takes a bite of bacon. The act of eating seems to help take her mind off of our conversation as she slowly clears off her plate. Once she is finished she stands and begins the process of cleaning up. I allow her to proceed for it seems to keep her mind away from my inevitable journey. "When will you be leaving?" she asks as she puts the last pan away.  
  
"I shall be leaving in a few minutes," I reply hesitantly. "I will need to go to my room for a few things before I leave. Is there anything you would like to add to the list before I go?"  
  
"Yes, I can think of just one thing that is not on the list that I desperately wish for you to bring back to me," she says as she takes a shaky breath.  
  
"What might that be, Marie?" I ask gently as I see she is close to tears once more.  
  
"You, Erik, I want you to come back to me safe and secure. I do not care if you come back empty handed as long as you come back alive." With that said the tears begin to flow once more and I quickly pull her into my arms.  
  
"I love you, Marie. I swear on that love that I will come back to you alive and well," I say softly in her ear. "I am not about to give up on the joy I have found with you." My words seem to calm her for she has stopped crying and her trembling has subsided. I gently ease her from my arms and pick up the list of things that I need to get. "I shall be back as soon as I can, Marie," I say softly as I prepare to leave the kitchen and return to my room for what I will need to begin my journey.  
  
"I shall be awaiting your return," she whispers as I kiss her softly before I leave the kitchen.  
  
Upon entering my room I select a mask which is painted a tan color so if it is viewed from a distance or in a shadowed area it appears as though I have a normal face. I put this mask on followed by my felt hat and my warm winter cloak. I then press a stone on the far wall which reveals an opening. From the opening I remove some money along with my knife and Punjab lasso. I quickly place these items on my person where neither will be easily detected yet are readily available for use. Satisfied that I have everything that I will need to make it back here safely I close the opening in the wall and leave my room.  
  
I quickly make my way to the little boat and cross the lake. I dock the boat at the Rue Scribe entrance to save time and walking all those blasted steps. Pulling the hood over my head allows me to conceal my face from view and blend in well with all the other men on the streets. Thanks to this fact I do not need to keep to the shadows and less traveled alleys.  
  
I move quickly from shop to shop making my selections and taking care to keep my mask in shadowed profile with the help of my hood. I keep to the main streets and avoid the shadows caused by the buildings. When turning a corner I use great care to avoid making too tight a turn but instead move towards the opposite side of the street where I can see every detail to avoid a surprise attack. So far nothing out of the ordinary has occurred and I find myself relaxing a bit as I begin my journey back to the Rue Scribe.  
  
As I near the alley where I had first discovered my precious Marie the sound of a tiny kitten catches my attention. I catch sight of it entering the alley... it is a little Siamese kitten that is not much more than skin and bones. The little ball of fur reminds me of my Ayesha who died last year of a broken heart for since Christine had left me I had lost my will to live and my loving cat could no longer bear to watch me waste away in my tomb. Deciding that the poor creature can not possibly survive another night on the streets I enter the alley. That is when a sharp pain enters the back of my head and I slump to the ground thinking what a fool I am to have allowed a kitten to sway me from my safe return. In a last attempt I grab my knife and fight to stay conscious. The blackness wins. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Erik? Erik, can you hear me? Oh, dear God, please tell me I'm not too late!" Marie exclaims as she places a gentle hand to my unscathed cheek.  
  
I slowly force my eyes to open. "What happened?" I ask as no more than a whisper. "Where am I?"  
  
"Oh, Erik! Thank God you're alive! I thought that I may not have gotten to you in time," she says in a rush as she throws her arms around me and places her head to my chest.  
  
"I am fine, Marie. Now if you would be so kind as to tell me what in blazes you are doing up here alone, why does my head hurt so badly, and where pray tell is your brother?" I ask as I cautiously try to lift my head in an attempt to look around. Feeling a sudden stab of pain I lower my head back to the ground.  
  
"While I was waiting for you to return I must have dozed off in the study and I had another dream. There was a little kitten that you were following into the alley where you found me. Then a man came out of the shadows and hit you in the head like in the dream I had last night. Charles was sleeping and I did not wish to disturb him nor did I wish to waste any time in getting to you so I left him in his crib and hurried here. I am glad that I got here when I did for the man was about to plunge a knife into your chest. I was so frightened, Erik," she says as she clings tightly to me and allows a sob of relief to escape her lips.  
  
"Where is this man you speak of?" I ask as I slowly raise my head once more and try hard to focus on my surroundings. My head is throbbing painfully and everything is a blur... even Marie's lovely face.  
  
"He is over there," she says as she points to my left. Turning my head very slowly and carefully in the direction she indicated I see the outline of a man lying a short distance away from me.  
  
"Is he dead?" I ask as I wonder how my little Marie could overpower the tall, well-built man who had tried to kill me.  
  
"I am not sure, Erik. But I do hope that he is for I do not think that I could fight him a second time," she says as she casts a look in the man's direction. I can tell that she is quite shaken by this whole ordeal.  
  
"Marie, could you please tell me what happened? All I remember is following the kitten into the alley and then feeling a sudden sharp pain in the back of my head as everything went black. I grabbed for my knife and tried to fight the darkness but it was a battle I could not win," I admit sorrowfully hating to admit such a weakness on my part.  
  
"When I awoke from the nightmare I knew that it could only mean one thing so I quickly checked on Charles before I left the house. Since you had the boat I had no choice but to make my way around the lake on the narrow ledge. Once I was safely around the lake I hurried to this alley where I knew you would be. When I got here I saw the man leaning over you holding a large knife with both hands above his head preparing to sink it deep into your heart. Without even thinking I grabbed a large metal pipe and swung it as hard as I could. I hit the man in the back of the head or neck... I'm not really sure which. He dropped the knife and fell across you, unconscious. I moved him over to where he is lying now." As she finishes she breathes a long sigh and clings tightly to me once more.  
  
"Hush, my love. It is over now. I am alive and you are safe," I say soothingly as I try to calm her. Once her trembles subside I gently ease her from my arms and attempt to sit up. After a few moments of lightheadedness I am able to get to my feet without incident.  
  
"What shall we do about him?" Marie asks as she indicates the man lying partially in the shadows.  
  
"Stay here. I will see if he is dead or merely unconscious," I tell Marie as I retrieve my knife and cautiously move towards the man.  
  
"If I did not kill him would you please finish the job, Erik?" Marie asks in a hushed voice.  
  
"If you wish for me to do so," I reply as I study the man lying at my feet. He is a tall, well-built man. Because he is lying on his stomach I am unable to see his face. He has not moved a muscle and does not appear to be breathing. There is a large bloody lump at the base of his skull and it is rather obvious that his neck has been broken. I lean closer to confirm this and as I tilt his head to the side it rolls quite easily where it should not.  
  
"Is he dead, Erik?" Marie asks softly.  
  
"Yes, my dear, he is quite dead," I say gently as I hope that she will not become hysterical with the discovery that this man has died by her hands. Glancing in her direction I see that she looks rather relieved that he is dead and she does not seem at all bothered by the fact that it was her blow to the head that snapped his neck in two.  
  
"Did you know this man?" she asks as she walks to where I am kneeling.  
  
I turn his face at a very unnatural angle so I can see it more clearly. His eyes are staring blindly at me and I unconsciously close his eyelids. I have never seen this face before. I lay his head back down and turn to face Marie. "No, I do not know this man."  
  
"Then why did he attack you?" she questions as she looks down upon the man again.  
  
"It may have been a random act of violence... I am afraid we will never know," I reply.  
  
"I suppose not," she sighs as I drag the man to a more secluded location where he is not likely to be found for quite some time.  
  
I then return to Marie's side and place a protective arm around her. "Come, let us return home to your brother," I say gently as I begin to lead her away from this scene of death. Before exiting the alley we pause to gather my scattered supplies and as we are about to continue on our way I hear the little kitten once again.  
  
"We may as well take the poor creature with us, Erik," Marie says as she casts a look of sympathy at the little kitten who has slowly made its way out of the shadows and is now cautiously approaching us.  
  
Placing my packages on the ground I very slowly approach the kitten not wishing to scare it with any sudden movements. Stopping a short distance from the kitten I kneel down and hold out my hands to show that I am not a threat. The kitten cautiously sniffs at my hands but quickly deciding that it is safe it nudges my hand with its head indicating that it wants to be petted. I happily oblige. As I pet the kitten I see that other than needing some food in her stomach she is perfectly healthy. After a few moments I scoop her up into my arms and carry her over to where Marie and the supplies are.  
  
"May I carry her?" Marie asks softly when I arrive at her side. The kitten is looking at her curiously and I cannot help but laugh when she jumps out of my arms and into Marie's.  
  
"She seems to like that idea," I say to Marie. "Come, let us return to your brother. You may name the kitten when we get home," I say as I collect our supplies once more.  
  
"Home sounds like a splendid idea," she says as she gazes up at me contently. After a few moments she asks as she looks up at me more seriously, "you truly wish for me to name the kitten?"  
  
"Yes, Marie, I do. She seems quite fond of you," I say softly as I allow a smile to grace my lips.  
  
"Thank you, Erik! I have never had a pet before," she replies happily as we enter the Rue Scribe entrance to the lake.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I say as I place the supplies into the small boat and carefully help Marie get in while still holding the kitten. I get in and sit beside her on the narrow seat. "We shall be home shortly and then you can decide on a name for our little friend."  
  
"Erik?" Marie asks after a few minutes have passed.  
  
"Yes, my dear?" I reply as I gaze down lovingly at the woman who selflessly saved my life.  
  
"How does one decide on a name for a pet?" she asks softly as she gazes down at the little kitten who has curled up and fallen asleep on her lap, purring softly in her sleep.  
  
"Most people name their pets based on their personality while others name them based on or as a contrast to their physical attributes. Some even name them after something or someone who has touched their life in the past. You see, there is no set rule that states that you have to name your pet for any specific thing," I say as I reach down and stroke the sleeping kitten.  
  
"I will have to give this some thought then," she says as she leans closer to my side and rests her head against my shoulder. It feels wonderful to be sitting here like this when only a short time ago I had almost lost my life. My head is still throbbing with pain but it is far less severe then it had been when I first came to.  
  
"Marie?" I question softly as I brush a light kiss to her temple and wonder how she managed to make it around the lake without losing her footing and falling in.  
  
"Yes, Erik?" she responds as she tilts her head towards mine.  
  
"I am about to say something that I never dreamt I would... thank you for saving my life," I say softly before lowering my lips to hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
As our lips part she lets out a soft sigh of contentment as she moves closer to my side. "For that I will have to save your life more often," Marie says teasingly with a soft laugh. "But you do not need to thank me, Erik," she says more seriously. "If I would have been too late I would never have forgiven myself," she whispers as a single tear trails down her lovely cheek.  
  
I gently wipe the tear away. "I do not wish for you to need to save my life ever again, Marie. I should not have allowed myself to be swayed into follow this little ball of fur," I say as I gently pet the sleeping kitten.  
  
"You have a kind heart, Erik. That is the only reason you allowed yourself to lower your guard. For that brief time you were more concerned about the well being of this little kitten than you were for your own safety. You may think it a fault but I find it a very good quality in the man I so adore," she says as she raises her lips to mine as if to emphasis her meaning.  
  
After a few breathless moments the need for air wins and we reluctantly separate our lips. "Thank you, Marie," I say softly. "However, if we keep kissing like that you will never think of a name for the kitten," I say teasingly as I smile down upon her lovely face. Just then the boat arrives at the dock in front of our home. I quickly secure it to the dock and help Marie out of the boat. I then remove our supplies and carry them to the front door. I allow Marie to enter first. I follow closely behind her with the packages. The silence that greets us assures us that Charles is still sleeping and of this I am glad.  
  
"I am going to go make sure that Charles is alright," Marie says as soon as I enter into the hallway.  
  
"But of course," I begin with a smile, "I shall join you as soon as I put the supplies away." With that said Marie walks quickly down the hall to her room and I enter the kitchen and place the packages on the table before going to my own room to remove my cloak, hat, and mask. Once this is accomplished I replace my knife and Punjab lasso to their hiding place in the wall along with the money I did not spend. I then return to the kitchen and begin to restock our supplies. As I do this I allow my mind to wonder back to the events which occurred in the alley. Why had I been so careless to simply follow the kitten into the alley without taking the precautions I had with all the other alleys I had encountered today? A few moments to make a wide entrance and look around would not have made any difference in getting the kitten and would have assured my safety. Because of this carelessness I almost got myself killed and I also put Marie in a great deal of danger. She could have easily been overpowered by that man if she had startled him or had not hit him properly. Why had she risked her own life to come after me? Because she truly loves you with every fiber of her being just as you love her, says a little voice in the back of my mind which seems to be centered at the point that is throbbing with pain from the blow I received. Maybe he knocked some sense into me, I think wryly to myself as I realize the accuracy of those words spoken by my subconscious. Only a woman who is completely in love would risk her own wellbeing to willingly walk into the beating she received that first night and then to risk her own life to save mine today. Why had I not seen this before? I ask myself as I place the last item where it belongs and walk the short distance to Marie's room. Once there I knock softly on the door.  
  
"Come in, Erik," she calls softly. I slowly open the door and see that Marie is sitting on the sofa with Charles asleep in her arms and the kitten curled up on her lap purring contently.  
  
"It looks like you have your hands full," I say lightly as I cross the room to stand before her. She holds Charles out to me and I gently take the child from her arms before sitting down next to her. As I sit next to Marie I cradle Charles in my left arm and place my right arm around her shoulders and pull her close to my side. I love the feel of her so close.  
  
After sitting like this for a few moments Marie says, "I have been thinking of a name for the kitten." She then pulls away from me slightly and gazes up at me with an adorable smile on her face. "I have decided that if it is alright with you I would like to name her Pandora."  
  
"Then Pandora it is," I say as I look down at the little kitten and think of how appropriate that name is for her. I pull Marie closer and place a light kiss to the top of her head. "What made you decide on that name?" I ask as I wonder if she has named the kitten that for the same reasons I would have.  
  
"I wish to name her this because of the circumstances which surround her. If it had not been for her catching your eye you would never have entered that alley. If you had not entered that alley you would never have been hit over the head and almost killed. If I had not dreamed of you following the kitten into that particular alley I would not have known where to find you. If I had not known where to find you I would not have been able to save your life. If I had not been able to save your life you would most certainly be dead right now instead of the man who tried to kill you. You following this kitten was like opening Pandora's box," she says logically.  
  
"I agree that Pandora is a very appropriate name for this little ball of fur," I say softly as I ease my arm from around Marie and gently pet the kitten. "I had better fix a bed for her," I say as I get to my feet and carry Charles to his crib. "I am sure that there is something in the storage room we could use. Would you like to come help me look?" I ask as I walk to the door.  
  
"Of course," she says happily as she places the kitten on the sofa before she joins me on the other side of the room. Placing her hand in mine we make our way to the storage room. Releasing her hand I light the gas lanterns just inside the door and wait for her to enter.  
  
"I am sure that there is a small box and some old blankets in here that we can use," I say as I begin to look around. Marie follows my lead and begins to look around on the other side of the room. As I watch her she seems to enjoy going through the old things from my mother's home. It has been a very long time since I gave any thought to what was left from my old life. My mother never threw anything out... not even my old baby clothing. When she died everything including the house had been left to me. I had allowed her only friend to take care of things while I worked on the Paris Opera House all those years. When my secret domain was complete I sent word for her to pack everything and put the house up for sale. I brought everything here and placed it where it now sits untouched since the day I placed it in this room. The only thing I had touched since it had been packed away was the string of bells I had removed from the crib and placed in a box while I brought the crib here for the bells made too much noise. I had planned to go through everything and get rid of most of it but I never got around to it. At first I simply delayed the task to avoid stirring up emotions that have been well buried over the years. As time went by I simply pushed all thought of this storage room from my mind until I was trying to figure out what to do with Charles and remembered my old crib sitting in here.  
  
"Are these your parents, Erik?" Marie asks startling me from my thoughts. I look in her direction and see that she is holding up a double picture frame. In it is a picture of my mother and also one of my father.  
  
"Yes," I answer simply as I quickly look away from her hoping that she did not notice the tear that entered my eye. My mother was very beautiful and my father quite handsome. It is quite hard to believe that something as hideous as I could come from their joining.  
  
"Oh, Erik, I did not mean to upset you," Marie says as she quickly crosses the room and places a comforting hand to my arm.  
  
Regaining my composure I turn to face her and say, "It is alright. It has just been so long since I have looked at these things and as I do so I find myself remembering when I was just a child. It seems that I have been cursed with an ability to recall every detail of my pitiful life... even the look of horror on the midwife's face when I was born into this world."  
  
"I am so sorry, Erik. Would you rather prepare lunch while I find something for the kitten to sleep in?" she asks softly as she watches my face intensely.  
  
I am quite moved by her understanding but I resolve to give up the search completely and just use Ayesha's old bed. "There is no need to continue looking through all of these things. Pandora may sleep in Ayesha's old cat bed... after all it is just sitting around collecting dust in my room."  
  
"Are you certain Erik?" she questions gently as she continues to study my face very closely.  
  
"Yes, Marie, I am quite certain," I reply truthfully as I take her hand in mine, leading her from the room and down the hall to my bedroom. Going to the far corner I release Marie's hand and gingerly pick up the dusty old cat bed. "I am afraid it has gathered a bit of dust over the past year," I say apologetically as I make a poor attempt to remove the thick layer of dust.  
  
"It is alright, Erik, I will clean it up. How is your head feeling?" she asks as she removes the cat bed from my hands.  
  
"It is still throbbing but not nearly as severely as when I first regained consciousness," I admit reluctantly.  
  
"You should lay down for awhile, Erik. I will prepare lunch while you rest," she says sternly leaving no room for argument.  
  
"If you insist," I say reluctantly as I slowly walk to the coffin.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Marie asks suddenly.  
  
"I am going to lay down as you suggested," I answer simply.  
  
"Not in that coffin," she says sternly. "You are going to lie down in our bed where you will be much more comfortable."  
  
"Our bed?" I ask completely shocked by her words. Did I hear her correctly or have my ears deceived me?  
  
"Yes," she answers simply as a smile plays across her lips. She is obviously amused by my startled response. Taking my hand in hers she silently leads me from my room to hers. She then releases my hand and places the cat bed in a corner of the room. Returning to me she takes my hand and leads me to the bed. "You will share this bed with me every night, will you not?" she asks as she turns to face me.  
  
"Yes, Marie," I reply softly as I wonder where this line of questioning is leading. "I told you this morning that I will sleep in this room every night for as long as you wish for me to."  
  
"Then this bed is as much yours as it is mine, Erik. Now lie down and rest for awhile," she says as she places a light kiss to my lips before pushing me down onto the bed. She has a nasty habit of doing that and I am sorely tempted to pull her down with me the next time she does that. "Rest now. I shall call you when lunch is ready," she says softly before leaving the room.  
  
How does she think I can rest with everything that has happened today? I have discovered how wonderful it is to sleep with her in my arms and wake up with her on top of me. I was almost murdered and have her to thank for my safety and I have acquired yet another houseguest in the process. Yes, Pandora is a perfect name for this little fur ball who has found her way onto the bed and is now curled up against me purring contently. I now know that Marie is not making up those dreams she has claimed to have since early childhood. Today was proof enough that they are very real. She risked her life to save mine and was successful because of those dreams. And now she expects me to rest with all these thoughts going on in my mind. The more I think about these things the more my head throbs and pains. I must cease this struggle to comprehend all that has happened until I can do so without my head hurting so badly. As I remember the feel of Marie sleeping in my arms I close my eyes and push all other thoughts from my mind and soon drift off to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Wake up sleepy head," Marie says softly as she gently shakes me. "Lunch is served and it will get cold if you do not get up soon."  
  
Sleep does not yet want to release me from its grasp for I am finding it rather difficult to force my eyes to open. I quickly give up the struggle and allow sleep to hold me in its darkness. I feel the bed sag slightly and am soon greeted with the feel of a warm body pressed against mine. "Must I wake up? I would much rather stay like this than eat," I murmur as I wrap my arms around her and pull her body closer to mine. I slowly run my hand down her back until it rests just above her hips. As I recall what such an action had provoked this morning I hastily move my hand back up her back and slowly open my eyes.  
  
"I would love to remain in your arms like this but if we do not eat soon the lemon peppered fish will get cold," she says softly as she brushes her lips over mine. I am tempted to take that kiss much further but decide against it as I recall what had almost transpired this morning.  
  
"You are quite right, we would not want cold fish for lunch," I say as I reluctantly ease her from my arms. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Long enough for me to make lunch and feed and change Charles and see to the kitten," she says. "You did not even hear Charles when he was crying for his bottle."  
  
"I guess I must have really needed that rest," I say with a small laugh.  
  
"Erik?" Marie says softly as she gets out of bed and turns to look down at me with a shy look on her face.  
  
"Yes, Marie?" I question gently as I wonder why she is looking at me in such a bashful way. She hesitates for an unbearable amount of time and I am beginning to think that she has changed her mind about asking me what ever it is she was about to ask. Sitting up on the bed I take her hands in mine. "What is it Marie?" I ask softly. "Is something troubling you? You do know that you can speak to me about anything at all... I will always listen."  
  
"There is something that I need to discuss with you, Erik. But first I wish to apologize for my behavior this morning. It was quite forward of me and I nearly scared you half to death. I must admit the look on your face when you fully realized that you were not dreaming was rather humorous though," she says with a laugh before continuing. "I have never behaved in such a manner before with any man nor have I ever wished to but with you it is different. I have dreamt of doing such things with you for a long time and seem to forget that this is all very new to you," she finishes as her face turns a very bright red and she adverts her eyes.  
  
"You have dreamt of doing what things with me?" I question as barely more than a whisper. I am finding it hard to believe that she could be speaking of what she seems to be.  
  
Looking at me shyly once more as her face becomes an even brighter shade of red she says quite softly, "I have often dreamt of making love with you Erik. And since my dreams are always correct in their portrayals I know that we will someday fulfill those dreams. I know that you do not wish to rush things with me Erik and I respect you very much for that. I have waited a very long time to finally meet you and I can wait just as long for our relationship to get to that point although I hope it does not take quite that long." She says that last sentence with a soft laugh before continuing on. "I know that I must be making things very difficult for you. After all, you have never been in such a situation before. I just wanted to let you know that when you are ready to take that next step you can do so without fear of rejection or repulsion from me. I will accept you willingly with open arms." With that she leans forward and pressing her lips to mine she kisses me softly.  
  
As our lips part I whisper shakily, "I believe I need to sit down."  
  
"Erik, you are sitting down," Marie says with a soft smile but it is quickly replaced with a look of concern. "Erik, you look paler than usual. Are you all right?"  
  
I am quite shocked by what she has just confessed to me. She wishes to lay with me. She has even dreamt of doing so. She truly was trying to seduce me this morning. Why? How could she possibly accept me willingly? She has been here for a mere five days yet if I would not have managed to control myself this morning I would not have been forcing her. This woman standing before me truly loves me for me... she loves me unconditionally.  
  
"Erik, are you all right?" she asks again. Her words slowly stir me from my stunned thoughts.  
  
"I am fine, Marie. Your words simply shocked me. You truly believe that we will someday be together in such a way?" I question as I regain my senses. I do, however, refrain from asking one other question... am I any good?  
  
"Yes, Erik, I am quite sure that we will. You just have to decide when the time is right. I will not try to rush you again as I did this morning. Come, the fish will be getting cold if we do not eat it soon," she says as she pulls me to my feet and leads me down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"Allow me, Marie," I say softly as I pull a chair out for her and motion for her to sit down.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says with a smile as she sits down and I take my seat across from her.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I say as I pick up my fork and take a bite of the lemon peppered fish. "This is delicious," I compliment as I take another bite.  
  
"Thank you, Erik. But it is a rather simple dish," she says as she blushes slightly at the compliment.  
  
"You are too modest about your cooking, Marie," I say softly before I resume eating. This woman sitting across from me is simply amazing. Her acceptance of these dreams that I cannot even begin to fathom is unbelievable and her honesty about my role in these dreams simply shocks me. Only a few minutes ago she stood before me and told me that she is quite certain that we will one day lay together and the thought of doing such a thing did not bother her the least. She will not be repulsed or frightened by me. She will not try to force me into doing anything I am not yet ready to do and of this I am quite relieved. I would prefer to get to know her better before taking our relationship to that level.  
  
"Are you sure you are feeling well Erik? You seem quite preoccupied by your food," she says and I quickly realize that I have been idly pushing bits of my fish around on my plate.  
  
"I am fine, Marie. I was just thinking of all the things that have happened today," I say vaguely hoping she will leave it go at that.  
  
"Were you thinking of any particular event that happened today?" she questions gently as she gazes across the table at me with a concerned look on her face. Could she possibly be worried about me?  
  
"No, not really. It is just that so much has happened today that there is a great deal to think about. First you try to seduce me, next you save my life, and then you tell me rather forthright that you and I will one day make love. My head is throbbing painfully and it seems the more I think of all of this the more my head hurts," I admit quite reluctantly.  
  
"Would you like to talk with me about these things that are troubling you?" she asks softly.  
  
"I do not think it would be a very good idea right now. I fear that I may say something that I will only regret when the pain in my head clears," I say hesitantly. I can just imagine Marie's face marred with fear or apprehension if I were to admit my true feelings to her. I do not wish to open my heart to the pain her rejection would undoubtedly cause.  
  
"What could you possibly say to me that would cause you to regret your words when your head is no longer hindered by pain?" Marie asks and I can see she is worried.  
  
"I am afraid that in my current state of vulnerability I may reveal things to you that I am not yet ready to face myself and in doing so you may reject me. I do not wish to open myself to the pain your rejection would cause," I say softly as I hope that she will accept this answer for it is the truth. My reasoning is met with silence as she ponders my words before giving her response.  
  
"Finish your lunch and then we will go to the study for a while. Maybe you will change your mind about discussing these things with me for I can assure you that nothing you can say will ever cause me to reject you," she says gently as she removes her empty plate from the table and waits for me to finish with mine.  
  
A short time later we walk hand in hand into the study. "Can we please just sit together on the couch and forget about everything else?" I ask hopefully as I lead her to the couch and sit down.  
  
Sitting down beside me, Marie says softly, "I would like that very much but I also would like to know why you feel that I will reject you if you tell me of your feelings. However, I can respect that you are not yet ready to admit these things to yourself but I hope that you will soon find it in your heart to accept these things you feel for me and also the feelings I hold in my heart for you." With that said she leans her head against my chest and wraps her arms around me. I immediately wrap my arms around her and pull her even closer to my side.  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding, Marie," I whisper in her ear before closing my eyes and pushing all thoughts from my mind simply savor the feel of holding her in my arms like this.  
  
We remain like this until Charles begins to cry from down the hall. "Stay here and relax, I will go see to him," Marie says as she moves to get up.  
  
"No, I will go see to the child. I think that holding him is just what I need right now," I say softly as I get up from the couch and gaze down at Marie pleadingly.  
  
"If you think that will help then by all means go right ahead. Take as much time as you need with Charles. I will be waiting for your return, my dear Erik," she says encouragingly.  
  
"Thank you, Marie," I say gratefully as I hurry out the door and down the hall to Marie's room. As I enter the room Charles stops crying and reaches out for me to pick him up. I walk to the crib and quickly oblige. As I lean over the crib and take him into my arms he squeals with delight and smiles brightly up at me. "Are you hungry little one?" I ask softly as I hold him close. He smiles up at me in response. I carry him to the kitchen and warm some milk for his bottle. When I am satisfied that it is not too hot I fix his bottle and return to Marie's room. Sitting on the sofa I offer him the bottle which he accepts eagerly.  
  
As I sit here holding Charles I cannot help but think of how wonderful it is to hold this tiny baby who accepts me for me. He is going to grow up down here with me playing the role of his father. He will never look at me in fear. He will love me unconditionally just as his sister does. His sister wishes to lay with me... does that also mean that she wishes to bear my children? How can I allow myself to even think that I may one day have a child of my own? Surely she does not wish to carry a monster's child in her womb. What if she does and it is born looking like myself? Would she look upon that baby with repulsion and hatred as my own mother had me? I could never subject a child to repeat the kind of life that I have known all these years. But what if the baby was normal? There is always the chance that whatever caused me to look like this would not be passed on to my child. But even if she did bear my child and it was born looking like me and she resented that child it still would not have the kind of life that I have always known... I would love that child regardless of what it looks like. Deep down I believe that Marie would also love our child in the same way for she loves me regardless of my deformed face. Why am I sitting here thinking of children? I probably cannot even produce a child, I reason ruefully to myself, after all, most freaks are incapable of reproduction. Why is it that the majority of my thoughts seem to be centered on my making love with Marie and the things that may result from such a wondrous joining? I do not wish to rush this relationship which is blossoming between the two of us. I am so frightened that if I make the wrong move I will lose her even though she repeatedly assures me that she will never leave me no matter what I admit to her. Why must life be so confusing? I love her with every fiber of my being and after everything she went through today to save my life in that alley I know that she loves me just as much. I have not even checked her dressings yet today. After last night and this morning combined with the confession she made to me earlier how am I ever going to manage to change her dressings and remain professional while doing so? I must not redress them today. They will be fine even if they are not bandaged. I should not have even dressed them yesterday.  
  
Charles has finished his bottle and is now looking up at me contently. Feeling the need to talk to someone about all of this I decide that he would be the perfect listener. He is too young to understand all of this and he cannot speak of these things with anyone. "Oh, Charles, I wish that you could give me all the answers my weary brain is searching for. I know that she loves me... there is no questioning that fact after what she has put herself through just to meet me and to save my life. But am I worthy of that love? She thinks that I am but no one else has ever thought so. She is so different from all those I have met before. I have welcomed death for a very long time yet since the two of you have come into my life I wish only to live to watch you grow and to hold Marie in my arms forever. I do love her, you know. I cannot imagine my life without the two of you in it and I find it hard to remember after only a mere five days how I had survived all these years alone in this world. I have no idea what is expected of me. I have never been in such a position. I am so afraid that I will say or do something wrong and she will leave me down here all alone once more and I know that if she were to do that I would never be able to go back to the way I have lived all these years. I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms and caress her soft skin... to make her mine completely. She claims to be ready for such a thing but am I ready? Would I even know how to go about it?"  
  
"Erik?" Marie calls from somewhere nearby.  
  
"Yes, Marie?" I reply quickly as I wonder if she has heard what was said. Charles is giggling happily.  
  
"What have the two of you been doing for so long?" she asks innocently as she enters the room and walks over to the sofa where she stops directly in front of me.  
  
"I fed Charles his bottle but other than that we have just been sitting here like this while I have been doing some thinking," I say honestly as I suddenly feel like a small child who has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Perhaps I should leave you to your thoughts. But first a word of advice... try not to think so loudly. I believe my brother is a bit too young to be pondering whether you are any good in bed or not. I am the one you should be asking... not him," with that she presses her lips to mine in a very passionate kiss. I am completely stunned by her words but nature prevails and I find myself eagerly returning her kiss.  
  
The need for air finally wins after what seems like an eternity yet was not nearly long enough. After our lips part I regain my ability to speak. "And you think your brother is old enough to witness such a kiss?" I question teasingly.  
  
"Here, let me put Charles in the crib so that your hands are free to wander," Marie says softly while avoiding my question and removing Charles from my arms.  
  
"And where is it you think my hands should wander?" I ask just as softly.  
  
"Anywhere they feel the need to journey," she replies slyly as she places Charles in the crib and returns to the sofa. She takes my hands in hers and tugging firmly she leaves me no choice but to rise. She then proceeds to release my hands and wrap her arms around me as she presses her body tightly against mine.  
  
"I thought you said that you would not try to seduce me again?" I say softly as I feel my body tense from this contact.  
  
"I am not trying to seduce you," she replies with a slight laugh. "I am simply trying to help you answer your questions."  
  
"Marie, please do not do this. I am not ready for this," I plead with her.  
  
"I am sorry, Erik. You are right... I am trying to rush you again. It is just that I hold all the answers you have been seeking, Erik. All you need to do is ask," she says more seriously.  
  
"How can I ask such things of you? How can you even know the answers?" I question skeptically wishing that I could run from the room.  
  
"I know the answers for they have all been shown to me in my dreams. As for you asking me these things that have been troubling you so, I would hope that you feel that you can talk to me about anything, Erik," she says softly as she eases from my arms. "I realize that you are not yet comfortable with all these new feelings my presence has caused and that you do not yet know how to deal with them. Forgive me, Erik. I should not have tried to rush you again."  
  
"It is alright, Marie. I truly do not know what to do. I would like nothing more than to make love with you but I feel that it is too soon. I wish to get to know you better before committing such an act. I still find it quite hard to believe that you wish to do such a thing with me. You truly are like no one I have ever known before," I say softly as a tear threatens to escape.  
  
"Would you like to return to the study for awhile?" she asks gently. "I promise that I will not try to rush you again. I know what the future holds for us and it is definitely worth the wait. You may take as much time as you need to sort out all these unfamiliar feelings. Just remember that I am here for you when you decide you need someone to talk to who will talk back and offer you the answers that you have yet to figure out on your own. I will always be here for you, Erik. I will never leave you," she finishes softly as she takes my hand in hers and leads me from the room.  
  
"Thank you, Marie, for being so understanding," I say gratefully as we walk hand in hand to the study.  
  
"Shall we sit on the couch and just enjoy each other's company for awhile?" Marie asks as she leads me to the couch.  
  
"That sounds like a splendid idea," I say softly as we sit down together and I pull her into my arms.  
  
Marie quickly wraps her arms around me and rests her cheek against my chest, releasing a soft sigh. "I am glad that the day is almost over," Marie comments softly and I cannot help but think of what it will be like to hold her in my arms in her bed once more. I must not think of such things. I will not allow myself to think of these things right now. Instead, I will simply sit here and enjoy the feel of her in my arms and think of nothing else.  
  
We remain like this for almost two hours before either one of us speaks again. "I have not checked your dressings yet today," I comment idly as I gently caress her back but take care not to allow my hand to travel too low.  
  
"Perhaps you should gather the items you need while I go prepare to have them checked," she says as she immediately removes herself from my arms and makes her way to the door.  
  
"If you wish," I say as I stand and follow her out the door. "I believe that your wounds no longer need to be dressed," I add for I do not wish to put myself in the awkward position of having her lying naked on the bed with nothing separating my fingers from her bare flesh.  
  
"How can you be so sure when you have yet to even look at them today?" she questions slyly.  
  
"My dressing them yesterday was a precautionary measure to insure that those wounds which were not quite healed completely would not be bumped open accidentally. Considering the speed at which the rest of your wounds have healed these last few wounds should be healed completely today," I reason as I desperately hope that she believes me.  
  
"I see," she says softly before entering her room and closing the door behind her. Thankful that she has not questioned me further I gather the few supplies I will need to check her wounds one last time. Why had I redressed them yesterday? How am I going to make it through this without losing control? I must remain professional. I must not linger over her bare flesh.  
  
Ten minutes later I am standing before her door trying to muster the nerve to knock. Finally gathering my courage I take a deep breath before I knock softly and await her reply.  
  
"Come in, Erik," she calls softly and I reluctantly open the door. She is lying on her stomach on the bed covered only with the quilt.  
  
"I will make this as quick as possible so we can have dinner before it gets too late," I say as I place the tray on the dresser. My hands are trembling but I manage to hide this fact as I slowly pull the quilt down to reveal her dressings being careful not to touch her bare skin.  
  
"Take your time, Erik. I am not very hungry," she says as she turns her head to the side and looks up at me as best she can from that position. "How do they look?"  
  
"You should still eat," I state firmly as I begin to carefully remove the dressings. Her wounds have healed nicely and I can no longer see a reason to keep them covered. I do not wish to be in this position again. It is far too tempting to caress her skin and allow my eyes to venture where they should not... after all there is a rather lovely view from her side. Quickly pushing this thought from my mind I answer her question. "They have healed nicely. I will not need to redress them," I inform her as I remove the last dressing. "You are a very quick healer, my dear. There, all done," I say as I quickly replace the quilt taking care not to caress her back as I have done in the past.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," Marie says softly as she rolls over onto her back.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear. I shall leave you to get dressed. Will you join me in the kitchen when you have finished?" I say hurriedly as I remove the tray from the dresser and make my way to the door.  
  
"Of course, Erik. I shall join you soon," she says softly and I hear her begin to stir from the bed.  
  
"I shall see you then," I say as I quickly leave the room taking care not to look behind me for I am sure she has gotten out of bed. I take my time putting my supplies away before going to the kitchen.  
  
"What would you like for dinner, Erik?" Marie asks as I enter the room.  
  
"Anything you would like, Marie," I reply easily for I am much more at ease around her when she is fully clothed.  
  
"May I prepare dinner tonight?" she asks softly as she crosses the room to stand before me.  
  
"Of course you may, my dear," I answer indulgently. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"No, I can manage. You should relax a bit. You have had a very trying day," she says softly.  
  
"If you wish," I reply. "I shall be in the study. Call me when dinner is ready," I say as I turn to leave the room.  
  
"That sounds like a grand idea, Erik," she agrees before turning her attention to preparing dinner.  
  
"I shall see you soon then," I say as I leave the room and walk the short distance to the study. Upon entering the study I select a book from the ones I purchased today and sit in a chair by the fire. I quickly become absorbed in the story. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Dinner is served," Marie says as she enters the study. I immediately set my book aside and rise.  
  
"What are we having?" I ask as I cross the room to the entrance to greet her with a soft kiss placed upon her cheek.  
  
"That is a surprise," she says lightly as she takes my hand in hers before leaving the room.  
  
"Do you not think that I have had enough surprises for one day?" I ask teasingly as I follow her into the kitchen.  
  
"This is a safe surprise," she says softly as she leads me to the table before releasing my hand.  
  
"Allow me," I say as I pull out a chair for her and wait for her to be seated before taking my own seat across from her.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says softly as she anxiously awaits my reaction to the meal she has prepared.  
  
"This looks wonderful, Marie," I say truthfully. I am in awe by her cooking skills and also in the care she took in setting the table to present me with a very romantic atmosphere in which to dine.  
  
"You truly think so?" she questions uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, Marie, I do," I reply sternly. Why does she doubt her abilities? She is a wonderful cook.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says with a blush.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I reply before picking up my spoon and taking a bite of French onion soup. "This is delicious, Marie," I say as I take another bite as I wonder what the main course is. It certainly smells good.  
  
"Thank you, Erik, but you are too kind," she says as she lowers her head trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"I am being quite honest, Marie," I say softly as I wonder how she could be embarrassed by such a simple compliment. "You are a talented cook and that is something to be proud of."  
  
"It is just that I have never had any formal training when it comes to culinary skills and I do not know how I can be good at something I have never really been taught how to do," she admits softly.  
  
"Then you truly are talented for you to cook this well without proper training. A talent is something you are born with not something you are taught, my dear," I say quite seriously.  
  
"If you insist that I am a good cook then I must accept that to be fact," she says as she reluctantly gives up her struggle to deny it any longer.  
  
"I knew you would see it my way eventually," I say with a laugh before I pick up my spoon and finish my soup.  
  
"Are you finished with your soup, Erik?" Marie asks as she gets up and removes her bowl from the table.  
  
"Yes, it was simply delicious. Can I assume by that wonderful smell that there is a main course about to be served?" I ask indulgently as I hand her my bowl and watch her move to place it in the sink before carefully removing a roasting pan from the oven and setting it upon the counter.  
  
"Yes, for our main course I have prepared a small roasted duck with roasted potatoes and carrots set around it and for dessert we are having chocolate soufflé," she says proudly as she carves and serves the duck.  
  
"This looks wonderful, Marie. Are you trying to spoil me? I have not eaten this well in a very long time. If I did not know any better I would think you were trying to fatten me up some," I say lightly as she pours us both a glass of white wine.  
  
"Thank you, Erik. As for trying to fatten you up I must admit that you could use a little meat on your bones... not that I am complaining," she adds with a soft laugh as she prepares a plate for herself.  
  
"This is simply perfect, Marie," I say indulgently as I take a bite of duck before sipping at my wine.  
  
"Thank you, Erik, but you really must stop complimenting me so," she says as she blushes once again.  
  
"But you should be complimented on such a fine meal," I say sternly before taking another bite.  
  
"I am sorry, I am just not used to being complimented and it embarrasses me," she admits reluctantly before returning her attention to her plate.  
  
"There is nothing to be embarrassed about when you are complemented on a job well done, Marie," I say softly as I reach across the table and take her hand in mine encouraging her to look at me.  
  
"You are such a kind man, Erik. How did I ever get lucky enough to find you?" she asks as a tear threatens to escape her eye.  
  
"How is it you consider yourself lucky to have found me? No one has ever thought of my presence in their life as a blessing... more of a curse," I say truthfully as I find it hard to believe what she has just said.  
  
"I think that I am blessed to have you in my life, Erik. I have never known a more gentle man than you," she says softly as a tear slides silently down her cheek.  
  
"I have murdered many people yet you find me the most gentle man you have ever known? How can this be?" I ask as I find this just as hard to believe as what she had said moments before.  
  
"You have been kind and gentle to both my brother and myself. No man has ever treated me with such care as you have... not even my own father," she admits as another tear travels down her lovely cheek.  
  
"How so?" I question softly not liking the way she referred to her father. How had he not treated her as I have?  
  
"My father was a kind and loving man but I believe that he always resented the fact that my mother had given him a daughter instead of a son. He was often rather short with me. It seemed that he never had time for me at all. And if I did not live up to his expectations with my schooling or the like he would punish me until I got whatever it was correct. Those were the nights I would dream of you holding me protectively in your arms. I knew that I would always be safe whenever I could escape to my dreams of you. You have always been my protector, Erik... always," she finishes on a sigh as more tears escape her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Marie," I say soothingly as I quickly get up from the table and pull her into my arms. "I know how you feel... my own mother was the same way only when she punished me it was usually in the form of a severe beating. She never had a kind word towards me and I spent countless nights crying myself to sleep in my dark room for even my window was boarded shut after I had been caught venturing outside at night," I confess in hopes of taking her mind off of her own troubled childhood. I am relieved that her father is dead for I believe that if he were not I would kill him myself for neglecting and abusing this precious child.  
  
"When my brother was born I could tell how relieved my mother was that she had finally given him a son. My father was overjoyed by this fact but ironically he only lived for a week with such joy before he was killed. I miss both of my parents terribly but I am also relieved to be away from my father and the look of joy he always had in his eyes when he would look upon his son. I am glad that I am with you," she finishes as she tilts her head back and pulls my lips to hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
As are lips part I softly say, "come, let us return to this wonderful meal you have prepared. I would not want it to get cold."  
  
"You are quite right, we have already had one cold meal today... it just would not do to have a second one," she says lightly as she takes her seat once more as I return to my own.  
  
After finishing the duck in silence I am the one to remove the plates this time. "Are you ready for dessert?" I ask as I begin to serve the chocolate soufflé.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," Marie says softly as I set her dessert in front of her before getting my own and sitting down.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I say before picking up my spoon and taking a bite. "This is the best chocolate soufflé I have ever tasted," I say honestly while I enjoy watching her blush.  
  
"Erik, you are too kind," she says softly as she picks up her own spoon and begins to eat the delicious dessert.  
  
When we are both finished eating I say, "thank you for such a wonderful meal, Marie. Please allow me to clean up... it is the least I can do."  
  
"But you have been through so much today," she begins to argue.  
  
"As have you, my dear. Not only did you save my life today but you also went through all this trouble to make this wonderful meal. Cleaning up is the least I can do." I state as I rise from my chair and begin to clear away the dishes. "I bought a few books while I was out today. Why not go to the study and read while I clean up. I will join you shortly," I add in a tone that leaves no room for argument.  
  
"If you insist," she says with a sigh of resignation. "I shall be in the study," she says as she leaves the room.  
  
After I finish cleaning up I make my way down the hall to the study. When I enter I see that Marie is quite absorbed in the book she has chosen to read. I begin to walk quietly to the couch in hopes of not disturbing her but she seems to sense my presence and looks up from the book with a smile on her face. "Forgive me, I did not mean to disturb you, Marie," I say as I pick up the book I was reading earlier and settle next to her on the couch.  
  
"You did not disturb me, Erik," she says softly as she immediately settles into our familiar position  
  
"Are you enjoying your book?" I ask as I note that the book she has chosen to read is one I had picked with her in mind... Beauty and the Beast.  
  
"Yes, how did you know that I would enjoy this so?" she questions as she smiles up at me once again.  
  
"It reminded me of us," I say honestly as I pull her closer against me, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Yes, I suppose in a way it does but I do not think of you as a beast," she says softly before turning her attention back to her book.  
  
Opening my book I find it rather hard to become lost in the pages as she seems to have. After all that has happened between us this morning I am finding her body pressed against mine to be quite a distraction and I cannot help but allow my mind to return to what I had been thinking of earlier today. I still find it hard to believe that she has so openly admitted to dreaming of us making love. Does she fully understand the risks involved if we were to do such a thing? If I were to father a child I would not wish for it to be born a bastard. Would she consent to marriage? Christine balked at the idea. Would Marie not do the same? But she has already promised to never leave me and when we had spoken of me playing the role of father in Charles' life I had pointed out that he would think of us as a family... as though we were man and wife yet she did not offer any objection to this possibility. All of this is so confusing! What am I to do? I have always secretly wished for a woman to love me without reservations concerning my murderous past and acceptance of my horrid face. Someone who would willingly spend their life with me, would lay with me. I have wanted this for half a century and now it seems that I have found that special woman who is capable of loving me in such a way and I am so afraid of saying or doing something wrong that would cause her to leave me. She has told me that there is nothing I can say or do that would make her abandon me but how can I believe her when I have been betrayed so many times in the past by people I had thought cared. But she is so different from anyone I have known before, I remind myself. If she attempts to seduce me again I do not know if I will be able to restrain myself and the more I think about it the more sure I am that I no longer wish to restrain myself. She has dreamt of laying with me for a very long time and I have lived without such a thing for far too long to keep refusing myself this joyous joining that she is willingly offering me that so many couples have enjoyed since the beginning of time. But what if I get her with child? If I ask her to marry me will she think it is only because of the child that I wish for her to be my wife? If I ask her to marry me so soon would it not scare her away? I would like nothing more than for her to be my wife.  
  
I am drawn out of these thoughts when I hear Marie stifle a yawn. Glancing at the clock I see that it is getting rather late. "Come, it is late and we have both had a rather exhausting day." Just then Charles begins to cry. "I will prepare a bottle for Charles while you prepare for bed," I say as I remove myself from the couch and offer a hand to Marie.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Erik," she says softly as she takes my hand and gets up from the couch. "You are going to sleep in my room tonight, correct?" she asks hesitantly as if she is afraid that I have changed my mind about sharing her bed with her every night.  
  
"Yes Marie, I told you several times that I will share your bed every night," I say reassuringly.  
  
"Thank you, Erik. After spending a night in your arms I do not think I could ever sleep alone again," she says softly as we leave the study and walk hand in hand towards her room.  
  
"As I said before, I will share your bed for as long as you want me in it," I say softly, not knowing how else to reply to such a statement. Her sentiments echoing mine as I think of how much I would hate to spend another night alone in my coffin after knowing the bliss of holding her in my arms as I slept.  
  
As we enter her room Charles stops crying. "I will take Charles with me and while I warm some milk for his bottle I will get cleaned up and changed for bed. While I am gone you can also get ready for bed," I say softly, hoping not to sound like I am ordering her about.  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she says as she gives my hand a gentle squeeze before releasing her hold on me and walking to the armoire where she proceeds to start leafing through the nightgowns hanging there.  
  
"We shall return in a little while," I say as I carefully pick Charles up and walk towards the door.  
  
"I believe I will take a bath while you are gone," she says softly as she continues to look through the armoire.  
  
"Then I shall take my time," I say as I leave the room and carry Charles to the kitchen to warm him some milk. Once his bottle is ready I take him to my room where I sit in my chair and offer him the bottle which he accepts greedily. As he drinks his bottle I allow myself to ponder what tonight might hold. Just the thought of holding Marie in my arms as I drift off to sleep is enough to cause my body to tense. Will she always have such an affect on me? Will I awake in the morning with her atop me once again? If so, will I stop myself from taking it further than I had this morning? She will not object if I would do so... of that I am sure.  
  
"Erik?" Marie calls softly from the doorway, her long, white robe concealing the nightgown she has chosen from the armoire.  
  
"I am sorry, Marie, I must have lost track of time," I say apologetically as I slowly get up from my chair taking care not to wake Charles who has fallen asleep after finishing his bottle.  
  
"It is alright, I know you have had a lot to think about recently. Here, let me take Charles and you can get washed up and ready for bed," she offers as she gently removes Charles from my arms.  
  
"Thank you, Marie, for everything," I say softly as I brush a light kiss to her lips.  
  
"There is no need to thank me, Erik," she says just as softly before she turns to leave the room. "I shall be waiting for you," she adds before turning and gently closing the door behind her.  
  
I hurry to my bathroom and bathe quickly. When I am finished I dress in my black silk pajamas and wrap my robe around me. Before leaving the safety of my room I place a small box in my pocket, not really knowing why. Venturing to Marie's open door I knock softly before entering.  
  
"I have been waiting for you, Erik," Marie says softly as she closes the distance between the two of us and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling my face down to hers for a very passionate kiss. My body tenses immediately and I quickly lose myself in that kiss. When the need for air becomes too great, I reluctantly pull away.  
  
When I regain my senses and my ability to speak I say very softly, "come, let us go to bed. It has been a very eventful day and I believe the best thing for the both of us right now is sleep."  
  
"Yes, it has been a rather trying day," she admits softly as she heeds my advice and pulls me towards the bed. When she removes her robe I am finally afforded a look at the nightgown she has selected for tonight. I had forgotten about that particular nightgown... if you can even call it that. It is black silk with a very low cut bodice and only thin strips of cloth serve for sleeves. The nightgown does not even cover her knees.  
  
"Marie, I think we need to talk," I say as barely more than a whisper as I try unsuccessfully to avert my eyes from the lovely vision standing before me.  
  
"What is it we need to talk about, Erik?" she asks slyly as she bends over to place her discarded robe at the foot of the bed while at the same time giving me quite a breathtaking view.  
  
"About you... about me... about us," I say uncertainly, not really sure what I had in mind when I first made that statement. Maybe it would be best to just tell her how I feel and discuss these confusing thoughts and feelings I have been having with her... after all, she does claim to hold all the answers. Being this close to her and not being able to express my feelings to her is getting to be simply unbearable! It will be best to just get everything out in the open now and find out if she is truly willing to stay with me no matter what instead of waiting for this to come about in the future only to find that she would choose to leave me.  
  
"Do you wish for us to discuss this now?" she asks as she takes a step towards me and reaches out her hand to my cheek.  
  
"I think it would be best to discuss it now before I change my mind," I admit shakily, quite nervous about what I am about to say.  
  
"Shall we go to the study or is here fine?" she asks as she looks up at me with a look of understanding in her eyes as she retrieves her robe from the bed and places it around her once more.  
  
"I believe the study would be best... I would not want to wake Charles," I say as I glance at the sleeping child. With that decided I take her hand in mine and lead her from the room. As we enter the study I release her hand and take a seat in one of the chairs, not wishing to be distracted by her body pressed against mine when I need to think clearly.  
  
Not questioning my distancing myself from her, Marie sits down on the couch so that she is facing me and asks softly, "What is it you wish to discuss with me concerning us, Erik?"  
  
"As you already know, I do not trust easily nor do I share my feelings with others," I begin reluctantly. "But, somehow you have managed to destroy the wall I have spent the past two years building around my heart. I trust you, Marie, and I think that it is time I start sharing my feelings with you." Marie waits silently for me to continue. "Marie, I... I love you," I say as barely a whisper as I watch to see her reaction. Hoping beyond hope that she will not find those words insulting.  
  
"Oh, Erik, I love you as well," she begins as she looks happily at me. "I have been hoping that you would eventually share your feelings with me as I have shared mine with you."  
  
"You love me?" I ask in disbelief, still stunned by her admission even though I have heard her say those words to me before. How could this beautiful young woman possibly love a deformed old man like me? I ask myself for what must be the hundredth time since I have discovered my feelings for her.  
  
"Yes, Erik, I do love you. Why is it you find that so hard to believe?" she questions gently. "I have told you this before yet you still doubt me... why?"  
  
Having been the one to start this conversation I know that I must answer her question. "Because I have lived my entire life without love. Not from my mother, not from Lucinda, not from Christine... but now there is you," I say as a tear silently slides down my twisted cheek.  
  
"Yes, there is me and I promise you that I will never hurt you as those you have known before have, Erik. I have seen in my dreams the pain those people have caused you and I would never subject you to such agony and pain," she says softly as she reaches out a hand and gently wipes the tear from my cheek. We remain completely silent for a few minutes before either one of us speak.  
  
I am the one to finally break the silence. "When we were speaking of Charles thinking of me as his father I had pointed out that if he thinks of me as his father and of you as his mother he will think of us as a family. In his eyes it will be as though we are husband and wife and the thought of such a thing did not seem to bother you. Can I assume that if I were to ask for your hand in marriage there is a possibility that you would accept?" I ask quietly.  
  
"Are you asking me to marry you Erik?" Marie answers my question with a question of her own.  
  
After a few moments of silent thought I decide that the look on her face when she asked me has given me the courage to plunge ahead. Perhaps the bump on my head has truly knocked some sense into me I think wryly to myself once more before I respond to her question. "Yes, I suppose I am," I say as I gracefully move from my chair to kneel on one knee on the floor before Marie. I remove the small black box that I had purchased when I was out earlier from the pocket in my robe and shakily hold it out to Marie. "Marie, can you find it in your heart to allow a deformed old man the honor of calling you his wife?" I ask very softly for I am afraid that if I were to speak too loudly this dream would vanish before my eyes and I would wake to find myself completely alone again.  
  
"Oh, Erik," Marie sighs softly as she takes the box from my trembling hand and slowly opens the lid. It is a gold band with intricately etched roses circling it and at the center of each flower is a small diamond. I find that I am holding my breath as I wait for her answer. Removing the ring from the little box she proceeds to place it on her finger as she says excitedly, "yes! Oh yes, Erik I will marry you!" With that said she throws her arms around me and, catching me off guard, I tumble backwards onto the floor with her on top of me.  
  
Releasing the breath I have been holding I find it very hard to believe that she has just said yes to my proposal. "You will marry me? You will be my wife?" I ask in stunned disbelief. Could I have possibly heard her correctly?  
  
"Yes, Erik, I will marry you," she says lightly as she caresses my cheek and smiles down at me. She then presses her lips to mine in a very passionate kiss. It is almost as though she is trying to prove to me that she has truly said yes to being my wife. As she deepens the kiss I wrap my arms around her and pull her tightly against my body as I eagerly return her kiss.  
  
After what seems like a lifetime but in reality only occupied a matter of minutes our lips part reluctantly as we both give into the need for air. "If this is a dream, Marie, I beg you to never wake me from it," I say softly when I am once again able to speak. Marie's face is simply radiant as she smiles happily down at me. Her body feels so perfect pressed against mine and I cannot help thinking once again of how perfectly our bodies seem to fit together as though they were made for each other.  
  
"Believe me, Erik, this is not a dream," she says soothingly before pressing another kiss to my lips.  
  
After we reluctantly end the kiss and I regain my ability to speak I say rather seriously, "you know, Marie, if we keep this up neither one of us is going to get much sleep tonight."  
  
"Are you suggesting that that would be a bad thing?" she asks teasingly as she smiles mischievously.  
  
"Marie, I am trying to be serious here. We have both been through a great ordeal today and should both get some rest and I do not find the floor a very comfortable place to be pinned down at the moment," I say as I wince slightly from a stab of pain radiating from the back of my head where I had been hit earlier. When I fell backwards I seem to have bumped that same spot.  
  
"I am truly sorry, Erik. In the excitement I forgot about your head. Did I hurt you when I knocked you over?" she asks with concern as she quickly gets off of me and attempts to help me sit up.  
  
"I am fine, Marie. My head is just a bit sore," I admit as I sit up slowly not wishing to become dizzy as I had in the alley. My head is spinning but not so much from the pain but more so because of what has just transpired... Marie has actually agreed to become my wife! The fact that I have actually asked her is a shock in itself!  
  
"I am so sorry, Erik. I was not thinking. Your head must be quite sore after the blow you received in the alley this morning," she says softly as she tenderly feels the lump that has formed. "Come, you need your rest," she says softly as she takes my hands in hers and encourages me to stand.  
  
As I get to my feet I say teasingly, "does that mean you will not attempt to seduce me tonight?" Before she has the chance to respond I pull her into my arms and kiss her deeply as I pull her body tightly against mine. As we continue to kiss I caress her back allowing my hands to journey down to her hips and pull her body even closer to mine as I do so.  
  
After our lips reluctantly separate from each others Marie says teasingly, "who is seducing whom, Erik?"  
  
"I am not sure, my dear, but I must beg your understanding on this matter. Please do not become upset with me for what I am about to say. I think that we had better cease these kisses and caresses for tonight. My head is throbbing rather painfully and I think it would be best if we both got a good night's sleep," I say reluctantly as I await her reaction. I know that what I have just said is not what she was hoping for and I myself would rather risk a loss of consciousness from lack of oxygen due to the intensity of our shared kisses but I know that such a thing would scare her.  
  
"I understand, Erik," Marie says softly as she eases from my arms and takes my hand in hers before leading me from the room. "I will not try to rush you, Erik. I know that you have been through a terrible ordeal today and that you are trying very hard not to allow me to see just how much pain you are in. You do not have to act brave around me, Erik. Please allow me to help you in any way I can. You took such good care of me when I was injured and I wish to do the same for you."  
  
"Marie, it is merely a bump on the head. I will be fine after a good night's sleep," I say reassuringly as I stop us in the hallway and reach my free hand up to gently caress her cheek. "Thank you for saving my life, Marie," I say softly before brushing a light kiss to her lips.  
  
"And thank you for allowing me the honor of being your wife," Marie says softly before returning my gesture.  
  
"It is I who should be thanking you for such an honor," I say quite seriously as I gaze down at her lovingly. I am still rather shocked that she has agreed to wed me and I cannot help but wonder if I am imagining it.  
  
"I love you, Erik," she says softly as she kisses me softly once again.  
  
"And I love you, Marie," I say as a tear travels down my twisted cheek. Marie gently wipes the tear away before leading me into her room. "I believe that you have made me the happiest man in the world," I say quietly as she leads me over to the bed before releasing my hand.  
  
"You have made my dreams come true, Erik," she says softly as she throws back the covers on the bed. "Most," she adds slyly as barely more than a whisper as she removes her robe once more.  
  
"I heard that, Marie," I say lightly, feeling more at ease around her than I have ever felt around anyone else. "And I plan on changing that just as soon as we are wed," I add wishfully knowing full well that we would have to be married tomorrow for me to be able to keep from making love to her before we are wed.  
  
"When are we to be married, Erik?" Marie asks softly as she gazes at me wistfully and I cannot help but wonder if she also has the ability to read my mind.  
  
"When would you like?" I ask seriously, not wishing to rush her and wanting everything to be perfect for such an event which will only happen once for me. I will need a best man and the only man that would fit that description is Nadir. The poor fellow probably believes me to be dead by now... most everyone does except the managers and Madam Giry that is.  
  
"I do not wish to wait too long but I also realize that this is a very special event that will only happen once in my life for you are my destiny and I know that I will never marry another," she says truthfully as she gets into bed.   
  
"We can discuss the details tomorrow, my dear. Let us simply enjoy the knowledge that we will soon be husband and wife," I say softly before removing my robe. I crawl beneath the covers and immediately pull her into my arms.  
  
Snuggling closer to me she sighs softly as she closes her eyes. "That sounds wonderful," she whispers softly. I know that sheer exhaustion has finally caught up with her for she soon becomes completely relaxed in my arms and I know that she is asleep.  
  
"I love you, Marie," I whisper softly and press a tender kiss to her brow before closing my own eyes and allowing sleep to finally claim me. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Erik, are you planning on sleeping all morning?" I hear Marie say softly in my ear before she presses her lips to my cheek.  
  
"If it means that I can remain like this I believe I would have to say yes to that," I say sleepily as I pull her body against mine more tightly then slowly begin to caress her silk covered back.  
  
"I would like to remain like this forever, Erik, but, it is almost nine and Charles will be waking soon," she says practically. "And besides, we have a lot to discuss and plan today," she adds with a bright smile as she glances at the gold ring I had offered her last night.  
  
Catching sight of the ring I realize that what had transpired last night was not a dream but a glorious reality. I had asked her to marry me and she accepted! She wishes to be my wife! With this realization I cannot help but return her smile and pull her closer to me. "I love you, Marie," I say softly before pressing my lips to hers in a deeply passionate kiss. When our lips finally part and we catch our breath Marie is the first to break the silence.  
  
"And I love you, Erik," she says happily as she gazes lovingly at me while she gently caresses my cheek. "Can we begin planning the wedding today?" she asks eagerly as she throws the covers aside and gets out of bed.  
  
"Of course, my dear," I reply indulgently as I get out of bed and put my robe on. "Provided I am permitted to dress first," I say with a laugh, feeling more at ease than I have in the past few days she has been sharing my home with me. She has yet to put her robe on and I cannot help but devour her with my eyes. She looks beautiful in that skimpy thing and I realize that she looks beautiful in everything... and in nothing at all, I think wryly as I recall that first night when I had been forced to undress her to care for her wounds.  
  
"What are you grinning about like a fool?" Marie asks slyly as she dramatically grabs up her robe and quickly wraps it around herself before retrieving a pillow from the bed and throwing it at me.  
  
I deftly catch the pillow and toss it back at her gently. "I was just enjoying the sight of my soon to be wife," I say lightly as Marie ducks and the pillow barely misses her shoulder.  
  
"And you find that thought amusing?" she asks indignantly as she throws the pillow at me once again.  
  
I catch it again quite easily. "That is not why I was grinning," I reply slyly.  
  
"Then what were you grinning about, Erik?" she questions as I toss the pillow at her once more.  
  
As she narrowly misses being hit in the other shoulder, I say lightly, "I was just thinking of how beautiful you look in everything you wear... and also when you are wearing nothing at all."  
  
"Erik!" she exclaims as her face turns a bright shade of red. I cannot help but smile even more at the sight.  
  
"What?" I question innocently as I find myself thoroughly enjoying the sight of her blushing face.  
  
"You told me that you did not look beyond my wounds," she says shyly as she makes sure her robe is cinched tightly.  
  
"I most certainly did not say that I never looked beyond your wounds. I stated that when I was placing the nightgown on you I allowed myself to look beyond your lovely face," I say truthfully as I recall the conversation we had when I changed her dressings that first time.  
  
"You also begged my forgiveness for taking liberties that only a husband should have. But since we are to be wed I do not see why you should not be enjoying the sight of your future wife," she says slyly as her shyness disappears and she slowly removes her robe.  
  
"I see your point, Marie, but do you not think that now is not the right time to be doing this?" I ask as I find my eyes locked on her movements. As if on cue, Charles begins to cry.  
  
"I appear to be out numbered since Charles seems to agree with you," Marie says with an amused look on her face as she closes her robe once more before going over to the crib and picking him up.  
  
I am rather relieved that he woke up when he did for I do not believe that I would have been able to resist her advances any longer and I do wish to try to wait until we are wed before we take our relationship to that next level. "I shall go warm Charles some milk," I say as I quickly turn to leave the room. I do not wish for her to see the obvious signs of what her words and actions have done to my body.  
  
"Thank you, love," Marie says softly as I approach the door.  
  
"I shall be back shortly, my love," I say as I leave the room and hurry down the hall to the kitchen. After putting some milk on to warm I return to my own room where I wash up and get dressed. When I return to the kitchen I prepare the bottle and return to Marie's room.  
  
"You have perfect timing, Erik. I just finished changing Charles and I believe he is ready for that bottle," she says as she smiles up at me before placing Charles in my arms. "While you feed him I will bathe and dress." With that she makes a few quick selections from her new wardrobe and disappears into the bathroom. I cannot help but notice that she did not lock the door.  
  
"Good morning, Charles. Are you hungry?" I ask before sitting on the sofa and offering him the bottle which he begins to suck on greedily. "I will assume that is a yes," I say lightly feeling happier than I have ever felt before. Just then I feel something grabbing at my pant leg. "Good morning to you too, Pandora. I suppose you are wanting some attention?" I ask as I swiftly pick up the little kitten. Her only reply is a timid meow as she settles next to me on the sofa before she begins to purr. With this little kitten curled up along side me I cannot help but recall the events of yesterday. My head is feeling much better today though and I hold no resentment towards this precious little kitten. I am not quite sure why but I feel that I should be thanking Pandora for some reason. If not for her I would not have been in that alley and hit over the head, nearly being killed in the process. Marie would not have killed my attacker and I probably would not have realized just how much Marie loves me nor would I have had the courage to propose to her last night. When I was shopping yesterday and I saw that ring I immediately bought it without giving it a second thought. I knew it would fit her ring finger perfectly and that it would be her engagement ring if I ever got up the courage to ask her. I still do not know why I put it in my robe last night before going to her room. I do know that the sight of her in that black silk nightgown was entirely too much. Going to the study was the only thing I could think of that would get me out of that room and away from that bed. If I were to have gotten in bed with her just then I would not have been able to stop at just holding her in my arms as we drifted off to sleep. If not for Marie's encouragement and the dull pain at the back of my head I do not believe that I would have had the courage to go through with the proposal. She accepted! She wishes to be my wife! Oh, how I have always wanted to hear those words spoken to me and after all these years I had given up hope of ever hearing them! But this precious child who has dreamt of me since she was a little girl has given me the greatest gift of all... love. She is braver than anyone I have ever known for she does not fear me nor does she hate me because of my face. She grew to know me through her dreams and when she was older she was afforded a look at my face and it did not terrify her. She fell in love with me through these dreams and she risked a severe beating and possible death just to meet me. She must be an angel sent from heaven above to be able to accept me and love me regardless of my past and my face. She has even killed a man for the sake of saving my life. She truly wishes to be my wife. I can hardly believe that I will never be alone again. We shall begin planning the wedding today. I would like Nadir to be my best man for if it was not for him I would have perished in Persia long ago and would never had known the simple pleasures Marie has introduced into my life. What is taking Marie so long? I wonder as I gaze down at Charles who has finished his bottle and is now playing with a button on my shirt. Pandora is sleeping beside me and I hear her purr occasionally. Just then the bathroom door opens slowly and Marie immerges wearing a lovely lavender dress.  
  
"Shall we go to the kitchen and have breakfast before we begin planning our wedding?" she asks as she enters the room. Stopping in front of me she gently removes Charles from my arms and carries him to the crib.  
  
"That sounds like a splendid idea. What would you like for breakfast, my dear?" I ask as I rise from the sofa and join her next to the crib, placing my arm around her waist. Charles is playing happily with the string of bells.  
  
"Bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice would do nicely," she says as she turns her smiling face towards mine.  
  
"Then that is what we shall have," I reply indulgently as I guide her to the door, feeling completely at ease.  
  
"Do you have a date in mind for the wedding?" Marie asks thoughtfully as we enter the kitchen.  
  
"No, my dear, but I thought we were going to discuss the wedding after breakfast?" I say lightly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I did suggest that, did I not?" she answers with a small laugh and an impatient look on her face and I find myself joining in on her laughter.  
  
"Yes, you did," I agree as I begin to prepare breakfast.  
  
"Why do we not just get married today and be done with it, Erik?" Marie asks more seriously than not.  
  
"As we both agreed last night, this is something that will only happen once in our lives and it should be perfect," I say just as seriously. I find it rather touching that she wishes to be wed so soon.  
  
"Yes, I do wish for everything to be perfect," she says with a sigh of resignation as she sets two glasses of orange juice on the table before sitting down.  
  
"Then we shall discuss the wedding when we are finished with breakfast," I say as I place a steaming plate of food in front of her before fixing my own plate and sitting down across from her.  
  
"Alright, Erik," Marie says as she picks up her fork and takes a bite of bacon. The rest of the meal is eaten in companionable silence and goes rather quickly for it seems we are both anxious to be finished.  
  
"Since you are so anxious to begin, why don't you go to the study and write down your ideas for the wedding while I clean up in here?" I suggest with a smile.  
  
"Will you be joining me?" she asks, seemingly unsure as to whether I will be helping her with the planning.  
  
"I will join you shortly and then we can begin the planning," I say reassuringly as I place a soft kiss to her lips.  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Erik," Marie says happily as she makes her way to the door. "Do hurry," she calls over her shoulder before leaving the room.  
  
Ten minutes later I silently enter the study. Marie is sitting at the little desk in the far corner where I often have sat and worked on my opera. She seems to be completely absorbed in what she is writing down. "Have you many ideas for the wedding?" I ask softly as I cross the room and come to a stop beside her.  
  
"Oh, Erik, I did not hear you come in!" she states as she stops writing and turns to look at me with a startled look on her face.  
  
"I am sorry, my dear, I did not mean to startle you," I say as I gaze apologetically down at her.  
  
"There is no need for you to apologize. I was simply caught up in writing down my ideas," she says sheepishly.  
  
Gazing over her shoulder I see that she has a rather long list started. "I see you have a few ideas," I say teasingly as I pull a wooden chair up next to her.  
  
Blushing, she replies softly, "Yes, I suppose I do."  
  
"Shall we discuss these ideas or would you prefer to complete your list before we begin the discussion?" I ask as I sit down beside her.  
  
"We could begin now and add to it as we go," she suggests as she sets the quill into the inkwell.  
  
"That sounds like a splendid idea, Marie. May I see the ideas you have so far?" I ask curiously.  
  
"Of course you may, Erik," she says quickly as she carefully hands me the sheet of paper she had been writing on, not wishing for the ink to be smeared before it has the chance to dry.  
  
As I look at the careful handwriting I notice that she has a very elegant style. Looking at the numbered ideas I decide it best to discuss each one in order. "You wish to be wed on a Monday... is there any particular reason for such a request?" I ask curiously as I wonder why it would matter what day of the week we are married.  
  
"If you will recall you found me early Monday morning. I wish to be wed on a Monday for that is the day which my dreams became a reality," she says matter-of-factly. "Please say that we can be wed on a Monday," she requests hopefully and I cannot help but smile at her simple request.  
  
"A Monday it shall be, my dear," I say indulgently as I retrieve a clean sheet of paper and put it in writing.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says softly in my ear.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear. Now... what is the next idea?" I say as I retrieve her list and look at the next idea which is so elegantly written. "You wish for the ceremony to be held at the Notre Dame Cathedral? I believe that can be arranged," I say indulgently as I write that after the day on the other sheet of paper.  
  
"Oh, Erik, that will be the perfect place," she sighs happily and I recall just how beautiful Notre Dame is. Yes it will be the perfect place I think to myself and smile.  
  
"Well, what is next on the list?" I ponder as I refer back to her list. "You wish for it to be a small ceremony?" I question her. I would have thought she would have wanted a large ceremony.  
  
"Yes, Erik, a small ceremony with just a few people," she says softly.  
  
"But why, Marie?" I question in disbelief. "Surely you have many friends you wish to invite."  
  
"No, Erik, you are my only friend," she says sadly. "I do not even have anyone to give me away."  
  
"Surely you have someone to be your bridesmaid?" I prod gently, finding it hard to believe that someone as lovely and outgoing as her could not think of a single person to be in her wedding.  
  
Looking up at me sadly she replies softly, "no. I have no one, Erik. I was never allowed to have friends when I was staying at home. My father made sure that I had no time for them. The few friends I had known at school would not even give me the time of day since my father's business investments went bad and we went into debt."  
  
"What about your relatives?" I ask as I think of possible solutions to remedy this problem.  
  
"None of my relatives would take Charles and me in when we needed their help. I am not about to invite any of them to my wedding. I wish to never see any of them again," she states firmly.  
  
"Well, then, I suppose it will be a small ceremony. Do not fret over a bridesmaid or someone to give you away. I believe I know who can fill those positions," I say as a thought comes to mind. Yes... they would do nicely.  
  
"Who do you have in mind, Erik?" Marie questions softly.  
  
"You will see soon enough, my dear. Just trust me," I say as a plan forms in my mind. "We will be going out tonight."  
  
"To where?" Marie asks suspiciously.  
  
"You will just have to wait and see," I say with a laugh.  
  
"Is Charles going to be joining us on this little trip of ours?" she asks curiously.  
  
"Yes," I answer simply.  
  
"Then we will not be going far," she states confidently.  
  
"What makes you so certain of that?" I ask slyly.  
  
"Because it will be cold out and Charles does not have warm enough clothing for a long journey," she says seriously.  
  
"To the contrary, I took it upon myself when I was shopping yesterday to buy some warmer clothing for your little brother," I say truthfully.  
  
"You bought clothing for my brother?" she asks skeptically as she tries unsuccessfully not to laugh. Apparently she finds the idea of me buying baby clothes somewhat humorous.  
  
"Yes, I most certainly did," I counter indignantly as I quickly stand and leave the room. Hurrying to my bedroom I retrieve one of the packages I had purchased yesterday and quickly return to the study with it. Upon entering the room I place the package on the desk in front of Marie. "See for yourself," I say as I take a step back and fold my arms across my chest, waiting for her to open the package.  
  
She unties the string carefully and then removes the lid. "Oh, Erik, you truly did buy him warm clothing," she says delightedly before laughing softly.  
  
"Have I ever lied to you, Marie?" I question gently.  
  
"No, Erik, you have never lied to me," she replies softly.  
  
"Then why are you so surprised that I bought your brother some clothes?" I ask quietly.  
  
"I did not mean to sound as though I doubted you. It is just that the sight of a mysterious figure buying baby clothes must have turned many heads for it must have been quite a spectacle," she says as she tries to fight another wave of laughter.  
  
"I must say that I did not notice," I say as the image I must have presented plays across my mind and I cannot help but join in her laughter. "Buying baby clothes does seem to be a bit uncharacteristic of the Phantom does it not?" I ask as I laugh even more.  
  
"Yes, I must say that it is a bit unlike the famous Phantom," she says as she laughs even harder at that thought.  
  
I cannot remember laughing so much in an extremely long time if ever at all. I feel so at ease around this wonderful woman. I feel as though she has granted me a new life... a normal life filled with laughter and love. "Shall we resume our planning?" I ask after our laughter fades.  
  
"But of course," she says excitedly. "Since you already have a bridesmaid and someone to give me away in mind we may skip the next two items on the list."  
  
"Alright," I say as I remove the package from the desk and place it on an end table near the couch before returning to my seat next to Marie.  
  
"Do you have someone in mind for a best man?" Marie asks as she looks at the next item on the list.  
  
"Yes," I answer simply as I see that that was the next thing on the list.  
  
"Well, that is good to know," she says lightly.  
  
Picking up the list I read over the next item, "you would like for us to write our own vows?" I ask softly, wondering if I am capable of doing such a thing. It is true I have written many things. My wedding vow should not be too difficult.  
  
"Yes, if that is alright with you, that is," she says hopefully and I know that I cannot refuse her.  
  
"But of course, my dear," I say indulgently as I write it on the other paper.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says happily as she kisses me softly on the cheek. Oh, I do so love to please her when I am rewarded with such treasures.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear. Now, is there anything else on your list?" I ask as I pick up the sheet of paper once more and scan over the last item on the page. "You wish for it to be held as soon as possible?" I ask with a laugh. My, she really is in a hurry to be wed!  
  
"Yes, provided that it is alright with you, of course," she says sweetly as she gazes lovingly at me.  
  
"I will see if that can be arranged. Today is already Saturday and you wish to be wed on a Monday so that does not give us very much time," I say as I think of how I am going to pull this off.  
  
"I wish only to be your wife, Erik. I do not want an extravagant wedding... only a simple ceremony with a few people and you by my side is all that I need," she says softly as she presses a soft kiss to my cheek as if trying to emphasize her words.  
  
"I can hardly believe that this is actually happening to me," I say softly as I wrap my arms around her and pull her to her feet with me as I stand. She turns her face up towards mine expectantly. I lower my lips to hers and kiss her heatedly as I pull her body tightly against mine.  
  
When we finally pull apart Marie says softly, "just think... in a few short days we will be husband and wife and then you will no longer have to doubt the reality of this all for we will be joined together forever."  
  
"It is all happening so fast," I muss as I think of how absurd the whole thing is. I will be marrying a woman I have only known for a week. But it seems that I have known her my whole life. How can this be? She, on the other hand, has known me through her dreams for most of her life and this all seems so obvious to her.  
  
"Do you love me, Erik?" she asks softly as she looks up at me.  
  
"Yes, of course I love you, Marie," I reply as I wonder where she is going with this line of questioning.  
  
"And I love you, Erik. That is all that matters now. Not time, not age... nothing at all but a love so deep that it has connected us together long before we were ever to meet. Delaying our marriage would not reduce the strength of that love we share nor will anything else in this world. I will love you just as much a hundred years from now as I love you today. Why postpone something that is inevitable? After all, have we not waited long enough for someone to love us in return?" she finishes softly.  
  
Thinking on her words I realize that she has spoken with a wisdom that is well beyond her twenty-three years. "You are quite right, my dear. I have wished for someone to love me as I am for the better part of my life. I have often thought of ending this misery called life but I have never been able to go through with it. Something at the back of my head would always surface and convince me that if I just hope a little longer and a little harder I would be rewarded with that which I have desired most in my life. That little flicker of hope is what has kept me alive all these years and has brought me to you," I admit softly.  
  
"Then we will be wed on Monday?" she asks hopefully.  
  
"I will see what can be done to arrange it that way," I say softly before pulling her close once more knowing that I will do what ever it takes to please this precious woman in my arms.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says softly before pulling my lips down to meet hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
"You should know by now that I would do everything in my power to make you happy, Marie," I say softly when I have regained my voice. "Now that we are finished with the initial planning would you like for me to play for you?" I ask indulgently.  
  
"Oh, yes, Erik. I would like that very much," she answers happily as she eases from my arms and takes my hand as I lead her to the organ.  
  
"Would you like to hear anything special?" I ask as I take my place in front to the ivory keys.  
  
"Would you please play 'The Awakening'?" she asks softly. "I do so enjoy hearing that song."  
  
"But of course, my dear," I reply as I begin to play her request. When that song is finished I ask, "is there anything else you would like for me to play?"  
  
"I am sure that what ever you choose to play will be beautiful, Erik," she says with a smile.  
  
"As you wish," I say as I begin to play a happy tune. We both become lost in the music as I move from one song to the next and before either one of us even realize it two hours have passed.  
  
"That was wonderful, Erik, but, I think I had better go prepare dinner if we are to be going out tonight," Marie says as she rises from the bench and smiles down at me. "If you would be so kind as to check on Charles I am sure that we can eat and be on our way by nightfall."  
  
"Thank you, Marie," I say as I too stand up. "I will see to Charles' needs before joining you in the kitchen." With that I kiss her lightly and retrieve the package with his new clothing.  
  
When we get to the doorway of the kitchen Marie pauses and says, "I will put some milk on to warm."  
  
"Call for me when it is ready," I say as I kiss her once more before walking the rest of the way to Marie's room.  
  
When I enter the room I see a pair of bright blue eyes gazing in my direction. Upon seeing me Charles squeals with delight and reaches out for me to pick him up. I quickly place the package on a stand and walk over to the crib. When I pick him up he smiles up at me and makes a cooing sound.  
  
"Hello Charles," I say softly as I retrieve a clean diaper from a drawer in the dresser where I placed them yesterday. I cannot help but smile when I think of what Marie would say if she knew I had bought them along with the warmer clothing. I quickly retrieve a basin of warm water and a washcloth. I then spread the blanket out on the bed and place Charles upon it and begin to change his diaper. When he is cleaned up and changed I dress him in clean clothes. "There, all finished," I say as I pick him up. "Are you hungry, little one?" I ask as I leave the room and take him to the kitchen for his bottle.  
  
"You are just in time," Marie says with a smile, as I enter the kitchen. "I just finished his bottle," she says as she brings the bottle over to me. Pandora is lapping up milk from a bowl.  
  
"Thank you," I say softly as I take the bottle from her and offer it to a very eager Charles before settling down in my usual place at the table.  
  
"You're welcome. I thought that for dinner tonight I would make something simple yet filling," she says as she returns to her dinner preparations.  
  
"And what might that be?" I ask as I watch her move gracefully about the kitchen completely mesmerized by her lithe figure.  
  
"Roast beef and whipped potatoes with gravy," she answers simply without faltering in her movements.  
  
"That sounds wonderful," I say still amazed at how the simple task of cooking can appear so sensual. It seems that everything Marie does is graceful and sensual. Why had I not noticed this before? There is so much about this woman that I have yet to discover and I cannot help but wonder if I am doing the right thing by allowing her to rush the wedding. I can hardly believe that in a matter of a few short days she will be my wife in every sense of the word. I know that she loves me and I love her also, of this I have no doubt but is that knowledge reason enough to be wed so quickly? She thinks that it is and quite frankly I know that I cannot remain a gentleman while sharing her bed each night for very much longer. She is correct... we have both waited for this most of our lives and it would be foolish to prolong it. She knows from her dreams that we are to be joined together forever and her dreams have yet to deceive her... I just hope that they do not choose now to start! From what she has told me of her dreams, fate has brought us together. As for getting to know her better... I have the rest of my life to familiarize myself with this extraordinary woman who has blessed me with the one thing I had thought was lost to me forever... love.  
  
"I believe Charles is finished with his bottle. Would you please return him to the crib while I finish up in here? Dinner is almost ready," she says as she draws me from my thoughts. I am surprised to realize just how long I have been lost in my thoughts for Charles is now sleeping in my arms.  
  
"But of course, my dear," I say as I slowly rise from my seat, taking care not to wake Charles. I then make my way down the hall to Marie's room.  
  
"Dinner is served," Marie says as I return to the kitchen.  
  
"It looks wonderful," I say softly as I pull out a chair for her. She smiles shyly and blushes ever so slightly in response to my complement. Once she is seated I take my place across from her and pick up my fork and knife. It seems funny that until Marie began cooking for me I could have cared less if I even bothered to eat but now it seems as though I am tasting food for the first time. "This is simply delicious," I say as I take a bite of the savory roast beef.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says softly as her face turns red. Will she ever cease to be embarrassed by such simple compliments?  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I say as I take a spoonful of the whipped potatoes and gravy. She truly is a splendid cook.  
  
"Where are we going tonight, Erik?" she asks curiously in between bites.  
  
"You will find out soon enough," I say softly, enjoying the look of intrigue on her face and planning on keeping her in suspense for a while longer.  
  
"I suppose I have no choice but to wait," she says in feigned exasperation and I cannot help but smile at her comical display.  
  
"Patience my dear girl," I say slyly before resuming my meal. She follows suit and we finish the meal in silence.  
  
"Are we going to be leaving soon?" Marie asks eagerly as she quickly begins to clear the table.  
  
"Soon," I say softly. "Allow me to clean up while you go get your brother ready for the journey. I set the package on the stand inside the door. Be sure to dress warmly. I am sure you will find a warm enough cloak in the armoire."  
  
"Thank you, Erik," Marie says as she hurries around the table and throws her arms around me hugging me happily.  
  
"Are you sure that you should be thanking me?" I ask teasingly as I ease her away from me. "After all, you do not even know where we are going."  
  
"But I am going with you so it must be someplace wonderful," she says innocently as she gazes up at me.  
  
"Perhaps," I say simply as I turn back to the task at hand not satisfying her curiosity by revealing where we will be going.  
  
Not allowing my secretiveness to deter her happiness she begins to hum my song before leaving the kitchen.  
  
I make short work of the dishes and retire to my own room to prepare for tonight's journey. After finishing in the bathroom I retrieve my mask and hat. Once they are in place I wrap my warmest cloak around me and cross the room to the far wall where I trigger the mechanism that opens a hidden compartment. From the hole in the wall I remove some money along with my Punjab lasso and knife. After hiding the items on my person where they are undetectable but easily accessible I slide the stone back in place and leave the room. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Are you ready, my dear?" I ask after knocking softly on Marie's door.  
  
"Please come in. I am just finishing up with Charles," she calls softly and I open the door slowly.  
  
"Take your time," I say as I cross the room and sit on the sofa. Pandora tugs gently on my cloak and meows demandingly. I quickly pick the little kitten up and settle her on my lap while I stroke her soft fur. Content with the attention I am giving her she begins to purr.  
  
"There, all finished," Marie says after a few minutes as she picks Charles up from the bed and waits eagerly by the door. "Can we go now?"  
  
"I suppose you have waited long enough," I say with a smile as I gently set Pandora on the floor and cross the room to join Marie at the door. Taking her hand I lead her down the hall to the front door. Opening the door, I allow Marie to go first. I follow her out, pausing only long enough to close the door and retrieve a lantern from close by.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," Marie says softly as I help her into the boat before carefully stepping in myself.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I say softly as I settle down next to her before triggering the boat to cross the lake on its own. "Would you like for me to hold Charles?" I ask as I look down upon his contented face. It is still quite hard to believe that after all these years alone I am finally going to have a family of my own.  
  
"If you would like," she says as she hands her brother to me.  
  
"Thank you," I say softly as I cradle him in my right arm and wrap my left around Marie. As the boat quickly makes its way across the lake I simply sit here savoring the company of the two people in my life that love me.  
  
"When are you going to tell me where we are going?" Marie asks impatiently as she leans closer to my side.  
  
"When we get there," I answer simply, knowing that I should end her torment but unable to resist.  
  
"Why won't you tell me now?" she asks agitatedly.  
  
"Perhaps it is because I myself am not quite sure where we are going tonight," I say innocently.  
  
"I find that rather hard to believe, Erik," Marie says indignantly.  
  
"Well, then, perhaps I simply wish to surprise you. After all, you have surprised me often enough in the past six days to entitle me the pleasure of returning the favor," I say honestly. "If I were to tell you right now where we are going tonight it would no longer be a surprise to you when we get there."  
  
"Oh, I suppose you are correct. I will not ask you again," she says reluctantly as she sighs dramatically.  
  
"Now, now, it is not the end of the world. You will find out soon enough where we are going," I say no longer able to keep from laughing at her reaction. Just then the boat arrives on the other side of the lake. "Come, your questions will soon be answered," I say as I rise and offer Marie a hand to assist her from the boat.  
  
"Thank you," she says softly as she takes my hand and I assist her onto solid ground.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I say as I hand Charles to her so I am able to secure the boat.  
  
"Can we be on our way now?" she asks hopefully as I take Charles from her arms once more.  
  
"I suppose so," I say indulgently as I take her hand in mine and lead her out to the Rue Scribe.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says as she squeezes my hand lightly.  
  
"But whatever for?" I ask innocently as I hail a cab. When the cab comes to rest in front of us I help Marie into the back and hand her Charles before closing the door and walking to the front to speak privately with the driver. When I am satisfied that my instructions will be obeyed I join Marie in the back and close the curtains over the windows so we have complete privacy.  
  
"You had me worried for a moment," Marie admits softly once the brougham begins its journey.  
  
"How is that?" I ask curiously. What had I done to worry her? She looks as though she is near tears.  
  
"When you helped me into the carriage and handed me Charles before closing the door without a word I had thought for a moment that you were sending me away from you," she says as barely more than a whisper.  
  
"Oh, Marie," I say softly as I quickly move to sit next to her and pull her into my arms. "I would never do such a thing. I simply wished to speak to the driver privately," I explain.  
  
"I know, Erik. It's just that you have been so secretive about this outing and for a moment I began to take your negative replies to heart. Please forgive me for thinking such a thing," she says softly.  
  
"Oh, Marie, it is I who should be asking your forgiveness. I never meant to worry you so," I say as I pull her closer and kiss her forehead softly.  
  
"It is alright, Erik, let us just enjoy this ride," she says as she smiles brightly as though she has completely forgotten about her worried thoughts. "After all, I will soon discover what the big secret it."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" I ask softly knowing that there are several surprises in store for her tonight. With that thought in mind I allow a quick smile to grace my lips but am careful not to allow her to see.  
  
"What is it that you are not telling me, Erik?" Marie questions skeptically as she eases away from me enough to look into my eyes.  
  
"All your questions will be answered in time, my dear," I say softly as I pull her close once more. "Just relax and enjoy the evening I have planned for you," I say before lowering my lips to hers.  
  
"I love you, Erik," Marie says softly once our lips part, "and I know that you will never forsake me."  
  
"I love you more than anything in the world," I say tenderly. "I have never known such a wonderful feeling in my entire life," I admit sheepishly as I smile down upon her lovely face.  
  
"Will we soon be arriving at our destination?" Marie asks inquisitively after ten minutes pass in silence.  
  
"My, you are a curious one," I say observantly as I laugh softly at her impatience. "But, yes... we will be there shortly."  
  
"I can hardly wait," Marie says excitedly as she looks up at me with wide eyes filled with curiosity.  
  
"Well, your wait is over," I say softly as the brougham comes to a stop and I take Charles from Marie's arms.  
  
"We are there?" she asks skeptically.  
  
"Yes," I answer simply as I slowly open the door and quickly get out of the carriage before turning to offer Marie a helping hand. "What do you think?"  
  
"Oh, Erik! It is beautiful," she says reverently as though she believes it will disappear at the slightest sound.  
  
"I thought you would like to see where we will be joined in a few short days," I say as I lead her to the massive doors of the Notre Dame Cathedral. "And while we are here I thought it would be the perfect time to make the arrangements for a priest to wed us," I add as I release her hand long enough to open the door.  
  
"This will be the perfect place to be wed," Marie says wistfully as she takes in the breathtaking beauty of the inside of the building. She looks like a little girl who has just found her most treasured possession.  
  
"I knew you would like this place," I say softly. "I have occasionally found solace in the upper tiers of this spectacular building." A sudden thought comes to me... she has never seen this place before so why would she wish to be wed here? "Marie? Why did you think to be wed here?" I ask softly as I turn her to face me.  
  
"I have often heard of how beautiful this place is and I also saw some sketches of it when I was away at school," she says softly. "The sketches do not do justice to the true beauty of this place."  
  
"Yes, I have seen some sketches and I would have to agree that what I have seen could not hold a candle to the real thing," I say honestly. "Come, let us find the priest."  
  
"That sounds like a splendid idea," Marie says happily as I lead her to the front of the isle before handing her Charles.  
  
"Pardon me, Monsieur, but is there a priest available?" I ask quietly as I approach an elderly man kneeling at the front of the sanctuary.  
  
He starts slightly by the sound of my voice and quickly stands, turning to face me. A moment of shock crosses his face as he sees my masked face and I catch sight of him crossing himself quickly. "Forgive me, Monsieur, but you startled me," he says after regaining his composure. "There is a priest in the confessional over there," he says as he points to a door along the one wall.  
  
"Thank you," I reply before leading Marie to the wooden door the man had indicated, unsure of what to expect for I have never in my entire life been inside a confessional.  
  
"Would you like me to enter first, Erik?" Marie asks softly when she notices my reluctance.  
  
"There is no need for that, my dear," I say softly as I slowly open the door, not wishing to appear weak in front of Marie. I am, however, quite nervous and am unable to avoid hesitating a moment longer.  
  
"There is nothing to fear, Erik," Marie whispers in my ear as she brushes past me and quickly pulls me into the small room behind her.  
  
"How can I help you?" the priest asks softly after sliding a small door aside.  
  
After finding my voice I reply, "we have come to make arrangements to be married on Monday."  
  
"This is rather short notice, Monsieur," the priest replies slowly. "I do not know if such arrangements can be made this quickly."  
  
Not liking this answer I reply with an air of authority, "it is to be a simple ceremony with only the few necessary people present. I am sure that there is a priest who could find the little bit of time needed to perform the ceremony."  
  
"I do not know, Monsieur," the priest hesitates a moment and I am sure that it is a result of him seeing my masked face.  
  
"I can assure that you will be paid well for your time," I answer sternly, knowing that everyone has a price.  
  
Blatantly ignoring my last remark the priest says, "Why is it that you need to be wed so quickly?"  
  
"You see, Father," Marie speaks up quickly, "my parents were killed and my infant brother has been left to my care," she says as she indicated the baby she is holding in her arms. "If not for this kind man we surely would have perished on the streets. He has taken us into his home without hesitation and over time we have fallen in love. It is only proper for us to be wed since we are living together and are truly in love," Marie says persuasively.  
  
"I can see your point, Mademoiselle," the priest says after pondering her words for a few moments.   
  
"Does that mean you will marry us on Monday?" Marie asks excitedly as she watches the priest intently.  
  
"Well, I suppose it can be arranged. There is a small fee for the use of the cathedral and for the ceremony," the priest says slowly.  
  
"How much would it take?" I ask in return as I pull a handful of francs from inside my cloak prepared to pay as much as it will take to speed the process.  
  
"Two hundred francs," the priest replies after a few moments of deep thought. "I will need one hundred francs in advance," he adds.  
  
"That will not be a problem," I say as I count out one hundred francs and pass it through one of the small holes in the ornate window.  
  
"What time would you like the ceremony to take place?" the priest asks after he counts the money to be sure that I did not cheat him.  
  
"At sundown," I reply after a moment's thought. "Is that alright with you, Marie?" I ask as I gaze down upon her dimly lit face.  
  
"That sounds perfect, Erik," she says happily as she smiles brightly. I return her smile as Charles reaches for me to hold him. I take him lovingly into my arms as the priest takes in this exchange.  
  
"Sundown it is," the priest says as he writes something down in a big book. "My name is Father Renaulda and I will personally see to the ceremony."  
  
"Thank you, Father Renaulda," Marie says softly.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Monsieur," I say respectfully.  
  
"There is no need to thank me. It is quite obvious that the two of you are very much in love," the elderly priest observes with a nod. "I am sure you have much to plan. Go with God my children," he says quietly before sliding the little wooden door back in place.  
  
After we leave the cathedral and I assist Marie into the waiting brougham, Marie turns to me and says softly, "Oh, Erik, this was the best surprise anyone has ever given me! Thank you for not giving into my persistent nagging."  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear. I thought you would be pleased," I say with a smile... if only she knew that this was only the beginning of the surprises I have planned for tonight.  
  
"I love you so very much, Erik," Marie sighs softly as she curls up against my side and I quickly drape my left arm around her shoulders while I cradle Charles in my other.  
  
"I love you, my sweet Marie," I say as I brush a kiss to her brow. As the carriage moves down the streets of Paris I sit back and enjoy holding the two people that mean the most to me. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
After the brougham comes to a stop, I open the door and assist Marie out of the carriage. "Where are we, Erik?" she asks quietly as she takes in her surroundings, not finding anything familiar.  
  
"The home of an old friend," I say honestly as I knock softly on the door, hoping that he still lives here... after all, it has been two very long and lonely years since I have last seen him. Oh, but, will he not be surprised to find that the Phantom still lives? Will he forgive me for what I had done to him when he helped Raoul find me? I almost killed him that night.  
  
My heart skips a beat as Nadir slowly opens the door. "Who's there? Show yourself," he says menacingly as he discovers two forms lurking in the shadows. Unable to speak, I simply step into the light cast by the open door. "Erik?" he questions unbelievingly as he opens the door further and steps outside.  
  
"Yes, it is I," I say softly. "It has been a long time, my friend. I have missed our weekly meetings," I say sincerely.  
  
"I long thought you dead," he says unsure of my intentions. "Why have you come here after all this time?"  
  
"I have come for several reasons. None of which are to cause you any harm," I say reassuringly. "Please, may we come in? It is rather cold out here for the baby." It is then that he realizes I am holding an infant and also notices Marie standing off to my side still partially hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Of course," he says after a moment of stunned silence as he tries to figure out just what this woman and child are doing with me, I am sure.  
  
"Thank you, Nadir," I say as he steps aside, allowing Marie and myself to enter his small apartment.  
  
"Why is it you have come here, Erik?" he asks again after we are seated in his warm parlor.  
  
"First, I wish to apologize for my behavior the last time we met. I never meant to cause you any harm but you must understand that I was very much infatuated with Christine and that blasted boy kept interfering with my plans for her," I say pleadingly. "There is no denying that I was out of my mind with jealousy. If I had been thinking clearly I would never have put you in any danger."  
  
"I have forgiven you long ago, Erik," Nadir says truthfully. "I know you never meant me any harm. Quite frankly, if I were in the same position I do believe I may have behaved similarly."  
  
"Thank you, my friend," I say softly as a tear threatens to fall.  
  
"Now, please introduce me to your friends," he says as he changes the subject quickly, sensing my feelings.  
  
"Certainly," I say as I nod my head in a silent exchange of thanks. "This lovely woman is Marie," I say indicating Marie whom is sitting in the chair furthest from Nadir. "And this little one is Charles," I say as he giggles happily at the sound of his name. Nadir looks at me with a questioning look similar to that Madame Giry had cast my way when first seeing me with Marie and the baby. "Charles is Marie's brother," I say casting him a stern look.  
  
"Erik, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Nadir asks as he glances between Marie and me.  
  
"There is no need for privacy, Nadir. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Marie," I say sternly. Surely he does not think I am holding Marie against her will as he had suspected me of doing with Christine. Perhaps now would be a good time to reveal to him what the other thing I had come here to request is. "After all, Nadir, she is to be my wife. We have no secrets," I say emphasizing the word no. He simply stares at me with his mouth hanging open. "The other reason I came here tonight was to ask you to be my best man. I can think of no other who I would like to stand beside me," I say truthfully.  
  
"Are you serious, Erik?" he questions softly. "You are actually going to marry that child? How did this all come about?"  
  
"She is not a child, Nadir, she is twenty-three and capable of making her own decisions," I say heatedly, not at all happy about the way he said that as though she is not in the room.  
  
Sensing my displeasure, Nadir quickly regains his composure. "Forgive me, Mademoiselle, I did not mean to imply that you are a child. It is just that the news of your marriage came as a bit of a shock to me and I was not thinking clearly," he quickly states.  
  
"That is quite alright, Monsieur, I thought nothing of it," Marie says kindly as she smiles at Nadir.  
  
"Now, to answer your question, my friend, I happened upon Marie and her brother in a blizzard. Marie was being beaten by two men in an alley not far from where we used to meet. I saved her life and took her to my home to tend to her wounds. She is not frightened by my true face. We have fallen in love even though I had fought it at the beginning but Marie has persuaded me otherwise. She truly loves me and I love her a thousand times more than I ever thought I loved Christine. I have never felt anything so wonderful in my entire life, Nadir. So, my friend, will you be my best man?" I ask hopefully.  
  
"Of course I will. So, when is the wedding?" Nadir asks a bit suspiciously, still every bit the policeman.  
  
"We are to be wed at the Notre Dame Cathedral at sundown on Monday," I answer simply.  
  
"Just how long have you known Marie?" he asks skeptically.  
  
"I have known her long enough, Nadir," I answer sternly, knowing what he is hinting at. He thinks I have tricked her into marriage... that I am doing the same to her as I had with Christine. I cast him a look that would send anyone else running from my presence but he pays it no heed.  
  
"How do you feel about all of this?" Nadir asks defiantly as he looks in Marie's direction.  
  
"It is I who has convinced Erik to be wed on Monday, Monsieur," she says sweetly, not at all bothered by his questioning.  
  
"Has Erik done anything to convince you to marry him?" Nadir asks softly, casting a cautious look in my direction. If Marie is not bothered by his questions then I am not going to interrupt even though I do not appreciate his line of questioning.  
  
"No, Monsieur, Erik has been nothing but kind to me. I love him more than life itself and I want nothing more than to be his wife," Marie says compassionately as she looks Nadir directly in the eye.  
  
"But you have seen his face?" Nadir asks doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, I have seen what lies behind his mask. I have touched and kissed the twisted skin and I am not at all frightened or repulsed by it in the least. What I am about to tell you may sound strange to you but please listen with an open mind. As a child he used to be there in my dreams to comfort me and to protect me when I was frightened. He would wrap his cloak around me and hold me close and sing to me. When I was older he allowed me to see his face. I knew that it was just a face and that it could never harm me because he would never harm me. Over the years I grew to love the man in my dreams. My dreams also have the ability to show me things that will happen in my life or in the life of someone close to me. I have experienced much of what Erik has been through in the past twenty years and I have also see what is yet to come. I witnessed my parents' murders a month before it happened and although I tried to warn them they simply brushed it off. I eventually gave up trying. If they would have only listened to me they would still be alive today. I saved Erik's life yesterday because of my dreams and if you do not believe me you can see for yourself the large lump he still has on the back of his head," Marie says hurriedly as she moves to sit next to me on the sofa.  
  
"I believe you, Mademoiselle. In Persia I knew of a few people who had the gift of seeing into the future. I simply wanted to be sure that you were aware of what you are getting yourself into. Erik is a good man and I believe that he deserves to be happy. You, my dear, are just what Erik needs. I just wanted to make sure that Erik wasn't up to his old tricks again. His voice has a tendency to persuade people to do things they would rather not do," Nadir says with a glance in my direction.  
  
"As I said before, Nadir, I did not do anything to encourage this," I say sternly. Why must he keep questioning me? If he were anyone else I would have killed him for suggesting such things.  
  
"Forgive me, my friend. I just needed to be sure that everyone involved will be happy," he says softly. "I just do not want to see a repeat of what nearly happened between you and Christine."  
  
"There is no need for you to worry, Nadir, there is no jealous boyfriend nor is there any trickery involved," I say honestly as I look him in the eye to prove that I am not lying to him.  
  
"Then I give you both my blessing and I would be honored to be your best man, Erik," he says sincerely.  
  
I hand Charles to Marie before saying, "Thank you, Nadir. You have no idea what that means to me." We both rise and I embrace him briefly to show how much his friendship means to me.  
  
"I am glad you have finally found someone to love you as you deserve to be loved," he says honestly.  
  
"Thank you, my friend. Now, if you will excuse us we must be on our way," I say as I take Charles from Marie's arms and offer her a hand.  
  
"Of course," he says as he hurries to the door. "I am sure you have much to plan. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle." With that he takes Marie's hand and kisses it lightly.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you also, Monsieur," Marie says softly as Nadir releases her hand.  
  
"I will see you soon, my friend," I say as I usher Marie out the door to the waiting brougham. Once Marie is settled inside I hand Charles to her and give a few more instructions to the driver. Once I am sure that he understands I join Marie in the back of the carriage and we are on our way once more.  
  
"He seems like a nice fellow," Marie says as she moves closer to my side.  
  
"Yes, he is. He has saved my life more than once. He is the one person I can call a true friend," I say solemnly. We ride on in silence before the carriage stops once more.  
  
"Where are we now?" Marie asks as she once again gets out of the brougham and surveys her surroundings.  
  
"This is your next surprise," I say as I take her hand and lead her to one of the nearby houses. She looks puzzled as I knock on the door.  
  
"What is this place?" Marie asks in a whisper as I step back and wait for the door to be answered.  
  
"You shall see soon enough," I say softly as I hear movement just inside the door. As the door opens slightly I step forward into the light and say softly, "good evening, Madame Giry."  
  
"Monsieur Phantom?" she asks hesitantly as she opens the door further to allow more light to spill forth and reveal my dark form to her curious eyes. "Please come in," she says quickly as she steps aside.  
  
"Thank you, Madame," I say as Marie and I enter her quaint little home. "I hope we are not disturbing you."  
  
"Not at all, Monsieur," she says hastily as she offers to take our cloaks. "To what do I owe this honor?" she asks humbly after we are seated in the parlor.  
  
"I have come to ask you a favor," I say after a moment. "Is Meg at home?"  
  
"She is up in her room. Should I fetch her for you?" Madame Giry asks quickly. She is always eager to please me.  
  
"If you would, please," I say softly.  
  
"But of course," she says hurriedly as she rises and soon disappears up the stairs. A few moments later both her and her daughter descend the stairs and join us in the parlor.  
  
"Good evening, Monsieur," Meg says nervously as she sits next to her mother, casting a glance at my masked face.  
  
"Good evening, Meg. How is your dancing coming along?" I ask curiously, hoping to put her at ease. I have neglected to pay much attention to the happenings in my opera house as of late.  
  
"Oh, everything has been going wonderfully, Monsieur," Meg says enthusiastically as her eyes light up.  
  
"That is good to hear," I say with a nod and I notice Meg looking curiously at Marie and Charles. "I would like you to meet someone," I say after a slight pause. "This is Marie and this little fellow is her brother, Charles. I was hoping that perhaps you would like to get to know Marie and possibly become friends."  
  
"I would like that very much, Monsieur," Meg says happily. She quickly gets up and walks to Marie. "Would you like to come up to my room? There is so much I can tell you that has been going on around the opera house," she inquires excitedly.  
  
"Meg, before you go running upstairs with Marie there is something I would like to ask of you," I say as Meg practically drags Marie to the stairs.  
  
"Of course, Monsieur," Meg says as she stops in her tracks.  
  
"Marie and I are getting married on Monday but there is a slight problem. You see, Marie's parents are no longer with her and she has no friends around here so she is in need of a bridesmaid and also for someone to give her away. I thought that perhaps you would like to be her bridesmaid, Meg." I suggest hopefully.  
  
"Oh, yes, I would love to be," Meg says quickly and I cannot help but smile at her. She is such an excitable creature.  
  
"Madame Giry, I was hoping that you might be the one to give Marie away. I respect you very much and I have always trusted you. Would you please do this for me?" I ask sheepishly.  
  
"Of course, Monsieur Phantom," she says hurriedly and I seen a brightness in her eyes I have never seen before.  
  
"Thank you both," I say softly. "You may go now, Meg," I say with a nod in her direction.  
  
"Come on, Marie, I have so much to tell you," Meg says excitedly as she hurries up the stairs with Marie close behind.  
  
After a moment I hear a door shut and the low chatter of Meg. Looking back at Madame Giry I notice that she seems to be studying me oddly. "Is something wrong, Madame?" I ask slowly.  
  
"Forgive me, Monsieur, but I cannot help but wonder about the suddenness of all of this. You could not have possibly known this girl for very long and already you are getting married," she says in a timid voice.  
  
How dare she question me! I have been nothing but kind to her and she dares to question me! Rising from my seat I quickly cross the room and find myself standing menacingly over her. "Are you questioning my intentions?" I ask in a barely contained voice. "I have helped your daughter succeed in her dreams of being a great dancer! I have shown you nothing but respect and kindness over the years! I have even trusted you enough to ask you to be a part of my wedding and what thanks do I get for all of these things? You question my motives and intentions!"  
  
"Please, Monsieur, forgive me!" Madame Giry cries softly as she cowers as far into the chair as she can. Charles begins to squirm in my grasp and I slowly come out of my blind rage and realize that I was poised to strike the poor woman. Quickly regaining my senses, I lower my raised hand to rest at my side. Madame Giry continues her pleading. "I never meant to question you, Monsieur. I simply was looking out for your best interests. I wanted to be sure that no one involved would be hurt, least of all you. After what had happened with Christine and all," she sobs softly.  
  
"Forgive me, Madame, I should not have yelled at you," I say softly as I kneel before her and take her trembling hand in mine. "I do not know what came over me. I would never hurt you. Please, you must believe me," I plead feverishly as a tear streams down my cheek. Why had her question caused such a reaction from me? Nadir questioned me much worse and I did not become violent with him. She has never done anything to hurt me in the past.  
  
"Monsieur Phantom, please get up off the floor. I am not angry with you. I should not have questioned you. Your affairs are none of my business. If marrying that girl is what you both want then I am glad for you. I believe that everyone deserves some happiness in their life and God knows you have suffered far too long without such a simple thing," Madame Giry says sternly, no longer cowering from my rage. "Now, I shall forget what has just happened and I wish for you to do the same. Would you like some tea?"  
  
Stunned by how easily she has forgiven my actions I stand and nod my head in accent.  
  
When she returns from with the tea I manage a meager, "thank you, Madame."  
  
"There is no need to thank me. Now, when is the wedding to be and where is it being held?" she asks as she returns to her seat.  
  
"It is to be held at sundown Monday at the Notre Dame Cathedral. I have already made the arrangements," I say, thankful for the change of subject.  
  
"That does not give me much time to find a suitable dress," Madame Giry musses to herself.  
  
"There is no need to fret over a dress, Madame, that will be taken care of shortly," I say as I take a sip of tea. Glancing at Charles I see that he has drifted off to sleep.  
  
"What do you mean, Monsieur?" she questions, puzzlement showing on her weathered face.  
  
"When Marie and Meg are finished gossiping I will be taking the three of you to be fitted for your gowns," I explain simply.  
  
"But, Monsieur, I could not possibly allow you to do such a thing," she says aghast at the suggestion.  
  
"Why not?" I ask curiously as I study her face.  
  
"Wedding gowns are expensive, Monsieur, and I could not possibly allow you to spend such money on Meg and me," she says firmly.  
  
"Madame, you of all people should know that I can afford such things. After all, I receive a salary of twenty thousand francs a month and have only been spending what I need to since Christine left me. I can easily afford to buy you and Meg a new dress," I say earnestly.  
  
"But, Monsieur, I could never repay you for such a thing," she argues softly. "I cannot accept such generosity."  
  
"You can and you will accept my generosity. I can assure you that I wish for nothing in return. You have taken care of my box for all these years and have insured that my salary is always waiting for me. Buying you a new dress to attend my wedding is the least I can do for you," I say sternly, not about to accept no for an answer. "As I said, it is the least I can do to repay you for all the generosity you have shown me over the years that you have been at the opera house."  
  
"Well, since you insist, Monsieur, I suppose I have no choice but to accept such a gracious offer," she says reluctantly.  
  
"Good," I say as I finish my tea. Setting the cup aside, I carefully reposition Charles into my other arm. "I believe we should be on our way... the dress shop will be closing soon," I observe as I glance at the clock.  
  
"I will go fetch the girls," Madame says as she slowly stands and makes her way to the stairs.  
  
"Please do not tell them what I am planning," I say softly before she begins to climb the stairs.  
  
"Of course not, Monsieur," she replies softly before disappearing from sight. A moment later I hear a knock on a door followed by Madame Giry saying, "come downstairs now, it is getting late and our guests must be going soon."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Meg calls quickly.  
  
As Madame Giry reaches the bottom of the stairs I hear the door open and the sound of footsteps and quiet laughter softly descend the stairway. "Would you three lovely ladies care to join me on a moonlit ride?" I inquire after they enter the parlor.  
  
"Can we, Mother?" Meg asks excitedly and I cannot help but smile at her enthusiasm. How will she react when she finds that we are going to a dress shop instead of just for a carriage ride?  
  
"Yes, I believe some fresh air would do us good. It is a rather nice night for a ride provided you dress warmly," Madame Giry says casually as she rises from her seat and retrieves her cloak.  
  
After everyone is ready I assist the women into the carriage and hand Charles to Marie before going up front to give the driver specific instructions before joining them in the brougham. This time, however, I open the curtains allowing us a view of the moonlit streets as we slowly make our way around a park. Our journey than brings us to a stop a few blocks beyond the quiet park.  
  
"Why are we stopping here?" Marie asks softly as she gazes curiously out the window at her surroundings.  
  
"It is a surprise, my dear," I say softly as I open the door and exit the carriage. "Come, I shall show you all," I say simply as I take Charles from Marie once again before holding out my hand to her.  
  
"Thank you," she says softly before stepping away from the carriage and taking in her surroundings.  
  
I then offer Meg a hand. She seems to hesitate but only for a moment. "Thank you," she says once she is safely on the ground before hurrying off to join Marie.  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur," Madame Giry says softly as she takes my hand and I help her down.  
  
"You are all quite welcome. Now, time is wasting. Come with me," I say as I take Marie's hand in mine and make my way to the little dress shop that resides out of view around the corner.  
  
"A dress shop?" Marie questions softly.  
  
"Yes, it appears so," I reply comically. "I thought that you might like a dress for the wedding."  
  
"Oh, yes, Erik, that would be wonderful," she says happily. "But it looks as though the shop is closed for the night," she adds disappointedly.  
  
"My dear, I can assure you that this shop is never closed to me," I say softly. True, it has been quite some time since I last paid this place a visit but surely the seamstress will remember me quite well.  
  
"Are you sure? It looks rather dark," she observes as she looks up at me with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I am quite sure," I say, amused by her innocence. "Wait here, I shall be right back," I say softly before releasing her hand and giving her Charles before disappearing around the corner once more.  
  
Hurrying to the side door I let myself in and quickly make my way to the apartment up stairs. I knock softly on the door as I had so many times before when I was in need of a new gown for Christine. "Monsieur Phantom, is that you?" I hear the familiar voice of the seamstress call softly. She sounds unsure of my identity. Perhaps she believes me to be dead as most everyone else does.  
  
"Yes, it is I," I call softly in the powerful tone she is most familiar with.  
  
Upon hearing my voice she quickly opens the door. "It has been a very long time since you have called upon my services, Monsieur," she says softly as she lights a lantern and makes her way down the stairs to the shop. "How may I help you?" she asks as she lights another lantern before turning to face me.  
  
"I am getting married on Monday and I would like for you to make the wedding gown and also dresses for the bridesmaid and the woman who will be giving my wife away," I say easily. "I can assure you that you will be well paid as always," I add softly.  
  
"But of course, Monsieur," she says eagerly. She then begins rattling off a list of things she will need to know. "Am I to be using the same measurements for the gown as before or do you have new measurements for me? And what of these other two dresses? I will need measurements for them also."  
  
"Mademoiselle, please," I interrupt quickly, stopping her onslaught of questions. "The ladies are waiting outside. If you would be so kind as to open the front door you can measure them yourself."  
  
"Oh," she says simply, obviously surprised by the fact that I have three women with me unlike my usual solitude. She quickly lights a few more lanterns as she makes her way to the front door. "Please come in," she says softly as she opens the door.  
  
"Thank you," all three reply in unison as they enter the warm little shop.  
  
"So, who is the lucky lady?" the seamstress asks as she leads us into the back of the shop after locking the front door once again.  
  
"I am," Marie says softly as she steps closer to my side and takes my hand in hers as if trying to prove that she truly is my soon to be wife.  
  
The seamstress looks Marie up and down before shaking her head and smiling. "Well now, I have several designs that will suit you just fine but I believe it will be a bit difficult to take your measurements while you're holding that there babe. There's a crib in the corner you dare put him in," she says as she indicates the direction of the crib.  
  
Marie releases my hand and makes her way to the crib while the seamstress smiles at me slyly.  
  
"Mademoiselle, I can assure you that you are drastically wrong in what you are thinking," I say quietly, knowing that she suspects the baby to be mine. As she continues to smile at me I add sternly, "the child is her brother, not my son."  
  
"Oh no, Monsieur, I did not mean to suggest that you had fathered the child out of wedlock! I was simply smiling at the thought of you, the Phantom of the Opera, finally getting married," she says hurriedly as she lowers her eyes and fiddles with the folds of her dress.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Marie asks me softly as she returns to my side and glances at the seamstress.  
  
"No, my dear, everything is fine. Are you ready for your fitting?" I ask as I lead her over to a small platform.  
  
"Of course she is," the seamstress says brightly, as she hurries to the platform.  
  
"Yes, I am quite ready," Marie says eagerly as she waits for the seamstress to retrieve her tape measure.  
  
"If you would step up on the platform, please," the seamstress begins. "I will get your measurements and then we can go over some designs and see which you would like for your gown."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Marie says happily as she takes her place on the platform.  
  
"Do you have any particular color in mind for the bridesmaid and mother's dresses?" the seamstress asks as she begins to take down the measurements, working quickly.  
  
I notice a look of hurt in Marie's usually clear blue eyes at the mention of the mother's dress and I feel inclined to correct this error before it is repeated and causes her more pain. "Madame Giry is not Marie's mother. She has been kind enough to agree to give Marie away since her own mother is unable to attend the ceremony," I say softly as I watch Marie's face carefully.  
  
At my words, I see a look of relief cross her face briefly as she mouths a silent, "Thank you."  
  
"I am so sorry," the seamstress says softly, ashamed of her error and understanding the true meaning of my words.  
  
"That is quite alright, Mademoiselle," I reply simply. "I should have pointed that out earlier."  
  
After a few minutes of silence as she gathers a few more measurements the seamstress seems to remember our presence and says quickly, "it will be a while until I am finished with Mademoiselle Marie. There are some chairs through that doorway if you would like to sit for a spell."  
  
"That sounds like a splendid suggestion," I say as I head in the direction she had indicated. "I do believe I will take you up on that offer. Care to join me, ladies?" I ask over my shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I do believe I could use a rest," Madame Giry says quickly as she follows close behind me.  
  
"I agree, after all, there really is nothing for me to do out here," Meg says as she hurries into the other room.  
  
Once we are all seated I ask, "Have you had any trouble with any of the dancers, Meg?"  
  
"Well, there is this one girl who tries to make me falter in my steps but she has yet to succeed and I doubt that she will," Meg says softly, with the air of a well-trained dancer who could never even fathom the idea of missing a step.  
  
"Would you like me to see that she stops?" I ask seriously. A note to the managers or a late night visit to the girl's bedside will easily solve the problem.  
  
"No, Monsieur, I believe that I can handle her. But, thank you for the kind offer," she says honestly and I realize just how much she has matured over the past two years. The Meg I used to know would have jumped at the chance to have me eliminate her competition.  
  
"As you wish," I say softly. "But remember, Meg, if you change your mind all you need to do is ask and I will gladly remedy the problem."  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur," she says sweetly.  
  
"You are quite welcome," I reply earnestly.  
  
We sit in a comfortable silence for quite some time before Marie enters the room looking rather pleased. "Who's next?" the seamstress asks as she enters the room closely behind Marie.  
  
"Perhaps you should go next, Meg. After all, you need to be getting some rest soon if you wish to dance tomorrow," Madame Giry says softly.  
  
"Of course, Mother," Meg says happily as she hurries to the doorway and I have the feeling that Madame Giry had other reasons in mind when she suggested for her daughter to go first.  
  
"How did it go, Marie?" I ask softly as she sits on my lap instead of in the chair next to mine.  
  
"It was wonderful," she says happily as she rests her head on my shoulder. "The dress I chose is so beautiful. I just know you will love it!"  
  
"I am sure that I will," I say softly as I wrap my arms around her and simply enjoy her closeness.  
  
"I hope that you do not have any more surprises planned for tonight. All this excitement has made me rather tired," she says sleepily.  
  
"No, I have no more surprises planned for tonight," I say softly. As I glance at Madame Giry I notice that she is smiling in our direction... genuine happiness for us showing on her face.  
  
"Tonight has been filled with so many wonderful surprises. Thank you, Erik," Marie says softly as she snuggles closer.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear. Sleep now," I say softly as I press a light kiss to her forehead.  
  
"I love you, Erik," she says softly as she closes her eyes before releasing a soft sigh of contentment.  
  
"And I love you, Marie," I reply in a whisper, knowing that she is now sleeping in my arms. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"You make a beautiful couple," Madame Giry says softly. I quickly look at her and see a tear caressing her cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Madame," I say softly, touched by her sincerity.  
  
After a few more minutes Madame Giry quietly asks, "May I ask how the two of you met?"  
  
"Of course you may," I reply softly, not wishing to wake Marie. "After retrieving my salary and doing a bit of shopping, I stumbled upon Marie being beaten by two men in an alley not far from the Rue Scribe. I intervened but I had been too late for Marie was knocked unconscious. It was snowing very heavily and was quite cold. I knew that she could not possibly survive on a night like that so I had no choice but to take her and her brother home with me. By the time I saw to her wounds and had managed to draw her back into consciousness it was already morning. By the next morning she saw my face without the mask but was not the least bit frightened by it. We have fallen very much in love and I have never been happier in my entire life."  
  
"I am truly happy for you, Monsieur. You of all people deserve such happiness in your life and I am glad that you have finally found someone deserving of your love," Madame Giry says softly, a pleased look on her face.  
  
"Thank you, Madame," I say softly as I gaze at Marie's sleeping face. A comfortable silence envelops us until Meg comes bursting into the room.  
  
"The dress will be so perfect!" Meg exclaims excitedly as she hurries to her mother's side.  
  
"I am sure it will be, but please try to keep your voice down, Marie is sleeping," Madame Giry scolds.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry," Meg says quickly as she looks at Marie curled up on my lap.  
  
"There is no need to apologize," I say softly. "You did not wake her."  
  
"Sit down, Meg, and try to rest," Madame Giry says quietly. "If you do not get some sleep you will be in no shape to dance tomorrow," she adds as she makes her way to the open door.  
  
"Yes, Mother," Meg says quickly as she crosses the room and sits in the chair her mother had just vacated.  
  
After Madame Giry leaves the room to be fitted for her gown I glance in Meg's direction and see her smiling sheepishly in our direction. When she sees me looking she quickly looks away and lowers her head but not before I notice a touch of red enter her face. I suppose the sight of Marie curled up sleeping on my lap is not something Meg would have expected to witness.  
  
"Perhaps the couch would be more comfortable," I suggest as I notice her trying to find a comfortable position in which to sleep.  
  
"There is a couch?" Meg asks as she glances around the room.  
  
"Yes, over in the corner," I say as I point her gaze in the right direction.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Monsieur," she says softly as she walks over to the darkened corner and lies down on the couch. She soon drifts off to sleep.  
  
Glancing at the clock I realize just how late it is getting... it is already almost midnight and Madame Giry has just begun to be fitted for her gown. It is going to be quite late when we return home. There is nothing to do now but wait for the seamstress to finish with Madame Giry. With this thought in mind I allow my mind to wander. Morning will soon be here and our wedding will only be a day away. I cannot believe how quickly today has gone. Will tomorrow go just as quickly or will it drag on mercilessly? In a little more than twenty-four hours I will be married to the beautiful woman sleeping in my arms. I cannot believe how smoothly everything has gone today. Will tomorrow prove the same? What if something happens? What if the dresses are not ready in time? What if she changes her mind? I must not think of such things! I will drive myself mad if I do. Nothing will happen. The seamstress has never failed me. Marie loves me and will not change her mind. I have finally found true happiness and nothing could possibly change that.  
  
"Monsieur?" Madame Giry says softly as she enters the room, pulling me from my troubled thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Madame?" I reply softly.  
  
"The seamstress is finished with me and requested to speak with you privately," Madame Giry replies quietly.  
  
"Tell her I shall be right there," I say as I think of how I am going to get up without waking Marie.  
  
"Of course, Monsieur," she replies quickly before leaving the room once more.  
  
Carefully moving my arm beneath her knees and positioning my other arm behind her back I cautiously shift her weight to my arms instead of my lap and slowly get to my feet taking care not to wake her in the process. Once I am standing I turn slowly and reluctantly lower her to the chair I had just occupied. Content that she is still sleeping peacefully, I leave the room to see what the seamstress wants with me.  
  
"You wish to see me, Mademoiselle?" I ask as I enter the room. Madame Giry quickly leaves the room and closes the door softly behind her.  
  
"Yes, Monsieur," the seamstress begins. "I would like to get your approval before I begin making the dresses."  
  
"Of course," I say as I follow her across the room to a table that is cluttered with many sketches.  
  
"This is what Mademoiselle Marie has chosen for her wedding gown," she begins as she produces a sketch of a beautiful white gown.  
  
"Marie has chosen well," I say with approval as I look over the sketch. The girl has wonderful taste. The dress will have a low cut lace bodice that will accent her curves nicely but in a fashionable manner. The sleeves will be short and billowing with rose patterned lace trimming to match that of the bodice. The waistline will accent the narrowness of her waist and the shapeliness of her hips. The skirt will be long and flowing with a fairly long train.  
  
"Yes, it is a beautiful gown," the woman says as I hand it back to her and she looks it over once more. Setting that sketch aside she picks up another for my inspection. "This is the dress that Mademoiselle Meg has decided upon," she says as I take the sketch from her.  
  
The dress will be quite perfect for Meg's small frame. The dress will accent Meg's delicate curves. The bodice will be low cut but not overly revealing. The sleeves will be short and lace trimmed, but not billowing like that of Marie's. The skirt will come to rest at her ankles, for any shorter would not be considered ladylike. The dress itself will be a light shade of lavender. "It seems that Meg has chosen rather well. The dress will be perfect for her," I say approvingly as I hand the sketch back to the seamstress.  
  
"Yes, it should fit her frame perfectly," the woman says as she sets the sketch aside and retrieves another one. "Madame Giry had no trouble at all choosing a design and I do believe it will suit her nicely," she says as she hands the sketch to me.  
  
Looking it over I see what the seamstress means. The dress will have a high neck and long sleeves. From what I can see it will have only a small amount of lace trim. The dress will be a dark lavender color. The dress is one that only the most dignified of ladies would wear and I cannot help but smile as the image of Madame Giry wearing this dress appears in my mind's eye. Anything less dignified would certainly not suit her. "The dress will be perfect for Madame Giry," I say approvingly as I hand the sketch back to the woman.  
  
"When do you need the dresses finished by?" she asks as she places the sketches back on the desk.  
  
"The wedding is to be Monday at sundown. Would it be possible to have them finished by tomorrow night?" I ask skeptically, not wishing to wait until the last possible moment to pick them up.  
  
"I am not sure if that will be possible, Monsieur. Would Monday morning suffice?" she asks carefully, not wishing to trigger my anger.  
  
Realizing how much work will be needed to complete all three dresses I agree reluctantly, "Monday it is. What time would you like me to pick them up in the morning?" I ask slowly, hoping she does not make it too late. I want to be sure that if there are any alterations that need to be made before the wedding there will be enough time to see to them.  
  
After thinking it over for a few moments she replies hopefully, "they should be ready by ten."  
  
"I shall be here at exactly ten to pick them up. I suggest that they be ready when I arrive," I say sternly.  
  
"I assure you, Monsieur, they will be ready on time," she says hastily.  
  
"Very well," I say as I pull out some money. "How much will it cost?" I ask as I begin to count out the francs.  
  
"I have not figured out the cost for the materials yet, Monsieur," the seamstress says quickly.  
  
"Do you think one thousand francs will be enough for now?" I ask as I hold out the money to her.  
  
"Of course, Monsieur," she says as she hurriedly removes the money from my hand and shoves it in a pocket in her dress.  
  
"I suggest you get started on the dresses, Mademoiselle," I say as I turn to leave the room. "Monday morning will be here before you know it," I add over my shoulder as I open the door.  
  
"Yes, Monsieur," she says quickly.  
  
"Madame Giry," I say softly as I enter the sitting room. "Would you be so kind as to get Charles and summon the carriage to the side door? I do not wish to wake Marie or Meg," I say as I wrap my cloak about my shoulders and retrieve Meg's cloak from the wall.  
  
"Of course, Monsieur," Madame Giry says quickly as she retrieves her cloak and hurries from the room.  
  
Walking over to the couch I drape Meg's cloak over her sleeping body before I lean down and carefully pick her up in my arms. Satisfied that she is still sleeping I slowly leave the room and make my way to the side door. When I get outside I cautiously make my way to the carriage and carefully climb inside and place Meg on the seat next to her mother.  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur," Madame Giry whispers before I turn to leave the carriage to get Marie.  
  
"You are quite welcome, Madame," I reply quietly before leaving the brougham and speaking to the driver for a moment before going back inside. I then retrieve Marie's cloak from the wall and drape it over her before picking her up gently as I had done so with Meg only moments before. Once I am sure she is still sleeping soundly I carry her to the carriage and gingerly place her on the seat beside me before signally the driver to proceed.  
  
A few minutes later the brougham comes to a stop in front of Madame Giry's quaint home.  
  
"If you will get the door, Madame, I will put Meg to bed," I offer softly as I open the door to the carriage and quickly get out before turning to offer Madame Giry a hand getting out.  
  
"Of course, Monsieur. If it is not too much trouble, that is," she adds softly. "I could always just wake Meg up."  
  
"I will not hear of such a thing," I say sternly. "The child needs her sleep and there is no reason to wake her. Carrying her to her room is no trouble at all." With that said I climb back into the brougham and gently pick up the still sleeping Meg, I cannot help but wonder what she will think when she wakes in her own bed in the morning.  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur," Madame Giry says softly after leading me to Meg's room.  
  
"You are quite welcome, Madame," I say just as softly as I carefully place Meg in her bed.  
  
"Allow me to show you out," Madame Giry offers as I take Charles from her arms and turn to leave the room.  
  
"There is no need, Madame, I can find my way," I say softly. "It is late and you need your rest," I add with a gentle smile.  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur," Madame Giry says softly as I disappear with a swirl of my black cloak.  
  
Taking care to lock the door behind me, I leave the house and hurry to the waiting carriage. After giving the driver my last instructions for the night I quickly climb inside and signal the driver to be on his way. When the brougham comes to a stop near the Rue Scribe entrance I debate whether I should wake Marie or allow her to sleep. Remembering how awkward it had been to carry both her and her brother I decide that I have no choice but to wake her.  
  
"Marie?" I call softly in her ear. "Time to wake up. We are almost home." She begins to stir.  
  
"Must I wake up?" she whispers sleepily as she snuggles closer to me once again.  
  
"Yes, my dear, you must wake up. It is late and this tired old man cannot carry you and your brother the rest of the way," I say teasingly.  
  
"You are not an old man, Erik," Marie says softly as she begins to wake up fully. "You are the man I love," she adds with a smile.  
  
"Even so, I am tired and do not wish to carry you any more tonight," I say softly as I smile at her.  
  
"At least help me up," she demands softly as she extends a hand to me which I take quickly and pull her to her feet.  
  
"There," I say with a small laugh. "Now, if it is quite alright with you, I would like to go home now."  
  
"Home sounds like a wonderful place," she says with a smile. "Were you serious when you said that there were no more surprises planned for tonight?" she asks slyly as I help her down from the carriage.  
  
"My dear, I can assure you that I was quite serious when I told you that earlier," I say seriously. "Now, wait here while I see to the driver." With that said I make my way to the front of the carriage and produce a generous amount of money that I hand to the driver.  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur," the driver says before making a hasty retreat down the darkened street.  
  
"Now, let us be on our way," I say softly as I return to Marie's side and wrap my free arm around her waist.  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Erik," she says softly as I guide her to the hidden entrance and usher her inside. After helping her into the boat I hand Charles to her and swiftly step inside. I then trigger the hidden mechanism and take my place on the seat next to Marie as the boat begins its journey across the dark lake.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Marie?" I ask softly as she leans against my side and I wrap my arm around her.  
  
"Oh, yes, Erik, it was perfect," she replies happily as she snuggles closer to my side and sighs contentedly.  
  
"Good," I reply simply. "What do you think of Meg?"  
  
"I like her. She is a bit talkative but she seems to be really nice," Marie says with a smile.  
  
"Dare I ask what the two of you were chattering about up in her room for so long tonight?" I ask curiously.  
  
"Oh, she was just telling me of your haunting days at the opera house," Marie says as she tries to hide a smile.  
  
"Is that all, my dear?" I ask suspiciously.  
  
"Well, she did ask me how we came to meet. I told her the truth, of course," she says seriously. "Although, I did leave out the part about the dreams. I did not wish for her to think that I am crazy."  
  
"I see," I say softly, nodding my head in approval. "But surely that is not what you were smiling about a moment ago," I pry.  
  
"She asked me if we have kissed yet and I told her that we have kissed several times," Marie admits sheepishly.  
  
"Well now, what did she think of such an admission?" I ask slowly, wondering just how much she has told Meg.  
  
"She thought it was wonderful," Marie says truthfully.  
  
"Did she ask if we have done anything besides sharing a few passionate kisses?" I ask curiously.  
  
"Yes, but I told her that nothing else has happened besides a few shared kisses," Marie says honestly.  
  
"So you did not disclose the fact that I have been sleeping in your bed for the past two nights?" I question softly.  
  
"Of course not, Erik," Marie says seriously. "I would never tell her, or anyone else for that matter, of such a thing."  
  
"Well, I certainly would hope not! After all, sharing your bed with a man before being joined in marriage is not considered the proper thing to do regardless of whether all you are doing is sleeping," I say sternly.  
  
"I am quite aware of that, my dear Erik," Marie says as she tilts her head up and kisses me softly.  
  
"I am glad to hear that, Marie," I say softly after she reluctantly removes her lips from mine.  
  
"Today has been a truly wonderful day," Marie says reverently. "I can hardly believe that my dreams will soon be complete."  
  
"I know exactly how you feel," I say softly as I pull her closer to my side and press my lips to her forehead.  
  
"I love you so very much, Erik," Marie whispers softly as she gazes up at me with a look that proves her words to be true for the love I see reflected in her lovely blue eyes matches my own.  
  
"I love you more than anything else in this world," I whisper back as the boat bumps softly against the dock. "Come, we are home," I say softly as I give Charles to her before I slowly rise and get out of the boat. After securing the boat I turn and after taking Charles once more I offer her a hand.  
  
"Thank you," Marie says softly as I take her hand in mine before leading her to the front door.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I say as I open the door and step aside, allowing her to enter first. "Charles will most likely wish to be fed once more before we turn in for the night. I will go warm him some milk while you get him ready for bed," I say gently as I enter behind her and hand the baby to her.  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Marie says as we make our way down the hall hand in hand.  
  
"I shall join you shortly," I say as I release her hand and enter the kitchen to put some milk on to warm.  
  
"I will be waiting," Marie says slyly and kisses me softly before walking the short distance to her room.  
  
While the milk is warming, I walk down the hall to my own room. After removing my cloak and hat I place my mask on the dresser and return the knife, Punjab lasso, and what money I did not spend back into the hidden compartment in the wall. Once the stone is slid back in place I enter the bathroom to prepare for bed. Wrapping my robe around myself and cinching the belt, I return to the kitchen to prepare the bottle. After making sure the milk is not too hot I hurry down the hall to Marie's room where Charles has begun to cry.  
  
"You are just in time," Marie says with a loving smile as I walk through the open doorway and see that she has just finished dressing Charles for bed. With that said, she hands Charles to me and I carry him to the sofa where I offer him the bottle, which he accepts greedily.  
  
"I can hardly believe that it is already two in the morning," I muse as I glance at the clock.  
  
"Yes, it is rather late," Marie agrees as she stifles a yawn. "I believe I will prepare for bed while you feed Charles." Marie then turns and enters the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
"Well now, Charles, what did you think of all the surprises?" I ask softly as the baby looks up at me curiously while still sucking on the bottle. He then proceeds to wrap his tiny fingers around one of mine and I am surprised at the strength in that tiny little hand of his. I cannot help but wonder if all one month olds are this strong. Will my children have such strength at such a young age? I cannot allow myself to think of such a thing... I may never have a child of my own let alone children! Just because Marie has agreed to marry me does not mean she wishes to bear my children. I cannot even guarantee that I am even capable of producing a child! I must not allow myself to hope for such impossible things. I must be content to have a woman who loves me enough to marry me and lay with me even if a child does not result from the union. After all, I have Charles to raise as a son.  
  
"I believe Charles is finished with the bottle," Marie says softly and I realize that I did not hear her come out of the bathroom.  
  
"I suppose he is," I say softly as I gaze down upon his sleeping face. How long have I been sitting here lost in thought?  
  
"Would you like me to put him in the crib?" Marie asks softly as she moves to take the sleeping child from my arms.  
  
"No, I will see to him," I say as I slowly rise from the sofa and walk to the crib. "It is late and you need your rest. I am going to take care of the bottle and then I will join you," I say after placing Charles in the crib.  
  
"I will be waiting for your return," Marie says softly as I leave the room and make my way to the kitchen where I quickly wash the bottle and set it aside to dry before returning to her room.  
  
She is sitting up in bed waiting for me as I enter the room. "You cannot sleep sitting up, my dear. I believe it would be rather uncomfortable," I say teasingly as I make my way to the side of the bed.  
  
"I told you I would be waiting for you," she replies softly as I remove my robe and place it at the foot of the bed.  
  
"But whatever for?" I ask slyly as I turn back the covers and get into bed beside her. She is wearing that scant nightgown again.  
  
"I wish to fall asleep in your arms," she says simply as she lies down on her side facing me.  
  
"As you wish," I say softly as I turn to face her and wrap my arms around her warm body, pulling her against me.  
  
"I love you, Erik," she whispers as she kisses me deeply. My tired body surprises me for I find myself responding instantly to that kiss.  
  
"Oh, Marie, do you have any idea what you do to me?" I ask after we reluctantly end the kiss and I have regained my ability to speak coherently.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea, Erik," she whispers slyly as she presses her hips closer to mine.  
  
"Must you torture me so?" I ask as I suck in a sharp breath of air. "We are to be wed in two days and I am trying very hard to restrain myself until we are husband and wife. You are making this very difficult for me," I say sternly as I attempt to distance myself from her somewhat.  
  
"I am sorry. I should not tease you so," Marie says softly as she stops squirming against me. "I have waited this long for you. Two more nights should not be that difficult."  
  
"I hope you are correct," I say softly as she rests her head against my chest. "I do not know how much more torment I can take."  
  
"I will try to behave myself until we are married, Erik," she says seriously as she wraps her arms around me more securely.  
  
"Go to sleep now, my love," I whisper as I gently press my lips to her brow. She closes her eyes and within a few minutes her breathing becomes shallow and steady and I am sure that she is sleeping. It is so very hard to believe that a mere two nights from now I will be holding her in my arms as my wife and I will no longer have to resist her advances. She will be mine completely. With this thought in mind I close my eyes and allow the exhaustion from the very eventful day to take over my body as I drift off to sleep. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"Erik? Are you going to sleep all day?" Marie calls softly, drawing me from my slumber. "It is almost noon."  
  
Reluctant to wake just yet I wrap my arms around her tighter and say softly, "I would much rather remain like this."  
  
"But Erik, there is still much to be done before the wedding tomorrow," Marie whispers as she snuggles closer against me.  
  
"All the arrangements were seen to yesterday," I argue, still reluctant to wake. "What more can there be?"  
  
"For one thing, we need to write our vows," she says thoughtfully. When I still refuse to open my eyes she pushes me gently onto my back and whispers slyly, "If you do not wake up this minute, Erik, I will be forced to persuade you otherwise." With that said she eases on top of me and presses her lips to mine in what promises to be a very passionate kiss.  
  
"Alright, alright! I am up," I say quickly as I carefully roll her off of me and climb out of bed, not allowing the kiss to reach its true potential.  
  
"I know," Marie says teasingly as she smiles brightly before glancing knowingly at my crotch.  
  
Following her gaze, I quickly turn away from her and retrieve my robe from the foot of the bed, trying to hide my embarrassment. "I am going to my room to get dressed. I suggest you do the same," I say evenly as I hurry from the room without looking back at her.  
  
"Erik, wait," she calls from her open doorway as I quickly retreat into my room and close the door securely behind me, making sure to lock it.  
  
"Oh, Marie, why must you torment me so?" I say softly as I lean against the door, angry with myself for not having more control over my body. I had always been able to control my body in the past but now the simplest contact sends my pulse racing and sets my blood to boil.  
  
"Erik, please open the door," Marie calls softly as she taps lightly on my door. "I am sorry, I did not mean to embarrass you."  
  
Unable to resist her pleading I open the door reluctantly, glad that I have calmed down. "There is no need to apologize. Your forwardness simply caught me off guard," I admit softly.  
  
"I do need to apologize, Erik. I know that my actions seem like a form of torture to you. But, once we are married and you no longer feel that you need to resist my advances you will realize that it is you that is torturing both yourself and me by fighting that which is most natural," Marie says sincerely.  
  
"You have such wisdom for someone so young," I say after pondering her words for a few moments.  
  
"So I've been told," she says with a smile before turning and leaving the room, pulling the door shut behind her.  
  
After locking the door once more, I retreat to the bathroom and prepare for the day ahead of me. Once finished, I dress quickly and make my way back down the hall to Marie's room. As I approach I notice that the door is slightly ajar. I know full well that I should simply knock and wait to be invited in but I cannot resist the urge to glance through the small opening. The sight that meets my eye is enough to steal my breath away and I must have gasped for Marie, whom only moments before was standing before the open armoire completely naked, turned suddenly to face the door. I am frozen in my place even though every part of my logical brain is telling me to run... to hide before I am discovered. As she quickly wraps her robe around her I find my feet and quickly yet quietly make my way the short distance to the kitchen. Once there, I quickly busy myself preparing a bottle for Charles and try to calm my raging body before Marie can confront me about what I just did.  
  
"Erik, where you spying on me?" Marie asks casually as she enters the kitchen a few minutes later, fully dressed in a pale blue dress.  
  
"Of course not, my dear," I force myself to lie to her while keeping my back to her, hoping that she cannot see the redness that has just crept into my face as a result of the forced lie.  
  
"Are you sure?" she whispers. "You know I will not be mad at you if you were," she says softly as she wraps her arms around me from behind and rests her head against my back.  
  
"I would never do such a thing," I say softly, hating to lie to her but preferring it to admitting my weakness to her.  
  
"But you have done just that once before," she says slyly.  
  
"That was different. You where hurt and I was caring for your wounds," I say defensively.  
  
"But when you were finished with my wounds you said yourself you looked," she argues.  
  
Leaving out a long sigh I turn to face her. "Alright, I confess... I did look earlier. I know that I should not have but I simply could not resist," I say softly as my face turns redder.  
  
"Erik, do not fret so over it. If I had not wanted you to look I would have shut and locked the door," she says with a sly smile.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you planned that?" I ask in shock, taken aback by her bold admission.  
  
"Yes," she answers simply. "I have done that on more than one occasion but this is the first time you seem to have noticed."  
  
"I have noticed in the past but I had fought such temptations," I say softly, remembering the time she left the bathroom door open slightly while she was preparing for bed and how tempted I was to look.  
  
"I am sorry to have made you so uncomfortable, Erik," she says as she wraps her arms around me once more. "I forget that you are not used to such things and I must remember that what we have shared in my dreams have not yet happened here in reality just yet."  
  
"I do not know if I will ever get used to you," I say teasingly as I wrap my arms around her.  
  
"Oh, you will," she says sure of herself. "You'll see," she adds before pressing her lips to mine.  
  
"I believe I had better finish preparing the bottle," I say as I reluctantly pull away from Marie after hearing Charles begin to cry from down the hall.  
  
"Yes, my brother does seem to have impeccable timing," Marie says as she eases out of my arms and steps aside, allowing me to return to the bottle. "I will go see to him while you finish up in here," she says as she makes her way to the door.  
  
"I will join you shortly," I say over my shoulder as I test the milk to make sure it is not too warm. With that she leaves the room and I turn my thoughts to what she has just admitted to me. She has left the door open on purpose, wishing for me to look in on her? Why? And what exactly has she been dreaming of in these dreams of hers? The sound of Charles crying from down the hall draws me from my thoughts and I hurry from the room with his bottle. When I arrive at Marie's door, I knock softly and wait to be invited in.  
  
"Come in," she calls softly and I slowly open the door. "You know, Erik, there really is no need for you to knock," Marie says after I enter the room.  
  
"And why is that?" I ask as I cross the room and settle next to Marie on the sofa. Taking Charles from her arms I offer him the bottle which he accepts greedily.  
  
"Because, Erik, we will be wed tomorrow and there will no longer be a reason for you to knock before entering this room," she says softly as she leans against my side and rests her head on my shoulder.  
  
"That may be so but until we are wed I will continue to knock like any gentleman would," I say as I wrap my arm around her.  
  
"As you wish," she says reluctantly, as if realizing that this is one argument she will not win.  
  
"Please do not look so sad, my dear, after all, it is only for one more day," I point out gently.  
  
"I know," she says softly. "I did promise to be on my best behavior until we are wed. I really am sorry to have put you in several awkward situations. It is just that while growing up, you have always been a part of my life. As I grew older we grew closer in my dreams. My feelings for you had grown from admiration and childish infatuation to that of true and incomparable love. I knew from the beginning that we were destined to be together and that we would meet one day when we were both ready. In the past year my dreams have become more intimate where you were concerned and I knew that the day we would finally meet was drawing near. I suppose that once we met I allowed my dreams to influence my actions a bit too much. After realizing that you have not shared those same dreams all this time I knew that you were not yet ready for me to pick up in reality where we had left off in my dreams. I must keep reminding myself of that fact and as you have already noticed I have not done a very good job of it."  
  
"My dear," I begin reluctantly. "When I met you a mere week ago I initially wished to have nothing to do with you besides nursing you back to health so that you could be on your way. Mind you, I said initially," I point out as she opens her mouth to protest. "That night when I was caring for your wounds and had cleaned and sutured your face I began to feel something for you that I had never felt for anyone before. These strange feelings confused me and I tried to push them from my mind. Then, when you allowed me to hold you in my arms without showing any fear of my bare face I realized that you were different than anyone I have ever known. And with that realization came the glimmer of hope... hope that perhaps you could grow to love me over time. Little did I know that you already did. Since then you have introduced me to so many wonderful feelings that I have gone my whole life without even knowing existed. I know now that what I had felt for Christine was not love but merely infatuation. What I feel for you is a thousand times more intense than anything I have ever felt compelled to love in my entire life. I must admit that I have fallen in love with you rather quickly but then I seem to have been drawn to you since I first laid you upon that bed to care for your wounds. It is true that when you first met me in reality I was not yet ready to pick up where ever it is your dreams have left off but I can assure you that after we are married tomorrow I will be quite ready to give into your relentless seduction. After all, I believe I have waited long enough and perhaps I will even try my hand as the seducer," I add with a sly smile before pressing my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. This woman is truly unbelievable.  
  
"Perhaps I should put Charles in his crib," Marie says softly after we reluctantly ease our lips from one another. Without another word she removes him from my arms and carries him over to the crib. He immediately begins to play happily with the bells. "Shall we go to the study?" she asks as she stands before me.  
  
"I was thinking more along the path of going to the kitchen to prepare lunch. After all, I do believe it is a bit too late for breakfast," I say as I glance at the clock before I rise from the sofa and take her hand in mine.  
  
"I suppose that two in the afternoon is a little too late for breakfast," Marie agrees with a soft laugh as I lead her from the room.  
  
"Yes, I dare say it is," I agree as I join in her quiet laughter. "What would you like for lunch?" I ask as we enter the kitchen.  
  
"Do we have any steak?" she asks as she leans over and begins to search through the icebox.  
  
"Yes, there should be some in there somewhere," I say as I stand back and enjoy the view.  
  
"I found them," she declares as she straightens herself up and turns to face me. I quickly avert my eyes.  
  
"Good," I say as I take them from her and walk over to the coal stove. "What would you like with your steak?"  
  
"A baked potato with butter would go perfect with it," she says as she retrieves two large potatoes and brings them over to the stove.  
  
"Steak and baked potato it is," I say as I place the potatoes on the stove along with the steaks.  
  
"Have you written your vows yet?" Marie asks as we sit at the table waiting for our lunch to cook.  
  
"Not yet. Have you?" I ask curiously.  
  
"Yes, I have written them but I would rather wait until the ceremony to surprise you with them," she admits softly.  
  
"As you wish," I say indulgently. After all, I most certainly have surprised her enough yesterday to allow her to surprise me with her vows.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says with a sigh of relief. "That means so much to me."  
  
"It is my pleasure, my dear," I say smoothly. "Are you certain that once we are wed you will be content to continue living here?" I ask after a few minutes of silent thought as I look around the small kitchen. This is, after all, the smallest room in my entire house since food was the last thing I was interested in.  
  
"Oh, yes, Erik! I would never think of living anywhere but here," Marie says sternly. "I told you before that I prefer this place over any other above ground. I wish for my brother and our children, to grow up where they will be safe from all the bad things the world above harbors that could harm them."  
  
Did I just hear her correctly? Did she just say 'our children'? Does she realize what she has just said? "Who's children?" I ask in disbelief, wanting to be sure that my ears did not deceive me.  
  
"Our children, silly," she says with a soft laugh, obviously finding my shocked question humorous.  
  
"You mean you wish to bear my children?" I ask dumbfounded by what she has just confirmed.  
  
"Yes, Erik, of course I wish to bear your children. Why wouldn't I?" she asks surprised by my question.  
  
"Because if you have my child there is a possibility that it may be deformed," I point out seriously, feeling that she must understand the risks involved.  
  
"I am fully aware of that, Erik," she says stubbornly. "And I can assure you that no matter what our child looks like I will still love it with all my heart just as I love you, Erik."  
  
"You are certain?" I ask, astonished by her words.  
  
"Yes, I am quite sure," she says matter-of-factly.  
  
"How did I ever become lucky enough to have found you?" I ask as a tear silently makes its way down my twisted cheek. Her words have brought such joy to my heart for I had thought I would never hear such words from a woman.  
  
"Fate has brought us together," Marie says softly as she stands and walks to where I am sitting. She then gently wipes the tear from my face and presses a soft, lingering kiss to my lips before whispering, "we are bound together by fate." She then goes to the stove to check on the steaks.  
  
"Fate," I say softly, as I watch her movements. That one small word has brought me the inspiration I needed to write my vows. "If you will excuse me I must go to the study."  
  
"Of course," Marie says with a glance in my direction. "Lunch will be ready soon but take your time. I will call you when it is served."  
  
"Thank you," I say as I quickly get up and leave the room. When I enter the study I take a piece of paper and hurriedly jot down my vows. When I am satisfied with them I take the paper to my room and place it in the wall with my money where I know that Marie will not stumble upon them.  
  
"Lunch is ready, Erik," Marie calls from the kitchen doorway.  
  
"I will be there shortly, my dear. I was just on my way to wash up," I call, hoping to hide the real reason I am in my room instead of the study.  
  
"Alright," she replies simply and I hurry to the bathroom to wash up before returning to the kitchen.  
  
"It looks wonderful," I say as I enter the kitchen a few moments later and take my seat across from her.  
  
"Thank you," she says with a smile. "Would you like some butter?" she asks, offering me the dish.  
  
"Yes, please," I reply politely as I take the butter and spread some on my potato. "This is delicious," I say as I take a bite of steak.  
  
"Thank you," she says as she smiles shyly and I can see that my compliments as far as her cooking is concerned still cause her some uneasiness.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I reply before taking a bite of baked potato. "What do you have planned for today?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I thought that perhaps after the sun goes down tonight we might go for a walk through that lovely park we rode past last night. If that is alright with you, of course," Marie says hopefully.  
  
"But of course, my dear," I reply indulgently. "I will see if Madame Giry will watch Charles while we stroll through the park."  
  
"Thank you, Erik!" Marie exclaims happily as she smiles brightly at me from across the table.  
  
"You are quite welcome, my dear," I reply softly. "Would you like to visit with Meg this afternoon before we go for our stroll?" I ask, figuring it will please her.  
  
"I would like that very much," she replies as her smile becomes even larger.  
  
"Then it is settled. After we finish eating and see to Charles we will be on our way," I say as I take another bite of steak.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," she says quickly before returning her attention to the food in front of her. The rest of the meal progresses in a comfortable silence and we are soon finished eating.  
  
"I will clean up in here while you go see to Charles," I offer as I rise from my seat and begin to clear away the dishes.  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful plan," she says as she too rises from her seat. "I love you so much, Erik," she says as she closes the distance between us and wraps her arms around my waist, pressing her body to mine as our lips meet in a passionate kiss. I cannot help but wrap my arms around her and pull her even closer to me as I return her kiss.  
  
Reluctantly pulling away from her, I say teasingly, "You know, if we keep this up we are not going to have time to visit with the Giry's before we go for a walk."  
  
"I suppose you are correct," she says as she playfully presses a light kiss to my lips before turning to leave the room. "I am going to get changed and see to Charles. If you hurry with the dishes you may have time to sneak another peek," she adds over her shoulder before disappearing from the room.  
  
I hear her laugh softly as she makes her way to her room. Even though I listen closely I fail to hear the door click shut and I have the sneaking suspicion that she was not simply jesting. I am sure that if I did venture to her door too quickly I truly would be afforded another glimpse of her getting changed. I decide to take plenty of time cleaning up, not wishing to have a repeat of what happened earlier.  
  
Satisfied that a sufficient amount of time has passed I leave the kitchen and journey the short distance to Marie's room. I had been correct in my assumption for the door is not shut completely. I knock lightly on the door, taking care not to allow my eyes to stray to the opening.  
  
"Come in," Marie calls softly and I cautiously open the door. "What took you so long?" she asks as I enter the room. Pandora immediately begins rubbing against my leg.  
  
"I was cleaning up the kitchen," I answer vaguely, relieved that she is fully clothed in a lovely dark green velvet dress.  
  
"I see," she answers knowingly. Could she possible suspect my real reason for lingering behind?  
  
"The pan was very greasy," I say, grasping for anything that will remove that knowing look from her face. Pandora meows as I set a bowl of milk on the floor for her.  
  
"Of course. Shall we go to the study for a few minutes before we leave?" she asks, changing the subject as she interrupts Charles' play and lifts him from the crib.  
  
"As you wish. Would you like me to take him?" I ask as I join her at the side of the crib, relieved that she has changed the subject.  
  
"If you'd like," she says, placing Charles in my waiting arms.  
  
"Thank you," I reply before offering her my hand. She quickly takes it and we walk together to the study. "Would you like me to play for you?" I ask as we make our way down the hall.  
  
"I would like that very much," Marie replies softly, releasing my hand as we enter the study.  
  
"Is there anything in particular you would like me to play?" I ask as she sits down on the couch and I place Charles in her arms.  
  
"Could you play that song I love so much?" she asks hopefully as she offers to take Charles. "Whenever I was frightened you used to sing it to me softly as you held me within the safety of your cloak. I cannot tell you how many times I have fallen asleep with that melody in my head," she admits with a smile.  
  
"But of course I will play it for you, my dear. I am glad that it was a comfort to you," I reply smoothly as I cross the room to the large organ. Sitting on the bench, I begin to play 'The Awakening' which she is so fond of. As I play I glance over my shoulder at the contented look on her face and quickly decide what I am going to give her as a wedding present.  
  
"That was beautiful, Erik," Marie says reverently as I finish the song.  
  
"Thank you," I reply simply as I turn on the bench to face her. Glancing at Charles I see that he has drifted off to sleep. "He must have found it to be a comforting song," I comment, nodding in the baby's direction.  
  
"Yes, I do believe you are correct," Marie says with a soft laugh as she glances at her brother's sleeping face. "I think he will be sleeping for awhile. Perhaps you should go get your cloak and hat," she suggests as she rises from her seat. "I will get mine and meet you here when you are ready."  
  
"Alright," I agree as I rise from the bench and make my way to the door. We walk as far as my room before we part company. "I will not be long," I add over my shoulder as I enter my room.  
  
"I shall be waiting," she calls as she enters her own.  
  
Closing the door, I retrieve my mask and deftly put it in place. I then place my hat upon my head and wrap my heavy cloak about my shoulders, securing it in the front. I then retrieve my Punjab lasso and knife from their hiding place, along with some money and quickly secure them on my person and close the hidden compartment before returning to the study. Marie is waiting there as promised, wearing a dark green cloak that matches her dress remarkably well. However, this little detail does not surprise me since I am the one who had the cloak made specifically to go with the velvet dress that Marie is wearing.  
  
"Charles is still sleeping," Marie says softly as I enter the room.  
  
"So he is," I say in agreement as I join her beside the crib.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" she asks as she picks him up from the crib and offers the child to me.  
  
"Of course," I reply as I remove him from her arms. As I take him into my arms he wakes. As he gazes up at me he lets out a squeal and smiles at me, reaching towards my mask. "Shall we be on our way?" I ask as I smile down at the baby and wrap the blanket more securely around him.  
  
"By all means," she says eagerly as she places her hand in mine and pulls me from the room. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As we leave the house I pause only long enough to get a lit lantern and lock the door before walking to the boat and helping Marie to board the tiny vessel before getting in myself and activating the mechanism that will take us to the Rue Scribe entrance. As the boat begins it journey I wrap my arm around Marie and pull her close to my side. I hear her sigh softly as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I can hardly believe that in only a little more than twenty four hours we will be husband and wife," Marie says wistfully as she smiles up at me.

"I myself can hardly believe that this whole week has been a reality and not just a dream," I admit softly before pressing my lips to the crown of her head. Her hair feels so soft against my lips.

"Believe me, Erik, it is not a dream. What we have shared in the past week has been a million times better than even the most wonderful dream I have ever had," she says adamantly as she turns to face me directly with a very sincere look on her lovely face before offering her lips to mine.

After our lips part Marie rests her head against my shoulder once more and we continue across the dark lake in silence, each lost in our own thoughts.

Sitting here I cannot help but feel a bit of apprehension creep into my mind but I cannot quite lay a finger on its cause. Everything is going so well and I am quite nervous about the wedding tomorrow... surely my nervousness is what has caused the nagging feeling of eminent doom lurking just out of sight to form in the back of my mind. I force myself to push such thoughts from my mind and instead think of this girl who has come into my life so suddenly and caused me to feel things that I never thought I would have the opportunity to feel and who returns those feelings. This woman sitting so close to me has given me what I have always wished for... love. How is it that I have been blessed with such a wonderful woman who does not fear me because of my face? She is sure that fate is what has brought the two of us together and I have no choice but to admit that it must have been fate. How else can her dreams of me from such a young age be explained? Spending time with the Gypsies taught me to keep an open mind about such things as dreams or visions of the future but never before have I been the focus of these things. It seems that Marie's dreams truly have been preparing her for me but why? Why would fate grant me the things I have been refused my whole life? I do not doubt Marie's sincerity when she tells me that she loves me and wishes to spend her life with me... to raise a family with me. But, I do, however, fear that fate is just playing a cruel joke on me by allowing me to taste what my life could have been like long ago if I had just been born normal like everyone else and I fear that something terrible will inevitably take such a wonderful gift away from me. After all, fate has always proven to be a cruel force throughout my entire life. Could fate finally be taking pity on me? Perhaps fate had nothing to do with the way my life has been before I met Marie... maybe fate intervened when it brought Marie into my life. I am sure that fate would not have spent so much time preparing Marie for me only to tear her from me... would it? With that last thought I feel the boat gently bump into the shore. After pulling myself from my troubled thoughts I reluctantly remove my arm from around Marie before docking the boat and helping Marie to solid ground.

"Marie? May I ask you a question please?" I ask softly, still bothered by the nagging feeling of trouble.

"Of course, Erik," Marie answers gently, looking at me expectantly. "What is troubling you?"

"Nothing, my dear. I was just curious as to whether you have had any nightmares lately that you have not told me about," I say cautiously, not wishing for her to interpret my question as a sign of doubt.

"No, Erik. Why do you ask?" she asks gently, sensing that something is truly troubling me.

"I have just been worried that something might happen to interfere with our happiness but I am sure that it is just that I am very nervous... after all, this whole week and the fact that we are to be wed tomorrow all seem to be things that are too good to be true when they are the very things I have longed for my entire life and have always been denied them," I admit reluctantly, knowing that I have no choice but to share my fears with her.

"Perhaps we should forget about taking a walk tonight," she suggests as she looks up at me and I see understanding and worry etched on her beautiful face.

"Do not be foolish, my dear. There is no reason why we should forget about taking a stroll tonight," I say after realizing how foolish I must have sounded telling her of such childish fears.

"Are you sure, Erik? If you are worried about our safety we can stay home tonight. I assure you, I will not be upset," she says gently.

"I am quite sure, my dear. As I said, I am sure that it is nothing but an unfounded fear caused by my excessive nervousness... after all, it is not every day that I am preparing to be wed," I add with a soft laugh before taking her hand in mine and leading her from the darkness out into the bright light of the Rue Scribe.

After pausing for a few moments to allow our eyes to adjust to the sudden light I hail a brougham and help Marie inside.

"Thank you," she says as she releases my hand.

"You are quite welcome, my dear," I say as I wait for her to be seated before handing Charles to her. As I place him in her arms he wraps his tiny fingers in the folds of my cloak and refuses to let go. Marie quickly helps to free me from his strong grasp. "Thank you," I say softly as I move out of Charles' reach. "I shall be right back," I inform her before going to the front to address the driver. Once I have told him where we wish to be driven to I join Marie in the back and signal for the driver to be on his way.

As the carriage begins its journey to the Giry's, Marie slides closer to me on the seat and rests her head on my shoulder as she has done so many times before. I wrap my arm around her and hold her close, savoring the feel of her against me and I cannot help but think of all the years I have been denied such a simple touch. But now in such a short time I am being offered much more than this simple contact. I am being offered the love of a woman and the ability to join with this woman as a husband and wife would. By tomorrow night she will be mine completely.

"Erik, the carriage has stopped," Marie says softly as she looks up at me with a questioning gaze.

I quickly pull myself from my awestricken thoughts. "I am sorry, my dear, I seem to have gotten lost in my thoughts. Come, let us be on our way," I say as I rise from my seat and open the door. Stepping down, I turn and offer my hand to assist Marie from the brougham. Gazing at Charles I see that he has fallen asleep again.

"Thank you," she says softly as she turns to smile up at me.

"You are quite welcome, my dear," I reply simply. "I am sure Meg will be surprised to see you. Perhaps you would like to go knock on the door while I see to the driver," I suggest.

"I believe I shall do just that," Marie says happily as she turns and makes her way quickly to the front door of the small house.

I quickly pay the driver and dismiss him before I join Marie at the door just as Madame Giry is opening it.

"Monsieur Phantom, Mademoiselle Marie, do come in. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Madame Giry asks softly as she quickly steps aside and waves us into the foyer.

"Marie wishes to take a moonlit stroll through the nearby park and I suggested that perhaps she would like to visit with Meg for awhile before we went for a walk," I explain as the woman offers to take our cloaks.

"Oh, I am sure that Meg will be very pleased to know that Marie is here. My little Meg has not stopped chattering about her since she woke this morning," Madame Giry boasts gleefully. Happy that Meg has taken such an interest in becoming friends with Marie, knowing full well that it will please me and as I said before, Madame Giry is always quite eager to please me.

"Perhaps you should fetch Meg then," I suggest gently as I sit on the sofa after Madame Giry motions for me to do so.

"Of course," she says quickly before disappearing up the steps. "Meg, we have guests," I hear her call as she knocks softly on a door. Moments later an anxious Meg comes bounding down the steps.

"Hello, Marie," Meg says happily as she enters the room. "Would you like to come up to my room so we can chat some more?"

Marie looks at me as though she wishes for my permission. "I will watch Charles while you young ladies go gossip," I say as I hold out my arms for the child.

"Thank you," Marie whispers in my ear as she places Charles in my arms and kisses me softly on the cheek before making her way upstairs with Meg. Charles giggles as he reaches for my mask.

"Oh no you don't, little one," I scold gently as I deter his hand from reaching my mask. Could it be that Charles thinks of my mask as a toy? This could be very possible, after all, he is not used to me wearing it around the house. As I look up I see Madame Giry smiling at us. Not sure whether I like her seeing the vulnerability I have towards this small child I quickly look away.

I soon hear a door close upstairs followed by the low chatter of the girls and I cannot help but wonder what it is they are talking about.

"Would you like some tea, Monsieur?" Madame Giry asks, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Yes, please," I say politely.

"Very good, Monsieur. I shall be right back," she says as she disappears from the room and I hear her moving about in the adjacent kitchen.

In a few short minutes I hear the whistle of the kettle, indicating that the water is ready. A few moments later Madame Giry reenters the room with two steaming cups of tea.

"Here you are, Monsieur," she says as she offers me a cup before sitting on a worn chair opposite me.

"Thank you, Madame," I reply courteously before taking a sip of the hot liquid. "I was wondering," I begin after a few minutes of silence, "could I leave Charles here with you while Marie and I go for a stroll through the park?"

"Of course, Monsieur," she exclaims eagerly. "I would be happy to watch him any time you would like me to."

"Thank you, Madame, but I do not wish to trouble you," I say sincerely.

"I can assure you, Monsieur, that baby is no trouble at all. He is a perfect little angel and I see no signs of that changing," she says confidently.

"Yes, he is a very pleasant child," I agree as I gaze down at him. He reaches for my mask once again but I keep it just out of reach.

"Monsieur, may I ask you a question?" Madame Giry asks hesitantly after observing Charles for a few moments.

"Of course," I say softly. What is it she wishes to ask and why does she seem so hesitant?

"Please do not become mad at me for asking this, Monsieur," she begins pleadingly. "But what are you going to do when the child becomes older and asks about the mask you wear? Surely you do not think you will be able to hide your face from him forever," she finishes shakily, fearing my reaction to such a question.

"Madame," I say with a soft laugh. "There is no need for you to concern yourself with such a question," I begin with a smile, "Charles does not fear my face. He has already seen it. In fact, I believe he thinks my mask to be a toy."

"He has seen your face?" she asks doubtfully as she gazes at him.

"Yes, he has seen it. Marie does not allow me to wear my mask around the house. I had objected at first, insisting that I did not wish to frighten Charles but she insisted that he would not be afraid of my face. I was surprised to find that she had been correct. I picked him up from his crib and he smiled and squealed as he always does when I pick him up... even without the mask on," I finish truthfully. Madame Giry looks at me with some doubt still showing on her weathered face. "Perhaps you would like me to prove to you that he truly is not frightened by my bare face," I say calmly, in a low voice as I move my free hand to my mask. "I cannot, however, guarantee that you will not be frightened though," I warn softly, pausing with my hand on my mask as I search her eyes for a sign. Not really wishing for her to see my face.

"I can assure you, Monsieur, I will not scream or faint by the sight of your face," she says steadily as she holds my gaze.

"As you wish, but remember, you have been warned," I say with a calm that I really am not feeling. With that I slowly remove my mask, keeping my eyes averted, anticipating the scream I am sure will inevitably follow.

"Monsieur, look at me," I hear her say in a very gentle voice and I realize that I have been holding my breath. She did not scream... perhaps her eyesight is failing her, I try to reason with myself.

I force myself to make eye contact with her. She has risen from her seat and has moved closer to where I am sitting. "Why are you not screaming?" I ask stunned.

"I see no reason to scream, Monsieur," she says softly as she reaches a weathered hand to my scarred cheek. I instinctively pull away from her reaching hand. "I will not hurt you," she says gently as she takes a determined step closer and closes the distance between our flesh, softly laying her hand on my twisted skin.

My eyes search hers as she caresses my cheek gently. "Why?" I ask softly, unable to hold the question back. She should fear me. Perhaps she does. Perhaps that is why she is touching my face willingly... maybe she is so afraid of me that she would not allow herself to show the disgust she must surely be feeling.

"Because," she begins gently, "I have seen your face before," she answers simply, slowly removing her hand from my cheek and returning to her seat across from me. I quickly replace my mask. Charles has fallen asleep in the meantime.

"How is it that you claim to have seen my face?" I question softly. Truly amazed by her reaction.

"I was at a fair when I was much younger. There was an attraction that my older brothers dragged me along to see. The attraction was a young boy wearing a mask who was chained in a cage. The barker ordered him to sing and he did so with such a hauntingly beautiful sadness in his voice that I wept for him. When the song was finished the man walked over to the boy and tore the mask away. Many of the women and girls who had been watching either screamed or fainted at the sight that was uncovered with the removal of the mask. I, however, was not one of them. Instead of turning away in fear or disgust I stepped closer to the cage," she says softly, never once removing her gaze from my face. After a pause she continues. "Perhaps you remember the girl who plucked a wildflower from her hair and laid it at your feet before asking you your name... Erik. But, before she had the chance to tell you her name her brothers pulled her into the crowd."

"You were that fearless girl?" I ask in disbelief. So many things fall into place at the realization of who she is. I now understand why she has always been eager to please me... it was not out of fear but of respect and understanding. She has known all along whom I really am yet she has kept it a secret for all these years. She has protected me. She could have easily told the managers that the Phantom really is nothing more than a mere man.

"Yes, Erik, I was... and still am, that fearless girl," she says with a smile.

"Why then, did you keep this from me for so long?" I question, my mind still racing at this sudden turn of events.

"I was afraid that if you knew that I was that girl from so long ago you would insist on a new box keeper or perhaps simply disappear for fear that I might reveal your true identity to the managers. I remembered that caged boy and I never feared your face, but, I did not know the man you had grown into and I was afraid of what life may have done to you over the years after living the way you were forced to most of your life," she admits gently. "I am sorry for making you think that I doubted you when I implied that Charles could not have seen your face but it is the only way I could think of to reveal to you the tie between us from the past. I thought that it was time that you knew the truth," she says softly.

"Why is it you wished to reveal this to me now?" I question as I ponder her words. "There has been plenty of time for you to do so without fear of losing your job."

"Since you have shown that you trust me to be a part of your wedding and have shown signs of friendship towards me I thought that you knowing about our shared past would encourage you to trust me as a true friend and not just your box keeper. I am sure that up until now you have been confident that your money is what has kept my loyalty but in truth it is the memory of you in the cage that has kept me quiet," she says honestly.

"You mean to tell me that even if I did not pay you, you would still have kept my secret?" I ask, shocked by this possibility.

"Yes," she answers simply. I say nothing and after a few moments she explains. "I know how horrible your life has been and I understood that becoming the Phantom and blackmailing the managers was your way of getting back at all those who had treated you so poorly over the years. The cellars of the opera house gave you the opportunity to have a place to live without being bothered and scaring the employees was a form of entertainment for you. You have a good heart, Erik, even after all that you have been through you still have the ability to find humor in most every situation. Even as a girl I have wished to be your friend," she finishes softly.

"My friend?" I ask in stunned surprise.

"Yes, Erik, your friend," she replies simply.

"If you wish to be my friend I insist that you tell me your name, Madame Giry, since you have taken the liberty of calling me by mine tonight," I say seemingly sternly. I trust and respect this woman sitting across from me and I believe her sincerity in wishing to be my friend. I have had so few friends over the years that I know how precious a friend can be. Nadir insisted on being my friend and ended up saving my life on more than one occasion. Perhaps friendship is not such a bad thing. If she wishes to be my friend than I will allow it.

"Forgive me, Monsieur," she says quickly, lowering her head. "I had not realized that I was calling you by your given name."

"Do not fret over it, Madame. But I was serious when I asked for your name," I point out as she raises her eyes to meet mine once more.

"Madeline," she replies simply. "My name is Madeline. But how is it that you did not already know my name?" she asks after a moment of thought. "You know everything else that goes on at the opera house."

"I thought it was only proper to ask your name when so many years ago you cared enough to ask me mine," I admit, hoping she will not be mad.

"Thank you, Erik," she replies softly.

"No, Madeline, thank you," I reply sternly. Just then I hear a door open upstairs followed by the sound of footsteps hurrying down the stairs.

"It is dark out, Erik," Marie says as she enters the room and sits beside me on the sofa. "Can we go for a stroll now?"

"I suppose," I reply teasingly. I cannot believe that it is dark already. Where did the time go? Had Madeline and I been talking for such a long time? It seemed like only a few minutes instead of a few hours!

"Here Erik, let me take Charles," Madeline says as she rises from her chair and crosses the room. Glancing at Meg as her mother takes the baby from my arms, I notice an odd look on her face. Could it be that she has noticed the sudden change in her mother's attitude towards me? This is the first time Meg has ever heard her mother address me in any manner other than to call me Monsieur or the more formal Monsieur Phantom... never before had she addressed me in such a casual way.

"Are you ready to go, Marie?" I ask, ignoring Meg's inquisitive look. The girl has to realize that her mother and I can very well be on a first name basis.

"Yes, Erik," Marie replies enthusiastically.

"Monsieur?" Meg calls as I turn to get my cloak.

"Yes, Meg?" I ask casually. She has never called out to me in such a way before. Why is she doing so now?

"I do not mean you any disrespect but I could not help but notice that my mother appears to be on a first name basis with you and I was just wondering if I could also call you Erik," she replies softly. When I do not give an immediate response the girl forges on. "You see, Monsieur, if I am to be friends with your wife I was hoping that perhaps I could be friends with you also."

Two new friends in one night, I muse to myself. Meg really has matured over the past two years. "Of course, Meg, you are quite right. I have been calling you by your first name for a very long time and it is only fair that you should address me by my first name also. As for being friends..." I pause for a moment as I toss this thought around in my mind. "One can never have too many friends," I say at last.

"Thank you, Monsieur," Meg replies happily.

"Meg," I say sternly. "I have just given you permission to use my first name and I expect you to do so."

"Oh, of course, Erik. Thank you!" she exclaims.

"Meg, please try to contain yourself, dear, or you will wake the baby," Madeline scolds her gently.

"Sorry, Mother," Meg says quickly in a much quieter tone. "It is just that it is not every day you get permission to call the infamous Phantom by his first name," she adds with a laugh.

"You are quite right, my dear," I say softly as I playfully muss her hair. "Now, if you lovely ladies would be so kind as to excuse me, my fiancée wishes to take a moonlit stroll through the park and I really must not keep her waiting."

"But of course," Madeline replies with a nod. "Go, take your time and have a nice walk." With that she ushers us out the door.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I wrap my arm about Marie's waist and lead her in the direction of the park. "Did you and Meg have a nice chat?" I ask as we pass under a street lamp, not taking to keeping to the shadows as I usually do when venturing out at night.

"Yes we did," she answers contently as she glances up at me with a smile. "We have a lot in common."

"I am glad that the two of you are getting along so well," I reply, glad that I had thought of Meg and her mother when we were planning the wedding. The girl had always enjoyed spreading stories about me around the opera house but she was always discrete when it came to my personal dealings with her and her mother and I knew I could trust her to be discrete in this matter also.

"So am I," Marie says brightly. "Oh, Erik, thank you so much for introducing us. It has been a very long time since I have had a friend to talk to like Meg and I do."

"You are most welcome, my dear. You have such a wonderful personality that you deserve to have many friends," I say seriously.

"Thank you, Erik, but I do not need nor want many friends. I find that a few close friends are much better than a large number of acquaintances. I am perfectly content with just Meg, her mother, and you as my friends," she says firmly.

"If that is what you wish than so be it," I say, a bit relieved that she is not the kind of girl who wishes to be the center of attention and the focus of many acquaintances. After all, I do not have a very high social standing.

"Thank you. You do not know how much that means to me," she says softly as she gazes up at me.

"Think nothing of it, my dear," I say as I lead her into the park.

We stroll hand in hand down a winding path in a comfortable silence. Each of us taking in the beauty and peacefulness of our snow covered surroundings that are illuminated by the moonlight.

"This place is so beautiful at night, Erik," Marie whispers softly, as if she is afraid to break the spell the darkness has woven in the enchanting park.

"Yes, it is quite lovely," I comment just as quietly. Thankfully the cold weather has deterred the few who would chance strolling through the park at night, leaving only us to experience its quiet beauty. I have never been here in the light of day but I have ventured here at night on occasion to get some fresh air and to just get away for a while. As we continue on, I guide her silently to the lake where I have always enjoyed sitting and watching the moon play on the surface, unlike the surface of my lake which is always so dark and seemingly bottomless.

"Would it be alright if we stopped here for a little while, Erik?" Marie asks softly as we draw closer to the lake.

"But of course, my dear," I say smoothly as I lead her to a nearby bench.

After we sit down Marie leans her head on my shoulder and sighs softly. "It is so beautiful here, Erik," she observes reverently as she gazes out onto the shimmering surface of the lake.

"Yes it is," I agree softly.

"Have you ever been here before?" she asks after a moment.

"Yes. I come here from time to time to clear my head," I answer simply.

"Is it always as beautiful here at night as it is tonight?" she asks as she turns her gaze from the lake to my face.

"I believe it is much more beautiful tonight," I say softly, realizing that I have not even looked at the lake yet. I never once removed my gaze from her lovely face since we sat down.

"Why is that, Erik?" she asks, sounding a bit confused.

"Your presence by my side makes everything a thousand times more beautiful," I admit shyly.

"Erik, you flatter me so," Marie says softly and I see a blush creep into her face before she lowers her head, embarrassed by the compliment.

"It is not flattery, my dear, it is simply the truth," I say softly, enjoying the color creeping into her cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispers softly before turning to face me once more. Our eyes lock and I find myself lowering my lips towards hers.

"You are quite welcome, my dear," I whisper just before our lips make contact.

"I love you so much, Erik," Marie whispers after she regains her ability to speak after the passionate kiss we just shared.

"I love you more than anything, Marie," I reply softly as I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to my side.

"Promise me you will never stop loving me," she requests softly as she rests her cheek to my shoulder and wraps her arms about me.

"I swear that I will love you till the day I die," I promise passionately. Why had she suddenly asked such a thing of me?

"As I will love you, Erik," she says before snuggling closer to me and tightening her grip on me.

We turn our attention to the silent lake and become lost in our thoughts. After some time the nagging feeling that something is wrong begins tugging at my thoughts again and I still cannot figure out what the cause is. Not wishing to alarm Marie, I carefully look around and study the shadows but I see nothing that indicates someone lurking out of sight. I try to calm my nerves and return my focus to the lake but the feeling will not leave me. Her words from early come back to the front of my mind and I wonder if she knows something that she is not telling me. "Marie? Is something bothering you?" I ask softly, not wishing to startle her.

"No, Erik. Why do you ask?" she asks, suddenly concerned.

"The fact that you asked me to promise you to never stop loving you earlier concerned me. I thought that perhaps you had seen something that would prompt you to ask such a thing," I say, trying to broach the subject.

"No, I haven't seen anything that threatens our happiness. I simply asked you that to be reassured that you were not having second thoughts about the wedding tomorrow," she admits softly.

"I can assure you that I am not having any second thoughts about marrying you, Marie," I say reassuringly.

"I am very pleased to hear that," she answers happily before resting her head on my shoulder once more.

After she turns her attention back to the lake I study our surroundings once again, still unable to shake the nagging feeling that danger is close by. But if she has not dreamt of anything bad happening then surely there is nothing to worry about. I once again try to push this unfounded worry from my mind and return my gaze to the lake.

I am so absorbed in my apprehensible feelings that I do not realize that Marie has drifted off to sleep until she calls out to me. I am about to wake her and insist that we be on our way when she begins to tremble in my embrace.

"Erik," she calls frantically in her sleep. "No, Erik, come back!"

"Marie, wake up. Marie, please, I am here. Wake up," I call softly, shaking her slightly as I try to wake her.

She opens her eyes suddenly and clings tightly to me. "Oh Erik, please take me home. We have stayed here too long."

"Please try to calm yourself. You are safe, it was just a nightmare," I say soothingly as I hold her close and try to comfort her.

"We are not safe, Erik... not as long as we stay here. We must leave now," she says insistently as she gets to her feet.

"How can you be so sure that something will happen if we remain here?" I ask, trying to find out what has caused her sudden panic.

"Just trust me, Erik. I will explain once we are safely away from this place. Please, we must hurry," she says pleadingly. "What is the fastest way out of here?"

Realizing that arguing with her about this is not getting me anywhere and knowing that she must have seen something in her dreams that has caused her such concern only confirms my early fears. "Where do you wish to go?" I ask quickly, needing to know which direction we should go.

"Home, Erik. Take me home," she says frantically.

"But what about Charles?" I ask, wondering if she has momentarily forgot about the infant.

"I trust him in the care of Madame Giry. He will be fine there until it is safe to go get him," she says quickly.

"Alright," I say simply as I take her hand and lead her into the shadows, carefully picking my way through the park as I have done in the past when I was not fortunate enough to be the only visitor in the night.

"Please hurry, Erik," Marie whispers pleadingly.

"If we rush about we are more likely to be seen," I reply in a hushed whisper, trying to reason with her.

"What time is it?" she asks suddenly.

"What does it matter?" I ask, confused by the odd question.

"I need to know the time," she says urgently.

I remove my pocket watch from inside my cloak and looking at it I say, "It is almost nine."

"We still have time," she says, a note of relief sounding in her voice as she tugs on my hand once more. "But we must hurry."

Not wanting to waste any more time standing around here I begin to lead her through the shadows once more. Carefully, I pick my way through the brush and low hanging branches, surveying our surroundings for anything out of place.

"Erik, we must hurry," Marie whispers harshly, frantically tugging on my hand.

"It is not safe to go any faster," I whisper back to her but my words seem to fall on deaf ears for she continues to pick up the pace, having taken the lead. I follow closely behind her, wondering over her urgency. We are moving much too fast for the rough terrain we are crossing.

"We must hurry, Erik," she says frantically, turning her head in my direction to insure that I hear her. Unfortunately, in that moment of distraction her foot catches on an exposed tree root and she twists her ankle badly, screaming out in pain. My firm grip on her hand is the only thing that keeps her from falling to the ground and injuring her ankle even more.

"Be still," I say softly as I carefully on wedge her rapidly swelling foot. Carefully easing her to the ground, I lean over her and tenderly probe at her injured ankle.

"Is it broken?" she asks between suppressed sobs.

"No, it is simply sprained. You must not try to walk on it though," I say sternly as she attempts to stand.

"But I must," she says insistently.

"I will not allow it," I say firmly as I hold her down. "I must immobilize it or you may injure it further."

"We don't have time for that, Erik," she says frantically. "I don't care if I hurt it more by walking on it! We need to get out of here before it is too late!"

"I will not allow you to injure yourself further because of your fears. I have no idea why we are running in the first place," I say in frustration.

"We are running because if we do not get out of this park by ten we are both dead!" she exclaims franticly.

I quickly retrieve my pocket watch and look at the time. "It is a quarter till ten. We have plenty of time to bind your ankle and still get out of here without incident," I say rationally, not wishing to alarm her for I know that even if we were to leave right now we still might not make it out in time. I will simply have to keep us both safe from harm. After all, I have waited my whole life for the happiness I have found with Marie and I am not about to let that slip away from me.

"Are you sure, Erik?" Marie questions pleadingly.

"Yes," I answer simply while I quickly find what I will need to splint her ankle. I retrieve two small branches and a vine from the nearby brush and quickly immobilize her ankle. "There, now we shall be on our way," I say as I quickly scoop her up into my arms and begin to pick my way through the overgrown brush once again, constantly keeping a watchful eye for anyone lurking nearby.

"How much further?" Marie asks softly in my ear, the pain is quite evident in her strained voice.

"Not far now, my dear," I say reassuringly as I pick up my pace, taking care not to jar her ankle too much for even though she is trying to hide it I can tell that her ankle is causing her a great deal of pain and I do not wish to add to it. We will never make it out of the park before ten, but I refuse to let her know this.

"What time is it, Erik?" she asks as she looks about.

"Do not worry about the time. You will be safe," I say soothingly. I wish she would tell me exactly what her dream has shown her so I have an idea what I am up against. I dislike surprises that are not in my favor.

"Erik, stop!" Marie says suddenly as her eyes grow big with fear.

"What is it?" I ask as I come to a stop and sink further into the shadows before gazing around us. Not seeing anything unusual I turn my attention back to Marie, who is trembling in my arms.

"I thought I saw someone," she says shakily.

"Where?" I ask as I study our surroundings once more.

"Over by that growth of brush," she says pointing into the distance.

"Stay here," I say as I ease her from my arms and lay her carefully beneath a large tree on a bed of undergrowth that has not been touched by the snow.

"No, Erik, don't leave me!" she calls frantically, panic creeping into her voice.

"I will be right back. I refuse to cower here in the cold, waiting to be attacked," I say as I rise to my full height and stealthily make my way to the brush that she indicated moments before.

"Erik!" I hear her call frantically.

I ignore her and continue on.

"No, Erik, come back!"

Her words echo in my head and I realize that she called out those exact words in her dream. Could my death be imminent? I quickly push this thought from my mind and continue on cautiously, drawing my Punjab lasso from inside my cloak and making sure that my knife is easily accessible. I am determined not to be caught off guard at a time like this.

Crouching in the shadows, I look about slowly, cursing this white snow and bright moon which draws a drastic contrast to my black cloak. Why must the moon be so bright tonight... the snow so white?

Suddenly, I hear a cracking sound off to my right. The sound must have been caused by an ill placed footfall on a hidden twig. I quickly turn my searching gaze in the direction of the noise, trying to pin point its exact origin.

"I know they came this way," I hear a voice say.

"Be quiet, you fool! If they did come this way they will hear you!" another voice says threateningly.

"I don't see why we need to find them," the first voice says.

"That girl is the only one who can identify us for the murder of her parents. If we kill her and her friend then no one will ever link us to the murders," the threatening voice says in a hushed manner. "Now shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

Those men I murdered in the alley the other night must not have been the ones who killed Marie's parents as she had thought. But these two fools who are only a short distance away have somehow found Marie and is planning to kill both of us. If that is what they think then they have another thing coming!

Moving closer I see the men lurking beneath a low hanging branch. "If you want Marie then come and get her," I call softly, throwing my voice so it seems as if it is coming from the other side of the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" the first man says shakily.

"Yes I heard it you fool! I told you to be quiet. Now look what you've done. They know we are here!" the other man says sharply. "Since you could not keep your mouth shut I am quite tempted to cut your tongue out! Now, go find them," he says as he pushes the fool in the direction I had 'called' from.

"I am this way, Monsieur," I call, once again throwing my voice, this time from behind him.

He turns quickly towards the sound and is surprised to find nothing there.

"Do hurry, Monsieur," I call again, leading him away from Marie and from the other man. I move with catlike ease and quietness as I follow a short distance behind him, keeping to the shadows.

"Show yourself," he calls shakily.

"You must find me first," I call, making my voice sound as though I have circled around to his left.

"How am I to find you when you refuse to stand still?" the man calls and I cannot help but laugh at him.

"That would be too easy," I say in a laughing voice, making my voice and laughter sound as though it is all around him.

"Who are you!" he questions shakily and I see him cross himself as though he thinks me a demon after his soul.

"I am your worst nightmare," I whisper in his left ear. "You will leave this place now or meet a fate worse than death," I whisper in his right ear.

"Please don't hurt me," he begs as he drops to his knees.

"Your begging is annoying, Monsieur. I suggest you stop it at once or I will kill you without mercy," I reply softly in his ear as I silently press the blade of my knife to his throat.

"Please! I beg of you to let me go. I swear I will leave this place and never return. I have no interest in you or the girl. Claude promised me a thousand francs if I helped him find and kill her," he says pleadingly.

"I will give you five thousand francs to leave Paris this very moment and never return for as long as you wish to draw breath into your lungs," I say as I ease the knife away from his throat and remove some money from within my cloak, tossing it at his feet. "Drop your weapons," I order fiercely, noticing a knife stuck in his boot and a pistol in his waistcoat.

"What ever you say, Monsieur," he replies softly as he removes his pistol and knife with trembling hands, dropping them to the snow covered ground at my feet.

"Take the money and leave now before I change my mind. And remember what I said... if I ever see you again I will not be so generous!" I reply as I retrieve the knife and pistol and place them within my cloak.

After he clumsily gathers up the money I had thrown at his feet, the stout man stumbles away from me, never once turning his back on me for fear I might change my mind about allowing him to live.

Once I am sure that he is no longer a threat I turn my attention back to the other man. Claude, I believe the spineless fool had called him. I will not be so merciful when dealing with the likes of him.

Stealthily circling back around to where I had last seen Claude, I am startled to find that he is no longer lurking in the bushes. Where could he have gone?

"Erik! Help me!" I hear Marie scream suddenly.

Forcing myself to remain silent, I cautiously make my way to where I had left Marie, taking care to keep to the shadows. If he harms a hair on her precious head I swear that his death will be a swift one!

As I get close enough to see the spot where I had left Marie I am disappointed to see that neither she nor her assailant are there. I do, however, see fresh tracks in the snow which indicate that she is being drug.

As I study the tracks more closely fear grips me for judging by the smoothness of the tracks I know that he has done something horrible to her for she is not struggling nor is she crying out for my assistance. Fighting back my fears, I hurry into the shadows once more, keeping the tracks in my sight yet at the same time remaining concealed from the view of my prey. I press on silently with catlike swiftness and skill, determined to find her before it is too late.

As I come to the edge of a clearing I stop suddenly. The fool had drug Marie to the center of the clearing and has left her there knowing full well I cannot go to her unless I reveal myself.

She is lying very still and I have no idea whether she is alive or if he has already murdered her. She must be alive!

Training my eyes on the ground surrounding her, I search for any signs that would belie the direction in which Claude has gone. There are several similar tracks going in all directions. I carefully decide to skirt the clearing and look for any tracks that have progressed further than the outer edges of the brush. This is the only way I can be sure if I am on the right track.

I slowly begin to circle the clearing, keeping alert for any unusual sounds or movements while at the same time keeping a watchful eye on Marie. Hearing a rustling sound to my left I quickly hide behind a tree and slowly scan the area for the source of the noise. He must be nearby.

Taking a chance, I throw my voice to a point beyond the origin of the rustling sound and call softly, "Monsieur Claude, I am over here. Why not end this game now and be done with it?"

No answer.

"I am growing very impatient, Monsieur. I suggest you show yourself before I simply decide to kill you. Your little friend tried my patience and found out the hard way. Would you like to see his tongue?" I call, sounding as though I am moving further away, listening closely for his footfalls to follow my voice.

They do not. Instead, I hear a sudden crack behind me just before everything becomes black.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Fortunately, I am only unconscious for a few moments... or at least it seems that way. I open my eyes slowly to take in my surrounds, not wishing to alert Claude that I am awake.

He is standing a short distance away with his back towards me, looking in the direction of Marie. He is a rather large man but I have dealt with much larger men and survived unscathed... he should pose no trouble.

I slowly and silently retrieve my Punjab lasso from within the folds of my cloak, careful not to alert him to my intentions. With my lasso in hand I deftly get to my feet in one swift movement, only making a sound when I wish him to turn in my direction. He turns to face me at the exact moment I flick the lasso, causing it to wrap around his neck. With the snap of my wrist I draw the noose tightly around his neck, not breaking it but reducing his air supply instead. I wish for him to suffer.

Finding a suitable vine near my foot, I quickly retrieve it and secure his hands behind his back. Glancing in Marie's direction I see that she has not moved. I keep a firm grip on the lasso as I pull Claude along with me to the clearing.

As I approach Marie I can now see that she is bleeding. What has he done to her? I tug on the lasso forcefully, causing the man to wince in pain as it cuts into his neck, drawing blood.

"What have you done to her?" I exclaim viciously as I gaze upon her unconscious form, hurrying to her side as I pull Claude along with me. He is gasping for air but I refuse to loosen the lasso. He has hurt Marie and he will pay dearly for it!

When I get to her side, I drop to my knees and immediately feel for a pulse. There is one but it is very weak.

"What have you done to her?" I demand again, this time loosening the lasso to allow him to speak.

As soon as he is able, he replies, "I did what should have been done a month ago when I killed her parents. If it weren't for your interference last week I would have been rid of her then! Now it is just a matter of time before she is dead."

I cannot believe his arrogance! He is standing before me with his hands bound and a lasso snuggly around his neck yet he has the nerve to tell me quite adamantly that he is determined to kill her! I have wasted enough time with him! He does not deserve to live a moment longer and with that something snaps within me and I find myself tightening the lasso in one very quick movement, breaking his neck with the sudden pressure and he sinks haphazardly to the ground in a heap.

Retrieving my lasso, I place it in my cloak and drop to my knees beside Marie. What had he meant when he said it was just a matter of time before she is dead? She cannot die! No, Not now, not for as long as I have a breath of life within me! I simply will not allow it!

Feeling for her pulse again I find that it is still very weak. Her breathing is quite shallow and her head is bleeding badly. Her skin feels so cold beneath my fingers and I fear that Claude was not lying. I quickly check for any other visible injuries. Finding none, I carefully take her into my arms and make my way to a nearby path.

As I look around I realize that we are no longer close to the entrance to my home, but instead, only a short distance from Madame Giry's house. Not wanting to take a chance by carrying Marie all the way to the Rue Scribe I hurry to the Giry's.

It takes less than two minutes to arrive at their door. "Madeline, Meg, open the door!" I call insistently as I kick the door, not able to knock properly.

Meg opens the door slightly and stands for a moment in startled silence as she sees Marie's limp body in my arms. Regaining her senses, she opens the door wider and ushers me in as she yells loudly, "Mother, come quick! Marie has been hurt!"

As Madeline hurries into the room she takes one look at Marie lying lifeless in my arms and exclaims, "my God, Erik! What happened?"

"We were attacked. But I do not have time to go into all the details. Where can I put her so I can see to her injuries?" I ask impatiently.

"You may put her in my room," Meg offers softly as she makes her way to the stairs. "Follow me."

"Thank you, Meg," I reply politely as I follow Meg up the stairs quickly with Marie's unmoving body held close. Why did this have to happen? Why had her dream been so late coming? Why did I not heed the warnings that were nagging at my mind all afternoon? It is too late now to worry about the whys, they are of no concern to me now. There is nothing that can be done to prevent what has already happened. Seeing to Marie is the most important thing for I will not allow her to die!

Upon entering the room, I gently place Marie on the bed. With Meg's help I go about lighting every gas lamp and candle I can find until the room is well lit and I can see clearly what I have to tend to.

She is still bleeding profusely from the gash on her head and in the bright light of the room I can see that there is a large lump on the back of her head which is also bleeding badly.

"Meg, get me a basin of warm water, a washcloth, several long strips of cloth, bandages, and a needle and thread," I order quickly as I go about examining the extent of her injuries. I must stop the bleeding before it is too late. She has already lost too much blood as it is.

Meg leaves the room quickly and returns a short time later with the supplies I requested. She places them on the nightstand beside me before standing back and watching anxiously over my shoulder.

"Thank you," I say absently as I dip the washcloth in the warm water and begin to gently wash away the blood, allowing me a better view of the gash. It is rather deep and will need to be stitched.

"Meg, could you please go around to the other side of the bed and do as I say?" I ask softly, trying to hide the fear that threatens to overtake me. What if I cannot save her? What if she dies? I will be left alone again and I know now that I could never go back to living a life of solitude. I cannot allow myself to think of such things!

"Of course, Erik," Meg says as she quickly hurries to the other side of the bed and waits for my instructions.

Taking a bandage, I place it over the cut on Marie's forehead. I then carefully roll Marie onto her side so that I can see the lump on the back of her head. I look Meg in the eye, for the first time since she left me in the house, and see fear and worry there. "Can you please hold this bandage in place, Meg? You will need to press hard on the cut to help stop the bleeding. Do you think that you will be able to do that for Marie?" I ask softly, knowing that she is frightened.

"Of course, Erik," Meg says, trying to sound confident as she climbs onto the bed beside Marie and places her hand on mine. I quickly slide my hand from beneath hers, allowing her to apply pressure directly to the wound. "How hard should I press?" she asks softly as she looks over at me, concern showing clearly in her eyes and I realize that she is afraid that she will hurt Marie.

"Press as hard as you can. Do not worry about hurting her, Meg, you must stop the bleeding to help her," I say reassuringly before turning my attention back to her other gash.

Dipping the cloth in water once again, I carefully clean the area and find that it is not as bad as it originally looked. A bandage and some ice will suffice.

"Is there anything I can do?" Madeline asks from the doorway, a worried look on her face.

"Could you fetch me some ice?" I ask as I dry the cut and place a bandage over it, applying pressure to it to stop the bleeding.

"Of course," she says quickly as she turns and hurries from the room.

While Madeline is gone, I turn to Meg. "Can you help me roll her over then hold this bandage while I take care of that cut?" I ask gently, as if speaking to a small child. I know that she understands the seriousness of the situation and that she is trying very hard to hide her fear.

"Yes," she answers simply.

"Good. Here, let me hold that while you come over here and help me roll her over," I suggest as I place my hand over hers. Before she removes her hand from beneath mine she hesitates a moment and looks me in the eye. She has felt the tremble in my hand as I have felt it in hers. As I look into her eyes I not only see the fear she is feeling reflected clearly there but also that she understands the fear that I am trying hard to conceal as well. She quickly averts her eyes and removes her hand.

"Will she be alright, Erik?" she asks softly as she comes around the bed and stands at my side.

She looks like the little girl I remembered her to be before Christine left me. She had matured over the past two years but her fear has shown through and I feel the urge to pull her into my arms and tell her that everything will be alright but I know that I cannot tell her what I myself am not even sure of. Instead, I say seriously, "I hope so, Meg. I am trying my best to help her and you are a big help. If it were not for your help, I do not think that I would be able to help her. Thank you, Meg."

"I do not want her to die, Erik," Meg sobs softly, unable to hold back her tears any longer.

"Now, now, Meg, Marie needs you to be strong. Please, try to be strong for her," I say soothingly.

"I will try, Erik," Meg sobs softly, as she wipes her eyes on her sleeve. "What do you wish for me to do?" she asks after a moment.

"Put your hand over mine like you did before," I say encouragingly.

She places her hand over mine once more and I quickly remove my hand from the bandage.

"Do you think you can hold the other bandage in place until I get her turned over?" I ask gently.

"Yes," she says determinedly as she carefully leans over Marie to reach the other bandage.

"Good. Now, when I turn her I need you to turn her head likewise," I instruct her before I turn Marie over to face me. She is still so lifeless that I quickly feel for a pulse. Relief washes over me as I find that there is one, but at the same time I am dismayed to find that it has not improved any since I found her.

Looking at the bandage on her forehead I see that it is already soaked with blood despite the constant pressure being applied to it. "Meg, can you go back around the bed and hold the bandage in place while I see to this gash?" I ask softly, knowing that I must work quickly.

"Of course," Meg replies quickly as I take over holding the bandages until she resumes her position on the other side of the bed.

By this time, Madeline has returned with an ice bag. "Here, Meg, hold this over the lump," Madeline instructs her daughter sternly. "We must reduce the swelling."

Meg looks at me questioningly as she takes the ice bag from her mother. I nod my head approvingly before turning my attention back to the gash on Marie's forehead.

"Madeline, would you come over here and help me, please?" I request shortly, knowing what must be done.

"Of course, Erik. What is it you need me to do?" she asks as she comes around to my side of the bed.

"Thread that needle and hold it over a candle to sterilize it while I clean this gash again," I say as I indicate the needle and thread on the nightstand beside me.

She quickly retrieves them and does as she was instructed while I dip the washcloth in the basin once again before removing the soaked bandage. There is so much blood... I must stop the bleeding for I fear she is running out of time!

I clean the wound and take the needle from Madeline, not bothering to allow it to cool first. I steadily begin to stitch the wound close, hoping that the heat from the needle will help to stop the bleeding. I must repeatedly wipe away fresh blood to obtain a clear view of the cut. I work feverishly while the precious seconds tick away on the nearby clock and I fear that with each moment that passes, Marie's life is slipping away.

Forcing myself to push this fear aside, I work steadily at closing the gash. Claude must have come up behind her and hit her on the back of the head causing her to fall to the ground and either hit her head on a large, sharp rock or cut it on a branch while she was falling... either way, it is a very long, deep gash which seems to be taking forever to get closed.

"The swelling has gone down and the bleeding has stopped," Meg says softly, interrupting my thoughts.

"That is good but you must keep the ice on it for a while yet. We would not want the swelling to return," I advise softly, not once removing my attention from the task of stitching the cut.

After what seems like a lifetime, I put the last stitch in place and lean back to examine my work. The bleeding has stopped except for a little blood trickling from around the stitches but that is to be expected. There will be a scar but I am sure that if she lives she will not mind. As for me, I could care less just as long as she is alive and well.

"Where did you learn to stitch wounds so well?" Meg asks as she too looks over my work.

"I have had to care for many of my own injuries over the years," I reply simply, not wishing to go into any detail.

"You have done a wonderful job," Madeline says as she takes a closer look.

"We shall see," I say sadly as I gaze upon Marie's peaceful face.

"You must not think like that," Madeline scolds me gently. "She needs you to be strong for her."

"You are correct, of course," I say submissively, as I sink to the floor beside Marie's still form, my emotions finally draining my strength. As I sit here, I glance at the clock. It is nearly one in the morning!

"You should get some sleep," Madeline chides softly. "You will be of no help to Marie without rest. You may have my room if you'd like."

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary. I wish to remain by her side incase she might need me," I say quickly.

"As you wish," she replies sympathetically.

"Thank you," I say softly, thankful for her understanding. A simple nod is her only reply before turning to Meg.

"Come along Meg," she says sternly as she ushers her daughter from the room, closing the door behind her.

Once I am sure that they are gone, I take Marie's hand in mine and press it to my lips. Her skin feels as cold as mine. "Please come back to me, Marie! I need you!" I plead softly, an urgent note in my trembling voice. "You must not leave me all alone again... I simply could not stand such solitude any longer! You have taught me how to live... how to feel truly loved! I will not give up on the love I have found and I beg of you to fight for that love... fight for your life, Marie!" As I finish my passionate plea and tears stream down my face, I feel the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt... her fingers tightened around mine ever so slightly but still I felt it and that feeling makes my heart leap with joy! Surely she will survive!

While still holding her hand in mine, I feel for her pulse with my other and am pleased to find that although it is still weak, it has improved since the bleeding was stopped. I also notice that her breathing has become less shallow and steadier. Both of these are good signs, indicating her recovery.

My relief mixes with exhaustion and I find myself suddenly very tired. Stripping down to my under garments I ease myself beneath the covers and carefully take Marie into my trembling arms. I leave my mask in place incase Meg were to come into the room to check on her friend's health.

I lay still for a very long time just savoring the feel of Marie in my arms, knowing that if her condition takes a turn for the worst I may never hold her like this again. I may never see her beautiful face aglow with her happiness... her love. I cannot live without her... of this I am quite sure for without her my life no longer holds any meaning. I must not think this way! She will survive!

"I love you more than you will ever know, Marie," I whisper softly as a tear strays from beneath the mask and drops soundlessly onto Marie's cheek. "I need you... Charles needs you. You must be strong and pull through this! I know you have the will to do it! You promised me that you would never leave me... please keep that promise," I beg softly, not wishing for anyone outside this room to hear my pleas.

Noticing the wetness on her cheek as a result of my tearful pleading, I take my thumb and gently wipe the moisture away.

Perhaps it is just my imagination but I am quite sure that as I gently caress her cheek she turns towards my touch if only slightly. Encouraged by this, I trace my fingers to her neck and feel for her pulse once more. It has improved a great deal since I last checked it.

With renewed hope surging through my veins, I settle down beside her once more, pulling her within the safe cocoon of my arms.

"Sleep well, my love," I whisper softly before pressing a light kiss to her cheek. I then begin to hum softly, hoping she will find it a comfort for she has often spoke of her dreams of being held in my embrace while I have hummed "The Awakening" to her when she was frightened.

Once the song is finished I allow my exhaustion to finally take control. Closing my eyes, I quickly succumb to sleep, almost certain that in those last moments of consciousness, just before all coherent thought is lost, I here Marie sigh softly.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I awake with a start, unaccustomed to the bright light of morning shining through the window. I glance around quickly, trying to remember why I am in this strange room and not in my own home. When my eyes come to rest on Marie's still form beside me the events of the previous evening come flooding back to me. How could I have allowed myself to fall asleep? I should have watched over her incase there was a change in her condition which required my attention! She is so still… what if she is dead? No! She has to be alive!

Quickly, I feel for a pulse, needing to know her fate. As I press my fingers to her soft flesh I am immensely relieved to find a strong pulse beating there.

"Marie, my love, please wake up," I plead softly into her ear and am rewarded by the flutter of her eyelids.

After blinking rapidly for several moments in an effort to adjust her eyes to the bright light surrounding her, she slowly looks about the room with a look of bewilderment etched on her lovely face. "Why are we in Meg's room?" she asks drowsily as she turns her face towards me, having recognized the room but unable to remember how she came to be there.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" I ask carefully.

"I believe I do but I am unsure of how I ended up back here," she says reluctantly as I help her into a sitting position.

"Tell me what you remember," I encourage gently, not wishing to alarm her.

"We were walking in the park and we stopped to rest by the lake for a while. I had dosed off and had a dream that if we were not out of the park by ten we would be attacked and killed. You woke me from the nightmare and we hurried from the lake. My fear got the better of me and I took the lead. Not paying attention to my footing, I hurt my ankle. You insisted on splinting it before carrying me the rest of the way. I had thought I saw someone in the distance and you placed me beneath a tree so you could go investigate. The next thing I remember is a sudden pain in the back of my head and calling out for you to help me. Everything went black and the next thing I can remember is waking up here," she finished softly, looking to me for answers.

"The man who murdered your parents and orchestrated your attack in the alley is the man to blame for what happened last night. But do not fear, my love, for he can never hurt you again," I promise reassuringly. "How does your head feel?" I ask, hoping to change the subject.

"It hurts. How long have I been unconscious?" she asks softly.

Glancing at the clock I see that it is a quarter after seven. "You have been out for a good nine hours," I say as I focus my attention on the bandaged wound on the back of her head. Removing the bandage, I see that the swelling has gone down, leaving only a small scab as proof that there had been an injury there.

"So I haven't missed the wedding?" she asks, relieved.

"No, but surely you will wish to postpone it," I say seriously. "You have been badly injured and have lost a great deal of blood. You have been unconscious for several hours and are most likely weak and in severe pain. You are to remain off of that ankle for at least two days to avoid injuring it further and I will not allow you to risk your health for the sake of keeping to a schedule which can easily be altered."

"But, Erik, I feel fine except for a slight headache and hungry stomach," she says as she defiantly throws the covers aside and swings her legs over the side of the bed, preparing to rise.

"Where do you think you are going?" I ask sharply as I grab her about the waist, restraining her from sliding out of bed and onto her feet.

"To the bathroom," she replies as she tries to squirm from my grasp.

"Do you know where it is?" I ask as I position myself next to her on the side of the bed, still keeping her from getting up.

"Yes," she replies simply. "Now, if you will be so kind as to unhand me, Erik, I will go clean up," she says casually as she makes another attempt to free herself from my firm grasp.

"I will help you," I say as I swiftly scoop her up into my arms before she has the chance to protest. "Simply point me in the correct direction."

"Erik! Put me down this moment! I am perfectly capable of walking myself!" she says rather indignantly.

"I will not allow you to walk on that ankle until I am satisfied that it is healed enough to avoid further injury," I insist as I make my way across the room to a door that must be the bathroom. "Would you please stop fighting me and allow me to help you, Marie?" I ask softly.

"Only if you promise not to postpone the wedding," she says determinedly after a moment's thought.

"Why do you insist on us being wed this evening? Surely a few more days unwed will not matter," I say, confused by her insistence.

"Erik, please take me back to the bed so we can discuss this," Marie says softly, laying her head against my shoulder.

Turning on my heel, I carry her the short distance to the bed and set her down gently before kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in mine. "What is troubling you, my love?" I ask, concerned by her behavior.

"I do not wish to fight with you, Erik," Marie sighs softly.

"Nor do I wish to fight with you, Marie, but your indifference where your health is concerned leaves me no choice," I say sternly. "If I had not been able to stop the bleeding when I did you would have died last night yet this morning you are acting as though you were never injured. I am going to check you over before you assume that you are well enough to be up and about so soon. You could have a concussion from the blow to the head or your ankle could have been injured further from being drug through the park like you were nothing more than a sack of potatoes!" I yell, no longer able to control my anger.

Giving in to my angry reproach, she lies back on the bed. "I truly am sorry for being so difficult, Erik, I hadn't realized how close I had been to death or that I had been drug through the woods. I should have simply listened to you this morning. Please forgive me," she pleads softly.

"I am the one who should be apologizing, Marie. I should not have yelled at you. After all, how could you have known when you were not even conscious," I reply sincerely, unable to allow her to believe that she is to blame and ashamed of my outburst. "Now, will you please allow me to check your injuries?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course, Erik," she says quickly as she smiles at me.

"Good. Now try to relax, this may hurt a bit," I say as I remove the makeshift splint from her ankle. The swelling has gone down and as I probe the joint I do not feel anything out of place. "I am going to move your foot. If you feel any discomfort at all tell me so I do not injury it further," I instruct as I look into her eyes, letting her see that I am quite serious.

"Yes, Erik," she replies, never once taking her eyes from mine and I see that she will not lie to me about the pain.

Satisfied, I lift her lower leg from the bed and take her foot in my free hand, flexing it slowly to test its mobility. "Do you feel any pain or discomfort?" I ask, returning my gaze to her lovely face.

"No, Erik, there is no pain," she says without taking her eyes from mine.

"What about discomfort?" I ask, suspecting that she is attempting to avoid that part of the question.

"Yes. But it is only very mild discomfort," she insists hurriedly, moving her foot on her own.

I consider her answer carefully. Perhaps it had not been sprained but jammed instead. The way that fool had jostled her around last night might have returned it to its normal position and the discomfort she is feeling could be the result of mild bruising of the muscles. There is one way to find out.

"Stand up," I order as I release her leg and offer her my hands.

"Are you sure?" she questions skeptically.

"Yes," I answer simply.

"But you yelled at me for suggesting such a thing only a few minutes ago," she states as she tries to measure my reaction.

"That was a few minutes ago. I have checked you ankle and I wish to see if my assumptions are correct. Now, stand up," I say impatiently, wondering at her reluctance to do as I say.

"You will not yell at me?" she questions once more.

"Of course not," I reply tenderly. "Why would I yell at you for doing as I have instructed?"

"I'm sorry, Erik," she answers softly.

"Forget about it. Now, would you please stand up so I can check the stability of your ankle," I ask gently as I once again offer her my hands.

"Of course," she says quickly as she takes my hands and gingerly places weight on her ankle.

"Do you have any pain in it?" I ask as I notice with relief that she has not swayed or shown any visible sign of feeling pain.

"No," she answers simply as she smiles up at me.

"Good," I reply just as simply, trying to hide a smile that is tugging at the corners of my mouth. She looks so pleased standing there on her own.

"Does that mean I can walk to the bathroom myself?" she questions as she looks up at me, waiting for my reply.

"Let me see you walk first," I say as I take a few short steps away from her, never once removing my gaze from her.

"As you wish," she says with a smile as she takes a tentative step towards me... then another and another. Her smile never wavers and each step she takes shows more confidence that her ankle is fine.

"Alright, you may go freshen up," I say as I step aside and open the bathroom door for her.

"So I have passed your test?" she asks with a pleased look on her face.

"Yes," I say with the nod of my head. "You have shown that your ankle is fine and also that you do not have a concussion for you do not appear to be lightheaded or dizzy and both of your pupils have responded well to the changing light as you walked past the window."

"Does that mean that we will still be wed today?" she asks eagerly.

"You still have not answered my question from earlier. Why do you insist on being wed this evening? Surely a few more days would not make any difference," I point out once again.

"Erik, I love you and after what happened last night I do not wish to spend one more day unwed. My head hurts only slightly and I have already proven that my ankle is no longer a factor. There is no reason to postpone the wedding," she says insistently.

"If you are sure that you feel up to it we will be wed today," I give in reluctantly.

"You haven't changed your mind about wishing to marry me have you?" she asks softly, worry etched clearly on her face.

"Of course I have not changed my mind!" I say insistently. "Is that why you insisted on being wed today regardless of what it might have cost your health?" I ask softly and she quickly averts her eyes.

"Forgive me, Erik, I should know better than to doubt you but yesterday you kept saying how nervous you was about being married and when you suggested that we postpone it I left my fears get the better of me," she admits softly.

"I am sorry to have worried you, Marie. You must believe me when I say that nothing could ever cause me to change my mind about marrying you," I say truthfully as I close the distance between us and pull her gently into my arms, lowering my mouth to hers.

Reluctantly, I ease my lips from hers and take a step back, suddenly aware that I am not fully clothed and knowing that either Madeline or Meg could come in at any moment to check on Marie's condition. "Perhaps you should go freshen up now while I get dressed," I say logically, after all, it is not the least bit proper to be in such a state of undress while alone with a lady in her bedroom even if you are to be wed by nightfall today.

"I see where that could be a problem," Marie says with a sly smile as she takes in my attire for the first time. "So this is what you wear beneath your exquisite white dress shirt and black trousers and jacket?"

"Yes," I answer simply as I turn to retrieve my wrinkled clothing that she just described, hastily pulling them on. "Now, if you wish to keep to our schedule I suggest you go freshen up. I am sure that both Madeline and Meg would like to know how you are doing," I add, hoping to distract her from watching me get dressed.

"Of course," she says eagerly as she turns to enter the bathroom. "Perhaps I should have been in less of a hurry to dismiss your offer of help earlier," she adds slyly before closing the door.

What had I been thinking this morning when I had insisted on carrying her to the bathroom to help her? I obviously wasn't thinking! But I was just so happy to awake with her alive and well that I could have cared less if it was proper or not to help her in the bathroom... I just wanted to be sure that she would not injure herself further. Yes, that is what I was thinking this morning.

"Erik?" Madeline calls softly as she knocks timidly on the door, pulling me from my thoughts. "Are you proper?"

"Yes, Madeline, please come in," I say quickly.

"How is Marie doing?" she asks as she opens the door.

"She is doing fine. As a matter of fact, she is in the bathroom freshening up and insisting on being wed this evening as planned," I say with a smile.

"You mean you allowed her to go in there alone?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yes," I reply simply. Why would she ask such a question?

"Why didn't you go in with her?" she asks carefully.

"There was no need to. She does not have a concussion nor does her ankle bother her anymore. It was not sprained but jammed instead and while she was being drug through the park it got jostled back into place," I explain simply.

"That is a relief to hear," she states, the tension leaving her face. "Did I hear you correctly before? She wishes to go through with the wedding this evening as planned?" she asks uncertainly.

"Yes," I begin. "I tried to persuade her to postpone it until she is feeling better but she would not hear of it. I have a few things that I need to see to this morning after I take you lovely ladies to pick up the dresses. I was wondering if perhaps you could entertain Marie while I am gone."

"Of course, Erik," Madeline replies quickly, suspecting that I have something special planned for Marie.

"I will go see to Charles," I say as I hear the child being to cry. "Perhaps you would like to check in on Marie while I am gone," I suggest quietly, knowing it would not be proper for me to do so.

"Meg will help you find anything you may need," she says as she makes her way to the bathroom door.

"Thank you," I say softly as I turn and leave the room.

Once outside the door I hear Madeline say, "Marie, it's Madeline. May I come in please?" I then here a door open and close softly before descending the steps and enter the parlor to greet Charles.

"Good morning, little one. What is all the fuss about?" I ask softly as I lift him from the crib that I assume had once been Meg's. "Are you hungry?" I ask as I make my way to the kitchen to prepare him a bottle.

"Good morning, Erik," Meg says from just inside the doorway.

"Good morning, Meg," I greet her with a nod.

"How is Marie?" she asks softly, a hint of concern in her voice.

"She is doing remarkably well. She should be down soon. She was in the bathroom freshening up when I came down to see to Charles," I inform her, hoping to ease her concern.

"You mean you left her alone in the bathroom?" Meg asks, surprised by such an idea.

"I assure you, Meg, Marie is fine. Your mother is upstairs with her," I add after a moment. "What is it with the two of you? If I had any doubt about her well being I would have asked one of you to assist her... after all, it would hardly be proper for me to have accompanied her to the bathroom."

"I'm sorry, Erik. It is just that when Mother and I had looked in on you earlier..." Meg lets her sentence trail off as she looks away quickly, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Go on, Meg," I encourage, curious of what has embarrassed her.

"You will not be mad?" she asks softly.

"No, I will not be mad," I say reassuringly.

"Well," she begins reluctantly. "The two of you looked so natural laying together like you were. It seemed as though last night was not the first the two of you had shared a bed," she finishes as she quickly lowers her head, anticipating my reprimand for such a statement.

"Does your mother feel the same way?" I ask calmly as I finish preparing the bottle and offer it to Charles.

"She says that if the two of you have already lain together as a husband and wife would it was done out of love and that we should not frown upon it because you deserve to have love in your life... you have suffered long enough without it," she repeats her mother's words carefully.

"You are correct to a certain extent, Meg. We have shared the same bed before last night but we have not shared the pleasures that a husband and a wife would. We have simply slept in the comfort of each other's arms," I admit honestly, returning to the parlor. Meg follows. Charles must not be very hungry for he is falling asleep once more.

"Do you always sleep with your mask on?" she asks as she sits on the chair across from the sofa I have chosen to sit in.

"No, not usually. However, I kept my mask on last night because I did not wish to frighten you incase you entered the room to check on Marie during the night," I answer truthfully, becoming uncomfortable with the direction this conversation has taken... I do not wish to talk of my mask.

"Has Marie spoken of the wedding?" Meg asks as if sensing my discomfort.

"Yes," I reply, relieved for the change of topic. "I suggested that we postpone it until she is feeling better but she insists that she feels fine other than a headache and that there is no reason to postpone it. Therefore, in about two hours I will be taking you lovely ladies to get your dresses."

"That is wonderful, Erik," Meg says happily as she clasps her hands together in excitement.

Just then I hear footsteps on the stairs and a moment later Marie and Madeline enter the room. Marie makes her way to the sofa with confident steps, showing no sign of having a weakened ankle or any ill effects from the blow to the head. As Marie sits down beside me, Meg rushes over to her and clasps Marie's hands in her own.

"I was so worried about you last night, Marie! Are you sure you should be up and about so soon? How do you feel? Will you be alright?" Meg rattles off.

"Meg, please calm down! I am fine, honest! There is no need to worry about me. Erik has taken very good care of me and will continue to do so," she says with a smile, most likely recalling my behavior this morning.

"I'm sorry, Marie. I was just so frightened when I opened the door and saw you lying so lifeless in Erik's arms... I had thought you to be dead," Meg admits softly as a tear escapes her eye.

"I am sorry to have frightened you so, Meg, but I am fine now. Please don't cry," Marie says softly.

"Are you hungry, Marie?" Madeline asks, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I am rather hungry," Marie admits sheepishly.

"That is always a good sign. If you will excuse me, I will go prepare breakfast," Madeline says as she turns to enter the kitchen. Pausing, she says, "Meg, would you come help me, please?"

"Of course, Mother," Meg says as she releases Marie's hands, hurrying to join her mother in the kitchen.

"You look much better this morning, Marie," I say softly as I caress her cheek with my free hand, enjoying the feel of her warm skin beneath my fingers. "Last night you face was drained of color and your skin felt as cold as mine. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Oh, Erik! I hadn't realized it was so bad or I would never have behaved the way I did this morning. You had every right to be concerned about my welfare but I simply brushed your worries aside. If I had known, I would not have been so defiant," she admits, shaken by the realization of just how close she had been to death.

"Hush," I say softly as I pull her to my side. "You could not have known how grave the situation was last night. But that is in the past. You are alive and seemingly well. I know you wish to be wed today and as long as you continue to feel well I will not postpone it. I just ask that you be completely honest with me. If at any time you feel ill or lightheaded, please tell me. I do not wish for you to have a relapse," I say honestly.

"I promise not to hide anything from you, Erik," she replies softly as she rests her head on my shoulder.

A feeling of complete contentment washes over me as I sit here holding Charles in my one arm and Marie wrapped safely within the circle of my other. If things had not gone as they did last night, this all could have been just a sweet memory. I cannot even bear the thought of what could have been if the cut was just a little deeper or longer or if the blow to the head had been harder. Her life could have been taken from me so easily last night but by some twist of fate she has survived and came out of it with only a headache and a cut above her eye.

"Breakfast is ready," Meg calls from the doorway, pulling me from my thoughts and Marie from my side.

Marie pauses in front of me. "Would you like me to wait until you are ready?" she asks softly.

"No, there is no need for you to wait. I will join you shortly. I am just going to put Charles in the crib," I say, getting to my feet.

"Very well," Marie says with a smile as she quickly retreats to the kitchen.

I make my way to the crib, careful not to wake Charles. Turning back the blanket, I gently place him in the crib and cover him up before making my way to the kitchen to join the others.

"Erik, once we eat do you think we will have time to go home before going for the dresses?" Marie asks as I sit down beside her.

"I believe we should have enough time," I say after glancing at my pocket watch. It is a quarter after eight and we do not have to be to the dress shop, which is only a short distance from here, until ten.

"Good. I need to feed Pandora before we spend another day away from home," she says with a smile.

"Is that all you wish to return home for?" I ask disbelievingly, suspicious of her mischievous smile.

"No, that is not all," she says seriously. "I will need to get my vows and see to a few things. Charles is going to need his diaper changed and I would like to put clean clothes on. I suggest you do the same," she says with a smile and I realize that I really could use a bath and a change of clothes. My once black trousers are dirty from my time spent on the ground with Marie and my white shirt has some dried blood on it from when I was caring for her wounds. I am certain that I will find the same on my cloak as well.

"I see your point," I remark dryly as I return my attention back to the eggs and bacon on my plate. Why had I not noticed how dirty my attire was before she pointed it out to me? I have always taken great care in making sure my clothing is always clean and well pressed in an effort to improve my overall appearance as well as draw attention away from my mask. Last night I had simply discarded my clothing onto the floor in a heap and when I dressed this morning I did not even give it a second thought. Now, looking at my clothing, I realize just how disheveled I must look.

"That was a wonderful breakfast, Madame Giry," Marie says as she finishes her last bite of bacon.

"Thank you, but, please, call me Madeline," Madeline insists as she rises to clear the empty plates away.

"Are you sure?" Marie questions softly.

"Yes, sweet child, I am quite sure. You have proven to be Erik's friend by having the courage to look beyond his face and furthermore you have fallen in love with him for who he is. Erik is my friend, therefore, you are also my friend," Madeline replies earnestly.

"Thank you, Madeline," Marie replies in awe, surprised that someone seemingly as stoic as her would accept her as a friend so easily.

"No, thank you for loving Erik," Madeline replies softly, allowing a smile to grace her weathered face.

"Shall we be on our way, Marie?" I ask as I rise from my seat and clear away my own plate.

"Oh, yes!" Marie replies eagerly.

"My, you are enthusiastic," I observe with a laugh. "If I did not know better I would think that you did not care for the company," I say teasingly.

"Oh, no, Erik! That is not it at all! I simply adore the company. Meg and Madeline are both wonderful hostesses. It is just that I am anxious to be out of these dirty clothes and I am also rather eager for the day to progress... to be your wife," she finishes with a sly smile.

"My dear, I was simply jesting," I say with a smile, letting her veiled comment go untouched. Her face turns red at that remark and I decide that the time has come to be on our way.

"Thank you for all your help," I say with a graceful bow in the direction of Madeline and Meg. "I am grateful to have such wonderful friends. Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse us, I must get Marie home so we can prepare for the wedding. Do not forget... I will be picking you lovely ladies up at a quarter to ten to get your dresses. Please be ready," I add with a courteous smile and a final bow.

"But of course, Erik," Madeline replies with a smile. "We shall be waiting for your return."

"Thank you," I reply once more as I take Marie by the hand and lead her from the room. After entering the parlor I retrieve our cloaks and gently lift Charles from the crib, wrapping him in his warm blanket, taking care not to wake him. We then step outside to hail a brougham.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Being a busy Monday morning it only takes a few minutes to get a carriage to stop. After I help Marie into the brougham, I hand Charles to her and go up front to give the driver his orders. When I am sure he understands my wishes I join Marie in the carriage. Sitting beside her, I remove Charles from her arms and signal for the driver to be on his way.

"I can hardly believe that today has finally arrived!" Marie says excitedly after we begin our journey to the Rue Scribe.

"And why might that be?" I ask teasingly as I wrap my arm around her and pull her to my side.

"Because I have dreamt of this day for a very long time," she says quite seriously as she smiles up at me.

"So have I," I admit softly. Unable to resist the urge to lower my lips to hers, I kiss her softly.

"Do you think Madeline would be kind enough to watch Charles tonight?" she asks after a moment.

"I am sure that she would. But, why would you want her to?" I ask as I draw my own conclusions.

"I just thought that perhaps you would like a night away from crying children," she says slyly, avoiding the real reason.

"Charles is hardly a crying child. It is seldom that he cries and when he does it is for a reason," I point out sternly, curious of how she is going to talk her way out of that comment.

"You are a truly difficult man!" she says exasperatedly. "I suppose Charles will not interfere with our wedding night even if he is home," she admits reluctantly after a moment.

"You are correct," I agree. "His timing is not perfect but I can assure you that for the most part he will not interfere with our love making," I say quite bluntly, surprised at my forwardness.

"Erik!" Marie exclaims as she blushes brightly.

"Forgive me, my dear, but is that not what you were concerned about?" I ask pointedly, smiling at her slyly and enjoying the rush of color that reassures me that she is truly well after last night.

"Yes, but I was not so forward about it!" she chides softly, adverting her eyes from my face.

"Marie," I say as I place a finger beneath her chin and force her to look at me. "I love you. We are to be wed in a matter of hours. You have tried several times to seduce me yet you are embarrassed by my words of love?" I question gently, searching her eyes for a sign of having second thoughts.

"Oh, Erik! I love you too," she says quickly, sensing my concern. "I cannot wait to be wed. It is just that speaking about our joining in such a public area as this simply is not proper."

"Forgive me, you are correct, my dear," I say, realizing that the carriage has stopped and that anyone could have easily overheard our conversation.

"Let us go home, Erik, where we can discuss such things without the worry of being overheard," Marie whispers softly in my ear before rising to exit the carriage.

"Of course," I say as I quickly open the door and step out of the brougham, helping her to the cobblestone street.

"Thank you," she says softly as I release her hand.

"You are quite welcome, my dear," I reply smoothly before going up front to tend to the driver.

"Take me home, Erik," Marie says softly as I return to her side moments later.

"As you wish," I reply, wrapping my arm about her waist and leading her to the hidden entrance to the lake. Once inside the cool darkness I light a lantern and help Marie into the boat. Getting in myself, I settle beside Marie before activating the mechanism to begin the boat on its journey across the black, glasslike lake.

"I cannot wait to get out of this filthy dress," Marie comments after a moment of studying her blood and dirt stained dress.

"We will be home soon," I say reassuringly as I wrap my arm about her and draw her near.

"I am surprised that we were even able to get a carriage looking like we do," she comments with a laugh.

"Yes, I daresay we look a bit disheveled," I admit, joining in her laughter. "It is no wonder the driver insisted on being paid up front."

Our laughter slowly fades and we become lost in our own thoughts. Marie leans her head on my shoulder and sighs softly. It is such a simple touch... one that was almost taken from me last night. I would never have forgiven myself if she had not survived. If I had simply listened to my instincts this would never have happened. I should have known that something like this would happen... why else would I have had such a nagging feeling of danger? But if he had not attacked her last night with only that imbecile as help I am sure he would have just found some other way to get to her... perhaps with more competent help. At least now she never has to worry about him trying to hurt her again.

"Thank you, Erik," Marie says softly, interrupting my thoughts.

"For what?" I ask, confused by her comment.

"For saving my life," she replies softly, looking up at me with relief showing clearly on her face.

"If I had protected you better I would not have needed to save your life," I reply, irritated with myself. "If I had not lead that incompetent fool away from the area and had taken so long to deal with him, Claude would never have found you."

"You could not have known that he would find me," she says seriously. "You left me in a safe place. If I did not call out for you to come back then he would not have known where to find me. Therefore, if anyone is to blame it is I," she finishes with a solemn expression.

"You are not to blame!" I say sternly, turning to face her. "Fear caused you to call out to me. You could not have known that he was lurking in the shadows nearby. I should not have left you alone."

"If you had stayed with me I would have been at a greater risk for there would have been two of them," she says firmly.

"I should have forgotten about that fool he hired to help him... I should have lured him away instead," I say rationally.

"How do you know he would have followed you? I am the one who could identify him. He was not interested in you, Erik... you were just there," she says adamantly, determined not to let me blame myself for what happened. "There is no use laying blame, Erik, nothing can change what has happened. I am alive and so are you. No one is to blame, Erik. Let it go."

"As you wish," I say reluctantly, realizing that she is correct... it is no use to argue about something that cannot be changed regardless of whom is to blame.

"What I wish is to not hear another word about last night," she says softly, resting her head on my shoulder once more. "I wish to forget that man ever existed. He has caused nothing but pain in my life. First he murdered my parents, then he hired those men to beat me, and when that did not work he hunted me down himself."

"Yes, but I can assure you that he will never harm you again. He is quite dead, Marie, I made sure of that," I say reassuringly, wishing I could erase all the pain that has been brought back to the surface by his appearance last night. In a little more than a month she has been through more than any human should have to endure in an entire lifetime. Yet she is strong enough to survive... to go on with her life determined to be happy regardless of the tragedies that have touched her young life. After all, she was almost killed last night yet she insists on going through with the wedding today!

With this last thought the boat gently bumps into the dock. Handing Charles to Marie to hold, I get out and secure the boat before taking Charles and helping Marie out of the boat.

"Thank you, Erik... for everything," Marie says softly as she wraps her arms about my neck and pulls my face down to hers. She kisses me softly at first but the kiss quickly becomes more passionate.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to save such kisses for after we are wed," I say softly once I am able to speak coherently.

"Perhaps you are correct," she says slyly as she brushes against me suggestively before making her way to the door.

"Must you torment me so?" I ask as I open the door and step aside, allowing her to enter first.

"I am truly sorry, Erik. I simply could not resist," she says with a sly smile before disappearing into her room.

As she closes the door, I listen closely for it to latch. She is truly trying my willpower for she has left the door open a crack once again, I think to myself wryly, making sure to avoid going near her room. I take Charles with me to my room instead, being sure to lock my door.

I lay Charles gently in my coffin, taking care not to wake the child. I then remove my hat and mask and place them on the dresser before walking to the far wall where the hidden compartment is. Activating the mechanism that slides the stone aside, I empty the contents of my cloak into the hole before removing my vows and sliding the stone back into place.

I check on Charles once more before shedding my cloak and soiled clothing, casting them into the fireplace. Clad only in my under garments I retrieve clean clothing and retreat to the bathroom to bathe.

After finishing in the bathroom I tuck my vows into my pocket and carefully pick Charles up, not wishing for him to wake just yet. Satisfied that he is still sleeping soundly, I quietly open my door and enter the hall. Without a sound I make my way to the study and am relieved to find the room empty. Hurrying to my desk, I retrieve a blank sheet of music paper and hurriedly write the notes to a song I have never put on paper before. As I look over the notes once more the song plays out in my mind confirming that I have not made any mistakes. Satisfied, I carefully fold the paper and place it in my pocket with my vows.

"Erik, where are you?" Marie calls from down the hallway. She must have just come from her room.

"I am in here," I call in reply, relieved that I have finished the song without her knowing about it.

"What have you been doing?" she asks curiously as she enters the study a few moments later. She has changed into a lovely blue dress that accents her blue eyes, making them appear even brighter.

"I was in desperate need of a bath and a change of clothes," I answer vaguely, not wishing to lie to her.

"I did not know you had a bathtub in here, Erik," she says slyly.

"I did not bathe in here," I say pointedly. "I simply came in here to wait for you to finish changing and tending to whatever you needed to. That is a very lovely dress. The shade draws attention to your beautiful eyes," I add, hoping to distract her from the previous conversation.

"Thank you, Erik. I was hoping you would like it," she replies, blushing from the compliment. "Would you like me to change Charles while you feed Pandora?" she asks, thankfully changing the subject.

"If you would like," I reply, handing the baby to her. "Where is Pandora? I have not seen her."

"She is in my room," Marie says simply, turning to leave the room.

"Would you like me to warm a bottle for Charles while I am in the kitchen?" I ask as I follow her from the room.

"Yes, if you do not mind. I believe he will be hungry when he awakes and I am quite sure that he will wake when I begin to change him," she says with a smile and a soft laugh.

"But of course," I reply simply as I stop at the kitchen. "I shall join you shortly," I add before entering the room.

"We shall be waiting," she says softly as she makes her way the short distance to her room.

I quickly put some milk on to warm while I fix a plate of food for Pandora along with a bowl of milk. Once that task is finished I test the milk to make sure it is warm enough before fixing the bottle. Taking a tray, I place the items on it and make my way to Marie's room.

When I arrive at Marie's room I find that the door is open. "Are you decent?" I ask softly, refusing to even glance into the room until I am sure that I will not be interrupting her.

"Of course I am, Erik," she replies quickly, trying not to laugh at me but not doing a very good job of it.

"I would have simply knocked but your door was open," I say dryly as I slowly enter the room.

"It was open for a reason," she replies as she continues to bathe Charles in a basin of warm water.

"And what might that have been?" I ask skeptically, placing the tray on the nightstand. Removing the plate and bowl I have fixed for Pandora, I place them in the corner near her bed.

"I have left the door open on several occasions and you never hesitated to enter before, Erik. Also, I knew that you would have your hands full and as you can see I am a bit busy myself. It would be a bit difficult for either one of us to open the door," she replies.

"I suppose you are correct," I admit reluctantly, realizing the truth to her words. It is not uncommon for her to leave the door open and for me to simply enter her room when she is expecting me.

"Did you think that I would pounce on you?" she asks candidly, laughing softly at the idea.

"The thought had crossed my mind," I admit honestly, unable to keep the image of her pouncing on me like a cat from playing across my mind and I find myself laughing with her.

"Have I tormented you that badly, Erik?" she asks seriously after a moment, removing Charles from the water and drying him off before placing him on the bed to dress him. "To cause you to think twice about simply entering my room when the door is open and I am expecting you?"

"Marie," I begin carefully. "You must realize that you have not made these past few days the easiest for me. You have put my self control and willpower to the test on more than one occasion and I will tell you quite honestly that I have come very close to crossing the line and taking your offer more times than I care to admit. I love you, Marie, and I respect you. It is that love and respect that has kept me from acting on my urges and insisting that we wait until we are wed. Your actions before we entered the house combined with the fact that you did not lock your door, let alone close it completely when you came in here to change caused me to wonder about your intentions moments ago."

"Oh, Erik, I am so sorry. I did not mean to make you think that I was determined to seduce you a few hours before we are to be wed. I was simply trying to show you how much I love you and also making a silent promise of what you can look forward to tonight," she says softly as she blushes brightly as a result of that last unladylike comment.

"My dear," I say softly as I watch her place Charles in the crib. "There is no need for you to promise such things. Our joining is inevitable. You have known that long before I ever met you and I have longed for such a thing for as many years as you have been alive," I say as I wrap my arms around her and embrace her from behind, pulling her closely to me, letting her feel how her body affects me. "This is proof enough for me to know what will happen," I whisper softly in her ear before releasing my hold on her and backing away.

Marie turns to face me. Just then Charles, with his impeccable timing, begins to cry.

"I believe the child is hungry," I observe as I retrieve his bottle from a nearby stand. "Also, we need to be on our way soon. I will go get my cloak and then I will take Charles to the study while you finish with whatever you may need to take care of yet," I say as I gently pick the baby up and offer him the bottle before making my way to the door.

"Thank you, Erik. I shall join you shortly," Marie replies with a sweet smile but I see the disappointment in her eyes caused by Charles' interruption.

"We shall be waiting," I say, using her frequent phrase as I leave the room and walk the short distance to my room.

Once inside, I shut the door and lock it before retrieving my knife, Punjab lasso, and some money from the hidden compartment in the wall. Setting these items aside I remove a fresh cloak from my armoire. Placing Charles in my coffin and setting the half empty bottle aside, I deftly put my mask in place followed by my hat and cloak. After tying my cloak, I retrieve the Punjab lasso, knife, and money and secure them within my cloak. Once satisfied that I have everything I will need, I pick Charles up and offer him the remains of his bottle before returning to the study to wait for Marie.

When I enter the study I see that Marie must still be getting ready for she has not arrived yet. I sit before the fire and watch as Charles drinks the rest of his bottle, quickly deciding to take advantage of this time alone to think. I am so relieved that Marie is alive! I could not have lived with myself had she not made it through the night. And such a miraculous recovery! Not even twelve hours ago she had been on the threshold of death's door and now she is up and about preparing herself for our wedding and anticipating our wedding night. She has a very strong will. It is so hard to believe that in only a few hours I will be married! I never thought that such a thing would really happen to me... that someone would actually be willing to wed this monster. Surely, this whole week has been nothing more than a dream... a very wonderful dream... but a dream all the same. Oh, but if this is a dream I wish to never wake from it!

"I see that you are ready," Marie says softly from the open doorway, pulling me from my thoughts. "I believe Charles has finished his bottle," she observes as she looks at the child that is now sleeping soundly in my arms.

"Yes, I do believe you are correct," I agree as I slowly rise, taking care not to wake the infant.

"We should be going soon or we will never make it back to the Giry's on time," Marie says as she takes the bottle from my hand and places a blanket in its place. "I will take this to the kitchen," she says, indicating the bottle.

"You should be resting," I scold as I move to take the bottle from her.

"I am not an invalid," she argues, attempting to avoid my grasp. "I can assure you that I am perfectly capable of taking a bottle to the kitchen to be rinsed out!" she protests as I take the bottle from her.

"I am sure that you are, but still, I wish for you to rest. You have been through so much and it is not healthy to try to rush your recovery by doing more than you need to," I say sternly. The look of hurt on her face causes me to try a more gentle approach. "Please, Marie, you must understand that I worry about you. I almost lost you last night and I will admit quite honestly that I have never been more frightened in my entire life. You may very well be fine, but still, I feel it would be best if you were to rest. I wish for you to be on your feet and able to walk down the aisle to the altar this evening... and to fulfill your promise," I add slyly before turning to leave the room.

"Erik!" she exclaims as my meaning sinks in.

"I am quite serious, my dear. If you do not rest today I will send you straight to bed as soon as we get home," I say sternly as I turn to face her once more. She smiles at me slyly. "To sleep!" I add sternly and am satisfied to see that her smile is quickly replaced by a scowl.

"Why must you be so difficult?" she asks after a moment, sinking down onto the couch, giving in reluctantly.

"Because I love you," I reply seriously, leaving the room quickly before she has a chance to reply.

After rinsing the bottle, I return to the study with Charles still sleeping soundly. "Shall we be on our way?" I ask as I pause in the doorway.

"Yes, of course," she replies as she eagerly rises from her sulking position on the couch and joins me at the door.

"Then let us be on our way," I say as I take her hand in mine and lead her down the hall to the door. I release her hand and open the door, allowing her to go first. Retrieving a nearby lantern, I follow her out and secure the door behind us before leading her to the boat and helping her to get in. Once she is safely seated I hand Charles to her carefully, not wishing to wake him. I then untie the boat and get in myself. Once I am seated beside Marie I activate the mechanism that will pull the boat quickly to the Rue Scribe entrance.

"I am sorry about my behavior earlier, Erik," Marie says after a few moments. "I am not used to being looked after. I am used to taking care of myself and doing such chores as rinsing a bottle even when I am not feeling well. My father would not have it any other way. No child of his dare show the least hint of weakness."

"You never need to pretend to be strong around me, Marie," I say softly as I wrap my arm around her. "I love you, Marie, and I promise you that I will never think less of you for turning to me when you are sick or in pain. It is not a sign of weakness to allow the man whom loves you to care for you when you are unable to do so yourself."

"Thank you for caring so, Erik," she says softly as she leans her head against my shoulder and I hear a soft sigh escape her lips.

"There is no need to thank me, Marie," I reply as I take Charles from her arms. "Please just allow me to treat you as you deserve to be treated," I whisper as I pull her closer to my side.

"And how is it you believe I should be treated?" she questions as she looks up at me lovingly.

"With love and tenderness," I answer simply.

"Why?" she asks skeptically.

"Because that is how a wife should be treated," I reply softly. "And because that is how I feel you should be treated. You have been through so much... I just wish I could erase all the pain you have been through."

"You have, Erik," she says softly as she smiles at me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, not sure I heard her correctly.

"I said," she begins. "That you have erased all the pain. You came into my life when I needed you the most. You took me in without question. You were there to comfort me when my dreams would turn to nightmares and I would awake screaming. You have accepted my love and gave your own in return. You have made my nightmares cease by merely holding me in your arms while I sleep. You have replaced the pain I felt with love and hope for the future... a happy future," she finishes softly before pressing her soft lips to mine.

"Oh, Marie," I breath softly, truly touched by her words. She is a very strong woman to be able to accept things so easily and adapt to the situations life hands her. Lowering my lips to hers, I kiss her passionately.

Just then the boat arrives at the dock and the moment is broken. We reluctantly pull away from each other and Marie takes Charles from my arms, allowing me to secure the boat before helping her out.

"Shall we be on our way?" I ask as I take her hand in mine.

"But of course," she replies sweetly, giving my hand a light squeeze.

I lead her out to the Rue Scribe and hail a brougham. Taking Charles from her arms, I offer her my hand to assist her into the carriage. Once she is settled I return Charles to her waiting arms before going up front to instruct the drive on my wishes. Satisfied, I join Marie in the brougham where I take Charles from her before I signal for the driver to be on his way.

As the carriage begins it's bumpy journey down the cobblestone streets to the Giry's, I drape my arm about Marie's shoulders and pull her close to my side, willing her to rest her head on my shoulder. "Please try to rest," I request softly against her hair.

"But I am not tired, Erik," Marie replies as she turns to face me.

"Are you certain?" I ask as I look into her eyes, hoping that she is not simply trying to be strong, as her father would have demanded.

"Yes, I am quite certain that I would know if I were in need of rest," she replies sternly, never once taking her eyes from mine.

"You are not being stubborn are you?" I ask skeptically. "I was being quite honest before when I told you that you never have to pretend to be strong around me," I remind her softly.

"I know you were, Erik," she answers gently. "And I can assure you that I am not pretending... I truly feel fine aside from a mild headache. If it makes you feel better, I promise that I will rest while Meg and Madeline are having any alterations made to their dresses."

"That would make me feel much better," I admit honestly. After what she went through last night she needs to rest to regain her strength... any other person would still be confined to a bed for a few days. Perhaps she was not as close to death as I had thought last night, I try to reason but it is no use... I have seen several people close to death and I know full well that she was much too close to death's door for me to simply brush my concerns aside.

"I will be fine, Erik... I promise that I will tell you if I have the slightest pain or discomfort besides this headache. I do not feel lightheaded or dizzy. I did not receive the severe beating I had a week ago and as you should realize from that, I heal very quickly," she points out.

"Even so," I begin sternly. "You lost a great deal of blood last night and anyone would be weak for a few days until their body is able to replace the blood that was lost. I find it hard to believe that your body is any different."

"Perhaps," she begins casually. "But, I am not the least bit weak. I am able to walk on my own two feet with no trouble and I can move about quickly without falling on my face. I have always recovered rapidly from any ailments I have had over the years."

"Will you at least humor me and relax today?" I ask after a moment of thinking over her words.

"If it means that much to you then yes, I will relax today. After all, I will need to be well rested if I am to fulfill my promise tonight," she says slyly.

"Marie!" I exclaim, casting a scolding look in her direction.

"Yes?" she asks innocently, still smiling brightly.

"I believe we decided earlier that this is not the place for such remarks," I point out, recalling her reaction to my words on our way home this morning.

"I suppose you are correct," she replies after a moment.

"That was not a very ladylike thing to say either," I add as the carriage comes to a stop in front of the Giry's.

"Forgive me. It was rather forward of me to say such a thing in a public place such as this," she says as I hand Charles to her and move to open the door.

"Think nothing of it. In a few hours you dare say anything you like to me for we will be properly married and it will no longer be considered inappropriate to speak of such things," I say as I glance over my shoulder at her before opening the door. "I shall be right back," I add as I step out of the brougham and close the door to keep the cold winter air out.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I walk quickly to the Giry's door. Knocking, I step back and prepare to wait for the ladies to get themselves ready for our short journey to the dress shop. Surprisingly, I do not need to wait long before the door is flung open and an anxious Meg steps outside followed more slowly by her mother. "Good morning, Madame and Mademoiselle," I say politely with a graceful bow.

"Good morning, Monsieur," Meg says happily as she steps aside to allow her mother to go ahead of her.

"Are you ready to get your dresses?" I ask as we walk to the brougham.

"Oh, yes, Erik," Meg replies excitedly.

"Meg, do try to keep your voice down," Madeline scolds her softly.

"Sorry, Mother," Meg says quickly, lowering her voice along with her head as she walks to the brougham.

I open the door to the carriage and help the ladies get in before getting in myself. Seating myself beside Marie, I make sure to keep a proper distance between the two of us even though, after my conversation with Meg this morning, I know that our shared closeness is no secret.

"Good morning, Madeline, Meg," Marie says cheerfully as I signal for the driver to be on his way once again.

"Good morning, Marie," they reply in unison.

"How are you feeling?" Madeline goes on to say.

"Much better, thank you," Marie replies sincerely.

"I am relieved to hear that," Madeline replies with a satisfied nod. "You gave us quite a scare last night," she adds in a gentle tone.

"With your hair fixed that way your stitches are barely noticeable," Meg says as she studies Marie's appearance. "I can help you hide them even more if you would like," she offers.

"I would like that very much. Thank you, Meg," Marie replies earnestly as the carriage comes to a stop in front of the dress shop.

Rising, I open the door and step down to the cobblestone street. My cloak swirls about me as I turn to offer Marie my hand to assist in her decent.

"Thank you, Erik," Marie says softly, reluctantly releasing my hand.

"You are quite welcome, my dear," I reply before turning to help Madeline from the brougham.

"Thank you, Erik," Madeline says as she steps down.

"You are most welcome, Madeline," I reply over my shoulder as I turn to offer Meg a hand for assistance.

"Thank you," Meg says as she quickly removes her hand from mine and goes to stand by Marie's side a short distance away.

"You are quite welcome," I reply as I usher them towards the door to the dress shop. I open the door and step aside, allowing them to enter first.

"Good day, Monsieur Phantom," the seamstress says sleepily as I enter the shop. Judging by her appearance, it is quite obvious that she has had very little sleep since our visit Saturday night.

"Good day, Mademoiselle," I say politely. "Are the dresses finished?" I ask after a moment.

"Yes, Monsieur," she replies quickly. "Please, let me show you," she adds as she motions us to follow her into the back room.

As I enter the brightly lit room I see three beautiful dresses hanging carefully from a rack along the far wall. They look even more beautiful than the sketches portrayed them to be and I can tell that she has put a great deal of care into the making of each.

"You have done a magnificent job, Mademoiselle," I say after examining each dress closely, noticing with satisfaction the amount of detail she has put into her work.

"Thank you, Monsieur," she replies humbly, lowering her head momentarily.

"You are quite welcome," I reply before turning to face Marie.

"If you will excuse me, I have some errands to see to and I am sure you would like your privacy while any alterations are made. Also, it is considered bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her gown before the wedding and if there is one thing we do not need it is more bad luck," I point out with a smile.

"Yes, I do believe you are correct about that," Marie agrees.

"I shall return in three hours. Hopefully, that will be a sufficient amount of time," I say as I turn to leave the room.

"I am sure that I will be finished by then, Monsieur," the seamstress calls after me before I close the door.

I return to the brougham and instruct the driver of my wishes before getting in and signaling for him to be on his way. The brougham rocks and bounces as it travels to the outskirts of town where it comes to a stop in front of a music shop. Getting out of the carriage, I walk purposefully to the door of the little shop, ignoring the looks from those nearby. Upon entering the shop I go directly to the man at the counter.

"Do you make music boxes?" I ask as soon as he looks up at me.

"Y-yes," he stutters, startled by the mask. "Did you have something special in mind?" he asks after regaining his composure.

"I have a piece of music that I would like used in a music box... it is to be a wedding gift and I will need it done immediately," I say as I pull the sheet of paper from my pocket and hand it to the man.

"I believe it can be done," he says as he looks over the notes.

"Can it be done within two hours?" I ask.

"It will cost extra, but yes, I believe it can be done," he says after a moment's consideration.

"Very well," I say with an approving nod as I reach into my cloak.

"Do you see a music box you would like me to use?" he asks as I place several francs on the counter as a down payment.

Looking around, I study the selection of music boxes that line the shelves. It does not take me very long to make a decision. I decide upon a heart shaped box with an intricate design. There are musical notes carved beautifully all around the edge of the box and the lid has a delicate looking rose occupying much of the space with a few musical notes filling in the rest. The inside of the box is lined with red velvet.

"This one," I say as I place it gently onto the counter.

"A fine choice," the shopkeeper says approvingly as he fingers it lovingly. "I made this one myself."

"It is finely detailed," I say admiring his handiwork a moment longer. "I shall return in two hours and will see that you are well paid for your time and trouble," I say before I turn and leave the shop, returning once more to the waiting brougham.

A half hour later, the carriage comes to a stop in front of Nadir's home and I quickly descend from the brougham.

Knocking on his door, I hope that my old friend is home for there are a few things I wish to discuss with him before my wedding. Rapping once more upon the door, I take a step back and listen closely for any sound of movement from within the house. A few moments later I hear footsteps and then the door swings open slowly.

"Erik, what a pleasant surprise," Nadir says as he recognizes me standing off to the side of the door. "Please, come in," he adds, stepping aside and motioning me through the open doorway.

"Thank you," I say as he offers to take my cloak.

"Would you care for some tea?" he asks after a moment.

"Yes, I believe that is just what I need," I say as I sit in front of the fireplace after Nadir gestures for me to do so.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" he asks when he returns with the tea a few minutes later.

"I suppose I am a bit nervous," I admit before taking a sip of tea. "Where you nervous before your wedding?"

"That was a very long time ago, my friend," he says with a sigh, remembering his late wife. "But, yes, I was nervous. My mind was whirling with a million things that could go wrong before we were wed. I believe everyone has their doubts and fears on their wedding day. Perhaps you would like to talk about your concerns?" he offers.

Thinking upon his offer for a moment I decide that it could not hurt to talk to him about it. After all, he has always proven to be a true friend... the only true friend I had had for the longest time.

"I am worried that either Marie will change her mind about marrying me or something will happen that will take her from me. I nearly lost her last night, Nadir," I begin slowly. "We were walking through the park after sunset and had stopped by the lake to simply sit and enjoy our surroundings. Most of the afternoon I had been feeling uneasy about something but could not place it. Now, before I continue... what I am about to tell you may sound absurd but I assure you that it is completely true. I have seen enough evidence in the past week to know the seriousness of her dreams."

"Her dreams?" Nadir questions.

"Yes, her dreams," I begin. "Nadir, Marie has been dreaming of me most of her life. That is why she does not fear me... I have always been a comfort to her in her dreams. Her dreams ultimately led her to me. She knew that if she went to the alley near the Rue Scribe she would be attacked and beaten severely. But, she also knew that I would save her. She could have easily simply avoided that particular alley but she chose to withstand such a beating just to meet me. But that is not all her dreams have shown her. She had nightmares for a month prior to her parents' murders. She tried to warn them but they refused to listen to her. The man that was behind their murders was also the one who ordered her beating that night. I killed the two men who were beating her but I failed to see that there had been someone else lurking in the shadows. She later had a dream of my death. She begged me not to go out for supplies but there was no way of avoiding the journey so I promised that I would avoid all of the elements that presented a danger in her dreams. Near the end of my journey I left down my guard and followed a starving kitten into the very alley where I had saved Marie. A man came up behind me from the shadows and hit me over the head with a pipe. When I awoke, Marie was standing over me and the man was dead. Marie had seen that I would follow a kitten and what would happen if she did not intervene. She saved my life."

"I have heard of people with such abilities but I have never met anyone who could truly see the future. If she is capable of such things then she must be a truly remarkable woman," Nadir says after a moment.

"So you believe me?" I ask skeptically, studying his face for any signs that would indicate that he is lying.

"Yes, Erik, I do believe you," he replies sincerely and I can find no fault in his expression. "Now, what is this about almost losing her last night?"

"While we were sitting on a bench near the lake the uneasy feeling returned. I did not realize that Marie had drifted off to sleep until I heard her cry out for me not to go. I woke her then and she responded in a panic... insisting that we leave the park that very moment. In her haste, she caught her foot on a tree root and jammed her ankle. When I insisted on tending to it before carrying her the remainder of the way she insisted that I allow her to walk on it. Only then did she tell me that if we did not leave the park by ten we would both be dead. I refused to allow her to injure herself further for the sake of a few minutes, knowing full well that we would never make it back to the Rue Scribe before ten even if we did continue on our way right then. After tending to her ankle, I carried her for a while until she saw someone moving in the brush. I placed her beneath a tree and went to investigate. I had thought she would be safe until I returned but as I lured one man away from her and dealt with him, the other found her and rendered her unconscious." I pause as Nadir quirks an eyebrow at me. "No, Nadir, I did not kill him, I simply persuaded him to leave this place for good," I add quickly before continuing. "I, however, was not so kind to the man who hurt Marie badly. He had confessed to murdering her parents and also being behind her attack in the alley. He even had the nerve to tell me quite adamantly that he is determined to kill her... even as he stood before me bound and with my lasso looped tightly around his neck. I killed him without giving it a second thought... he had caused Marie enough pain and I was not about to allow him to go on living when my Marie was lying unconscious with a pool of blood forming around her head." I stop, waiting for Nadir to reprimand me for committing yet another murder. I continue only when I am sure that he has chosen to remain silent. "I quickly carried her to the nearest place where I knew we would be safe while I cared for her wounds. She had lost so much blood that by the time I had gotten the bleeding stopped I was unsure of whether she would survive the night."

"But she has survived the night and is well enough to be wed in a few short hours?" Nadir asks skeptically, looking at me closely.

"Yes, she seems to have made a miraculous recovery. While the man was dragging her through the woods he jostled her ankle back into place. She claims to have no discomfort other than a headache. And, try as I might, she insists on going through with the wedding today instead of postponing it until she is completely healed," I explain.

"So, the man who has been a threat to her is dead and she is alive and well and anxious to marry you... tell me, Erik, what is it you are worried about?" he questions comically.

"I suppose you are correct, Nadir. I guess I am simply overreacting. It is just that this is something I have been waiting my whole life for and now that it is finally happening I cannot help but think that something will go wrong to prevent me from finally knowing the happiness that has been denied me my entire life," I admit reluctantly.

"Erik, I can understand your apprehension, but of all the people I have ever known, you, my friend, deserve to be happy. You have had to wait entirely too long to experience such simple joys as holding hands and being kissed. You have suffered far too long to be denied the love that this woman is offering you. I am certain that everything will go smoothly now that her pursuer is no longer a threat," he says reassuringly.

"Thank you, Nadir. You have helped to ease my troubled mind," I say after a moment of thinking over his words.

"Is that not what friends are for?" he questions with a smile.

"You still consider me a friend even after all that I had done in the past?" I question cautiously. "I came close to killing you the night Christine left me," I remind him pointedly.

"Erik, I have long since forgiven you for your behavior. You were obsessed with that girl and did not know how to deal with your jealousy when she chose to run away with Raoul. You reacted the only way you knew how. But, you ultimately done the right thing and left everyone go in the end," he replies.

"How can you be so forgiving?" I ask in awe.

"It is rather simple. I know the kind of life you have been forced to lead yet you still showed nothing but kindness and compassion to my son until the day he died. In the time you spent with my son I saw a glimpse of the man you could have been had it not been for the cruelty of human nature and the curse of being born with such a deformed face," he says with no hint of disgust at the thought of my hideous face. "You could have been a great man, Erik, had the world not been so judgmental. In my eyes you are a gifted musician, composer, singer, doctor, architect, inventor, and, who could forget, magician and ventriloquist," he adds boastfully.

"But the world does not see me through your eyes, Nadir," I remind him sharply. "They see only the monster they force me to be... not any of those things I could have been."

"Perhaps, but, you are not a monster, Erik," he says gently. "You are simply a man who has been forced to tolerate horrible treatment your whole life because human nature causes most to be afraid of anyone who looks different from themselves. They fail to realize that it is not the appearance that is important but the soul that matters most."

"The world will never change," I comment dryly. "I am, however, grateful that there are at least a few who accept me for who I am and not what I look like."

"Would you care for more tea?" he questions, changing the subject.

"Thank you, but I must refuse. I have an errand to run before I return to the dress shop," I say as I glance at the clock on the nearby mantle.

"Well, then, I shall see you at dusk," Nadir says as he rises to see me out.

"I do have a favor to ask of you before I go," I say as I retrieve my cloak.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Could you bring Marie to the church? It is considered bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding and I do not wish to take any chances," I say seriously.

"Of course, Erik. Where shall I pick her up?" he questions simply.

"Are you familiar with were the Girys live?" I ask, knowing he knows as much about the employees of the Opera House as I had at one time.

"Yes, I believe I remember where they live," he replies with a slight smile.

"Splendid. Could you pick her up early enough for her to make any last minute preparations before the ceremony?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course," he replies.

"Thank you, my friend," I say before turning to leave.

"I shall see you soon," he says as I step out into the sunlight. "And, Erik, try not to worry too much. Everything will be fine," he adds before closing the door.

I do hope that he is correct, I think to myself as I approach the brougham. Marie has been through so much already and she is so looking forward to the wedding. I wish for today to be perfect in every way. I have waited a very long time for today and after Christine left me I had completely lost hope of ever seeing this day. But, at last I am to be wed in a few hours provided all goes well. But, I must not think of what could go wrong. Instead, I shall think only of what the future promises to be. A future of hope, of happiness, and of love.

I instruct the driver to return to the music shop and get into the carriage before signaling him to be on his way. The carriage begins its bumpy journey down the cobblestone streets. I hope the music box is finished as promised. I do not wish to be late.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A half hour later the brougham stops in front of the little music shop. Glancing at my pocket watch, I see that it has been exactly two hours since I left here. Perfect, I am right on schedule.

I quickly descend from the brougham and enter the music shop once more. At the same moment I enter, the man comes out of the back room carrying a decorative box.

"Is it finished?" I ask as soon as he notices me standing just inside the door.

"Yes, I have even wrapped it for you since it is to be a gift," he says as he indicates the box.

"Thank you," I say appreciatively as I retrieve more money from within my cloak and count out several more francs. The man watches me carefully as I place the money on the counter. "Is this an acceptable amount for your time and craftsmanship?" I ask as he eyes the money.

"Oh, yes, of course, Monsieur," he says hastily before picking it up. "It is a most generous amount," he adds skeptically as he counts it.

"Well, I feel that it is well worth every bit of it provided it meets my specifications. And I am sure that anyone who would pay such attention to detail and shows such love for his creations would never sacrifice the quality of his work simply to cheat someone such as I. But be warned, if I am incorrect in my assumption you will regret it," I say smoothly as I study his reaction.

"I can assure you, Monsieur, I would never cheat you... or anyone else for that matter," he says sincerely, showing no sign of guilt.

Satisfied that he is not being dishonest, I gingerly pick up the package. "Then I thank you for your speed and your honesty, Monsieur," I say before turning to leave the shop and return to the brougham.

Once back inside the brougham I signal for the driver to be on his way, having already instructed him of our next destination. A short while later the brougham comes to a stop in front of the Rue Scribe entrance to my home. I quickly get out and disappear from sight, having gone through the hidden passageway. Once inside, I make my way to where I have the boat docked and carefully hide the music box beneath the seat where I know that Marie will be unable to see it.

When I return to the brougham I stop only long enough to inform the drive of our next destination before getting in and signaling for him to be on his way, not wishing to be late because of the added stop between the two shops.

Much to my surprise everything seems to be going smoothly. Perhaps Nadir is correct that there is no longer anything to worry about. But there is one thing I am nervous about which I could not bring myself to discuss with Nadir... how am I to know what is expected of me when I take Marie home tonight as my wife? I am so afraid that I will disappoint her. It is not that I do not know how to go about the actual act for I most certainly have seen my share while in Persia. But, making love to the woman you love is not meant to be anything like the rapes I have been forced to witness. Perhaps the knowledge I have and my feelings for Marie will be enough to guide me. After all, I believe she has already dreamt of our joining, even though she may not come right out and say so. I must stop worrying about such a thing... I will simply let what ever happens happen.

"Monsieur, we are here," the driver calls, drawing me abruptly from my deeply troubled thoughts.

"I am aware of that," I say hastily, not wishing for him to know that I did not even notice the brougham had stopped. Just how long had we been sitting here?

"Of course, Monsieur," he says apologetically as I slowly descend from the brougham to the cobblestone street.

"Wait here," I instruct as I walk past him on my way to the dress shop.

"Yes, Monsieur," he says quickly before I enter the front of the little shop.

"Is that you, Erik," Marie calls out as the door closes behind me.

"Yes," I reply simply, not daring to move beyond the front room until I am sure that Marie is no longer in her wedding gown.

"You can come back here if you would like. We were just finishing up," she says happily.

"I will come back as long as you are out of your wedding gown," I reply softly. "Otherwise, I will wait here until you are."

"There is no need to worry, Erik. The dresses fit perfectly and there was no need for alterations. The seamstress was kind enough to make something for Charles to wear to the wedding," she says lightly.

"And what might that be?" I ask skeptically as I make my way to the doorway. There is something in Marie's voice that causes me to be a bit suspicious about Charles' new attire.

"You will just have to wait until the wedding to find out," she replies with a laugh as I enter the room.

"And how do you plan to keep it a secret from me when I will be the one caring for the child at the cathedral while you lovely ladies prepare for the wedding before Nadir picks you up?" I ask with a defiant smile, knowing full well that I will find out before the ceremony.

"I was not aware that Nadir would be escorting us to the cathedral, Erik," Marie says sounding surprised.

"Yes, I have just returned from making the arrangements. I do not wish to see you in your wedding gown prior to the ceremony and I am sure that the three of you will be otherwise occupied prior to his arrival to be bothered with Charles. I, on the other hand, would like the company of my adoptive son to help calm me and keep my mind free of worries while I await your arrival. Therefore, I do not see how you could possible keep me from seeing his new clothing before the ceremony," I conclude with an air of certainty.

"You truly are a difficult man!" Marie exclaims exasperatedly.

"So you have told me on more than one occasion," I say dryly.

"I suppose you aught to show him, dear," Madeline says softly. "He will be simply impossible until you do," she adds wryly.

"Oh, all right," she relents. "I shall put it on him, but, you must leave the room for a few minutes."

"As you wish," I say before leaving the room.

"You may come back in now," Marie calls softly from just inside the door a few minutes later.

When I open the door and look at Charles in Marie's arms I am completely taken aback. His new attire appears to be a miniature replica of mine... right down to the fedora. He looks rather adorable dressed in such a way.

"Well, Erik, what do you think?" Marie asks after a few moments.

"It is indeed perfect attire for a wedding," I remark with a serious look on my face, knowing that is not what Marie was hoping to hear.

Marie lets out a sigh of exasperation. "That is not what I meant, Erik," she says after a moment.

"I think that the seamstress has done a wonderful job of replicating my attire. He looks quite handsome," I say, smiling this time.

"So you approve?" Marie asks hesitantly.

"Yes, Marie. Why would I not?" I question gently.

"You did not seem very approving at first," she observes carefully.

"Forgive me. I was simply jesting with you. Why would I not approve of him dressing in such fine clothing to attend our wedding? He is my son, after all," I say seriously. "Perhaps not by blood," I add hastily as Meg and Madeline both look at me suspiciously. "But, I can assure you that I love him as if he were my own and I think it is sweet that you had this outfit made for him."

"You do?" Marie asks happily.

"Yes," I reply simply, not quite sure if she is questioning my love for the child or the fact that I believe it was sweet of her to do such a thing. Either way, the answer is truthful on either account.

"Thank you, Erik. I was afraid that you would be angry with me," she says as she kisses me softly on the cheek.

"There is no need to thank me, Marie," I say softly. "But, I do believe I had best take you back to the Giry's so everyone has plenty of time to get ready for the wedding. I have instructed Nadir to have you to the cathedral early so as to allow for any last minute details that may need to be taken care of. I will be there waiting for your arrival. However, I will not be greeting you at the door. I will instruct the priest to notify me of your arrival and to send Nadir to me when you are ready to begin the ceremony. I do not wish to press my luck by seeing you in your wedding gown prior to the ceremony," I say sternly, silently willing her to understand my worries. I am not a superstitious man but I am making an exception in this case.

"Of course, Erik," Marie says seriously and I see understanding in her eyes. "I will respect your wishes in this matter." With that she presses a lingering kiss to my lips and smiles softly at me before going on to say, "I will not promise to always be this compliant."

"I would not wish for such," I say seriously, admiring her strength and strong will. If not for this quality she has I would be dead.

"I am relieved to hear that, Erik," she says with a contented smile as I retrieve her cloak and rap it about her.

"Shall we be on our way?" I ask, returning my attention to those in the room other than Marie.

"Of course, Erik," Madeline says with a nod.

"Thank you once again for your services, Mademoiselle," I say to the seamstress as I hand her more money. "You have done a truly magnificent job."

"Thank you, Monsieur," she replies humbly as she pockets the money.

"You are most welcome," I say before turning to retrieve Marie's cloak from the nearby wall, holding it out to assist her. I then do the same for Madeline and Meg before retrieving the large stack of boxes which contain the wedding garments, taking care not to drop them as I make my way out the door and to the brougham where I place them carefully inside. I then take Charles from Marie before offering her and then Madeline and Meg a hand to assist in their assent. Once they are settled inside I climb in myself and sit beside Marie, wrapping my arm around her contentedly before I signal the driver to be on his way.

"What time shall I expect Nadir to arrive?" Madeline asks after a few moments, keeping her voice low not wishing to wake Charles who has drifted off to sleep in the crook of my arm.

"I would think that he will arrive around three. That will give you time to make any last minute adjustments that may be needed before the ceremony," I say logically.

"I will make sure the girls are ready before he arrives," she says, casting a look in Meg's direction.

"We will be, Mother," Meg says anxiously before turning to Marie.

"You are going to look so beautiful, Marie," Meg says with a broad smile as the carriage pulls to a stop in front of her house.

Marie simply smiles at Meg's comment as she rises from her seat. I quickly open the door and step out of the brougham. Turning, I help the ladies out of the carriage.

"Please, allow me to take the packages in. Meg can see to Charles. I am sure the two of you have some things you wish to discuss before the wedding this evening," Madeline says as she reaches for Charles.

"Thank you, Madeline. There are a few things I would like to say to Marie but I do not wish to stand out here. Is there somewhere private we can go?" I ask, feeling uncomfortable standing out in the open like this.

"Of course," Madeline says quickly. "You can talk in Meg's room."

"Thank you, Madeline," I say as I take Marie by the hand and lead her into the house and up to Meg's room.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me, Erik," Marie asks with a hint of concern in her voice as I close the door.

"I just wanted to make sure that you have not changed your mind about postponing the wedding," I say as I turn to face her.

"Of course not, Erik," Marie says sternly with a look of determination on her face.

"I am glad to hear that. How are you feeling?" I ask gently.

"I still have a slight headache but other than that I am feeling fine. You will also be happy to know that while the seamstress was making Charles' outfit I did rest," she adds with a smile.

"Splendid," I reply as I take a step closer to her. "I would like to check your wounds," I add after a moment.

"As you wish," she says as she tilts her face up towards mine, allowing me a better angle at which to examine her forehead.

Brushing her hair aside and placing my hand on her chin in an effort to hold her still, I study the area around the stitched gash, checking for any signs of infection. I am pleased to find that not only is there no sign of infection but the cut is already showing signs of healing.

"Will I live?" she asks teasingly as I reluctantly release my hold on her chin, resisting the urge to trace her lips with my thumb.

"Yes, I daresay you will be fine," I reply, giving her a light kiss on her forehead, taking care not to hurt her. "Is there anything you wish to discuss with me?" I ask after reluctantly easing my lips from her soft skin, taking a step back from her.

"You are not having second thoughts about marrying me are you?" she asks after a moment.

"Of course not," I reply reassuringly. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I just wanted to be sure. I would hate to arrive at the cathedral only to discover that you had changed your mind and fled," she admits after a few moments.

"I can assure you that I love you more than anything and that I have waited entirely too long for this day... this happiness to change my mind and sacrifice the love that I have found with you. You are my reason for living, Marie. Without you I would no longer have the will to go on merely existing as I have my entire life," I say adamantly, hoping to ease her worries.

"Do you truly mean that, Erik?" she questions softly.

"Yes, Marie, I mean that with all my heart. Why do you doubt me?" I ask, unsure as to why she is suddenly questioning my honesty.

"I do not doubt you, Erik. It is just that I had thought no one would ever care so deeply for me. You have made all my dreams come true," she says carefully.

"Why do you feel that way? You are a wonderful, caring, loving woman. I am sure that you could have your choice of men to love you," I point out, knowing that she could do much better than me but not wishing for her to do so for she may have her choice of men but I wish for no one other than her... even if I did have a choice.

"Oh, Erik, I do not wish for any other man to love me. Your love is all I wish for... all I have dreamt of my entire life," she says firmly.

"You have my love, Marie. You have me... heart and soul," I say passionately as I take a step closer once again.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I am just worried that something will happen to interfere with our wedding," she confesses softly.

"Have you had another nightmare, Marie? Have you seen something in your dreams?" I question, suddenly worried.

"No, Erik. I have had no dreams to indicate that anything bad will happen. It is just that everything has been going so well today that I feel something must go wrong to prove that I am not merely dreaming," she says with a slow smile.

"I too feel that this is merely a dream," I admit. "But, I know how to prove that it is not," I say with a sly smile.

"And how might that be?" she asks teasingly.

"A simple kiss should suffice," I say as I lower my lips to hers and wrap my arms around her, pulling her close, relishing the feel of her in my arms. After a few moments we reluctantly part.

"You were correct, Erik. There is no way that could have been a dream. It felt much too wonderful not to be real," she breathes with a smile of contentment after regaining her breath.

"Yes, I must agree," I comment softly, fighting the urge to take her in my arms once again. "Now, I believe I had better leave you to get ready. I would not want you to be late on my account," I add as I take another step away from her. "I love you, Marie."

"And I love you, Erik. I shall be counting the minutes until we are together again, walking down the aisle," she says with a wistful smile.

"As will I," I reply before leaving the room and making my way down the stairs to collect Charles and leave the ladies to get ready for the wedding.

"Thank you for everything," I say to both Madeline and Meg as I enter the parlor.

"There is no need to thank us, Erik, that is what friends are for," Madeline replies sternly. "Now, if you will excuse us, we have a wedding to prepare for."

"Of course," I reply with a bow. "I do not wish to delay you. I am sure that there is much which needs to be seen to before Nadir arrives."

"Yes, there is and knowing Meg the girls will not have a second to spare," she says with a soft laugh.

"Then I shall be on my way," I say as I remove Charles from the crib and make my way to the door. "Thank you once again for all your help," I say with a graceful bow before opening the door to leave.

After instructing the driver of my next destination I climb into the back of the brougham and signal for him to be on his way. Looking down, I see that Charles is still sleeping. He is such a pleasant child. There is such intelligence in those eyes. I wonder what he will be when he grows up. I am certain that what ever it is he chooses to do he will excel at. I will teach him all I have to offer, be it music or architecture or any of the numerous fields I have learned over the years. And what of my own children? Surely they will have some of my interests... I have had so many, after all. But what if I cannot father a child? What if Marie changes her mind about having children? What if I do father a child and that child looks like me? What kind of life will it have? One filled with loving parents and a brother to play with who will not tease... a life like that of a normal child... a life vastly different from the one I was forced to live. With that last thought the brougham comes to a stop in the alley near the Notre Dome Cathedral.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Where are they?" I ask out loud as I pace the room I have been waiting in. The sun has already begun to set and still they have not arrived. Glancing at my pocket watch I see that they should have been here an hour ago. Perhaps Nadir has forgotten where the Girys live. That cannot be the reason for I am sure that if that were the case he would have come here in search of directions. What if Marie has changed her mind and decided not to wed me after all? But, if that were the case surely Madeline or Nadir would come tell me. What if something terrible has happened? What if they have been attacked or in an accident?

Just as I am about to retrieve my cloak and go searching for them I hear a carriage approaching. Hurrying to the window, I gaze down at the street below and watch as the brougham pulls in front of the cathedral. I am frozen to the spot as I watch to see whom it is the carriage has brought. Much to my relief the door opens and Nadir steps down. I quickly turn from the window and busy myself with Charles, not wishing to catch a glimpse of Marie in her wedding gown.

Waking Charles, I seat myself in the corner farthest from the window and offer the infant the bottle a nun had warmed for him and brought to the room a few minutes ago. He accepts it hungrily and I watch as he begins to devour the milk.

What could have possibly detained them for so long? Had Marie had a relapse? A light tap on my door interrupts my worrisome thoughts.

"Erik, it is I. May I come in please?" Nadir inquires.

"Most certainly," I say as I quickly open the door and motion for him to enter. "Where have you been? You are quite late, my friend," I question as soon as the door is closed once more.

"Forgive me, Erik, but, we encountered a slight problem on our way here," Nadir replies apologetically.

"What kind of problem?" I demand angrily, immediately concerned.

"You see, Erik, we were in a docile section of our journey here when a wheel on the carriage was broken when we hit a rut in the road. We had to wait for the driver to take one of the horses and ride ahead to fetch another brougham for us to continue on ahead while he had the wheel replaced," Nadir explains hurriedly, not wishing to anger me further.

"The fool should have been more careful. Where is he? I wish to have a word with him," I exclaim irrationally.

"It could not be avoided, Erik," Nadir says quickly, trying to avert any violence. "The snow hid it from plain view."

"Is everyone all right?" I ask, the logic of his words slowly replacing my anger with that of concern.

"Yes," Nadir replies simply.

"Are you certain?" I ask, knowing that they must have been jostled about when the wheel broke.

"Yes, my friend. I would not lie to you. The carriage we were in is rather well padded and prevented anyone from being injured," he says reassuringly.

"I am relieved to hear that," I say after a moment.

"Now that that is settled. I have a very anxious young lady awaiting your presence. I will take Charles and allow you a few minutes to gather your thoughts. I shall return shortly," Nadir says as he removes the infant from my arms and quickly leaves the room, leaving me to stare at the closed door.

Looking in the mirror my mind begins to wander as I adjust my clothing and smooth my hair wishing to look my best. This is it, I think to myself. The time has finally arrived for me to walk down the aisle. I have dreamt of this day for so long and now it is here. I have never been more nervous in my entire life. Will I even be able to speak when the time comes to recite my vows? What if she changes her mind at the last possible moment?

"Are you ready, Erik," Nadir calls, interrupting my troubled thoughts.

"I do not know, Nadir," I say as I open the door after a moment, my fears still plaguing my mind.

"What is troubling you, my friend," he asks as he enters the room and observes my paler than usual appearance.

"I do not know if I can go through with this," I admit reluctantly.

"Why?" he asks, concern showing in his voice.

"I am afraid that she will change her mind," I admit sheepishly.

"She loves you, Erik. She will not change her mind," he says reassuringly as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"What if I make a fool of myself? What if I find that I cannot speak when the time comes to do so?" I ask shakily.

"Your voice has never failed you and you will not make a fool of yourself. You are, after all, among friends who care about you. You have nothing to worry about," he says, trying to calm me.

"Are you sure, Nadir?" I question softly. "I have waited most of my life for this day and I do so wish for it to be perfect. I am afraid that this has all been just a wonderful dream and as soon as I leave the safety of this room that dream is going to vanish and I will find myself alone again. I do not wish to ever be alone again, Nadir, I could not live like that again," I admit, confessing my fears to my old friend.

"Erik, listen to me. Yes, you have waited entirely too long for this. But believe me, there is no one who is more deserving of the happiness that is awaiting you at the altar. Marie seems to have been put on this earth solely for you. She is your reward for all of the suffering you have had to tolerate your whole life. You will never be alone, Erik," he finishes adamantly.

I ponder his words a moment and as I think on them I feel myself becoming quite calm. Where would I be if it were not for my friend? He has always been my conscience… my link to sanity.

"You are quite right, Nadir," I say, having made up my mind that I am not about to let Marie slip through my fingers. "Thank you, my friend. Now, how do I look?"

"You, my friend, look like a man who is ready to say 'I do'," he says with a smile as he opens the door and motions me through.

Taking a deep breath I do as he wishes and leave the safety of the small room.

"Nadir?" I question suddenly as we walk down the brightly lit hall.

"Yes, Erik?" he replies, glancing in my direction.

"I have never attended a wedding before. How will I know what to do?" I ask, quickly becoming unsure of myself once again.

"Erik, it is rather simple. You, Meg, and I will stand at the altar. When the music begins to play, Madame Giry will walk Marie down the aisle to you. The priest will say his bit and prompt you when it is time for you and Marie to speak in turn. When it is all said and done he will tell you to kiss the bride and that is exactly what you are expected to do," Nadir explains carefully, trying not to laugh at my ignorance.

"I just wanted to be sure," I say defensively. "I have read of weddings and have seen them acted out in operas but I wanted to be sure that that is how they truly are performed."

"Of course, Erik. I can see where you would not wish to be ill informed on such an important matter," he says apologetically.

"I thought you would see it my way," I say sternly.

However, Nadir sees past my façade and replies, "I am glad to see you still have your sense of humor, my friend. Now, I do believe the time has come for you to be married," he says as we find ourselves at the altar where a very excited Meg has been waiting for us.

"I was beginning to worry, Erik," Meg says as we draw closer. "It has been quite some time since Nadir gave the word that he was going to fetch you. We were beginning to think that you had changed your mind."

"No, Meg, I have not changed my mind. It just took a little encouragement from Nadir that I was deserving of such a wonderful woman," I admit softly, not wishing to lie in such a holy place.

"I am glad that he was able to convince you… and I am sure that Marie is also relieved that you haven't changed your mind," Meg says with a smile.

"Are you ready to begin?" Father Renaulda says, seemingly appearing from out of thin air.

Taking a deep breath I give my reply. "Yes, Father Renaulda, please begin."

With an approving nod he signals for the organist to begin the wedding march. As the music begins to bellow forth from the pipe organ the large doors at the end of the aisle swing open as though of their own accord and my eyes are greeted with the most beautiful vision I have ever seen. I can do nothing but stare as Madeline and Marie make their way to the front of the aisle, both smiling brightly. Marie is simply breathtaking in her wedding gown. Her movements are quite graceful for as I watch her walking towards me I envision her as an angel floating to me… an angel sent from the heavens above. With that thought I recall the words Nadir spoke to me earlier. Could he have been correct? Had she been put on this earth solely for me?

When the music stops suddenly I am pulled back to reality… back to Marie standing before me, smiling happily as she waits for the priest to begin the ceremony. It is in that moment that I realize that this is not just a dream… that she will not change her mind… that she is truly mine!

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people in holy matrimony," the priest begins and I quickly turn my attention to him. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"I give this woman to be married," Madeline says as she places Marie's hand in mine and I turn to face Marie. The look on her face beneath the veil is one of shear joy and I find myself becoming lost in her eyes, no longer listening to the priest.

As it becomes time to exchange our vows I am so full of emotion that I can barely speak the words that I have longed to say to the woman I love. Finally getting past the lump in my throat I begin my pledge to Marie. "Marie, my love, I have spent my whole life searching for someone who could love me for who I am. When I had given up all hope of finding such a person to love me I found you. It seems that we have been bound together since the day that you were born. Could it be that fate links thee to me forever and a day? I love you more than anything, Marie, and I promise that I always will. I promise that I will protect you and provide for you and Charles for as long as I am able to draw breath into this body," I say passionately. The priest nods his approval before turning his gaze to Marie.

"Erik, my love, I have dreamed of you my whole life. When you found me I knew that my dreams had come true. I wish to remain by your side for the rest of our lives. I promise to never leave you. I promise to make your life all that you have wished for it to be... filled with happiness, children's laughter, and above all, love," Marie says with a sweet smile.

"The ring," Father Renaulda says softly, pulling my thoughts and my gaze from Marie's lovely face.

"Of course," I say, embarrassed by my lack of concentration. I reach into my pocket and pull out a small black box much like the one I had handed her the night I proposed. I open it slowly, revealing a gold wedding ring. There is a beautifully carved rose dominating the ring and set in the middle is a large diamond. Removing the ring from the box, I hold it up for her to see. "I give to you this ring as a symbol of my love for you," I say as I take her left hand in mine. "With this ring I thee wed," I say softly as I gingerly slid the ring into place.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Father Renaulda says with an approving smile.

I reluctantly release Marie's hand and slowly lift her veil. Leaning forward nervously, I press my lips to hers very gently. She wraps her arms around my neck and holds my lips to hers when I would have pulled away. After a moment she seems to remember where we are and reluctantly allows me to ease away from her. However, I do not move my arms from her waist.

"I love you, my wife," I whisper as I gaze down upon her radiant face, seeing a mixture of joy and happiness there.

"And I love you, my husband," she says breathlessly as her smile brightens even more than I had thought possible.

Oh, how I have longed to hear those words spoken to me.

"Congratulations, Erik," Nadir says as he places a hand on my shoulder, suddenly reminding me that we are not alone.

"Thank you, my friend," I say after a moment as I tear my gaze from Marie and turn to look at my old friend.

"Yes, Congratulations to the both of you," Meg says as she hurries to Marie's side with a pleased smile.

"Thank you," Marie and I both reply in unison, eliciting a giggle from Meg.

"I would also like to express my best wishes to the both of you," Madeline says as she moves to her daughter's side. "Now, if you would please, I wish to celebrate such a special day by inviting you for dinner at my humble home."

"We would be honored," I reply after exchanging a brief look with Marie, making sure that she is feeling up to it. After taking Charles from the nun, I wrap my arm about my wife and lead her down the aisle. Oh, how I have longed for this day... to finally hold both my wife and child in my arms. Granted, Charles is not mine by blood but I already love him as though he were.

"Nadir, would you care to join us?" Madeline asks as we make our way to the large doors of the cathedral where we will go our separate ways to retrieve our belongings before leaving.

"Thank you, Madame, I would like that very much," Nadir says, bowing formally as he accepts the invitation.

"Would you mind terribly if Marie and I took our own carriage back to your home?" I ask questioningly.

"But of course, Erik. The two of you should have your privacy. After all, I am sure there is much you need to discuss now that you are wed," Madeline replies as she casts a knowing glance in my direction. "Allow me to see to Charles while we make the journey to my home," she offers.

"Are you sure?" I question as I look to Marie for guidance.

"Yes, I am quite positive, Erik," Madeline replies determinedly.

"Thank you, Madeline," Marie replies as she motions for me to hand Charles to Madeline.

Why had I suggested that we ride separately? I chide myself as I reluctantly hand over the infant. I had planned on taking the child with us. Now that we are properly married there is no longer anything to prevent us from taking our love to the next level. However, a carriage is not where I would prefer to share such passions. At least with Charles present I could rest assured that our shared closeness could not advance that far. Now, with it being just the two of us it is hard to tell what might happen on our journey back to the Girys'.

"Erik, are you feeling well?" Marie asks softly, concern evident in her voice. Her question quickly pulls me from my troubled thoughts and I realize that everyone has left but Marie and myself.

"Forgive me, my dear," I begin smoothly. "Many things have happened today and I was simply overwhelmed with the realization that you and I are finally married," I say, not really lying to her. "I shall go fetch my cloak and hat and then we can be on our way," I add quickly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. To save time I will go get mine while you are gone," Marie says with a smile as she turns to go retrieve her cloak as well.

Why am I so nervous? I ponder to myself as I make my way to the room I left my hat and cloak in. It is just a carriage ride with my wife. I must calm my foolish fears before I embarrass myself. The ride to the Girys' is not that long, after all... what could possible occur between the two of us in that amount of time?

"Erik, are you ready?" Marie calls from the doorway, pulling me from my worrisome thoughts and I realize that I have spent much too long on such a simple task.

"Yes, my love, I am ready," I say, forcing my voice not to tremble.

"Are you certain that you are feeling well?" she asks once again as I enter the hall, pulling the door closed behind me.

"Yes, I have never felt better," I say with a smile, recalling Nadir's words that there is nothing to worry about. Making up my mind to cease this torment and just allow what ever is meant to be to be, I wrap my arms about Marie and kiss her softly, reveling in the knowledge that this is my wife I am holding in my arms.

After a moment I raise my lips from hers and without a word lead her to the doors of the cathedral. Scooping her up into my arms, I carry her out into the night to the awaiting brougham where I gingerly set her on her feet with a feather soft kiss to her forehead.

"What was that all about?" Marie asks with a radiant smile.

"I simply felt the need to hold you in my arms," I reply as I open the door and offer her my hand. Taking it, she quickly climbs into the brougham and awaits me to join her. I am quite tempted to seat myself across from her but I know that she would only move to sit next to me... after all, it would not be proper not to sit next to my new wife.

"I love you, Erik," Marie says softly as she leans against my side, resting her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arms about my middle.

"I love you too, Marie," I say as I press a gentle kiss to her forehead and pull her closer against me.

Why had I feared this time alone with her? I wonder as I savor the feel of her so close. Last night I had almost lost her, but now... now she is my wife! It feels good to hold her like this and I am rather glad that Madeline insisted on taking Charles with her. Had Marie had this planned? I wonder suddenly, recalling Marie's response. If that is the case can I expect that Madeline will insist on keeping the child with her tonight? Perhaps a night without any interruptions would be for the best.

"I am so happy, Erik. I have dreamed of this day for a very long time," she says happily and I feel her shift against me, tilting her head back so that she can see my face.

"As have I, Marie," I say softly as I turn to face her more directly before lowering my lips to hers, no longer able to resist such contact. The kiss quickly turns from one of sweet promises to that of intense passion as we both silently express our feelings for one another.

After long moments of shared kisses I am suddenly aware that the carriage has come to a stop and I reluctantly ease away from Marie in order to see why we have stopped.

"Pardon me, Monsieur, but we have arrived," I hear the driver call from the front of the brougham.

Finding this hard to believe I part the curtain only to discover that we have indeed arrived at the Girys'. The ride did not seem to have lasted nearly as long as it should. Had we truly been kissing for so long? Pushing these thoughts aside, I reply, "Thank you, Monsieur."

"I suppose we should make an appearance. Unless you would rather remain in here and allow everyone to think that we could not wait until we got home," Marie says playfully as she presses a fleeting kiss to my cheek.

"I daresay it is a tempting thought. However, I do not believe it would be proper to be late to dinner when it is being held in our honor," I say as I quickly rise and open the carriage door.

"I suppose you are correct," Marie says in an exaggerated tone of disappointment as I help her down. Her smile reassures me that she is only jesting.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After paying the driver I return to Marie's side. "We had better hurry before dinner gets cold," I say lightly as I wrap my arm about my bride and lead her to the front door. I have never felt happier or more at ease in my entire life. Pausing at the door, I knock briskly. The door opens almost immediately.

"Please, do come in," Meg says happily as she steps aside and motions us in. "We were beginning to worry that something had happened," she adds in a sly tone.

Marie and I exchange a quick look and I cannot help but wonder just how long the carriage had been stopped outside before I had realized it.

"Good evening," Madeline says with a large smile as she appears from the kitchen, carrying a bottle for Charles.

"Good evening," Marie and I both reply which elicits a giggle from Meg.

I am puzzled when I see Madeline walk past the crib knowing that neither her nor Meg has the baby. My question is quickly answered when I see that Nadir is seated by the fire with Charles cradled in his arms. This, however, does not surprise me as I remember how gentle he had been with his own son. I watch as Madeline hands him the bottle, their hands brushing in the exchange... a rather timely exchange. As Madeline turns in our direction I see that Nadir's gaze follows her movements.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Please, make yourselves at home," Madeline says, motioning for us to be seated.

"Thank you for your hospitality," I say as I escort Marie to the couch near the fire and wait for her to be seated before sitting myself.

"Erik, you have been so kind to us over the years that this is the least I can do," Madeline replies earnestly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I would not want dinner to be ruined," she adds with a smile as she makes her way to the kitchen, stealing a glance at Nadir before disappearing from sight.

"If you will excuse me, Erik, I would like to go freshen up a bit before dinner," Marie says as she looks to me for approval.

"But of course, my dear," I say with an indulgent smile.

"Thank you, Erik," she says as she places a soft kiss to my cheek before rising from the couch. "Meg, would you mind helping me with this dress. I would not want to fall on the stairs."

"Oh, of course, Marie. I would be glad to help you," Meg says with an overly zealous enthusiasm and I cannot help but wonder what the two of them are up to.

The two of them quickly disappear from the room, leaving only Nadir and I there. Something about the way Madeline and Nadir are behaving prompts me to question my old friend.

"Tell me, Nadir, I had no reason to worry about you finding this place earlier today did I?" I ask suspiciously.

"What are you insinuating, Erik?" he asks with a frown, avoiding my question.

"Do you think I am blind? I have seen the looks both Madeline and you have been exchanging ever since I arrived here," I reply softly, not wishing for our conversation to reach outside this room.

"I do not know what you are talking about," he says defiantly.

"I believe you do, my friend," I retort. Why is he behaving this way? We have been friends for a very long time. Does he not trust me with his feelings?

He sighs exasperatedly before replying. "No, you did not need to worry about me finding this place earlier today. I have known where Madame Giry lives for quite some time. You yourself should know that I am as well oriented with the opera staff's comings and goings as you are. Why would I not know how to find this place?"

"Then why did you not say so to begin with?" I question, knowing that he is trying to hide something from me. "There is something you are not telling me. What is it you are trying to hide? Do you not trust me?" I ask, actually hurt by this thought.

"Erik, my friend, I do trust you. I just am not sure what it is that you are asking," he says sullenly.

"Are you courting Madeline?" I ask bluntly, tired of pussyfooting around.

"No," he answers sternly.

"But you are attracted to her," I say observantly.

"Yes, I am," he admits reluctantly. "But surely she is not interested in an old fool like myself," he replies dejectedly.

"I believe that she is," I argue assertively. "And you are not an old fool," I add with a soft laugh.

"Do you truly think so?" he asks in disbelief, but I detect a note of hope in his voice as well.

"I am quite sure of it," I reply confidently.

"But how can you be so sure?" he asks skeptically.

"The same way I knew you cared for her," I answer simply.

"And how was that?" he asks curiously.

"I can see it in your behavior, Nadir. I see the veiled glances, the lingering touches," I explain.

"And you have also seen these things from her?" he asks, allowing more hope to enter his voice.

"Yes, I have," I say reassuringly.

"Alas, what good is this knowledge? I would never even know how to go about courting her," he says sadly.

"Surely you do, Nadir. You were married once," I remind him.

"Yes, I was," he says remorsefully, remembering his first wife.

"Forgive me for bringing up the past, my friend," I say regretfully. I had never known his wife for she had died long before I had met him. Although, he would sometimes tell me about her... about how wonderful she had been and how much he had loved her.

"I have dwelled on the past much too long," he admits softly. "I now realize that I must move on. I am a lonely old man but I do not wish to spend the remainder of my time on this earth alone," he confides. "If only I had the confidence to approach her..." he lets his sentence trail off wistfully.

"Do not concern yourself with such a thing, my friend," I say thoughtfully. He has done so much for me in the past... I now know how I can repay him.

"What are you talking about, Erik?" he asks suspiciously.

"I will take care of everything," I say evasively.

"Dinner is served," Madeline calls from the doorway, ceasing any further questioning from Nadir.

"It smells wonderful," I say as I rise from the couch. Following Madeline's gaze I see that Nadir has slowly risen and is carrying Charles to the crib, taking care not to wake the infant.

"Where are Meg and Marie?" she asks distractedly, realizing that I had seen her watching Nadir.

"They are upstairs," Nadir replies only after I make no attempt to do so. "I will go get them," he offers, sensing that I wish to be alone with Madeline.

Once he is gone I turn to Madeline. "May I ask you a question, Madeline?" I inquire softly.

"But of course you may, Erik," she replies sincerely.

"Do you have feelings towards Nadir?" I ask quietly.

"Erik, I... well... I..." she stammers as a slow blush creeps into her cheeks and she quickly lowers her eyes from my steady gaze. "Why do you ask such a thing?" she asks after a moment, trying to avoid answering my question.

"I need to know in order to determine whether I should continue to encourage Nadir to pursue his feelings or to have him accept his solitude," I answer honestly, not knowing how else to broach the subject of Nadir's feelings for her.

"Are you saying that Nadir cares for me?" she asks skeptically, as though finding it as hard to believe as Nadir had when I suggested the same to him.

"Yes he does and I believe that you also care for him," I state simply.

"But why would he be interested in me? Surely he is not looking for a widowed old woman with a boisterous daughter to bestow his favors upon," she says in a dejected tone.

"Why not?" I ask seriously. "He, himself, is a widow. His wife died when she gave birth to their son," I go on to say, hoping to convince her that it does not matter to him that she is a widow.

"I did not know he has a son. How old is he?" she asks curiously.

"His son died when he was seven," I say sullenly, remembering holding the child in my arms as he drew his last breath.

"He must have been devastated," she observes softly.

"He was, although it was not something that happened overnight. His son had been dying slowly for months. He had an illness which stole his sight and his strength," I explain sadly as I remember the little boy I had watched as the life had drained from his body until he was so weak he could not even sit up on his own.

"That must have been a horrible thing to live with. To know that your only child's health was deteriorating and knowing that there was nothing you could do to change that... knowing that he would one day be joining his mother," she says sadly.

"Yes, it was," I reply. "But, he is finally ready to move on with his life after all these years of morning for his lost wife and son. He just needs a bit of encouragement from you."

"What kind of encouragement?" she asks skeptically.

"You need to let him know that you are interested in him. He is afraid to ask you to dinner for fear of rejection. He does not think that he is worthy of your affections," I explain.

"Dinner smells wonderful, Mother," Meg says as she and Marie make their way down the steps and enter the parlor followed more slowly by Nadir, bringing our conversation to an abrupt halt.

"Thank you. Now, I suggest we eat before it gets cold," Madeline says as she motions for us to enter the kitchen. "Also, I am sure that Erik and Marie have more enjoyable things planned for tonight than to stand around here," she adds with a knowing look on her face.

Marie's face turns red immediately as the meaning of Madeline's words sink in and I cannot help but smile.

"Come along, Marie, Madeline is correct... I do have a few other things planned yet tonight," I say softly in Marie's ear as I guide her towards the kitchen.

As we enter the kitchen I see that Madeline has certainly gone out of her way to make this dinner as elegant as possible. The table is adorned with her finest china and a beautiful floral centerpiece. The aroma of roast duck and fresh baked biscuits fill the room.

"Everything looks so wonderful," Marie says in awe.

"Thank you," Madeline replies humbly.

"Thank you, Erik," Marie says sweetly as I pull a chair out for her to be seated. In the meantime, Meg seats herself on Marie's left side.

"You are most welcome, my dear," I reply as I take my seat on Marie's right leaving Nadir and Madeline to sit next to each other. Nadir sheepishly pulls the chair next to Meg out for Madeline to sit.

"Thank you, Nadir," Madeline says softly, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks from the gesture.

"You are quite welcome," he replies. Once she is seated, he quickly takes the remaining seat next to me, glowering at me as he does so.

"I would like to propose a toast," Madeline says as she raises her glass of wine. "To Erik and Marie... may they find eternal happiness and may they be blessed with good health, long life, and many children to fill their home with love and laughter."

The sound of clinking glasses and a round of "to Erik and Marie" and "best wishes" fill the room.

When the room becomes silent I raise my glass. "I would also like to propose a toast," I begin, allowing my eyes to rest on the face of my wife. "To my wife... may you be forever happy with the love I have to offer you. You have made me the man I have longed to be by having the ability to look beyond my face and to love me for who I am." I then turn my attention to Nadir and Madeline. "And to my friends, be they few but so very important, may you find the kind of love I have found, for you deserve to be rewarded for the kindness you have shown to me over the years. For that I will always be grateful. Thank you," I finish, hoping that they both have taken the meaning behind my words.

As the sound of clinking glasses fills the room I see that my words have not fallen on deaf ears for Nadir and Madeline are exchanging veiled glances.

"I would also like to propose a toast," Marie says as the room falls silent once more. Raising her glass, she looks towards me, smiling brightly before beginning. "To my husband whom I love so very much. May I fill your lonely home with love, happiness, and the sound of children's laughter. You have saved my life numerous times and have filled my heart with joy. I have loved you since I was a little girl and now I have finally fulfilled my dreams. You have made my life complete and for that I will always be grateful."

The sound of clinking glasses fills the room once more. As the noise dies down Madeline clears her throat. "I believe we had better eat before the roasted duck gets cold. But first," she goes on to say, "if there are no objections I would like to say grace." After a moment she begins. "Lord, please bless this meal we are about to receive and grant Erik and Marie a wonderful life filled with all the happiness they deserve. Amen."

"Amen," the rest of us echo.

The sound of silverware against fine china soon fills the room as everyone begins to eat. A dull hum follows as we chat about the wedding. As we talk idly time passes quickly and the meal is soon finished. We then relocate to the parlor once more to engage in idle conversation.

"If you will please excuse us. It is getting late and we really must be going," I say after sitting and chatting in front of the fire for a half an hour.

"But of course," Madeline says quickly as she rises to her feet. "You will be leaving Charles with us for the night, will you not?" she asks as she retrieves our cloaks.

"He is sleeping peacefully," Marie states as I glance down at her questioningly.

"I suppose we will provided it is not too much trouble," I say turning my attention back to Madeline.

"It is no trouble at all, Erik," Madeline replies quickly. "In fact, why don't you leave him here until Wednesday evening?" she suggests after a moment's thought. "Now, the two of you go have fun and don't worry about a thing... Charles will be no trouble at all and I am sure you could use some time alone without any unnecessary interruptions," she adds with a knowing smile, leaving no room for argument.

"As you wish," I say after a long moment, having realized that it will be of no use to argue with her.

"I was hoping you would agree, Erik," Marie says softly as I retrieve her cloak and place it about her shoulders.

"Is that so?" I reply in a soft yet stern voice, as I retrieve my own cloak and wrap it about myself. My suspicions are confirmed by her admission... she had planned to have Madeline keep the child with her.

"I hope you are not angry," she says timidly as she lowers her eyes. A soft blush creeps into her cheeks.

"No, I am not angry," I reply in a softer tone as I place a finger beneath her chin and gently lift her face so that she has no choice but to look at me. I find myself quickly becoming lost in the beauty of her innocent face. After a moment I remember where we are and reluctantly look away. "I suppose this is for the best... Charles does have impeccable timing," I add with a soft laugh as I wrap my arm about her and lead her towards the door.

"Thank you for everything, Madeline," I say gratefully as Madeline opens the door for us.

"As I said before... it is the least I can do," she replies sternly. "Now, have a safe journey home."

"Thank you," Marie says as Madeline ushers us outside.

"You're welcome. Now, you have wasted enough time with others on your wedding day. Go, celebrate with each other," Madeline replies with a smile before turning her back to us and closing the door behind her.

"I suppose we should do as she suggests," I say as I wrap my arm about Marie's waist and lead her to the waiting brougham. "After all, I am tired of sharing you," I add softly in her ear.

"Take me home, my husband," she replies just as softly as I help her into the waiting carriage.

"As you wish, my wife," I reply smoothly, enjoying the sound of those words as they emit from my malformed lips. I had thought that I would never utter those sweet words before this body of mine had drawn its last breath. I must say that I am rather pleased that I was incorrect in my assumption.

After instructing the driver of my wishes I quickly join Marie and signal the driver to be on his way.

Settling back on the seat, I drape my arm about her shoulders and pull her close to my side. She quickly wraps her arms about me and rests her head on my chest, above my heart.

"I love you, Erik," she breaths softly as she raises her eyes to meet mine and I can see her love reflected there within their bright blue depths.

"I love you, Marie," I whisper softly before giving into temptation and lowering my lips to hers, kissing her gently as I hold her close, relishing the knowledge that this is my wife I am holding in my arms.

The kiss soon becomes more passionate as Marie runs her fingers through my hair and I gingerly caress her back. After what seems like only a few short moments I am vaguely aware of the brougham drawing to a stop. I reluctantly ease my lips from hers as I relinquish my hold on her. She looks at me questioningly for a moment before she too realizes that we have arrived at our destination.

"I daresay we get places much more quickly when we kiss," I say softly in her ear before placing a feathery kiss to her cheek. I am rewarded with the delightful sound of her laughter.

"Yes, I do believe you are correct. We really must travel like that more often," she says still laughing softly as I open the door.

"Indeed," I reply with a broad smile as I step down and, turning, offer her my hand in assistance.

"Thank you," she says as her feet touch the cobblestone street.

"You are quite welcome, my dear," I reply as I bring her hand to my lips. "Now, if you will excuse me for one moment I will see to the driver and then we shall be on our way home."

"But of course," she replies, smiling sweetly. "I shall be waiting."

"I will not be long," I say before quickly making my way to the front of the brougham and paying the driver a rather generous amount.

"Take me home," she says softly as I join her a moment later.

"Certainly," I reply, taking her hand in mine and leading her to the Rue Scribe entrance to the lake.

Once inside I light the lantern and lead Marie to the dock where I secure the lantern and assist her into the boat. Once she is settled I untie the boat and get in myself, taking my place next to her before activating the mechanism to start us on our journey across the smooth lake.

"This has been a truly wonderful day," Marie says softly as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"For me today has been like a beautiful dream that you wish to savor yet you know that at any moment you are going to wake up and that surreal feeling will vanish," I say just as softly.

"I can assure you that today was no dream, Erik. It was a very sweet reality that will not vanish," she replies seriously.

"It is just so hard to believe that I have finally found a woman who loves me and that she is now my wife," I admit sheepishly.

"I love you, Erik, and I will love you forever," she replies softly before pressing her lips gently to my cheek.

"As I will love you for all eternity," I reply softly as I wrap my arms about her and pull her close.

Several minutes go by spent just holding each other close before I remember the music box tucked beneath the seat.

"I have a surprise for you," I say with a mischievous smile as I pull away slowly. She looks at me quizzically as I reach under the seat and pull out the delicately wrapped package.

"I am almost afraid to touch it," she comments as she carefully removes it from my hands.

I cannot help but chuckle at her childlike expression as she gingerly removes the ribbon and wrapping paper, revealing the box beneath. She slowly removes the lid and gasps with delight as she spies the music box.

"Well, do you like it?" I ask as I candidly observe her gently remove it from the box and examine it more closely in the light of the lantern.

"It is the most beautiful music box I have ever seen," she says in awe as she studies the carvings.

"Wind it up," I coax when she makes no move to do so.

She does as I say and I cannot help but smile proudly at the expression of surprise when it begins to play 'The Awakening' perfectly.

"Oh, Erik, it is perfect," she exclaims as she carefully sets it back into the box and gently places it on the floor of the boat before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my lips to hers.

"I was hoping you would like it," I say after reluctantly easing away from her when the need for air becomes overwhelming.

"Like it? Erik, I love it! It is so beautiful!" she exclaims before she snuggles close to me once again.

"Not as beautiful as you," I remark softly as I wrap my arms about her and rest my chin on the crown of her head.

We continue across the lake in a contented silence, simply enjoying each other's presence.

The ride across the lake seems to take forever yet also seems to end much to quickly as my mind wanders to what lies ahead and I cannot help but allow my doubts and fears to creep into this happy haze which surrounds me. What if I do something wrong? What if I hurt her? No, I will not hurt her... I will use every bit of self-control I can muster to go slowly and to be gentle with her. She has been hurt enough in her life and I simply refuse to add to her pain. What if she changes her mind about lying with me? No! I must not think like this. After all, she has tried to seduce me on more than one occasion. She has promised me children of my own. She has vowed such things in the presence of a priest at the altar. She will not break such a sacred vow... will she? Oh, if only I could be sure that this truly is real and not just a wonderful dream. Everything has gone so wonderfully today that I fear something bad must happen before the night is over. I must stop thinking like this. I must remember Nadir's words... Marie loves me and there is nothing to worry about.

The gentle thump of the boat against the dock jostles me from my thoughts. Quickly composing myself, I ease Marie from my arms and silently exit the boat, securing it to the dock before offering Marie my assistance. Having decided that I will allow what ever happens to happen I take her hand and silently lead her to the door.

"Ah, home sweet home," Marie sighs happily as I pause to unlock the door.

Her words giving me the courage I have been lacking, I push the door open and proceed to scoop her up into my arms, carrying her proudly across the threshold. I only pause long enough to push the door closed with my foot before continuing down the hall to what is now our room.

"I love you, Marie," I whisper reverently as I place her gently on the bed. Her white wedding gown standing out against the rose colored quilt seems to add to her overall happy glow.

"I love you too, Erik," she replies softly as she reaches up and tosses my hat aside before removing my mask.

"Are you certain you are feeling up to this?" I ask after she wraps her arms about my neck and pulls me down on the bed beside her.

"Yes, I have never felt better in my entire life," she answers reassuringly before placing her lips to mine.

Unable to reply, I simply succumb to her kiss.

"Meow."

The sudden sound in the otherwise silent room startles us both and we quickly pull apart.

"Who invited you, Pandora?" I ask sternly as the kitten nudges at my cheek.

"So much for no interruptions," Marie comments as I get up and remove the kitten from the bed.

"Perhaps I should move her bed to my room for the night," I suggest as the kitten nuzzles at my neck.

"I think that would be a grand idea," Marie replies with a smile.

"I will be back shortly," I say as I place Pandora in the box, which serves as her bed, and retrieve the food and milk dishes from the floor. I then proceed to relocate the box and dishes to my room.

"I will be waiting," Marie replies slyly as I leave the room.

Placing the box in an unoccupied corner of the room, I decide that if she has food and milk for the night she will hopefully remain quiet and content. With this in mind I take the empty dishes to the kitchen making sure to close the door securely behind me.

Upon my return I place the dishes near the box. Pandora utters a single meow before forgetting my presence as she begins to devour her food. I watch her eat for a moment longer before silently leaving the room, once again being sure to secure the door behind me.

I pause before Marie's door and take a deep breath in an attempt to calm the sudden feeling of nervousness about what is sure to happen when I step across the threshold.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As I stand outside the bedroom door I recall the events of the past week. If someone were to have told me that this would happen I would not have believed them for a moment but here I stand, my wife waiting for me just on the other side of the threshold. This is the moment I have dreamed of my entire life. So, what am I waiting for? I remember the words Nadir spoke before escorting me to the alter and also my resolve to let what ever happens happen.

Taking a final calming breath I step into the doorway and cross the threshold to my sweet Marie.

"Now, my dear, where were we?" I ask as I return to where Marie is now sitting on the bed.

"If I recall correctly we were right here," Marie says as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down onto the bed with her once more. Our lips meet in a sweet, gentle kiss filled with unspoken promises. In that kiss I find the reassurance and courage I need to banish my fears and insecurities.

After a few moments, I pull away just enough to gaze down at her lovely face. "I love you so very much, Marie. You are the most important thing in the world to me," I breathe softly as I admire the beauty of the woman lying beside me in her white wedding gown.

"I love you more than anything, Erik. I always have and always will. I promise you that," she says before placing her hands on my face and gently guiding my lips to hers once more.

This kiss is much more passionate than the previous one as she parts her lips, inviting me to deepen the kiss. I do this without hesitation and we soon find ourselves breathless yet yearning for more.

As we continue to kiss, I caress Marie's back as she does the same to mine. I enjoy the sensations her touch is sparking within me and I cannot help but wonder if my touch is doing the same to her. However, this thought is quickly dashed from my mind when she takes my hand and guides it between our bodies, placing it on her breast.

"Relax, Erik," she whispers as my breath catches and I jerk my head up to look questioningly in her eyes. "I am your wife now and there are no longer any restraints between us giving into our wants and needs."

"Marie, you know that I have never been in this situation before," I say pleadingly, hoping she understands my hesitation.

"I know, Erik, and I understand your concern. But, you do not need to concern yourself with propriety; simply follow your instincts. You do not need to be afraid to look at and touch any part of me. I, myself, plan on exploring every part of your body before the sun rises," she says with a very sincere look on her face.

"You do?" I question, shocked by her words.

"Yes. Now, I do believe we are a bit overdressed," she says slyly as she gets out of bed and pulls me to my feet in front of her before she begins to unbutton my shirt and place butterfly soft kisses to my bare chest.

"I do believe you are correct, my dear," I say as all thoughts of objecting desert me, having been replaced by the intense sensations that send my blood coursing through my body caused by her touch.

As she continues to unbutton my shirt I reach around her to find the fasteners on her dress. My hands are shaking slightly but I manage to get them unfastened. She shrugs out of her wedding gown and I am left speechless as the dress pools on the floor at her feet, revealing that she is wearing nothing underneath. That must be what her and Meg were up to earlier, I think wryly as I take in the sight of my beautiful bride standing naked before me.

"You are so beautiful, Marie," I say on a whisper of breath as I continue to look at her lovingly.

"Thank you, Erik," she says before kissing me briefly, as she pushes my shirt down my arms and allows it to drop on the floor next to her dress.

I silently pull her into my embrace as I lower my lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Her skin is so soft beneath my hands as I caress her back and sides. She feels so good pressed against my bare chest. I never knew that the simple contact of bare skin against bare skin could provoke such wonderful sensations.

My next surprise comes when she reaches between our bodies and begins to unfasten my pants. She then proceeds to kiss me from head to toe as she lowers my pants and encourages me to step out of them, discarding them on the pile of clothing that has accumulated at the side of the bed. As she rises to her feet she once again trails kisses along the way until she finds my mouth once more. I do not think she left a single centimeter of my bared skin untouched by her soft lips. It is all I can do to keep from making her mine completely where we stand.

Without a word I take her hand and guide her to lie down on the bed. I hesitate only a moment before lying beside her once more, taking her into my arms and kissing her soft lips. All thoughts of her rejecting me are banished from my mind as the sensations of her bare skin against my own overpower my senses. Her hands begin to move upon my body as we continue to kiss and only then do I allow myself to do the same to her.

"Please make love to me, Erik. Make me yours completely," Marie says softly in my ear as I kiss her neck. She then rolls onto her back, pulling me to lie on top of her.

"Are you certain that this is what you truly want, Marie?" I question, knowing that we are about to pass the point of no return for I am very close to losing the ability to stop if she were to ask me to do so.

"Yes, I am quite certain. In fact, I have never been more certain of anything in my entire life. I have dreamed of this night for a very long time. It is what I want and I am not about to change my mind now. I love you, Erik." With that said she pulls my lips down to hers in the most passionate kiss we have shared thus far as she opens herself to me, inviting me to join us together as one.

Her words and actions are the only encouragement I need to continue. Her body is warm and willing beneath mine, begging me to unite us together, however, I have been waiting much too long for this moment and refuse to be rushed. I loosen her grip on my neck as I place soft, tantalizing kisses along the column of her neck and across her shoulder before retracing my path to grace the other side with the same treatment. From there I move my lips lower to her breasts as I taste the sweetness of her skin and feel her body's reaction to my touch in such sensitive areas. She moans my name as I continue to caress her sides and hips as my lips continue to familiarize themselves with every inch of her flesh which is bared for me and me alone.

Satisfied that I have done a thorough job of exploring her lovely breasts I once again begin to leave a trail of kisses as my mouth moves lower. I feel her stomach quiver as my lips graze the sensitive skin of her abdomen. I then move lower, spreading kisses down her legs to her toes and back up to her inner thighs, alternating from one leg to the other the whole time.

"Erik," she moans as my lips trace a fiery trail towards her womanhood. I can feel the heat of her passion.

"Please, Erik, I need you," she moans louder as she reaches for me.

"All in due time, my love," I say as I continue to worship her body. It takes all of my self control and restraint to not simply give in to her pleading, but, I wish to cherish this precious gift she is offering me and refuse to rush this.

After a few more minutes of tender exploration I move above her once more, claiming her lips with my own. She places her hands on my hips, guiding me towards her center and I cannot delay our union any longer.

I enter her gently with painstaking slowness, afraid of causing her pain if I move too swiftly. I soon find that our union is blocked by some form of resistance. Over the years I have read several books concerning this and I know what must be done to overcome it.

"Please forgive me, Marie," I beg softly against her neck as I prepare to apply pressure to the unseen barrier, knowing what I am about to do will cause her pain.

She lets out a soft cry as the barrier dissolves. I hold perfectly still, waiting for her pain to subside.

"Forgive me," I plead once more as I try to kiss away the pain. I had wished to spare her this discomfort after everything else she has been through.

"It is alright, Erik," she says softly as she caresses my face. "I know you did not wish to hurt me but the pain was necessary and it has passed now."

"Are you certain?" I question, studying her face for any lingering signs of pain.

"I am," she states simply as she begins to move against me. "Now, please, make love to me, Erik."

We both gasp with pleasure as I feel her surround me with her warmth as I slowly move into her further. The feeling is exquisite.

As we make love I find it is like composing music. It has a rhythm all its own. It begins slowly and innocently as we ourselves are discovering this new song that only the two of us can create. The rhythm gradually builds in strength and power in the same way our bodies are moving together as we explore our passion and love for each other, our voices creating the music of the night as we exchange words of love. The rhythm finally reaches a climax and we collapse into each other's arms panting; our bodies spent and sated from our powerful release we have just shared together.

I pull the blankets over us as Marie settles beside me, snuggling close.

"Thank you, Erik," Marie says softly as she smiles at me sleepily.

"And what is it you are thanking me for?" I question, unsure of what it is she is speaking of.

"I am thanking you for many things," she replies slyly.

"And what, pray tell, might those be?" I ask.

"Thank you for making me the happiest woman on the face of the earth. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for showing me how beautiful such things shared between the sheets can be. Thank you for making me a woman. Thank you for making my dreams come true. Thank you for saving my life... repeatedly. Thank you for being you." She pauses a moment to place a kiss to my lips. "Thank you for everything you have done for Charles and myself. Need I continue?"

"No, Marie, it is I who should be thanking you for all that you have done and shown to me," I reply sincerely before lowering my lips to hers in a tender, gentle kiss.

I pull Marie even closer into my embrace as our simple kiss becomes more passionate and I feel my body aching for her once more.

"Will you never cease to amaze me, Erik?" Marie questions as she pulls away from me slightly, moving her hand between our bodies as she feels my need for her.

I gasp at the sudden contact, unable to utter a word. She smiles slyly at me before releasing her hold on me.

"It is my turn," she says softly with a glint of passion in her eyes prior to pushing me onto my back and placing her soft lips on the bare flesh of my chest.

Her lips and hands caress my skin as they trail a path down my body in much the same manner my own had done to hers earlier. Her touch is exquisite as she worships every centimeter of my body. She then loves me with her sweet mouth until I feel that I will burst with the pleasures she is provoking with her gentle touch.

"Please stop this sweet torment," I beg of her as I feel myself on the brink of losing control of my senses.

Deciding she has tortured me enough, she slowly kisses her way back up my body, settling at my lips. She then surprises me further by straddling my hips, lowering herself onto me with painstaking slowness. We proceed to make sweet music once again until we collapse into each others arms where we drift to sleep whispering words of love to each other.

The rest of the night is spent in much the same manner as we compose the music of the night in each others embrace.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As the sleep clears from my mind I realize that it is mid morning and if we are to continue at this pace we must keep our strength up. Taking care not to wake Marie, I remove her arm from about my waist and carefully lift her head from my chest, placing it gently on the pillow. Once I am certain I have not disturbed her, I ease out of bed. Not bothering to dress, I walk the short distance down the hall to my room to retrieve my robe, careful not to allow Pandora out of the room. I do not wish for any further interruptions on her part. I find my robe where I had left it and put it on, securing the sash about my waist. As I do so, the feel of the smooth satin against my bare skin reminds me of the sensations caused by Marie's caresses. With that thought in mind, I make my way to the kitchen.

As I move about the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Marie and myself, I cannot help but reflect on everything which transpired last night. It seems that I have finally been rewarded after enduring all of the horrors that my life has been until now. Yesterday was a dream come true for I have, in one day, become a husband and a lover, both things I had deemed myself incapable of becoming. Even now I find it hard to believe that it is possible to feel such rapture, such pleasure, as that which I discovered time and time again in the arms of my sweet Marie. I do not think there is a word in any of the many languages that I am skilled in that properly expresses the feelings her body, her lips, her tongue provoked from my own in our many shared hours of love making. My skin still tingles from her lingering caresses. If there is only one thing that I can be certain of it is that I will never grow tired of our shared moments together. Alas, breakfast is complete and it is time to wake my lovely bride.

Upon entering the room, I place the tray on the stand beside the bed and, careful not to wake her, ease onto the bed.

"Wake up, my love," I whisper softly in her ear, brushing my lips against her earlobe sensually.

A murmur is her only response.

I begin to hum her favorite song as I trail my lips lightly down her neck to her collar bone where I pause to nibble lightly. She stirs slightly. I resume my travels until my lips come to rest at the corner of her mouth. A smile curves her lips as her eyelids flutter open.

"Good morning," she says sleepily after kissing me softly.

"Good morning," I say in return.

"How long have you been awake?" she asks as she stifles a yawn and stretches sleepily.

"Only long enough to prepare breakfast," I say as I reach for the tray next to the bed. "I thought you might be hungry this morning."

"I am famished," she says with a smile as she situates herself against the pillows so she is now sitting beside me.

"Here you are," I say as I place the tray on her lap and remove my plate from it.

"You spoil me so, my husband," she says before taking a bite of her food.

"It is my pleasure, my wife," I reply as I pick up my fork and prepare to eat.

We are soon enveloped in a comfortable silence, the occasional clink of silverware against china are the only sounds. As we sit here eating I cannot help but wonder what thoughts are going through her mind. My own thoughts are a jumble of recollections of last night and the wee hours of this morning. After I empty my plate and place it on the bedside stand, I sit back and allow my eyes to take in the sight of her bare shoulders. There are faint marks on her delicate skin from my passionate kisses and I cannot help but wonder if there are similar marks on my own flesh. She has the sheet tucked around her but as I watch, it slips downwards with each movement she makes, exposing the top of her breasts. I watch in anticipation as she finishes the last of her food and, leaning forward slightly to pick up the tray and place it on the stand on her side of the bed, the sheet slips down further to rest in her lap leaving her upper body fully exposed to my view. The sight stirs visions of the night before. Visions of her skin glistening in the candlelight as she lay beneath me in the throws of passion...

"Enjoying the view, Erik?" she asks, startling me from my thoughts. My eyes snap up to meet hers, she is grinning slyly.

"Yes," I say softly as I pull her close and kiss her tenderly.

"I can see that," she says after a moment, glancing at my crotch. It seems that my arousal has parted my robe and is quite evident.

My only response is a sheepish grin as I pull her close once more, not bothering to close my robe. As we kiss, I allow my hands to wander over her bare flesh. She moans softly as my hand kneads her breast gently while my other cradles her head while we kiss.

After a few minutes, Marie pushes the sheet from her lap and moves over top of me, straddling my hips. The feeling of pure ecstasy envelopes me as she lowers herself upon me, uniting us once again. As the pleasure builds between us our voices merge in a collection of moans and loving words as the music of our love making fills the otherwise quiet house.

Upon reaching our final release, we settle back against the pillows as Marie snuggles against me, kissing my deformed cheek lovingly. I wrap my arm about her possessively content to remain like this for all of time.

As I sit here in the afterglow of what we have just shared, with my beautiful wife so close, I realize how precious she is to me and how much she has changed my life around. She has managed to single handedly tear down all the defenses I have spent my entire life building up. She has given me something I had thought long lost to me... Hope. And with that hope came acceptance and love, two more things I had thought I would never achieve for as long as my soul roamed this earth. If she had not come into my life I would surely be in my coffin alone in my constant solitude awaiting death's welcoming embrace to release me from my private hell. But instead, here I am, a married man holding my wife in my arms after countless hours of shared passion. With this woman I have also gained a son who is currently being cared for by a friend I had thought lost to me long ago and a promise of our own children in the future. And to think that I had come very close to losing all of this just a couple days ago. Had things turned out differently, I would not be sitting here like this. I would never have experienced the nervousness of awaiting her at the altar or the pleasures we have shared in this very bed. I am grateful that Marie's vision did not play out in reality as it had done in her dreams. If I had not been prepared for what had transpired I would have lost her and if that had happened I would have blamed myself for all eternity. I only wish that I had been able to conceal her better so that Claude would not have found her. If he had not found her, she would not have been injured further by his despicable hands. Because of him, she is marked for life. This scar will be worse than the first sustained under his orders. That one will at least fade in time but I cannot say the same for this one. I will need to check it soon for I do not wish it to become infected.

"What is it that you are thinking about, Erik?" Marie asks, dragging me from my thoughts.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life and how happy I am to be here with you like this. I can hardly believe that this is real but I know that no dream could ever produce such wonderful feelings within me. I never dared to believe that one day I would be as happy as you have made me," I say. This is partially true but I do not wish to upset her with talk of almost losing her the other night.

"And this caused you to frown as you were before I spoke?" she questions and I know that I am going to have to tell her the true cause of my frown.

"No, I am afraid my thoughts had drifted to other, not so pleasant thoughts," I reply, hoping she will let it go at that. "How is your head feeling today?" I question, hoping to change the subject.

"It feels much better, thank you," she says as she tenderly places her fingers to the jagged line.

"Here, let me look," I say as I lower her hand and tilt her head so that I can see the long row of stitches. The skin is raised but it does not look the angry red color that would indicate infection. However, I do not wish to take a chance.

"How does it look?" she asks as I study her forehead.

"It is healing nicely but I need to put some medication on it to be sure that it does not become infected. Wait here, I will only be a moment," I say as I get out of bed and secure my robe. I then proceed to gather up the tray with our dirty dishes before leaving the room.

"This should do the trick," I say as I enter the room a few minutes later. I have mixed up a concoction that contains a medication that will prevent infection and will serve as a water proof bandage that will help to speed the healing process while at the same time allowing her to wash her hair without worry of getting her stitches wet. It is almost like putting a layer of skin over the wound to protect it.

"What is it?" she asks as she eyes the thick substance I have placed on a saucer.

"It is a medication that will help to protect your wound as it heals. You will be able to get your hair wet without worrying about your stitches. This will keep them dry even if you were to submerge yourself in water," I explain as I set the saucer on the stand and brush her hair out of the way.

"Will it hurt?" she questions as I situate myself on the edge of the bed so I can apply the medication.

"It might sting slightly but it will only last a moment," I say reassuringly as I prepare to smear the concoction over her stitches.

Her only reaction is a quick intake of breath as I apply the first layer of the cold substance.

"I hope that did not hurt too much, my dear," I say as I finish up.

"No, it was not bad at all," she replies with a brave smile as she reaches her hand up to touch the area.

"You must let it dry before you touch it," I say as I swiftly capture her wrist before she can get her fingers to her forehead. "I do not wish to have to apply it again and cause you more pain," I say softly as I smile at her gently, placing a tender kiss to her fingertips one by one.

"How long will it take to dry?" she asks as I release her wrist.

"It shall only take a few moments. In fact it should be dry by the time I return," I say as I rise from the bed and retrieve the saucer.

"Alright," she replies as she settles against the pillows once more to await my return.

I quickly return the concoction to where it belongs, anxious to return to Marie's side. She smiles at me as I enter the room and remove my robe before getting back into bed. I wrap my arm around Marie and pull her close to my side as I situate myself against the pillows. I would be content to remain like this for the rest of time.

After a few moments, Marie turns onto her side and props herself up on an elbow as she gazes at me intently before asking, "What shall we do today, Erik?"

"Is remaining in bed, making love an option?" I ask teasingly, knowing we should do more than that today. After all, it is our first full day as husband and wife and should be spent doing something special. That is not to say that making love is not something special but even I know that marriage is not only about sharing intimate relations. I wish to show her that she has not made a mistake by becoming my wife. With this thought comes an idea for this evening.

"No, my love, remaining in bed most certainly is not an option," she says, playfully smacking my arm.

"Then I suppose I will just have to convince you otherwise," I say devilishly as I pull her close and kiss her lips as my hands roam freely about her body.

"You cannot possibly be up for this again so soon," she says with a laugh as she squirms out of my grasp.

"Oh, I do believe that I am," I say as I get out of bed and chase her around the room, joining in her laughter. I make quick work of trapping her in a corner and press her against the wall with my body.

"I guess you are correct," she says slyly as I make it a point to press my hips close to her own.

"I think a nice warm bath would be the perfect place to relax since remaining in bed is not allowed," I say huskily as I wrap my arm around her waist and lead her to the bathroom.

"Yes, I daresay that does sound inviting," she says as she snuggles contentedly against my side.

I release her only long enough to turn the water on and add some scented bath salts causing bubbles to form on the surface of the water. Wrapping my arm about her, I relax as I watch the steaming water pour into the marble bathtub. Once the tub is filled I turn off the water and turn to her once more.

"Ladies first," I say as I hold out my hand in an offer to assist her into the luxurious, deeply sunken tub that is easily large enough to accommodate the two of us without any discomfort.

"Thank you," she says as she eases into the water. She does not release my hand, causing me to sink to my knees beside the tub as she sinks below the surface only to rise to her knees a moment later.

I can do nothing but stare at her naked body as the water runs over her flesh and causes her skin to glisten in the soft candlelight. The sight of her like this truly takes my breath away.

"I do believe it is time you join me," she says as she gives my hand a tug. Her movement catches me off guard, causing me to lose my balance. She laughs as I tumble into the water with a splash, landing in her waiting arms.

"Why did you do that?" I ask indignantly as water sputters from my mouth. I was not prepared for that at all and managed to get a mouth full of water before realizing what was happening.

"I simply did not feel inclined to bathe alone while you simply stared at me," she says as her laughter subsides. "You seemed as though you needed a little help."

"I was going to join you in just a moment," I argue before lowering my lips to her exposed neck.

"You seemed rather entranced by something," she says as she tries to squirm out of my grasp as I tickle her earlobe with my warm breath.

"I was simply taking in the sight of my beautiful wife. I do believe making love all night has given you quite a radiant glow, my dear," I say as I cease my torment as I ease away from her only far enough to allow me to get my feet under me. Once I have accomplished this task I pull her to her feet as well.

"Do you really think so?" she asks while I situate myself in the water once more, pulling her down onto my knee.

"Yes, I do. You have made me the happiest man on the face of this earth," I say before kissing her tenderly to show that I speak the truth.

After a long moment, I pick up a washcloth and bar of soap from the side of the bathtub. Getting the washcloth sudsy, I begin to lovingly wash Marie from head to toe, making sure to pay close attention to what I have discovered to be her most sensitive areas. It soon becomes obvious that my touches are having the desired effect on her for she is practically purring with enjoyment.

"I believe it is my turn," she says, panting with pleasure, removing the washcloth from my hand.

She then begins to run the cloth over every part of my body. Will her gentle touches never cease to send my blood racing and my soul soaring? Feeling that I am close to reaching my limit of endurance, I still her hands and pull her lips down upon my own, kissing her deeply.

As our kisses become even more passionate, I feel Marie shift above me. Instead of simply leaning against my chest as she had been, she rises up on her knees and straddles my legs before lowering herself down upon me, joining us together as one once again. I am amazed at how something as simple as water can cause the sensations of love making to be intensified. I shall most definitely study this further but for now I am content to simply let the powerful feelings of our union flood my senses as we create the most beautiful music I have ever known.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Getting out of the bathtub, I hold out my hand to assist Marie. I retrieve a towel from the stand beside the sink and wrap it about Marie before retrieving one for myself. I then take Marie's hand and lead her back into the bedroom where I pull her into my arms once more.

"I have something special planned for this evening," I say after pressing a gentle kiss to her swollen lips.

"And what might that be?" she questions, her interest peaked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out when the time comes. It is a surprise that will be revealed to you when it is time. Until then I am going to return to my room and get dressed. I suggest you do the same. Then, I would like for you to join me in the study... unless you have changed your mind about spending the day in bed, that is," I say slyly.

"I do not wish to wear you out my dear husband," she says before placing a chaste kiss to my cheek.

"Then you will join me in the study?" I ask as I release my hold on her.

"Yes, I shall join you in a few minutes," she replies as she turns to the armoire and begins sifting through the garments hanging there.

"I shall be waiting," I say as I turn to leave the room.

Upon entering my room I go about the task of drying off and getting dressed while Pandora bats playfully at any cloth that dangles too close to her.

"I need to get you something to play with, Pandora, or I fear you will shred my clothing to pieces when you get a bit older," I say as I scoop the kitten up and carry her from the room.

The kitten meows in response and presses her head against my chest.

Going to the storage room I walk over to a stack of boxes. I tuck Pandora into the crook of my arm as I use my free hand to open the top box. Reaching in, I rummage through the contents for what I am searching for. After a moment, I feel something soft and fuzzy beneath my fingers. I pull it out of the box and am glad to see that it is still in good condition.

"Here you are," I say as I wave the stuffed mouse in front of Pandora as she swats at it playfully in an attempt to catch hold of it.

This had been Ayesha's favorite toy when she was a kitten. She had been my best friend, my only companion for most of the time I had spent in these lonely cellars. When she passed, I found it impossible to part with such things as this stuffed mouse as well as the other toys I had fashioned for her amusement. But now I feel that it is time for them to be passed down to the kitten in my arms who I know will never replace Ayesha in my heart but has found her own place in the hearts of Marie and myself nonetheless. I know that Ayesha would be pleased to know that my life has taken on a new, happier direction and would not mind the presence of Pandora or the role that she now plays in my new life.

I remove a few more toys from the box before proceeding to close the lid of the box. I then leave the storage room and make my way to the study to await Marie, provided she has not arrived ahead of me. As I pass Marie's room I hear her humming softly to herself. The sound is so sweet that I cannot help but pause to listen for a moment, captivated by the beauty of it. As I listen to the melody, a question forms in my mind that I must ask her when she joins me in the study. Deciding that it would be unwise to linger any longer for fear of being caught eavesdropping, I continue the short distance to the study to await her arrival.

Upon entering I close the door before placing Pandora on the floor with her new toys. I then go about the task of lighting the candles and building a fire in the hearth. During this time I contemplate how to broach the subject of Marie's musical abilities. The notes she was humming held a very clear tone that leads me to believe that she could have a wonderful singing voice that has yet to be revealed. Why had I not noticed it before this? I wonder as I hear footsteps nearing the door, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Hello," Marie says as she enters the room, closing the door behind her softly. "I haven't kept you waiting too long have I?"

"No, not at all, my dear," I say as I hold out my hand, beckoning her to join me near the organ.

She smiles as she walks towards me. She takes my offered hand and I lead her to stand beside the organ. I place a gentle kiss to her lips before reluctantly releasing her hand and taking a seat on the organ bench. She looks at me questioningly as I simply sit here smiling at her.

"I was wondering if you might sing for me, Marie," I say imploringly as I shift through some sheet music I have strewn about the top of the organ, looking for the perfect piece that will allow me to judge her vocal capabilities.

"Of course, if that is what you wish, Erik. But I must warn you, I have never had any formal training and am afraid that I will disappoint you," she says as she looks down, suddenly finding the floor to be of great interest.

I cannot bear the thought of her finding it necessary to avert her eyes in such a manner. It is as though she feels she is inadequate to sing in my presence. I quickly rise from my seat and move the short distance to stand in front of her. Placing a finger beneath her chin I gently raise her head so she is looking me in the eye.

She looks away, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Never feel that you must lower your eyes in my presence, Marie," I say softly when she refuses to make eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry, Erik," she says, finally looking me in the eye. "I am just afraid that I will not please you. You are used to the wonderful voices of those who sing in this opera house. Your own voice is truly angelic. My voice cannot possibly be worthy of your ears. It has been so long since I have raised my voice in song in the presence of another soul. My father forbad it. He did not approve of a woman singing. He felt that it was something that should be reserved for church and anything else was a sign of wantonness and refused to have his child fill her head with such fanciful thoughts that would lead to disgracing the family name. In his eyes I was already enough of a disgrace because I had not been born the son he had wanted to carry on the family name. To entertain such fanciful ideas was not acceptable and came with a severe punishment."

"Your father is not here to control your life any longer, my love," I say softly as I pull her to me. "As for the worthiness of your voice... I think that I should be the judge of that. But, let me assure you, even if your voice is untrained and has the quality of a toad I will still think it beautiful because it is your voice I am hearing," I add reassuringly.

"Are you certain?" she questions as she eases out of my embrace enough to study my face.

"Yes, I am quite certain. Now, if you please, I wish to hear you sing. Forget your father's condemning comments. Reach into your heart and sing for the man you love," I say as I return to the organ bench and, after locating the sheet music once more, hand her the song I would like her to try.

She looks the piece over a moment before asking, "Did you write this?"

"Yes, I did. Do you approve?" I question gently.

"It is beautiful, Erik," she says with a smile.

"I am glad that you think so. I wrote that a piece very long time ago," I say before placing my fingers on the keys, preparing to start the accompaniment. I know the song by heart and do not require the sheet music.

Marie takes a deep breath and signals me to begin.

"Sometimes I wonder about the wind,

Sometimes I wonder why life's been the way it's been,

Sometimes I wonder about you and me,

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to see the sea.

Sometimes I wonder what life would be like without you,

Sometimes I wonder why we say the things we do,

Sometimes I wonder why we never opened that door,

Sometimes I wonder just to wonder some more.

Sometimes I wonder just to wonder some more.

Sometimes I wonder just to wonder some more."

As the last note fades away I sigh softly. Her voice does need some work but there is a true beauty hidden just beneath the surface that I know I will be able to coax forth with little effort. Her vocal range is of a lower register than that of Christine's soprano but is not low enough to be called that of an alto. If she were to relax her vocal cords she would be afforded a much wider range than which she has just demonstrated.

"I warned you," she says sadly, mistaking my sigh and moment of silence as signs of displeasure.

"Marie, you misjudge me. I am not displeased with your singing. I truly enjoyed your voice. However, there is room for improvement. If you would allow me to give you a few lessons I think even you will find that you do possess a beautiful voice," I say gently, not wishing to upset her but at the same time wanting to be honest with her.

"You truly believe so?" she questions, unsure of herself.

"Yes," I answer simply as I rise from the bench and close the distance between us. "Would you like your first lesson?" I ask softly, my lips close to her ear, brushing her earlobe as I speak.

"Yes," she replies on a sigh as she wraps her arms around my neck and guides my lips to hers. We kiss briefly before she releases me and takes a step back.

"First, you must not slouch. Head held high, shoulders back," I say as I make the necessary adjustments to her posture.

She remains in this position as I return to the organ. I begin to play once again and am delighted to hear the difference in her voice already.

I stop playing half way through the song wishing to make a few corrections before she damages her voice. She stops singing a moment later.

"You are straining to hit the higher notes. This will not help improve your voice but instead harm it. Try to relax your vocal cords. Breathe deeply into your diaphragm, this will allow for longer notes and help your voice carry better," I say as I rise from the bench once more.

"Like this?" she asks as she takes a deep breath. I am please to see that her shoulders did not rise but instead her abdomen expanded with the breath.

"Yes, just like that," I say approvingly. "Do you think you can sing without the music?" I ask as I stand beside her, observing her posture.

"Yes, I believe so," she replies with a nervous smile.

"Good, then begin," I instruct as I keep a keen eye on her form.

She takes a deep breath as I have instructed her to do and, holding good form, begins to sing once more. These small changes have made a large improvement but she is still singing too quietly as though she is holding back.

Half way through the song I place my one hand on the small of her back and the other on her abdomen. I then apply pressure to her stomach. This action causes her voice to soar as I knew it could.

"That was beautiful, Marie," I say once the last notes have left her lips.

"Was that really me?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yes, it was, my little nightingale," I reply with a loving smile as I pull her to me in a warm embrace, kissing her softly. I release her after a moment and return to the organ before asking, "Do you think you can do that again without the aid of my hands?"

"I will try," she says with a shaky smile.

I begin playing the song once again and am pleased to hear her voice soar like it had moments before. She truly does learn quickly.

As the song continues I lift my voice into song as well. It melds beautifully with hers as we sing together for the first time.

She looks at me in awe as the last notes die away and she walks to stand before me.

Without a word I lift her up and place her onto my organ before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist as I deepen the kiss.

My trousers are beginning to feel rather constricting as she moves against me. I ease away from her enough to fight with the fasteners on my pants, needing to free myself from their confining restraints. Finally succeeding, I run my hands up Marie's legs which are still wrapped about my waist. Pushing her skirts up as my hands travel farther up as well I am surprised to find that she is not wearing the customary undergarments that society calls for. However, I honestly do not mind this rather convenient lack of modesty on her part for it makes it rather easy for me to join us together in the urgent method we have just come together in.

We make love in an urgent, frantic manner and I cannot help but wonder if it will be like this every time we sing together for while our voices were joined together in song it was as though we were one, as we are now. We are both quick to find our release as we create the most beautiful music together. This time however, it is the music that only lovers can create.


End file.
